


Maria's Engel

by LadyMorgan



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 59,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Teil 1 --- General AudiencesMaria hatte es nicht leicht in ihrem Job. Und dann kam die rettende Hilfe genau im richtigen Moment.Pairing: Gabriel/OC     Nebenrollen: Dean und JodyTeil 2 --- Explizit ... wegen Gewalt, Sex.Cas hatte endlich jemanden gefunden, mit dem er sich ein Leben vorstellen hätte können, aber Dean hatte ein dunkles Geheimnis.Pairing: Dean Winchester/Castiel     Nebenrollen: Gabriel/OC, Luzifer, Donna, Chuck, Jody





	1. Chapter 1

 

Maria blinkte und trommelte nervös und teils etwas genervt auf ihr Lenkrad, denn eine Kolonne Autos kam ihr entgegen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es zwei Minuten vor elf Uhr war.

Sie ließ den Motor aufheulen und bog Richtung See ein, passierte das erste Lokal und sah kurz nach rechts. Das Auto ihres Chefs stand nicht in der Auffahrt. Das hieß, er war entweder schon im anderen Lokal, oder ließ sie wieder einmal warten.

Nach vier Jahren hatte sie noch immer keinen Schlüssel, da sie immer die Worte von ihrem Chef hörte, sie müsse ihn zuerst heiraten.

_‚Ja genau, da kannst du warten, bis du schwarz wirst und zu Staub zerfällst‘_

Sie kicherte bei diesem Gedanken und bog auf den Parkplatz ein.

Natürlich war das Auto ihres Chefs nicht da.

So machte sie sich erst einmal daran, die Sonnenschirme im Gastgarten aufzuspannen.

Es war ein herrlicher Frühsommertag und es hatte schon bereits gefühlte 30°C.

Einige Stammgäste entdeckte sie bereits und winkte ihnen fröhlich zu. Es war zwar Dienstag und die meisten waren in der Arbeit, aber die Pensionisten ließen sich immer blicken.

Maria machte die Arbeit am See Spaß. Ansonsten wäre sie nicht schon das vierte Jahr da.

Auch wenn ihr Chef noch immer der Meinung war, dass er alles besser wusste, war sie in der Küche ihr eigener Herr (Frau) und die Resonanz der Gäste zeigte ihr, dass sie das auch nicht schlecht machte.

Sie nahm ihr Handy zur Hand und setzte sich auf eine der Holzbänke, denn ihr Chef war schon zehn Minuten überfällig. Wie sollte es anders sein, kam auch gleich einer der alten Männer vorbei und fing zu quatschen an. Und gerade der notgeile Bock, auf den Maria ohnehin keinen Nerv hatte.

Aber sie gab sich freundlich, denn normalerweise war das ihre Art.

Endlich hörte sie das Auto ihres Chefs und nach einem blöden Spruch, ob sie einen neuen Verehrer hätte, konnte sie endlich in die Küche. Obwohl, Küche konnte man nicht so wirklich sagen.

Das Gebäude war ein großer Imbiss. Bestand aus einem großen Raum, gut aufgeteilt.

Drei riesige Fenster die mittels Rollläden verschlossen werden konnten, unterteilten die verschiedenen Bereiche. Eines für die Eisausgabe. Eines für die Getränkeausgabe und Bestellungen und eines für die Essensausgabe.

Routiniert machte sie sich daran den Gastgarten, bestehend aus 18 Holztischen aufzudecken und wollte sich gerade an die Vorbereitungen machen, denn am Tag zuvor war so viel los und nach einem 13-Stunden-Tag hatte sie keine Nerven mehr.

 

„Eisbestellung, schreib zusammen was wir brauchen“, sagte ihr Chef.

Augenrollend ging sie zur Eistruhe und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du gestern nicht gesagt, wir bestellen keines, wo soll ich das hinräumen?“

„Im oberen Lokal brauchen sie auch ein paar Sorten und Feiertag ist am Donnerstag.“

Eisbestellung. Das war eines seiner Lieblingsdinge. Auch wenn Maria kurz in Gedanken überschlug und wusste, dass noch mindestens 600 Stück Eis vorhanden waren.

Es könnte ja sein, dass bis am Freitag, bis zur nächsten Lieferung diese 600 Eis zu wenig werden würden. Aber sie nahm brav den Zettel zur Hand und schrieb sechs weitere Karton auf, denn sie wusste, wenn ihr Chef das in die Hand nahm, würde er mehr bestellen.

Platzmangel gab es nicht wirklich, denn Maria war auch nicht blöd.

Im anderen Lokal, im Keller, stand eine unbenutzte Gefriertruhe und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ohne viele Worte zu verlieren, die Kartons in ihr Auto lud und sie ins andere Lokal brachte.

Zwar war sie diejenige, die dann immer hin und herfahren und das gewünschte wieder holen musste, aber sie war es leid zu diskutieren. Nicht mehr nach vier Jahren.

Maria war im Garten und hörte ihren Chef telefonieren. Und wie bei jedem Telefongespräch mit irgendwelchen Lieferanten wurde sie hellhörig.

Denn ihr Chef neigte leider dazu, immer zu übertreiben.

Seien es die Pet-flaschen, von denen über 1000 bereits im Imbiss gelagert waren, oder Lebensmittel …

Maria konnte es nicht verstehen, denn ihr Chef konnte jederzeit bestellen oder einkaufen fahren.

Es war nicht nötig, von allem so viel lagernd zu haben, sodass die Getränke früher oder später abliefen. Oder die Lebensmittel wieder eingefroren werden mussten, bevor sie verdarben.

Ja, ihr war bewusst, dass die Arbeit am See ein Risiko war.

War es schön, boomte das Geschäft. Aber das Wetter konnte auch schnell wieder umschlagen und es folgten ein paar Tage, wo eben nichts los war. Die ersten zwei Jahre hatte sie es versucht, geredet, diskutiert, gebeten es anders zu machen und er verstand es auch. Bis zum nächsten Tag.

Dann machte er wieder das, was er wollte. Mittlerweile hatte sie aufgegeben.

Sie hatte keine Nerven mehr zu diskutieren und in Gedanken hatte sie ohnehin beschlossen, dass das ihre letzte Saison sein würde.

Maria machte die Arbeit Spaß. Dennoch gab es mittlerweile schon so viele Dinge, die ihr gegen den Strich gingen. Und das lag nicht an den Gästen.

Der zweite Grund war, dass Maria merkte, dass sich ihr Chef in sie verknallt hatte.

Und sie nicht. Das würde nie passieren. Auch  nicht wenn er der letzte Mann auf der Welt wäre.

Immer wieder kleine zufällige Berührungen, die ihr eher einen kalten Schauer über die Wirbelsäule, als ein warmes Gefühl im Herzen bereiteten.

Immer wieder die Frage, ob sie nach der Arbeit noch mit ihm ins andere Lokal fahren würde um noch etwas zu trinken.

Immer wieder dieselben Geschichten, nur damit sie ihm zuhörte und mit ihm redete.

Maria war mittlerweile genervt davon und deswegen stand ihr Entschluss fest.

„Schreib mir bitte zusammen, was wir brauchen, ich fahre einkaufen, es ist eh nichts los“, schrie er in den Garten.

 

Maria stutzte und runzelte die Stirn.

_‚Nicht dein Ernst. Nichts los? Mach die Augen auf! Du wirst mich nicht wieder alleine lassen. Nicht über Mittag!‘_

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Maria alleine ließ.

Einerseits war es natürlich schön, dass er ihr so weit vertraute. Aber sie wusste auch, dass es kein Honigschlecken war. Zu kochen, die Getränke einzuschenken, das Eis zu verkaufen und zu kassieren. Daneben noch aufzuräumen und das Geschirr zu waschen.

Aber was sollte sie machen? Wenn sich ihr Chef sich was in den Kopf setzte, dann machte er das auch. Sei es, dass er eine Runde um den See fuhr um zu sehen, ob die anderen Wirte mehr konsumierende Gäste hätten. Sei es, dass er in das andere Lokal hinauffuhr und sich dort mit den Gästen verquatschte. „Ruf mich an, wenn irgendetwas ist“, sagte er dann immer zu ihr.

Natürlich hatte sie selten angerufen, denn bis er wieder hier gewesen wäre, wäre der Spuk auch vorbei gewesen. Einerseits, damit sie ihm zeigen konnte, dass sie das auch alleine schaffte. Andererseits, damit sie ihm vielleicht ein bißchen ein schlechtes Gewissen machen konnte.

Maria war sauer. Aber auch froh, dass er weg war. Mittlerweile arbeitete sie den achten Tag am Stück und lechzte nach einem Tag ohne ihren Chef, oder zumindest ein paar Stunden. Um wieder etwas herunterzukommen.

Denn sie hatte oft das Gefühl ihn ansonsten mit dem Schnitzelklopfer erschlagen zu müssen.

 

Nicht weit entfernt machten stiegen eine Frau und zwei Männer schwer atmend aus dem Wasser.

Der kleinere der drei lehnte sich stöhnend an den Baum um zu verschnaufen, bevor er die sich hinkniete und die Sauerstofflasche auf den Boden gleiten ließ.

„Mach mir mal den Reißverschluss auf“, rief er ungeduldig.

„Du kannst es wohl kaum noch erwarten, Gabriel“, neckte Dean und Jody kicherte.

„Sehr witzig“, erwiderte Gabe kleinlaut und wurde etwas rot.

„Vier Jahre himmelst du sie jetzt schon von der Ferne an, wann findest du deine Eier um sie anzusprechen?“, lachte Jody und schälte sich aus ihrem Tauchanzug.

„Ist es so offensichtlich?“, murmelte der Dunkelblonde verlegen.

„Ja, das ist es. Du bist ein Feigling“, sagte Dean ernst, bevor die anderen beiden im Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Ihr seid blöd!“, murrte Gabriel während er sich sein sich sein T-Shirt anzog, „wahrscheinlich hat sie ohnehin einen Freund, oder ist verheiratet.“

„Du hast doch sonst immer so gute Ohren, sag bloß, du hast das letztes Mal überhört“, erwiderte Jody.

„Was?!“

„Du weißt schon. Letzten Dienstag im Gastgarten. Sie hat den Sonnenschirm zugemacht und dieser eine, der ein Schnitzel gegessen hatte rief ihr zu ob sie noch zu haben wäre.“

„Genau. Sie hat geantwortet, dass sich noch zu haben wäre, aber an diesem Zustand nichts ändern würde. Und dass sie Männer nur mehr ambulant, aber nicht mehr stationär aufnehmen würde“, beendete Dean Jodys Satz.

„Eben. Sie will gar keinen Mann“, murmelte Gabriel.

Er war ein gebranntes Kind. Seit seine Ehe vor fünf Jahre in die Brüche ging wollte er eigentlich nichts mehr von Frauen wissen. Hatte einige Bekanntschaften, die er bei verschiedenen Streifzügen mit seinen beiden Freunden kenngelernt hatte, aber es war nie etwas Ernsteres.

Gabriel war ebenfalls im Gastgewerbe tätig und ziemlich beschäftigt, aber die Dienstage waren ihm heilig. Da konnte er seinem Hobby nachgehen. Und das machte ihm Spaß.

Es war jede Woche derselbe Ablauf. Mit seinen beiden Freunden ging er tauchen, dann Mittagessen, dann wieder tauchen, ein bißchen in der Sonne faulenzen, am Abend noch auf ein Getränk oder zwei und ab nach Hause. Aber alleine.

Es war nicht nur das gute Essen das ihn in dieses Lokal zog, sondern auch Maria.

Sie war immer gut gelaunt, hatte für jeden ein Lächeln übrig.

„Bist du mit deinen Gedanken fertig? Können wir dann gehen? Mir knurrt der Magen“, brummte Dean und riss Gabriel aus seinen Tagträumen.

„Sieht aus, als würde schon die Post abgehen“, kicherte Jody, als sie sich den Leuten näherte, die sich anstellten um zu bestellen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Na hoffentlich bleibt das so ruhig“, murmelte Maria zu sich selber und schnitt den Salt klein.

Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick näherten sich die ersten zwei Gäste.

„Ach lasst mich doch noch zu Ende machen“, stöhnte sie halblaut und rief zu einem der Fenster, „ich komme gleich!“

„Mach dir keinen Stress“, schmunzelte die ältere Dame und Maria legte das Messer weg, wischte sich die Hände an der Schürze ab und begrüßte die beiden freundlich.

„Bist du alleine?“, fragte ihr Mann.

„Der Chef ist einkaufen gefahren“, murmelte Maria und drückte auf den Knopf der Getränkeanlage.

Eine Viertelstunde und einige Essen später hatte sie einen glorreichen Einfall, denn sie sah, dass viele Stammgäste unterwegs waren. Als sie kurz Luft hatte, flitzte sie hinaus und schrieb auf eine der Tafeln ein Tagesgericht. ‚Ablenkungsmanöver‘ nannte ihr Chef das.

Billiger, als es in der Karte stand, sollte es die Gäste anlocken.

Manches Mal ging dieser Plan auf, manches Mal leider nicht. Aber ehrlich gesagt, Maria hatte keinen Bock darauf Cordon bleu und Forellen zuzubereiten, denn das dauerte alles so unglaublich lange.

Maria entschied sich für eine Käsekrainer mit Kartoffelsalat.

Rannte zurück in den Imbiss, da schon wieder Leute anstanden, rief ihnen zu, glich zu kommen, drehte den Griller auf und stand schon wieder am Fenster.

„Hallo, was darf es sein?“, schmunzelte sie, ein wenig aus der Puste.

Das mit der Ablenkung hatte nicht ganz geklappt, denn die Leute aßen lieber einen Salat mit Hühnerbruststreifen und ein Schnitzel. Kein Problem. Maria flitzte von einem Ende zum anderen und sah schon wieder Leute beim Eis stehen.

Schnell verkaufte sie den Kindern das Gewünschte, hetzte zur Fritöse um die Pommes noch rechtzeitig herauszugeben und schenkte 10 Sekunden später schon das nächste Bier ein.

Als sie einen Blick nach draußen warf, bekam sie es plötzlich mit der Panik zu tun.

Acht Leute auf einmal und drei Essen ausständig.

„Kann ich einen Kuchen zu meinem Kaffee habe?“, rief einer aus dem Garten.

Die nächste wollte einen Eiskaffee.

 

Maria nahm sich drei Sekunden und überlegte fieberhaft was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie schwamm. Noch nicht ganz, aber spätestens dann, wenn die anderen alle etwas zu Essen wollten.

Ihr Chef kam frühestens in einer Stunde. Wenn er im Stau stehen würde, erst in … keine Ahnung.

Maria hatte nur zwei Hände und an allen der drei Fenster standen Leute.

In Gedanken verfluchte sie ihren Chef nicht zweimal sondern zehnmal.

Kurzerhand griff Maria zum Handy und wählte die Nummer von seiner Mutter, die im zweiten Lokal mit einem Koch war.

„Bei mir ist Alarmstufe rot“, sagte sie in das Gerät, während sie einen Kaffee und einen Apfelsaft einschenkte, können Sie den Oliver eine halbe Stunde entbehren, ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll?!“

Teils verzweifelt, teils wütend warf sie das Handy beiseite, da der Koch im anderen Lokal auch zu tun hatte. Hilfesuchend sah sie aus dem Fenster und starrte einen Moment zu lange in die Augen ihres heimlichen Schwarmes. Sie war schon lange in den Dunkelblonden verknallt, aber hatte gerade nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken.

„Verdammt“, stöhnte sie, während sie kassierte und im nächsten Augenblick zu Griller hetzte.

Schnell richtete sie die beiden Käsekrainer an, stellte sie auf das breite Fensterbrett und schrie den beiden Gästen zu, dass ihr Essen fertig sei.

„Eine Forelle und einen Saibling. Davor eine Fritattensuppe. Ein Schnitzel und eine Käsekrainer und zwei Orangensaft mit Leitungswasser, einen Gespritzten und ein Bier.“

Und natürlich ging auch noch das Bier aus und Maria musste ein neues Fass anschlagen.

_‚Keine Panik‘,_ mahnte sich Maria.

„Kann ich ein Magnum-Mandel haben?“, kam es vom Fenster der Eisausgabe.

„Wo ist denn der Chef?“

„Wenn die Männer nicht freiwillig bei mir bleiben, zwingen tue ich keinen“, erwiderte Maria keck.

„Ist aber schon eine Sauerei, wenn er dich hier alleine lässt.“

Schulterzuckend stellte Maria die Getränke vor die Leute und kassierte.

„Wenigstens bekomme ich so auch mal ein wenig Trinkgeld“, lachte sie.

„Wird das nicht aufgeteilt?“, fragte ein Stammgast.

Maria schüttelte den Kopf aber mahnte ihn, das nicht zu sagen. Maria würde ansonsten in Teufels Küche kommen.

Ja, das war auch ein Punkt, der sie gewaltig nervte. Ihr Chef sackte das gesamte Trinkgeld ein.

Aber den Beruf Koch machte man entweder aus Liebe, oder man ließ es. Denn mehr als ein ‚gut war es‘ bekam man meistens nicht. Die Bezahlung für diesen Beruf war mies. Das war Fakt.

„Was geht denn schnell?“

Wieder einer dieser ungeduldigen Gäste. Sie rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Momentan gar nichts. Ich habe nur zwei Hände und die sind momentan mit den Getränken beschäftigt.“

Wie gerne hätte sie ihm gesagt, er soll hingehen, wo der Pfeffer wächst, aber sie biss sich auf die Zunge und konzentrierte sich auf die Arbeit.

Wenn die Leute Zeit hatten, einen Tag am See zu verbringen, dann hatten sie auch Zeit ein wenig zu warten. Aber die Pensionisten waren immer die Schlimmsten.

„Ok Leute“, rief Maria den Gästen zu, „ich entschuldige mich gleich, wenn das Essen länger dauert, aber ich habe nur zwei Hände.“

Keiner war böse, jeder verstand es. Die Gäste waren sogar so nett und brachten das Geschirr ans Fenster, sodass Maria wenigstens nicht hinausgehen musste um abzuräumen.

Maria bemühte sich, nicht das zu sagen, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, denn sie hatte Angst, dass die Gäste ihrem Chef eine Ansage machen würden und Maria wäre wieder die Dumme.

Die drei Taucher waren die nächsten.

„Hast du Stress?“, fragte Dean, „was kannst du uns empfehlen?“

„Ein anderes Lokal“, schmunzelte Maria, „nein Scherz. Aber weißt du was ich jetzt am liebsten machen würde? Ich würde gerne zum Sicherungskasten gehen und dann die drei Knöpfe drücken.

Dann gehen diese drei Rollläden herunter und ich mache mich aus dem Staub.“

„Ok, dann bekomme ich …“

„Scheiße. Gleich!“

Maria flitzte wieder zum Ofen um zu vermeiden, dass sich ihr Essen anbrannte.

Sie nahm sich kurz zwei Sekunden, denn die Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung standen in ihren Augen. Sie wusste nicht mehr was, wo, wann. Maria hätte unbedingt noch zwei Hände mehr gebraucht. Hatte sicher vergessen, die Hälfte aufzuschreiben, damit ihr Chef das dann in den Computer bonieren konnte. 

 

Da alles offen war, sah Gabriel wie verzweifelt Maria war und sie tat ihm unglaublich leid und so fasste er einen Entschluss und ging um das Gebäude um wenige Augenblicke später zur hinteren Türe in den Imbiss zu kommen.

„Sag mir, was ich tun soll.“

Mehr als ein ‚Danke‘ brachte Maria nicht zustande und zwei Tränen der Erleichterung liefen ihr über die Wangen.

Die nächste halbe Stunde waren die beiden beschäftigt. Sie brauchte ihm nichts erklären.

Wenn Gabriel nicht gerade Getränke einschenkte, Eis ausgab oder kassierte, half er ihr bei den Mahlzeiten oder wusch das Geschirr ab.

Alle Gäste waren zufrieden, lobten Maria und schimpften über ihren Chef.

Das war Maria egal, denn sie hatte jetzt Zeit sich andere Gedanken zu machen.

 

Jeden Dienstag fieberte sie dem Zeitpunkt entgegen, wenn sie ihn wiedersehen konnte.

Verfluchte ihren Chef, wenn er ihr an diesem Tag freigab und freute sich wenn sie da war.

Sie hatte noch nicht viele Worte mit ihm gewechselt, aber war stets darum bemüht, so oft wie möglich zu diesen Zeitpunkten im Gastgarten zu sein, sei es auch nur, um Tische abzuwischen.

Maria wusste nicht mal seinen Namen, hatte aber jetzt die Gelegenheit und fasste sich ein Herz.

„Ich weiß noch nicht einmal wie du heißt.“

Gabriel stellte die Teller in die Abwasch und drehte sich zu ihr um.

Maria sah in seine goldenen Augen und ihr Herz schlug schneller.

„Gabriel … Sie nennen mich Gabriel“, schmunzelte er und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Danke, Gabe. Du hast mir den Arsch gerettet“, erwiderte Maria mit einem Lächeln.

 

Es war nur eine kleine kurze Berührung, aber die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch begannen zu flattern. Von Marias dunkelroten Haaren, die sie zu einem Zopf aufgesteckt hatte, hingen ein paar Strähnen ins Gesicht und ihr marineblaues T-Shirt zeigte einige dunkle verschwitzte Stellen, aber trotzdem war sie die schönste Frau, die er je gesehen hatte.

Maria hatte ihm vollkommen den Kopf verdreht und er starrte sie einige Augenblicke nur an.

Solange, bis ihr Lächeln verschwand, als sie das Auto ihres Chefs vorfahren hörte.

 

„Was macht denn der hier?“, fragte er verwundert und schmiss einen Sack Pommes auf die Anrichte.

Maria war auf hundertachzig und hätte ihm am liebsten ihr Messer entgegengeworfen.

„Der“, sagte sie und schaute ihrem Chef direkt in die Augen, „heißt Gabriel. Und der, hat mich aus der Scheiße gezogen. Wäre er nicht gewesen, ich hätte die Rollläden zugemacht und wäre gegangen.

So etwas wie heute will ich nie wieder erleben, ansonsten …“

Maria ließ den Satz offen, aber ihr Chef wusste auch so, was sie damit meinte.

„Das mindeste ist, dass er dafür etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken bekommt.“

 

Gabriel fand es besser, aus der Küche zu verschwinden, denn die Luft knisterte.

„Hey“, rief Jody, als er sich zu den beiden an den Tisch setzte, „starke Leistung. Sie wird dich dafür lieben.“

„Ach hör auf, ich habe es ja nicht dafür gemacht“, erwiderte er und wurde rot.

„Natürlich nicht, Casanova“, prustete Dean und die beiden kicherten.


	3. Chapter 3

„Warum hast du nicht Oliver angerufen?“, fragte ihr Chef als sie den Wagen ausluden.

„Hab ich. Der hatte keine Zeit.“

„Du kannst aber nicht jemand Fremden kassieren lassen.“

Es ging nicht darum, dass Maria Gabriel erlaubt hatte, ihr zu helfen. Das wusste Maria. Es war vielmehr die Tatsache, dass ihr Chef eifersüchtig auf Gabriel war.

„Es gibt ein paar Möglichkeiten, wie wir das in Zukunft regeln können.“

Maria war es in diesem Moment egal, ob er ihr Chef war oder nicht.

Dass sie unentbehrlich war, das war ihr bewusst. Denn würde sie gehen, könnte er beide Lokale zusperren. Der Koch im oberen Lokal war seit zwei Wochen beschäftigt, nach langer Suche. Wenn er ständig zwischen den beiden Lokalen hin und herfahren musste, so wie es die gutmütige Maria immer gemacht hatte.

Es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er verschwinden würde. Denn Personal zu finden, war in der heutigen Zeit mehr als schwer. Und gutes, zuverlässiges, ehrliches und treues Personal zu finden, war doppelt schwer. Denn keiner machte das, was Maria machte. Sie war mit Leib und Seele dabei und das seit Anfang an.

Sie hatte geholfen, diese beiden Lokale aufzubauen, sie war immer da wann und wo sie gebraucht wurde. Sie war nicht selten an beiden Orten gleichzeitig und das ein paar Mal am Tag und hatte sich nie beschwert.

Und Maria wusste, dass das auch ihr Chef wusste.

„Erstens. Du wirst mich bei so einem Wetter nicht mehr alleine lassen.

Zweitens. Es gibt nichts mehr zum Essen. Drittens. Ich mache zu. Viertens. Wenn sich jemand unserer Gäste bereit erklärt mir zu helfen, dann bist du froh und bedankst dich, anstatt ihn anzumaulen!“

Maria hatte noch nie so mit ihrem Chef geredet, aber seiner Reaktion nach zu urteilen, war diese Ansage gerechtfertigt.

Gabriel und die anderen beiden bekamen das Gespräch natürlich mit. Zum einen, weil Maria laut genug war und zum zweiten, weil sie nahe genug am Fenster saßen.

Sie ging hinaus in den Garten um das restliche Geschirr einzusammeln und wieder ein wenig herunterzukommen. Aber das wurde ihr nicht leicht gemacht. Denn schließlich gab es nicht nur nette Gäste. Und ein älteres Pärchen war dabei, wo es einen Vorfall an einem Sonntag vor einer Woche gab. Aber bevor sich Maria dieser Tatsache bewusst wurde, war es zu spät.

Sie, geschätzte 150kg und Haare auf den Zähnen. Ihr Mann, ein Strich in der Landschaft und absolut hörig. „Die Berner von Sonntag …“, fing sie an.

„Gerlinde, bitte nicht jetzt“, sagte Maria gefasst und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit.

Ja, es war Marias Schuld. Teils …

An dem besagten Sonntag war ein Tauchturnier mit geschätzten 200 Tauchern.

Und einige kamen natürlich zum Mittagessen. Und wie es normalerweise der Fall war, wenn viel los war, kommen auch noch mehr Gäste.

Auf einen Schlag hatte Maria die Kühlschranktüre voller Bons und auf einen Schlag 25 verschiedene Gerichte zu kochen. Es kann passieren, dass etwas schief geht, denn Maria war auch nur ein Mensch.

Bestellt waren unter anderem zweimal Berner Würstl, einmal für ihren Mann und einmal für einen anderen Gast, der später bestellt hatte.

Wenn es möglich war, war Maria immer bemüht diese Essen, … in diesem Fall die Berner für ihn und ein paniertes Hühnerschnitzel für sie … gemeinsam zu machen und gemeinsam zu servieren.

Es herrschte Selbstbedienung. Das heiß … Maria machte das Essen, stellte es an die Essensausgabe und schrie in den Garten, bevor sie wieder kehrt machte und sich den anderen Gerichten widmete.

Das Hühnerschnitzel war fertig. Gerlinde holte es sich ab. Die Berner waren fertig.

Der andere Gast holte sie anscheinend ab. Weder ihr Chef, noch Maria hatten Zeit zu sehen, wer welches Essen holte. Sie machte die Bons der Reihe nach. Gerlinde kam zum Fenster und fragte wo die Berner Würstl blieben. Maria schmiss die Berner Würstl auf den Griller. Dafür dass der andere Gast, der erst später bestellt hatte, vorschnell war … Dafür konnte Maria nichts.

Peter, die Aushilfe, war im Garten und räumte das Geschirr ab. Keine fünf Minuten später zog Gerlinde ihn beiseite und sagte, dass ihr Mann seine Berner Würstl noch nicht bekommen hatte. Peter kam zum Fenster und fragte nach. Maria war nicht nur im Stress, sondern auch sauer, weil diese dumme Kuh einfach nicht warten konnte.

„Stehenbleiben“, rief sie Peter zu, schmiss die Pommes auf das Teller und legte die Berner darauf.

Von einem löste sich der Speck, aber weder hatte Maria die Nerven, noch die Zeit neue zu machen.

Warum auch? Jetzt war es eben ein Einspänner Frankfurter mit Käse und der Speck war nicht drum herum gewickelt, sondern lag wie eine Decke über der Wurst.

Maria gab Peter den Teller und deutete ihm zu verschwinden.

Waren nicht die perfekten Berner Würstl, aber Maria war das in diesem Moment so was von egal.

Da Peter bei der Eisausgabe beschäftigt war und Maria keine Zeit hatte, ging ihr Chef in den Garten abräumen. Genervt kam er einige Augenblicke später wieder und sagte Maria, dass in den Berner Würstl von Fred kein Käse drinnen war und sie nicht geschmeckt hätten.

Die Zeiten, wo der Koch die Berner Würstl selber zubereitete, waren schon lange vorbei. Die gab es fertig zu kaufen. Maria konnte absolut nichts dafür. Aber Gerlinde meckerte natürlich. Und meckerte und meckerte und hörte nicht mehr auf zu meckern.

Zur Wiedergutmachung bekam sie zwei Schnäpse von ihrem Chef.

Eine Woche und zwei Tage waren seit diesem Vorfall vergangen und auch wenn sie freundlich grüßten wenn sie vorbeigingen, sie kamen nicht mehr essen.

„Mir ist lieber, die beiden kommen nicht mehr. Solche Leute braucht keiner. Machen nur Wirbel, wo keiner ist“, sagte ihr Chef zu Maria damals.

 

Bis an diesem Dienstag. Die beiden Essen, die sie gemacht hatte, waren in Ordnung, das wusste Maria, jedoch Gerlinde meckerte noch immer über diese verdammten Berner Würstl.

Ihr Mann war still und duckte sich. Dachte sich, lieber nicht dagegen reden.

_‚Was findet der an dieser Person attraktiv?‘_

Maria schüttelte bei dem Gedanken innerlich mit dem Kopf.

„Gerlinde, bitte sag mir das in zwei Stunden.“

Die Frau mit den Haaren auf den Zähnen dachte aber nicht daran, diesen Vorfall so einfach zu vergessen. Es war ja nicht einmal ihr verdammtes Essen.

Maria kämpfte mit sich. Am liebsten wollte sie die Gabel nehmen und genau zwischen ihre Augen rammen, nur damit sie zu reden aufhörte. Ihre Hände zitterten, ihre Stimme bebte als sie leise aber bestimmt zu reden anfing.

„Seit vier Jahren seid ihr unsere Stammgäste und kommt mindestens zweimal in der Woche vorbei.

Ihr habt gesehen, dass ich mir an diesem Sonntag den Arsch aufgerissen habe. Der Garten war voll.

Für das, dass sich jemand anderer diese verfluchten Berner Würstl genommen hat, weil ihr zu langsam wart, kann ich nichts. In meinen ganzen zwanzig Jahren als Koch hat noch kein Gast reklamiert, weil anscheinend kein Käse in der Wurst war. Ich kann dir die Firma gerne aus dem Internet heraussuchen, dann kannst du eine Beschwerde dorthin schreiben. Das einzige worüber du dich, oder besser gesagt, dein Mann sich beschweren kann, ist die Tatsache, dass der Speck nicht um die Wurst gewickelt war. Was jetzt wirklich nicht das Thema sein kann. Denn dann wüsste ich nicht ob ich dich auslachen sollte.“ Maria sah sie scharf an, da sie protestieren wollte.

„Es kann etwas schief gehen, ich bin ein Mensch. Wenn du auf eine Entschuldigung von mir wartest, kannst du warten, bis du blau anläufst. Denn ich wüsste nicht, wofür ich mich entschuldigen sollte.

Dein Mann soll in Zukunft wieder bei seiner scheiß Käsekrainer bleiben, denn da ist hundertprozentig Käse drinnen und jetzt gehe ich, bevor mir irgendetwas herausrutscht, das ich bereuen könnte.“

Maria holte vielleicht dreimal Luft bei diesem Gespräch und Gerlinde stand der Mund offen.

Genauso wie Dean, Jody und Gabriel. Maria bereute es, dass Gabe das mitanhören musste, aber wenn man Maria so lange provoziert, dann konnte sie auch nicht aus ihrer Haut.

Aber Gabriel war positiv überrascht. Er mochte eine Frau, die wusste, was sie wollte und auch mal ihre Meinung sagte.

Und auch ihr Chef hatte das Gespräch aus den Fester belauscht und warf ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu, aber Maria erwiderte diesen eiskalt und er wusste, wieviel es geschlagen hatte und er am besten den Mund halten sollte.

 

Murphys Gesetz. Natürlich war der Trubel vorbei und es war den ganzen Nachmittag nichts mehr los.

Gott sein Dank kamen immer wieder Stammgäste und ihr Chef verzog sich in den Garten.

Zeit heilt alle Wunden, so dachte der Chef und am frühen Abend kam er wieder in den Imbiss, als Maria gerade dabei war, die Kaffeemaschine zu putzen.

„Bist du traurig?“, fragte er und Maria wollte ihm am liebsten das  Putzwasser ins Gesicht schütten.

„Nein“, antwortete sie knapp.

„Heute Mittag warst du aber bestimmt sauer“, redete er scheinheilig weiter.

Maria wollte am liebsten noch ätzenden Fettlöser ins Putzwasser mischen und es ihm dann ins Gesicht schütten.

„Dazu hatte ich heute Mittag keine Zeit“, erwiderte sie schroff.

Ihr Chef ließ sich nicht abhalten und fing wieder zu plappern an.

Über das Wetter, über seine Reparaturen beim Auto, darüber dass die Preise für verschiedene Sachen gestiegen waren.

Am liebsten wollte Maria das Ganze noch mit kochendem Wasser vermischen und es ihm dann ins Gesicht schütten.

„Ich bin eine rauchen“, sagte sie und verzog sich nach draußen.

 

An das Auto gelehnt, dachte sie über den Tag nach.

Sie bemerkte nicht, als sich jemand näherte und erschrak, als dieser Jemand sich neben sie an ihr Auto lehnte.

Jeden anderen hätte sie sofort in die Schranken verwiesen, aber als sie in das strahlende Gesicht von Gabriel sah, war all der Kummer, die Sorgen und der Ärger wie weggewischt.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte er und Maria nickte.

„War nur ein etwas beschissener Tag.“

„Finde ich nicht“, erwiderte er und senkte verlegen den Blick.

Maria musterte ihn von der Seite. Gabriel war ein fescher Mann. Mit seinen längeren, dunkelblonden Haaren. Er hatte in etwa die Größe von ihr und hatte einen tollen Körperbau.

Einige Male konnte sie ihn schon oben ohne bewundern und diese starken Arme … sie war sich sicher, er könnte sie mit Leichtigkeit tragen.

„Du hast mich heute gerettet, danke nochmal.“

„Nicht dafür, gerne … jederzeit wieder.“

„Ich denke nicht, dass mich mein Chef so schnell wieder alleine lassen wird“, kicherte Maria und er lachte, „ich sollte wieder reingehen.“

Gabriel nickte und sie dämpft ihre Zigarette aus.

„Wir sehen uns“, rief er ihr noch nach und Maria drehte sich lächelnd um.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Gabriel stand an der Eisausgabe und studierte die Karte.

Es kam selten vor, dass ihr Chef das Eis ausgab. Komischerweise wollte er das übernehmen.

Hielt aber inne, als Maria ihm einen Blick zuwarf und zu Gabriel ging.

Ihr Chef machte ein paar Schritte zurück, beobachtete aber alles.

„Hmm …“

„19 verschiedene Sorten. Zu viel Auswahl?“, grinste Maria.

„Was ist dein Lieblingseis?“

„Milka.“

„Zwei Milka.“

Maria sah sich stirnrunzelnd um, da sie niemand der anderen beiden entdeckte, legte ihm die zwei Eis auf das Brett und kassierte.

Gabriel nahm eines und zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor er in den Gastgarten ging.

„Für dich.“

Sie sah ihm schmunzelnd nach und legte es wieder in die Gefriertruhe um es später zu essen.

In Ruhe. Beim Nachhause fahren. Wo sie an ihn denken konnte.

„Hast du einen neuen Verehrer?“, fragte ihr Chef und Maria zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor sie sich wieder an die Arbeit machte.

 

Es dämmerte bereits leicht und es waren nur noch Dean, Jody und Gabriel im Garten.

„Hast du alles fertig, dann kannst du fahren“, sagte ihr Chef plötzlich.

„Was?“

Es kam vielleicht zweimal in einem halben Jahre vor, dass er sie früher nach Hause schickte, denn normalerweise bleib sie immer, bis er den Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte.

Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet und sah hinaus in den Garten und sah, dass Gabriel gerade auf dem Weg in das Nebengebäude war, wo sich das WC befand.

_‚Du Arsch. Das war geplant!‘_

Maria ärgerte sich, dass sie sich nicht von Gabriel verabschieden konnte.

Aber sie wollte nicht wieder eine Woche warten.

Auf einen kleinen Zettel schrieb sie ihre Telefonnummer und ging zu den anderen beiden.

Wechselte den Aschenbecher und legte den Zettel auf den Tisch mit der Bitte, ihn Gabriel zu geben.

Dass ihr Chef alles mit Argusaugen beobachtete, entging Maria nicht.

Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten und ihr Handy klingelte.

„Hey.“

„Selber Hey. Wo bist du?“

„Auf dem Weg nach Hause.“

„Ok, ich melde mich wenn ich auch zu Hause bin. Ich werde deine Strafe nicht zahlen, wenn du aufgehalten wirst“, meinte er frech und legte auf.

Maria saß zehn Minuten später auf ihrer Couch und starrte auf das Handy.

Sie war schon lange nicht mehr so nervös wegen eines Mannes.

Weitere zehn Minuten später klingelte ihr Handy endlich.

„Hey.“

„Selber Hey.“

Dann herrschte kurz Stille.

„Was machst du gerade?“

„Ich stehe in meinem Wintergarten und sehe in der Ferne die Lichter vom ‚Pöstlingberg‘.“

„Hmm … die sehe ich auch.“

„Das Reklameschild vom ‚Hofer‘.“

„Yepp.“

„Die Autobahn.“

„Bei mir auch.“

„Das Schild von ‚Mc Donalds‘ und ‚Burger King‘.“

„Sehe ich auch.“

Maria wurde stutzig.

„Wo wohnst du?“

„‚Urfahr‘“, antwortete er.

„‚Urfahr‘ ist groß.“

„Nähe ‚Freistätterstraße‘.“

„‚Feistätterstraße‘ ist lang.“

„‚Kartouschweg‘.“

„Wiederhole das“, erwiderte Maria.

„‚Kartouschweg‘.“

„Nummer?“

„5.“

„Mach dein Fenster auf!“, lachte Maria.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Maria holte sich eine Taschenlampe und blinkte SOS.

Das erhoffte Signal ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass er im Gebäude gegenüber wohnte.

„Komm raus“, kicherte er und vor Aufregung hätte Maria beinahe ihren Schlüssel in der Wohnung stecken lassen.

Nachdem sich beide ausgelacht hatte, dass sie Nachbarn waren, nahm er ihre Hand und zwinkerte sie an.

„Zu mir, oder zu dir?“


	4. Chapter 4

Überschwänglich ließ Maria die Türe ihrer Wohnung ins Schloss fallen und flitzte die zwei Stockwerke hinunter zu ihrem Auto. Sie freute sich auf die Arbeit, denn es war wieder Dienstag.

Es war zwar nicht so, daß sie und Gabriel sich sonst nicht sahen, denn beide waren ja nur einige Schritte voneinander entfernt, aber die Dienstage waren ihr immer die liebsten.

Denn auch Jody und Dean waren lustig und sympatisch und mittlerweile zu Freunden geworden.

Fröhlich summte sie im Auto zu der Musik von ‚Abba‘ und war einfach nur glücklich.

Gabriel und sie schwebten zur Zeit auf Wolke sieben und auch wenn beide sehr viel arbeiteten fanden sie immer wieder den Weg zueinander.

Maria war der festen Überzeugung, dass nicht einmal ihr Chef sie an diesem Tag aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Aber das Schicksal hatte es natürlich wieder anders geplant.

 

Gabriel stand vor dem Badezimmerspiegel und überlegte, ob er sich rasieren sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen, denn er wusste, daß Maria seinen Bart mochte.

Die Schmetterlinge flatterten wie wild in seinem Bauch und mit einem Grinsen packte er seine sieben Sachen, als er an seine neue Freundin dachte. Obwohl … das war wahrscheinlich etwas übertrieben.

Maria war alles, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Sie war einfach liebenswert.

Aber er wusste auch, dass er es langsam angehen musste, was ihm schwer fiel. Bisher lief ausser küssen und ein wenig kuscheln nichts.

Mit verklärtem Blick dachte er ihr Kennenlernen vor zwei Wochen. An ihren gemeinsamen Arbeitstag und an die Überraschung, als sie beide herausgefunden hatten, dass sie in derselben Strasse wohnten.

Dann die große Enttäuschung, als er letzten Dienstag am See war und er eine Nachricht von Maria bekam, dass sie nicht arbeitete, denn ihr Chef hätte ihr kurzfristig den Tag frei gegeben. Tja … warum wohl? Die drei waren trotzdem essen gegangen und Gabriel entdeckte einen neuen Koch im Imbiss.

 

An diesem Abend telefonierten die beiden miteinander.

„Wenn ich dir alles erzähle, hälts du mich wahrscheinlich für total blöd, weil ich immer noch da arbeite. Ausserdem würde es die Telefonkosten sprengen“, kicherte sie.

„Dann komm rüber zu mir. Ich mach uns einen guten Wein auf und wir machen es uns auf meinem Balkon gemütlich“, erwiderte Gabriel und sein Herz begann erwartungsvoll schneller zu schlagen.

Eine halbe Stunde später genossen beide die warme Abendluft und sahen sich verliebt an.

„Wo soll ich anfangen?“, murmelte sie und trank einen Schluck.

„Am besten am Anfang. Wie bist du zu dieser Arbeit am See gekommen?“

Maria erzählte ihm alles. Das Drama begann, als sie ihre geliebte Arbeit in der sie elf Jahre beschäftigt war, verloren hatte, da ihr damaliger Chef sich dazu entschloss kurzerhand das lokal zu verkaufen, da er keine Lust mehr hatte. Sie hatte schnell wieder etwas Neues gefunden. Dieser Chef sagte ihr aber nach sieben Monaten ins Gesicht, dass er sie nur genommen hatte, weil er eine Urlaubsvertretung für seine Mitarbeiter brauchte und er ein zweites Lokal dazunehmen wollte, aus dem nichts wurde.

In dieser Zeit hatte sie auch ihren jeztigen Chef kennengelernt, der für seine Caterings diese Küche benutzen durfte, da das Hochwasser ihm sein Restaurant zerstört hatte.

„Und da bin ich. Die Voraussetzung war, dass es eben nur die beiden Lokale im Doppelpack gab.

Wir haben alles von Grund auf neu aufgebaut, denn du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ekelig es die Vorbesitzer zurückgelassen hatten. Den Ruf mussten wir wieder aufbauen und das hat beinahe zwei Jahre gedauert.“

„Ja … ist der Ruf erst ruiniert …“, kicherte er und Maria stimmte ein.

„Personal zu finden, ist in der heutigen Zeit nicht leicht.“

„Und gutes Personal ist noch schwerer zu finden“, lachte Gabriel und Maria nickte.

„Mein Chef kann so froh sein, dass er seine Mutter hat, die im anderen Lokal alles unter Kontrolle hat. Aber kochen kann die nicht und ich kann nicht mehr zählen, wieviele Köche in den vier Jahren oben schon ein und ausgegangen sind. Und wenn Not am Mann oder Frau ist, bin ich entweder im oberen Restaurant oder bei meinem Chef herunten oder ich pendle hin und her.“

„Das verdienst du nicht. Warum machst du das?“

Maria wusste, dass er so reagieren würde, denn auch ihre Familie war dieser Meinung. Darum erzählte sie auch so gut wie nie etwas von ihrer Arbeit. Sie wusste ja selber nicht genau, warum sie eigentlich so blöd war.

Es gab mehr als genug Gründe, warum sie aufhören sollte. Es fing damit an, dass es keinen Dienstplan gab. Wenn das Wetter schön war, musste sie da sein. Wenn es regnete, hatte sie frei.

Meistens erfuhr sie es frühestens einen Tag vorher oder ohnehin erst am gleichen Tag.

Es war nur eine befristete Arbeitsstelle, das hieß, im Winter arbeitete sie wo anders.

Aber es waren ihre Babys. Sie war vom ersten Tag an dabei. Sie hatte mitgeholfen diese beiden Lokale zu dem zu machen, was sie waren. Sie hatte ihr gesamtes Herzblut in diese Arbeitsstelle gesteckt.

Es war ein schönes Gefühl, wenn Maria im anderen Lokal arbeitete und die Gäste fragten nach ihr.

Es war ein schönes Gefühl, wenn sie kamen, sich für das Essen bedankten und sie lobten.

Maria liebte ihre Arbeit, gleichzeitig hasste sie sie manches Mal.

Aber sie war loyal. Zu loyal. Und ihr Chef wusste das, und nutzte es schamlos aus.

Möglich, dass Maria naiv war. Aber die vier Monate würde sie noch durchhalten und dann überlegen wie es weitergehen sollte.

„Und was macht jetzt diese Tscheche in deiner Küche?“

„Dieser Junge heißt Alexander und sollte eigentlich meine Küchenhilfe werden. Oliver, der Koch im anderen Lokal ist von heute auf morgen nicht mehr zur Arbeit erschienen. Und mein gutmütiger Chef hatte ihm vorher noch einen Vorschuss von 2150 Euro gegeben, weil dieser gejammert hatte, dass er ansonsten aus der Wohnung geworfen wird.“

Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihr Chef auf diese Weise von einem der bisherigen Mitarbeiter ausgenutzt wurde. Im Gegenteil. Sie gönnte es ihm, dass er wieder einmal eingefahren war. Denn, ihr Chef war ein Dickkopf und Maria hatte keine Nerven mehr und auch keine Lust, ihm etwas anderes zu sagen.

„Und Alex soll dann Olivers Nachfolger werden?“

„Wenn es gut läuft ja. Wenn er das nicht schafft …“

Seufzend trank Maria ihr Glas leer und schenkte sich nach. An das wollte sie gar nicht denken.

 

Dass ihr Chef sie wieder einmal warten ließ, konnte Maria’s Laune nicht trüben und so setzte sie sich in den Gastgarten und surfte in ihrem Handy.

„Schön, daß du wieder da bist. Wir haben dich schon vermisst“, grüßte einer der Stammgäste, kam auf Maria zu und flüsterte dann, „du kochst viel besser als dein Chef.“

Kichernd zwinkerte er ihr zu und Maria lachte. „Lass ihn das nicht hören.“

„Wo warst du letzte Woche. Hattest du frei?“

Mit einem amüsierten Schnauben klappte sie ihr Handy zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir haben zurzeit Personalprobleme und ich musste im anderen Restaurant kochen.“

„Oje. Wieder mal. Du solltest dich klonen.“

„Das ist leider noch verboten“, antwortete sie keck und winkte zum Abschied, denn in diesem Moment hörte sie das Auto von ihrem Chef.

Gutgelaunt machte sie sich an die Arbeit und in einer ruhigen Minute gab sie ihrem Chef die neuen Speisekarten. Er bat sie einige Tage zuvor eine kleine Karte zu machen, falls wieder einmal Not am Mann war. Maria hatte sich am Abend zuvor bis beinahe Mitternacht darangesezt, hatte alles am Computer ausgearbeitet und alles mit Laminierfolie verschweißt.

Sie war stolz auf ihre Arbeit und ihr Chef war auch zufrieden.

„Das hast du gut gemacht. Danke“, sagte er und verstaute die Karten.

_‚Du verarscht mich jetzt!‘_

Ein Danke. Das war alles was sie bekam. Ihr Chef ging wieder einmal davon aus, dass alles selbstverständlich war. Dass Maria alles gratis machte.

_‚Jede dieser Scheiß Folien hat einen Euro gekostet. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Papier, der Druckerpatrone und der Arbeit! Jede Aushilfe die am Wochenenden kommt, zu Abwaschen, zum Eisverkaufen und um im Gastgarten abzuräumen bekommt 10 Euro in der Stunde!‘_

Maria arbeitete für weniger Stundenlohn. Klar, die Aushilfen waren ja nicht angemeldet.

Schwarzarbeit. Wie oft hatte sich Maria schon gewünscht, dass irgendjemand von den hohen Tieren kam und ihn anzeigen würde. Aber das war mit der Polizei. Wenn irgendein Verkehrssünder auf der Strasse war … keiner da.

Sie nahm ihre eigenen Messer mit zur Arbeit. Sie schmiss zu Hause ihre Plastikbecher nicht weg, sondern wusch sie aus und nahm sie mit in die Arbeit. Sie hatte sogar ihre eigenen Pfannen mitgenommen! Maria war innerlich auf hundertachzig.

Und das war nicht ihre Art. Sie hatte keinen Zweifel daran, schnell wieder etwas anders zu finden. Aber sie hing an ihrer Arbeit undes war nicht ihre Art.

Vorbei mit der guten Laune. Fest entschlossen, sich am Monatsende mindestens fünf Stunden mehr in ihre Arbeitsaufzeichnungen einzutragen schappte sie sich eine Zigarette und ging nach draussen.

Denn sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt ihren Chef damit konfrontieren würde, dann würde es ausarten und sie würde womöglich ihre Schürze abnehmen und gehen.

_‚Was würdest du ohne mich machen. Du könntest nicht nur hier, sondern beide Lokale zusperren!‘_

 

„Du bist heute so ruhig.“

Dean warf Gabriel einen Seitenblick zu, während er sich mit Sonnencreme eincremte.

„Maria’s Chef ist so ein Arsch.“

„Erzähl uns etwas Neues“, lachte Jody und nahm ihre Sonnebrille ab, drehte sich auf den Bauch und sah Gabriel an.

Er erzählte seinen Freunden was er mit Maria einige Tage zuvor besprochen hatte.

„Und warum hört sie nicht einfach auf?“, murmelte Dean und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weil sie zu gutmütig ist. Sie will ihren Chef und seine Mutter nicht im Stich lassen.“

„Aber die Arme bleibt auf der Strecke. Kann sie sich im Winter auf ihn verlassen? Was wäre dabei, wenn er sie für ein paar Stunden anmelden würde. Sie hätte keine Sorgen mit dem Arbeitsamt.

Müsste sich nicht für ein paar Monate um eine andere Arbeit umsehen, wenn ihr mich fragt. Eine Jahresstelle wäre sicher die bessere Lösung“, erwiderte Jody.

„Ja, das weiß sie auch. Aber die paar Monate wird sie noch durchhalten, hat sie gemeint. Sie tut mir nur unglaublich leid, denn dieser Vollidiot weiß gar nicht was er an ihr hat. Am liebsten würde ich ihm meine Meinung sagen“, murrte Gabe und verschränkte schmollend seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Dich hat es ja ganz schön erwischt“, kicherte Dean, legte sich auf seine Liege und nahm das Handy in die Hand.

„Diesen Gedanken schlägst du dir ganz schnell aus dem Kopf. Das ist ihre Angelegenheit und du pfuscht da nicht drein!“, mahnte Jody, worauf Gabriel verachtend schnaubte.

_‚Ich fasse es nicht!‘_

Zum insgesamt dritten Male erzählte er jetzt den Gästen schon, was Oliver für ein Arsch war.

Mittlerweile hatte ihr Chef den Rechtsamwalt eingeschaltet, der ihn wegen Betruges angezeigt hatte und der Brief war bereits raus. Aber ging das die anderen Leute etwas an?

Maria wenn das machen würde …

Ihr Chef stellte sich natürlich wieder als armes Opfer dar, okay … war er auch, aber musste er es jedem auf die Nase binden?

Maria schaltete wieder auf stumm und redete mit ihrem Chef nur das Notwendigste.

Sogar einen der Lieferanten, den ihr Chef eigentlich nicht ausstehen konnte, verwickelte er in ein viertelstündiges Gespräch, weil er einfach reden musste. Und da Maria keine Lust auf reden hatte, mussten alle anderen herhalten.

Als sie wieder einmal im Gastgarten abräumen war, zu den Gästen war sie natürlich freundlich wie immer, konnte sie die brennenden Blicke in ihrem Rücken spüren, denn sie wusste ganz genau, dass er es nicht gerne sah, wenn sie sich mit den anderen unterhielt.

Natürlich verschwand er auch wieder ab und zu und fuhr zur Kontrolle in das andere Lokal, aber im Großen und Ganzen ließ er sie nicht aus den Augen.

Immer wieder suchte er das Gespräch und Maria genoss es, ihn mit kurzen und knappen Antworten abzuservieren. Jede Kleinigkeit nervte sie schon wieder. Und wenn es nur war, dass er die benutzten Gläser auf die gerade zuvor abgewischte Fläche stellte.


	5. Chapter 5

Maria stand gerade an der Eisausgabe und sah die drei schon von weitem kommen. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz, als sie Gabriel entdeckte.

Dann läutete das Handy von ihrem Chef. Wenn er nur mit ‚Ja‘ antwortete, wusste Maria, dass der Anruf von seiner Mutter kam und das konnte entweder nur bedeuten, dass sie etwas brauchte oder dass Alex zuviel Arbeit hatte und Hilfe benötigte. In jedem Fall bedeutete es, Maria müsste wieder das Auto starten.

Und genau so war es auch. Das Bier war aus und Alex hatte etwas falsch gemacht.

Genervt rollte Maria mit den Augen, holte den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und verschwand.

Das Hin und herfahren war nicht lustig, aber wenn am ganzen See zig Autos standen und ohnehin nur wenig Platz zur Verfügung war, hasste sie es noch mehr.

„Wenn mir irgend so ein Schwachkopf dreifährt, dann kannst du für ein neues Autor sparen“, murmelte sie und trommelte ungeduldig auf das Lenkrad. 

Maria war oben angekommen und konnte gleich wieder fahren, denn die Sache hatte sich mittlerweile erledigt.

„Toll!“, brummte sie und fuhr wieder zu ihrem Chef.

Nachdem sie den dreien ihr Essen gekocht hatte, hatte ihr Vorgesetzter den grandiosen Einfall, dass Maria doch kurz in die nahegelegene Bäckerei fahren solle um Gebäck zu holen.

Das machte ansonsten immer er.

„Arschloch“, murrte sie und startete wieder das Auto, schmunzelte aber im gleichen Augenblick, denn zu gerne würde sie ihm sagen, dass seine ganzen Abwehrversuche Gabriel nicht zu nahe zu kommen, ohnehin scheiterten.

„Und aus fünf Stunden werden sechs. Denn der Benzin kommt auch nicht aus der Wasserleitung.“

 

Gabriel fand das alles auch anders als witzig und zu gerne hätte er dem Besitzer des Imbiss seine Meinung gesagt. Brummend schnitt er einen Bissen von seinem Steak klein und schob es sich in den Mund. Der warnende Blick seiner Freundin Jody ließ ihn nur genervt mit den Augen rollen.

 

Wieder zurück im Lokal, bemerkte Maria enttäuscht, dass die drei wieder gegangen waren.

Aber sie wusste, dass sie in ein paar Stunden wieder kommen würden.

„4 Euro“, sagte sie, als zwei ihrer Lieblingsgäste ihr zwei Eis abkauften. „Der Rest ist für dich“, schmunzelte die Dame und gab ihr einen 5-Euro-Schein.

Maria bedankte sich lächelnd und steckte sich den Euro ein. Ihr Chef beäugte sie wieder argwöhnisch.

In den ersten beiden Jahren kassierte ohnehin nur ihr Chef und die paar Cent die  beim Eisverkauf zusammenkamen ließ Maria in der Kasse. Im dritten Jahr nahm sie sich ihr Trinkgeld heraus, wenn der Chef nicht da war. Im vierten Jahr machte sie es vor seinen Augen und schmunzelte jedes Mal innerlich, da sie seine brennenden Blicke spürte. Aber hallo? Das war schließlich ihr Recht.

Sie machte die ganze Arbeit und er sackte sich das Trinkgeld ein. Die Leute kamen schließlich nicht essen, weil der Chef so lustig war.

Und die Gäste waren der Meinung, dass er das Trinkgeld teilte. Mit diesem Gerücht hatte sie aber vor zwei Wochen aufgeräumt. Und sie schmunzelte innerlich noch mehr, wenn sie mitbekam, dass einige ihrer Stammgäste das Geld auf den Cent genau abzählten, wenn ihr Chef kassierte.

 

Drei Stunden später, Maria war gerade dabei die Geschirrpülmaschine einzuräumen, rief ihr Chef seine Mutter an.

„Ist etwas los bei euch?“

„Dann schick Alex um 17 Uhr nach Hause und wenn etwas ist, ruf an. Maria fährt dann hinauf.“

Liebend gerne hätte Maria das Besteck nach ihm geworfen.

_‚Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!‘_

Und dann säuselte er immer wieder um sie herum. „Kannst du bitte, und, wärst du so lieb …“

Maria hatte es so satt. Mittlerweile hatte er seinen siebten Most gespritzt intus und bereits zwei Schnäpse und war in guter Laune. Und Marias Laune wurde von Minute zu Minute schlechter.

Sie sah ihn schon wieder zur Musikanlage gehen.

_‚Wenn du die Musik aufdrehst, fahre ich freiwillig zu deiner Mutter!‘_

Aber er ließ es Gott sei Dank.

Es war immer das gleiche. Sie erinnerte sich an den Tag zuvor. Alex durfte wieder früher nach Hause, und kaum war er fünf Minuten weg, musste Maria natürlich ausrücken. Den gesamten Nachmittag nichts los, aber dann. Murphys Gesetz.

So entschloss sie sich in den Gastgarten zu gehen um die Speisekarten, Menagen und Aschenbecher einzusammeln. Sie sah auf die Uhr.

_‚Vielleicht noch ein bißchen zu früh, aber was solls‘_

 

„Hey“, schmunzelte Gabriel und strich kurz mit der Hand ihren Arm entlang.

Dean, Jody und er setzten sich mit ihren Getränken an den Tisch und Maria machte weiter.

Sie war gerade dabei, einen der Sonnenschirme zuzumachen, da hörte sie das Handy ihres Chefs.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein“, seufzte sie genervt, während sie die Schnur um den großen Schirm band.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Jody.

„Die mobile Köchin ist wieder mal gefragt.“

„Maria“, rief ihr Chef aus dem Fenster in den Gastgarten.

„Chef?!“, antwortete sie ohne sich umzudrehen, gefolgt von einem leisen Seufzen.

„Alarm.“

„Natürlich!“

 

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass die nur zwei Speckbrote und einen Salat mit Schrimps wollen, hätte ich dich nicht geholt“, sagte seine Mutter entschuldigend.

_‚Als wenn du das könntest …‘_

Maria mochte die Mutter ihres Chefs, obwohl es sie manchmal nervte, dass sie jeden Handgriff genau beobachtete.

Aber im Gegensatz zu ihrem Sohn arbeitete sie. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, brachte sie den Leuten die Getränke und das Essen, kassierte am Tisch und war freundlich zu jedem Gast. Dafür bewunderte sie Maria. Ihr Sohn könnte sich von ihr eine Scheibe abschneiden. Es war zwar nicht so viel Trubel dort. Es ging gesitteter und ruhiger zu. Vor allem älteres Publikum. Aber Maria mochte die Atmosphäre dort und war beliebt bei den Gästen.

„Die Polizei fährt heute schon ihre dritte Runde“, sagte sie und deutete aus dem Fenster, „hängt Wolfgang eh nicht wieder an der Mostleitung?!“

Maria lachte kurz und hob die Augenbrauen.

Sie sagte nichts darauf, denn sie fürchtete ansonsten in Teufels Küche zu kommen, aber seine Mutter wusste ihren Blick schon zu deuten.

„Sag ihm, er soll aufpassen. Es sind zwar nur ein paar Meter, aber man weiß ja nie.“

In den ersten beiden Jahren hatte sich Maria gewundert, warum er am Steuer saß, wenn sie in der Früh zum Lokal fuhren, aber seine Mutter am Abend heimfuhr.

Nach und nach hatte sie es sich dann zusammengereimt.

Sie wollte nicht behaupten, dass ihr Chef trinkt. Denn das was er trank, hatte nicht viel Alkoholgehalt.

„Ok, ich muss wieder. Rufen Sie an, wenn etwas ist“, sagte sie und war schon wieder bei der Türe raus.

 

„Pass auf beim hinauffahren, die Kiverei steht“, rief sie in den Imbiss, ließ ihren Chef verdutzt zurück und machte sich im Gastgarten wieder an die Arbeit.

Sie spürte seine Blicke im Nacken, denn sie wusste, dass ihm das nicht passte, wenn sie mit den Leuten redete. Aber Maria war das mittlerweile schon so egal.

Was sollte er denn machen? Kündigen konnte er sie nicht. Das wäre sein Untergang und das wusste sie. Und sie wusste, dass er das wusste.

 

„Wir sind die letzten“, bemerkte Dean, als er sich umsah, „wie spät ist es?“

„Beinahe 20 Uhr. Ich muss auch nach Hause zu meiner Kleinen“, erwiderte Jody und leerte ihr Glas in einem Zug.

„Es ist so heiß. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt da hineinspringen“, stöhnte Maria und deutete auf den See.

„Dann lass uns das machen“, schmunzelte Gabriel keck und Maria überlegte einen Moment.

 

„Wenn du fertig bist, kannst du fahren.“

Maria nickte, wischte sich die Hände am Handtuch ab und holte sich den Schlüssel für das Personal-WC.

Heute war sie nicht enttäuscht, dass ihr Chef sie nach Hause schickte. Voller Vorfreude schmunzelnd zog sie sich ihren Bikini unter der Kleidung an und tippte kurz in ihr Handy, dass sie auf einem etwas abgelegenen Platz auf Gabriel warten würde.

Dann ging sie noch einmal in den Imbiss, verabschiedetet sich von den dreien und auch von ihrem Chef und schnappte sich den Autoschlüssel.

 

„Vermassle es nicht“, kicherte Jody, umarmte den Kleineren und mit zwei Küsschen auf die Wangen winkte sie den beiden Männern zum Abschied.

„Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Abend.“

Dean zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu, bevor er auch in sein Auto stieg.

 

Gabriels Herz fing schneller an zu klopfen, als er Maria auf der Lichtung entdeckte.

Sie hatte bereits ihr Badetuch am Boden ausgebreitet und saß ungeduldig wartend darauf.

„Hey“, lächelte er und setzte sich neben sie.

„Selber hey“, grinste Maria und atmete tief durch.

Keine Menschenseele war weit und breit zu sehen und Nervosität machte sich in ihr breit, als Gabriel sie duchdringend ansah.

Etwas zögerlich legte Gabriel seine Hand auf ihre und spürte sofort die Wärme die sich in seinem Inneren ausbreitete. Langsam aber stetig rutschte er näher, so nahe bis beide den Atem des anderen im Gesicht spürten. Gold traf auf rehbraun, als sie sich tief in die Augen sahen.

Maria legte eine Hand auf seine Wange, streichelte zärtlich bis zu seinem Kinn und beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne. Mit einem letzten Blick überbrückte er die restlichen Zentmeter und schloss die Augen, bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten. Marias Hand wanderte in seine weichen Haare und kam in seinem Nacken zum Stillstand, zog ihn zärtlich noch näher.

Ein Feuerwerk explodierte in seinem Körper, als sich ihre Zungen berührten. Langsam, necken, fordernd. Seine Hände streichelten ihre Arme entlang und ihm entkam ein leises Stöhnen, als sich ihre Körper berührten.

„Zwischen uns sprühen die Funken“, kicherte Maria, als sie einen leichten elektrischen Impuls an ihren Fingern spürte, die sich den Weg unter sein T-Shirt suchten.

„Hm“, summte er zufieden und lächelte in den Kuss.

Plötzlich unterbrach sie und stand auf. Verwirrt blickte Gabe sie an und Eva reichte ihm die Hand.

„Sind wir nicht zum Schwimmen gekommen?“

„Ach ja, da war doch was“, murmelte er, bevor er sie packte und ihr hastig das T-Shirt auszog.

Die Hose flog im Nu und auch die Socken waren kein Hindernis.

Maria errötete leicht unter seinem Blick, denn schon sehr lange hatte sie kein Mann mehr so angesehen. Gabriels Blick war hungrig.

Ungeduldig entkleidete er sich bis auf die Badehose und nahm sie an der Hand, ging hinunter zu Wasser und probehaber tauchte Maria einen Zeh hinein.

„Puh … bisschen kalt“, murmelte sie, hatte aber die Rechnung ohne Gabriel gemacht, der sie kurzerhand auf die Arme hob, als würde sie nichts wiegen und mit ihr ins Wasser watete.

„Das wagst du nicht!“, kreischte sie und umklammerte seinen Nacken.

„Du kennst mich schlecht“, grinste er und ließ sie einfach los.

Prustend und schnaubend kam Maria wieder an die Oberfläche und stürzte sich auf ihn.

Wie kleine Kinder spritzten sie sich gegenseitig nass, bevor sich ihre Lippen erneut fanden. Immer und immer wieder, nur der Sauerstoffmangel veranlasste beide dazu, sich zu trennen. Liebevoll strich er ihre nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und hinter ihr Ohr.

„Es wird schön langsam kalt hier“, bibberte sie und Gabriel umarmte sie noch fester.

„Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Zu mir, oder zu dir?“, hauchte sie an seine Lippen und mit einem Zwinkern nahm sie ihn an der Hand.


	6. Chapter 6

‚Das Essen ein Traum, der Chef beleidigend und unfreundlich‘

Vor zwei Jahren hatte Maria in Facebook eine Seite erstellt. Eine Werbung für ihr Lokal. Mit vielen Fotos, lustigen Bildern und anderen Sachen. Früher waren es hauptsächlich Taucher die Beiträge erstellt und gepostet hatten, mittlerweile waren es auch viele Stammgäste.

Jedenfalls war es immer ein Spass, sich auch virtuell auszutauschen.

Wenn Maria ihren Laptop aufklappte und sah, dass sie eine neue Nachricht bekommen hatte, war sie immer gut gelaunt. Das hatte sich geändert.

„Das ist schon die zweite diesen Monat. Und wir haben erst Mitte Juli“, murmelte sie vor sich hin und löschte die Nachricht.

Früher hatten alle ihre Beiträge erstellen können, diese Funktion hatte sie aufheben müssen. Schlimmer noch. Mittlerweile war sie beinahe so weit, dass sie das, was sie sich mühevoll aufgebaut hatte, löschen wollte. Und alles nur, weil ihr Chef ein Arsch war.

„Der Tag fängt ja schon wieder toll an …“

Mit einem Seufzen zog sie sich die Schuhe an und verließ ihre Wohnung.

 

Es war Donnerstag, es war schönes Wetter und Gabriel hatte Urlaub.

Natürlich konnte er nicht ständig im Gastgarten abhängen, aber er war am See, in ihrer Nähe.

„Hallo schöne Frau“, schmunzelte er und nahm sie am Parkplatz in seine Arme.

„Hey.“

Lächelnd legte sie ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Leider verging die Zeit viel zu schnell und seufzend sah Maria auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Ich muss los.“

„Wir sehen uns“, rief er ihr noch nach. Maria drehte sich um und schmiss ihm einen Kuss zu.

 

„Na toll“, murmelte sie, als sie ihr Auto in der Wiese parkte und den schwarzen Wagen von Peter entdeckte. Augenrollend setzte sie die Sonnenbrille ab und schmiss die Autotüre zu.

Peter war einer der Stammgäste der bereits in Pension war und sich ab und zu eine Kleinigkeit dazuverdiente, wenn er aushalf.

Wenig belastbar, so langsam, dass man ihm während des Gehens die Schuhe zubinden konnte, und ein Gedächtnis wie ein Nudelsieb. Genau das Richtige für die Arbeit im Gastgewerbe …

 

Im vergangenen Jahr gab es einen Zwischenfall und Maria war alles andere als begeistert von ihm.

Damals war wieder einer der Tage, wo die Luft brannte. Am Himmel, sowie im Imbiss. Es war stressig und Maria wuselte von einer Ecke in die andere. Musste auch die Arbeiten übernehmen, die normalerweise Peter machen sollte, weil dieser nicht in die Gänge kam. Maria schmiss das benutzte Besteck in die Geschirrspülmaschine und sagte Peter, er sollte es danach polieren und einsortieren.

Peter polierte das nasse Besteck mit einem nassen Geschirrtuch. Man konnte sich wahrscheinlich vorstellen, wie das Besteck aussah. Hätte Maria Zeit gehabt, sie hätte es selber gemacht, aber leider war sie kein Oktopus mit acht Händen.

„Tut mir leid Peter, aber das musst du noch einmal machen, so kann man das den Leuten nicht geben“, sagte sie, nahm das Besteck und schmiss es wieder in die Maschine.

Es war in einem normalen Ton. Sie war weder ärgerlich noch böse. Es war stressig und womöglich hatte sie vergessen, ‚bitte‘ zu sagen.

Was hatte Peter gemacht? Er ging zum Big Boss, holte sich sein Geld, sagte dass er so nicht mehr arbeiten könne und war die nächsten neun Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. 

Mitten am Tag, in der stressigsten Zeit. Alles was ihr Chef zu sagen hatte, war, dass er sensibel war.

Toll, davon konnte sie sich etwas kaufen …

Gott sei Dank hatte sich im Laufe dieser Tage jemand gefunden, der seinen Job übernahm.

Maria war schon geholfen, wenn sich jemand zur Eisausgabe stellte und im Gastgarten abräumte. Sie war es gewohnt, hart zu arbeiten. Trotzdem waren zwei zusätzliche Hände hilfreich. Für sie war das Thema ‚Peter‘ erledigt. Auch für ihren Chef.

 

Im vergangenen Winter kam er dann wieder öfter, schleimte sich wieder ein und ihre Chef ließ sich wieder um den Finger wickeln. Maria war alles andere als begeistert.

Aber wie schon erwähnt. Personal war schwer zu finden.

„Eh nur wenn Not am Mann ist und eh nur zum Abräumen und Eisverkaufen“, sagte er ihr damals.

 

Peter war also wieder da. Mittlerweile machte er auch die kalte Küche, und auch wenn ihm Maria schon drei Mal gezeigt hatte wie eine ‚Bretteljause‘ oder ein ‚Wurstsalat‘ ging, sie musste trotzdem immer ein Auge darauf haben. Wenn er vier ‚Eispalatschinken‘ am Tag machte und alle vier sahen anders aus, konnte Maria nur stumm den Kopf schütteln und ihr Chef sagte: „Gut gemacht, Peter.“

Auf alle Fälle hielt Maria ihren Mund und redete nur das nötigste. Und auf keinen Fall kritisieren, das wäre fatal. Das Besteck machte sie dann, wenn sie dazu Zeit hatte und auch wenn ihr Chef über ihn ablästerte, wenn er nicht da war, wenn er da war, kroch er ihm so tief in den Arsch, dass Maria Gänsehaut bekam. Falsche Leute, das war etwas, dass sie auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte.

 

Die beiden waren natürlich am Quatschen, als Maria den Imbiss betrat.

Stillschweigend machte sie ihre Arbeit und da gerade nichts los war, beschloss sie die Fritöse zu wechseln und zu putzen.

„Das kann eh Peter machen“, hörte sie ihren Chef sagen.

_‚Ja genau. Damit ich dann die doppelte Arbeit habe. Ausserdem ist er mit dem Gartenaufbau seit 20 Minuten beschäftigt, was ich in weniger als der halben Zeit schaffe‘_

„Ich habe Zeit“, antwortete sie nur.

 

Wie es im Gastgewerbe der Fall ist, es ist entweder nichts los, oder es kommt alles auf einmal.

Manchmal hatte Maria das Gefühl, dass draußen am See irgendwo ein Reklameschild hochging auf dem stand, dass alle sofort essen kommen sollen, denn sonst würde es nichts mehr geben.

Maria versuchte ihr Möglichstes, aber irgendwann war alles voller Bons und sie hatte nicht die Zeit dazu, sich ihre Salate zu machen.

„Das kann eh Peter machen“, sagte ihr Chef.

„Dann sag ihm das bitte“, zischte sie.

Wenn das ‚Schnitzel‘ früher fertig war als der Beilagensalat dazu, konnte man sich in Etwa vorstellen, was das für ein Durcheinander war.

Maria machte ihren Job langen genug um ihre Routine zu haben, aber wenn sie sich auch noch um andere Sachen kümmern musste, kam auch sie ins Schwimmen.

Bereits der zweite Gast kam wieder zur Essensausgabe und beschwerte sich dass der Salat nicht mariniert war, oder zu wenig. Wie auch immer.

„Peter, wenn wir von etwas genug haben, dann von der Marinade. Bitte mach das.“

Das ‚ordentlich‘ verkniff sie sich. Sein Augenrollen konnte sie noch im Rücken spüren, als sie sich wieder dem Ofen zuwandte.

„Der Salat ist aus“, sagte er plötzlich.

„Was?“

Erschrocken drehte sich ihr Chef um und Maria zuckte mit den Schultern.

Gott sei Dank war das Mittagsgeschäft vorbei und Peter wurde in das andere Lokal geschickt um Nachschub zu holen.

„Ich hab dir vorher gesagt, du sollst ihm erklären, dass er nicht so überladen soll, das ist ja die doppelte Portion.“

Kopfschüttelnd drehte sie ihre Steaks am Griller um.

„Dann sag ihm das.“

„Ich werde ihm überhaupt nichts mehr sagen, du weisst doch wie er reagiert. Von dir lässt er sich wenigstens etwas sagen.“

„Du weisst ja wie er ist …“

_‚Ja, wie ein Kleinkind. Aber die sind wenigstens lernfähig‘_

 

Maria war gerade dabei die Gläser zu polieren und sah Peter von draußen mit dem Besen hereinkommen.

_‚Ich glaube es nicht …‘_

„Hat Peter draußen gefegt?“, fragte sie als dieser im Gastgarten war.

„Ja“, antwortete ihr Chef.

„Mit dem Besen von herinnen? Wo ich am Abend zusammenkehre. Wo ich jetzt alle Spinnweben und das ganze Zeug kleben habe!?“

„Nein, er weiß doch, dass wir einen extra Besen für draussen haben.“

„Anscheinend nicht“, zischte Maria, denn das war etwas, das sie auf die Palme brachte.

„Und schon wieder kann ich wieder einmal nichts recht machen!“

Peter war mittlerweile wieder da und stellte den Stoß Teller lauter als notwendig auf die Anrichte.

„Schick ihn nach Hause“, murmelte Maria mit zusammengepressten Zähnen.

Maria war lieber im Stress, als auch nur eine Minute länger als unbedingt notwendig mit Peter zusammenzuarbeiten.

Nachdem ihr Chef Peter wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, indem er ihm ein Bier ausgegeben hatte und beide ausgiebig gequatscht hatten, schickte er ihn Gott sein Dank nach Hause.

„Du weisst ja wie er ist …“

_‚Ach halt doch einfach deine Klappe!‘_

Maria war genervt. Sie ging aus der Türe und kaum war sie um die Ecke gebogen, setzte sie wieder ihr Lächeln auf. Es fiel ihr ab und zu sehr schwer, so zu tun, als wenn alles in bester Ordnung war.

Aber wenn sie dann die freundlichen Gesichter ihrer Gäste sah, wenn diese sie lobten und ihre Seele streichelten, dann war alles wieder gut.

 

Maria verzog sich wieder nach draussen um eine zu rauchen, denn ihr Chef erzählte ihr schon wieder zum hundersten Mal dasselbe. Ausserdem konnte sie dort ungestört mit Gabriel texten.

‚Na, hast du schon einen Sonnenbrand?‘

‚Hey, ich sehe dich, trau mich aber nicht rüber‘

‚Das lass mal lieber, vielleicht riskierst du ansonsten eine dicke Lippe‘

‚Von dem alten Herrn? Vor dem habe ich keine Angst‘

‚Der wiegt fast das doppelte von dir, auch wenn du nass bist und ist 20 cm größer als du‘

Maria sah Gabriel und winkte ihm zu, bevor sie wieder in den Imbiss ging.

 

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass am anderen Ende des Sees Musik zu hören war, vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ihr Chef schon wieder in sehr guter Laune war. Jedenfalls spielte er wieder Diskjockey.

‚Du hast mich 1000 mal belogen …‘, dröhnte es aus den Lautsprechern und Maria dröhnte der Kopf.

„Halb fünf“, murmelte sie, als sie auf ihre Armbanduhr sah.

In einer halben Stunde war sie wieder Springerin, denn Alex aus dem anderen Lokal hatte einen Computerkurs. So entschloss sie sich, den Garten wegzuräumen um dann wegzukönnen, wenn sie wegmusste. Im Prinzip hasste es Maria, wenn sie andauernd hin und herfahren musste, aber in diesem Moment wünschte sie, dass sie hinaufbeordert werden würde.

Sie war gerade fertig und überlegte, was sie sonst noch an der frischen Luft machen könnte, nur um nicht wieder in die Höhle des Löwen zu müssen. Aber zwei Gäste machten ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung und bestellten zwei Fische.

Seit einer halben Stunde lief die Musik auf voller Lautstärke und Marias Blut war bereits dunkelrot.

Sie machte das, was sie dann immer machte. Sie stellte das Reden ein, hörte es zwar, aber antwortete nicht mehr, wenn ihr Chef etwas sagte.

_‚Fehlt nur noch, dass er zu tanzen anfängt‘_

Wütend schmiss sie den gehackten Knoblauch auf den Grill. Peinlich. Maria fand es einfach nur peinlich, wie sich ihr 52-jähriger Chef aufführte. Wie ein Junge in einer Disco.

Dazu kam ja, dass er der Meinung war, den Gästen würde das gefallen. Aber Maria wusste es besser, denn sie war diejenige, die ab und zu draußen war.

Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und stellte eine Palette Cola-light und einige Zwiebeln vor die Türe.

_‚Weg, nichts wie weg‘_

Maria wollte gerade ihrem Chef sagen, dass sie zu seiner Mutter in das andere Lokal fahren würde, da schrie einer der Stammgäste.

„Maria, machst du mir bitte ein Steak?“

_‚Toll. Echt toll‘_

Zehn Minuten später schrie sie ihrem Chef zu, dass sie fahren würde, und er solle anrufen, falls er Stress hat.

„Nein, du bleibst hier bei mir“, sagte er und Maria schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich brauch ein paar Minuten Ruhe, ansonsten flippe ich aus!“

Mit diesen Worten ging sie und ließ ihn verdutzt stehen. Es kam selten vor, aber Maria setzte ihren Kopf durch. Sie war nicht sauer, sie war so wütend und erneut schwor sie sich, dass das ihre letzte Saison war.

Mit einem Schwung hiefte sie die Getränke auf die Theke und lehnte sich stöhnend gegen den Tisch. Seine Mutter merkte ihr sofort an, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Keine Sekunde länger habe ich es unten ausgehalten“, murmelte sie und seine Mutter und seufzte.

„Haben wir wieder Holiday?“

Augenrollend sahen sich die beiden Frauen an.

„Magst etwas trinken?“, fragte sie mitfühlend.

„Danke nein, ich muss wieder hinunter, aber ich habe einige Minuten Ruhe gebraucht.

Es war schon oft an der Grenze, aber heute ist Unterkante Oberlippe.“

„Du brauchst mir nichts erzählen, ich kenne meinen Sohn.“

Maria wollte gerade wieder gehen, da kamen Gäste ins Lokal.

„Wenn ich anrufen könnte, würde ich hierbleiben, aber die Musik ist so laut, er würde nicht einmal das Telefon hören.“

Und so fuhr sie wieder hinunter. Erstaunlicherweise stellte sie fest, dass die Musik zwar noch lief, aber leise. Sie sagte ihm, was sie zu sagen hatte und ehe er antworten konnte, war sie schon wieder verschwunden.

„Angenehm, diese Ruhe“, schmunzelte Maria, nahm dankend ihre Cola entgegen, die Mutter ihres Chefs gab und schüttelte die Pommes frites in der Fritöse.

Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, da läutete ihr Handy.

Sie hob ab und ließ ihren Chef gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Ich koche gerade!“

Kurz darauf läutete das Handy seiner Mutter.

„Sie wird kommen, wenn sie Zeit hat“, antwortete sie genauso schroff und legte auf.

Maria biss sich auf die Lippe um sich ein Kichern zu verbeißen.

 

Sie hatte ihre Rache bekommen, aber trotzdem war sie immer noch sauer auf ihren Chef.

„Ich …“, fing er an, als sie zur Türe hereinstürmte.

„Ich hatte zu tun, oder glaubst du ich bohre in der Nase?“

Maria machte die ‚Schinkenspätzle‘ fertig und schnitt den Schinken-Käse-Toast in zwei Hälten.

_‚War das der ganze Stress?‘_

Die Uhr zeigte mittlerweile halb acht und es sah aus, als würde ein Gewitter aufziehen.

_‚Toll, und oben sind die Sonnenschirme noch aufgespannt …‘_

Jetzt ärgerte sich Maria über sich selber.

Sie war gerade dabei den Griller zu putzen als jemand beim Fenster stand.

„Gibt es noch etwas zu essen?“

Leise stöhnend verdrehte Maria die Augen.

Den ganzen Tag lagen diese Arschlöcher am See und dann, wenn sie am Putzen war, kamen sie essen.

„Muss ich meine Köchin fragen, ob sie noch etwas macht“, hörte sie ihren Chef sagen.

_‚Oh … so gnädig …‘_

„Cordon bleu mache ich dir keines mehr“, rief Maria.

Seine Freundin bestellte ein Fleischbrot.

„Machst du mir einen ‚Grillteller‘?“, fragte der Bursche.

„Griller ist soeben geputzt worden!“, rief Maria zurück.

Das Fleischbrot war auch Geschichte, denn sie zogen es vor in die Pizzaria zu gehen.

Maria war das egal, ihr Chef ärgerte sich ein bißchen. Das war aber Maria noch mehr egal.

Sie machte ihre Arbeit fertig, putzte und da ohnehin nur noch zwei Leute im Gastgarten saßen, verschwand  sie wieder.

 

Eine Viertelstunde später kam auch ihr Chef nach.

„Du kochst noch?“

_‚Du hast aber gute Augen …‘_

Ohne darauf zu antworten klopfte sie ihr Fleisch und da sich ein Sturm zusammenbraute, sah sie besorgt aus dem Fenster. Sie wollte nach Hause, bevor das Donnerwetter losbrach.

Kurz vor neun Uhr wollte wieder einer etwas.

Seine Mutter merkte es ihr an, dass Maria fix und fertig war und sagte nein.

Sie warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu und auf die Frage von ihrem Chef, ob sie etwas trinken möchte, antwortete seine Mutter.

„Sie will nach Hause fahren.“

Maria drehte sich um und musste sich ein Lachen verbeißen.

Dass ihr Chef heute noch sehr schlechte Karten haben, und seine Mutter ihm die Meinung sagen würde, das stand für Maria fest. So wie es sich gehörte, verabschiedete sie sich und sah zu, dass sie nach Hause kam.


	7. Chapter 7

Natürlich gabe es immer und überall solche und solche Leute.

Aber den Unterschied, den Marias Chef machte, fand sie manches Mal etwas beängstigend.

Standen Kinder an der Eisausgabe und waren etwas lauter in ihrem Gerede fuhr er sie an, obwohl er den halben Gastgarten unterhielt wenn er aus dem Fenster hinausschrie und jemandem etwas erzählte. Dann gab es aber auch wieder Kinder, die er über alles liebte, ihnen ein Eis schenkte oder etwas Süßes. Maria stand einige Meter daneben und hätte bei seiner falschen Art am Liebsten gekotzt. Es gab Leute, ältere Menschen, die zwar beinahe jeden Tag kamen, aber ein Gericht zu zweit aßen. Das passte ihm natürlich überhaupt nicht. Es gab Leute, die den einen Tag ein teures Gericht aßen, den andern Tag eben nur eine Kleinigkeit. Ihr Chef regte sich darüber auf. Bei Maria.

Maria war sein Kummerkasten und er lud alles an ihr ab. Es gab Leute, die er unheimlich gerne mochte, weil sie ihn auf ein Getränk einluden, aber nur Kaffee und Kuchen konsumierten.

Es gab Leute, mit denen er sich gerne unterhielt, denen er Schnäpse ausgab und die ihm das Gefühl gaben, dass er lustig sei. Und dann gab es noch die Leute die an den See kamen, ihr Essen und auch Getränke mithatten und einfach nur einen entspannten Tag am See genossen. Maria hatte es so satt. Diese falsche Art stank ihr gewaltig.

Ihre Zunge war schon total wund, weil sie sich so oft draufbiss.

Wäre er nicht ihr Arbeitgeber, sie hätte ihm am Liebsten alles an den Kopf geworfen, was durch den ihren ging.

Manches Mal wunderte es sie nicht, dass er keine Frau hatte. Niemand normales würde es auch nur drei Tage mit ihm aushalten.

 

Da der Imbiss vier große Fenster hatte, die man mittels Rolläden zumachen konnte und drei davon den ganzen Tag offen standen, hatte ihr Chef natürlich einen tollen Ausblick.

Während Maria gerne auf den See starrte, starrte ihr Chef am liebste auf alles andere.

„Der Herr Toupet ist schon wieder da, jeden Tag … konsumiert nie etwas und sitzt immer vor meiner Nase. Oder. Die Taucher haben alle ihr Fresspaket mit, anstatt sich hier etwas zu kaufen. Oder.

Schau, der alt mit dem Cabrio ist wieder da. Cabrio kann er sich leisten, aber kommt nie her und kauft etwas. Der Bikini ist aber auch ziemlich knapp. Hast du den gesehen? Der wiegt bestimmt 150 Kilo.“  Maria hörte es, aber es ging bei einem Ohr hinein und beim anderen wieder hinaus.

Und das Beste geschah vor ein paar Tagen. Eine junge Frau kam mit einem Baby zur Eisausgabe und kaufte sich das billigste Eis. Maria kassierte und ihr Chef kam dazu.

„Wie alt ist denn die Kleine?“

Sie antwortete, dass sie gerade zwei geworden wäre.

„Und da trägt sie noch Windeln? Meine Tochter war mit acht Monaten raus aus den Windeln.

Die sind doch teuer, oder bekommen Sie diese geschenkt?“

Die Frau war verwirrt, Maria schämte sich wieder einmal fremd und ging hinter den Kühlschrank in Deckung.

„Wenn Sie sich die Windeln sparen, könnten Sie sich ein teureres Eis leisten“, rief er ihr noch nach.

_‚Du bist so peinlich. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein‘_

 

Ihr Chef war wieder in voller Fahrt. Wie der Göttervater höchstpersönlich plustete er sich auf, stützte die Hände auf die Arbeitsfläche und lamentierte lautstark in den Gastgarten, erzählte ihnen Geschichten, die Maria schon zum tausendsten Mal gehört hatte. 

_‚Kannst du dich nicht einfach raussetzten … Du müsstest nicht so schreien, und ich hätte meine Ruhe!‘_

Und dann kam wieder eine Geschichte, die Maria durch die letzten vier Jahre begleitet hatte.

Sein absolutes Lieblingsthema, das er gerade mit einem der Gäste diskutierte und die anderen Leute gezwungenermaßen mitanhören mussten, drehte sich um eine Mutter und ihre behinderte Tochter.

Beinahe jeden Tag am späten Nachmittag kamen beide.

„Mutter und Tochter sind wieder da. Die bekommt sicher jede Menge Förderungen für ihr Kind.“

Sie war ein ‚blaues Kind‘. So nannte man Babys, deren Nabelschnur sich bei der Geburt um den Hals Kopf gewickelt hatte.

Maria dachte zurück, denn auch sie war ein ‚blaues Kind‘, und hätten damals die Ärzte nicht so schnell reagiert, oder Gott hätte seine Finger nicht im Spiel gehabt, auch sie wäre heute behindert.

Aber es tat weh und es zog ihr einen eiskalten Schauer über die Wirbelsäule, wenn sie Menschen so herzlos reden hörte.

 

Auf jeden Fall war die Tochter ungefähr in Marias Alter, sah aber aus wie achzehn.

Ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung war es unter anderem, die vier A-Tafeln die auf der Wiese vor dem Imbiss standen, auf der die ganzen Gerichte aufgeschrieben waren, zu studieren.

„Jetzt steht die schon wieder da. Aber immer alles selber mithaben. In den ganzen vier Jahren ist sie noch nicht einmal hiergewesen und hat etwas gekauft.“

Maria konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, denn sie dachte mit Schrecken an das letzte Jahr.

Es war ein lauer Abend, bis auf zwei Gäste waren alle gegangen und ihr Chef hatte die glorreiche Idee, sich in den Garten zu setzen. Maria wäre am Liebsten nach Hause gefahren, es war ein anstrengender 12-Stunden Tag, was auch am Besten gewesen wäre.

Aber ihr Chef hatte ‚Angst‘ alleine und sie musste fast immer dableiben, bis er zusperrte.

Mutter und Tochter kamen. Der Chef fing schon wieder halblaut zu lästern an. Nach einiger Zeit kam die Mutter und fragte nach einem Dosenöffner. Maria stand auf und wollte ihn holen. Ihr Chef drehte sich zu ihr, packte sie am Arm.

„Setz dich.”

Dann drehte er sich zu der Mutter und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Haben wir nicht.“

Und dann fing es an. Lautstark warf er ihr vor, dass sie jeden Tag kamen, dass sie vom Staat leben würden, dass sie nie etwas kauften, obwohl sie nur ein paar Schritte gehen mussten. Dass ihre Tochter immer die Tafeln las und dass ihre Tochter gar nicht so behindert sein konnte, wenn sie immer raus auf den See schwamm.

Maria hätte sich gewünscht, dass sich der Boden auftat und sie irgendwo hineinkriechen konnte. Sie schämte sich so unglaublich für ihren Chef.

Die Mutter war, natürlich, geschockt über die ganzen Vorwürfe und erklärte ihm noch ruhig … Maria wäre ausgeflippt … dass ihre Tochter verschiedene Krankheiten hatte und sich an eine strenge Diätkost halten musste.

Es war so unglaublich peinlich. Und er suchte auch immer die Bestätigung von seinen Freunden.

Ihre Stimme brach und sie fing beinahe an zu weinen an und auch Maria hatte Tränen in den Augen, weil ihr die Frau so unglaublich leid tat.

Wer um alles in der Welt, gab ihm das Recht, über andere Menschen zu urteilen? Das ging ihn nichts an. Aber er …

 

Maria konnte und wollte nicht behaupten, dass ihr Chef immer betrunken war, wenn so etwas passierte, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr, die den ganzen Tag nur Wasser oder Fruchtsäfte trank, trank er eben Alkohol. Zwar nur mit Soda gespritzt und in abgeschwächter Form, aber es summierte sich im Laufe der Stunden. Wie immer hielt Maria ihre Klappe. Sie hatte nicht die Sorge, dass er sie womöglich rausschmeissen würde, denn er brauchte sie. Vielmehr war es die Tatsache, dass Maria ihre Arbeit liebte und ihr Chef hatte ja auch andere Seiten. Obwohl diese immer weniger wurden.

 

„Endlich.“

Gabriel schloss die Türe hinter seiner Kollegin ab, ging wieder zurück an die Bar, schenkte zwei Bier ein und stellte eines vor Dean auf den Tisch.

Dann schmiss er seine Arbeitsschürze in die Ecke, schnappte sich das zweite und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Harter Tag?“

Dean prostete ihm zu und stellte seufzend sein Getränk ab, während er sich den Schaum von den Lippen wischte.

„Langweiliger Tag. Es tut sich nichts hier, aber trotzdem muss ich immer da sein, weil sich der Chef lieber ein schönes Leben macht. Es nervt einfach nur noch. Aber erzähl, du klangst ziemlich aufgeregt am Telefon, was ist los?“

Dean setzte ein geheimnisvolles Grinsen auf und öffnete sein Handy.

„Nettes kleines Lokal“, murmelte der Kleinere, während Dean die Fotos öffnete.

„Es könnte deins sein, wenn du möchtest.“

„Was?“

„Ein guter Freund meines Bruders war am Wochenende bei uns. Er hat ein kleines Pub, das er so schnell wie möglich verkaufen möchte, denn er wandert aus. Mensch Gabe, stell dir doch nur einmal vor. Du und Maria. Euer eigenes Ding. Sie ist unglücklich in ihrer Arbeit, du bist unzufrieden in deiner. Das hier, das wäre perfekt. Eure Chance.“

„Und wenn es schief geht?“

„Das Risiko müsst ihr eingehen. Alter, sei nicht immer so ein Pessimist“, antwortete Dean augenrollend und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

Gabriel war hin und hergerissen. Klar, das wäre toll. Aber er war ein Mensch, der immer erst einen Tritt in den Hintern benötigte. Und Dean hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, dieser jemand zu sein.

Er hatte Maria und seinen Freund vier Jahre lang beobachtet. Und es war an der Zeit, dass endlich etwas passieren sollte.

„Eine einmalige Gelegenheit und am Preis könnte man sicher auch noch etwas drehen. Schlaf darüber. Ich schick dir die Fotos auf dein Handy. Rede mit Maria. Ihr seid jung, ihr seid hübsch. Lass dir diese Chance nicht durch die Finger gehen.”

 

Am darauffolgenden Tag, nach einer ziemlich unruhigen Nacht, hatte er sich entschieden.

Er wollte es machen und Maria damit überraschen.

Voller Tatendrang klappte er seinen Laptop auf und stellte einen Businessplan zusammen. Wiegte alle Pros und Contras ab und starrte kurz auf sein Handy, als er eine Nachricht von seiner Liebsten bekam.

‚Hey, ich habe heute frei. Soll ich rüberkommen?‘

Gabe tippte bereits in sein Handy und löschte dann die Zeilen wieder. Er überlegte.

Würde sie das überhaupt wollen? Sie waren erst kurz zusammen, was, wenn es nur ein Strohfeuer war und er dann wieder alleine dastand. Womöglich noch mit Schulden?

Aber dann gab er sich selber einen Tritt in den Hintern, denn er würde es nur herausfinden, wenn er mit ihr reden würde.

‚Klar, komm vorbei. Ich muss mit dir reden.‘

 

Mit klopfendem Herzen öffnete er ihr und zog sie durch die Türe.

„Okay“, keuchte sie, als er sie gegen die Türe drückte und mit einem stürmischen Kuss überrumpelte.

Maria hatte sich schon Sorgen gemacht, es könnte sich um irgendetwas Schlimmes handeln, da er so kurz angebunden war.

Stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihn an, als sie das Chaos auf seinem Schreibtisch bemerkte.

„Setz dich“, sagter er und stellte sich hinter sie, drückte einige Tasten und ließ sie erst einmal die Eindrücke verdauen.

Maria las sich alles in Ruhe durch und wusste noch immer nicht wirklich, auf was er hinauswollte.

Klar, ihr war auch schon mehrmals der Gedanke gekommen, sich selbstständig zu machen.

Aber mit den ganzen Zahlen und Plänen … Maria arbeitete lieber mit den Händen, als mit dem Kopf.

Gabriel atmete tief durch und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Ich weiss, wir ‚kennen‘ uns erst einige Wochen. Aber ich weiss auch, dass das zwischen uns beiden etwas Besonderes ist.“

„Das wird aber jetzt kein Heiratsantrag, oder?“, unterbrach sie ihn.

„Nein … vielleicht … ach, lass mich ausreden“, lachte er und Maria konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

Er erklärte ihr alles und wurde immer nervöser, da sie nichts dazu sagte.

„Vielleicht lehne ich mich zu weit aus dem Fenster, vielleicht denkst du, dass ich vollkommen übergeschnappt bin, aber ich weiss, dass ich noch viele Abenteuer mit dir erleben möchte und … wenn du auch … wenn du dir das vorstellen könntest …“

Maria starrte noch immer stumm auf den Bildschirm und Gabe seufzte.

Er nahm seine Hände von ihren Schultern und fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein Idiot.

_‚Ich habe es vermasselt …‘_

Langsam drehte sich Maria zu ihm um und er sah, dass sie feuchte Augen hatte.

 

Sie sah ihm in die Augen, nahm seine Hände in ihre und lächelte ihn an.

„Ja.“

Es war nur ein Wort, aber Gabe fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, denn dieses Wort bedeutete soviel für ihn.

„Ja?“, wiederholte er freudestahlend und zog sie auf die Beine.

„Ja. Ich will das mit dir machen.“

Maria war immer noch ein wenig sprachlos, aber die Idee fand sie klasse.

„Ich rufe an.“

Er nahm sein Handy und hatte bereits die Nummer gewählt, da drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr und küsste sie.

„Danke.“

Die folgenden Stunden verbrachten sie im Internet und am späten Nachmittag hatten sie einen Besichtigungstermin.

Maria hatte dieses verträumte Lächeln im Gesicht, das Gabriel so liebte. Hand in Hand gingen sie durch die verschiedenen Räume. Es war klein und schnuckelig, Platz für ungefähr die Hälfte der Leute, die sie jetzt in dem Imbiss bekochte.

Aber Maria hatte eine ganz andere Idee, als sie die riesengroße Küchenmaschine sah, die es ansonsten nur in einer Konditorei gab.

Im Geiste sah sie sich bereits hier ihrer großen Leidenschaft nachgehen. Kuchen, Torten, Kleingebäck und andere Sachen. Kleine Gerichte für die Gäste, denn ganz ohne kochen, das wollte sie dann auch nicht … ein Traum.

Gabriel ging es nicht anders, als er hinter der Bar stand. Es war alles vorhanden und es war alles noch ziemlich neu und unbenutzt.

„Danke, dass es so schnell geklappt hat“, sagte Gabe zum Abschied und schüttelte dem derzeitigen Besitzer die Hand.

„Ihr seid zwei richtig nette, sympatische junge Leute. Ich kann mir euch beide gut hier drinnen vorstellen. Und über den Preis können wir noch reden.“

Mit einem Augenzwinkern schloss er die Tür hinter den beiden.

Beide waren lange genug in dem Business und hatten in ihrem Arbeitsleben viele Sachen gesehen. So wie man es machen sollte, und so wie es auf keinen Fall funktionieren konnte.


	8. Chapter 8

„Das war ausgezeichnet.“

Am darauffolgenden Tag war Maria wieder im Gastgarten beschäftigt. Denn das Trinkgeld eines Koches war das Lob der Gäste und zufriedene Gesichter zu sehen, war Maria oft mehr wert als alles Geld der Welt.

„Wir kommen nur wegen dem guten Essen hierher“, zwinkerte der Mann und gab ihr den leeren Teller.

„Was würde dein Chef nur ohne dich machen. Ich hoffe, du bleibst uns erhalten.“

Mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge sah sie die Dame an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sagen konnte sie es ihnen nicht. Noch nicht. Aber Maria nahm sich fest vor, Visitenkarten zu drucken und sie ihren Gästen zu geben, wenn es so weit war. Denn sie hatte diese Leute lieb gewonnen. Sie waren beinahe schon so etwas wie Familie.

 

Aber es gab ein Problem. Geld.

Wie sie es auch drehten und wendeten, so einen großen Kredit würden sie von keiner Bank bekommen.

„Ich werde mein Auto verkaufen. Es reicht, wenn wir eines haben.“

„Oder meins. Das ist noch neuer“, erwiderte Maria und Gabriel nickte.

Die kleine Lokation befand sich im Erdgeschoss und einen Stock höher war eine Wohnung, die sie dazukaufen mussten. Oder durften. Es war ein riesen Vorteil nicht immer hin und herfahren zu müssen. Ausserdem würden sie dann zusammen leben.

Zusammen leben, zusammen arbeiten. Keine Minute ohne einander. Zugegeben, ein klein wenig hatte Maria Bedenken.

_‚Hoffentlich werden wir uns nicht bald überdrüssig, denn jeder Mensch brauchte auch mal Zeit für sich‘_

Sie waren beide keine Teenager mehr, aber beide waren sich nach vielen Gesprächen einig, dass sie auch nicht mehr ohneinander konnten oder wollten.

 

Bei einem gemeinsamen Abendessen der vier Freunde, die natürlich sehr gespannt auf die Entscheidung waren, kamen ihre Bedenken zur Sprache.

„Wir bräuchten einen mittleren Lotteriegewinn.“

Seufzend stocherte Gabe in seinem Essen herum und Maria rieb aufmunternd über seinen Rücken.

„Was würdet ihr zu einer stillen Teilhaberein sagen?“

Jody wackelte mir den Augenbrauen und Gabriel wurde hellhörig.

„Was würdet ihr zu zwei stillen Teilhabern sagen? Als Makler verdient man nicht so schlecht“, grinste Dean und Gabriels Augen wurden immer größer.

„Die Arbeit überlassen wir euch und mit allem anderen werden wir uns bestimmt einig werden.“

Maria fiel Jody so stürmisch um den Hals, dass am Ende beide auf dem Boden lagen.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, ihr seid klasse. Vielen, vielen Dank.“

Gabe war die Rührung wirklich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Auf die vier Musketiere.“

Maria hob ihr Glas und alle stießen an. Ein Problem weniger.

„Habt ihr schon einen Namen?“

Die beiden Frischverliebten schüttelten den Kopf. Die vier dachten nach und jeder brachte Vorschläge.

„Wie wäre es mit ‚Angel‘?“

Gabriel sah Maria verliebt an und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitzen.

„Wie wäre es mit ‚Angels‘?“, erwiderte sie und sah alle der Reihe nach an.

„Keine Einwände von meiner Seite. Ich finde es passend.“

Jody nickte zustimmend und sah Dean an, der lachend das Glas erhob.

„Passt wie Faust auf das Auge.“

 

Es war Sonntag. Es war bereits nach Mittag und Maria hatte noch nicht ein Essen gekocht.

_‚Was wird das heute?‘_

Sie lehnte sich über die große Gefriertruhe voll Eis und sah hinaus auf die Wiese. Es war viel los am See und Maria kannte das. Erst nichts, und dann alles auf einmal. So als wenn irgendwo ein Schild aufblinkte. ‚Bitte jetzt alle essen kommen‘

Nervös trommelte sie mit den Fingern auf der Glasfläche.

Das Kuriose an der ganzen Sache war ja das. Alles andere weckte das Interesse, nur nicht das, was man sich vorbereitet hatte. Und genauso sollte es kommen.

Denn das Tagesmenü war ein Steak mit Eierschwammerl und dazu Reis. Die Sauce hatte sie bereits am Tag zuvor gemacht und das war wieder einmal ein Fehler.

Aber Maria konnte nicht hellsehen. Das war das Spannende an ihrem Job.

Und sehr oft nervte das. Peter war nicht da, aber dafür eine Aushilfe, die ihr letzte Jahr bereits geholfen hatte. Sie kannte den Ablauf, die beiden Frauen kamen gut miteinander aus und verstanden sich auch ohne Worte. So machte das Arbeiten Spass.

 

Es dauerte keine Viertelstunde, dann ging es los und Maria hatte die nächsten ein einhalb Stunden keine zwei Minuten um zu verschnaufen.

Die Bons stapelten sich, Maria war konzentriert. Fluchte innerlich weil sie die gesamte Speisekarte durchkochen musste, inklusive der ihr so verhassten Fische.

Aber was ihr am Meisten Spass machte, war, dann wenn ein Gericht fertig war, ging sie zu dem großen Fenster, stellte das Essen auf die Ablage und schrie: „Schweinsbraten.“

Es rühte sich keiner. Maria schrie nocheinmal.

„Kein Problem, ich habe ohnehin Hunger.“

Sie deutete an, dass sie den Teller wieder mitnehmen würde, erntete einige Lacher, und so schnell konnte keiner schauen, stand einer auf und kam händeringend auf sie zu.

„Guten Appetit. Pass auf, der Teller ist heiß“, schmunzelte sie  und entdeckte Gabe der sie anlächelte.

Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt bei ihm gesessen. Aber sie gab sich einen Tritt in den Hintern und machte mit ihrer Arbeit weiter.

 

„Bewundernswert, mit welcher Ruhe du das alles machst.“

„Ruhe weniger, aber ich bin schon lange genug in dem Gewerbe“, kicherte sie als sie den Aschenbecher ausleerte.

„Maria!“

Sie drehte sich um und ging ans Fenster zu ihrem Chef.

„Das musst du nicht machen, dafür haben wir heute eine Aushilfe.“

Das wusste Maria, aber sie machte das gerne und ließ es sich auch nicht nehmen.

„Dann muss sie ein wenig schneller werden“, schmunzelte sie und widmete sich dem nächsten Tisch.

„Hey, Angel“, schmunzelte Gabe und steifte ihren Arm.

„Maria!“

Augenrollend ging sie wieder in die Küche, denn es ging wieder weiter.

Nachmittags war wieder weniger los. Natürlich jammerte ihr Chef wieder. Beschwerte sich, dass manche ihr Picknick machten, anstatt sich etwas zu kaufen.

Maria hörte wieder nur mit einem Ohr zu, wenn überhaupt.

Am späten Nachmittag, der Himmel verdunkelte sich wieder und viele der Leute flüchteten.

„Und dann fahren sie wieder. Es wird ohnehin nicht regnen. Feiglinge“, brummte er halblaut, „nur wieder ein Wetter um die Leute zu vertreiben.“

_‚Boah, hör doch zum Jammern auf, als wenn wir heute keinen guten Umsatz gemacht hätten!‘_

 

Er ging zum Sicherungskasten und drückte den Schalter für den Rolladen des vierten Fensters.

Maria wusste was kam und schloss stöhnend die Augen. Seiner Meinung nach würden nämlich die Leute von der Musik angezogen und kamen.

Maria reichte es und sie ging in den Garten. Schnappte sich alle Speisekarten und wischte jede einzelne langsam und sofgältig ab. Natürlich hätte sie das auch drinnen erledigen können, aber die Musik war eine Spur zu laut.

Als sie fertig war schnappte sie sich einen Kübel mit Wasser und begann alle Tafeln und alle Flächen abzuwischen. Dann überlegte sie, was sie sonst noch machen konnte.

Als nächstes kamen die 18 Biertische und 36 Bänke an die Reihe, die sie alle wieder ordentlich in Reih und Glied stellte. Einige der standhaften Stammgäse beobachteten sie amüsiert.

Maria schnappte sich als nächstes den Besen und befreite die Tische von Spinnweben.

„Du nimmst es heute mit der Arbeit aber sehr genau“, lachte Dean.

„Ich will nicht wieder hinein“, grinste sie, „da drinnen ist die scheiß Musik drei Mal so laut.“

„Dein Chef ist heute wieder gut drauf“, rief ein anderer.

„An was das wohl liegt …“, murmelte sie und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Zu tief ins Glas geschaut.“

Bei dieser Lautstärke nicht, aber ansonsten hörte man im Imbiss was die Leute, die nahe genug an der Mauer saßen, redeten. Also sparte sie sich die Antwort.

„Ist doch toll“, meinte eine andere und schunkelte zu der Schnulze.

„Ja, aber nicht wenn man jedes Lied in den letzten vier Jahren tausend Mal gehört hat.“

Genervt schloss sie die Sonnenschirme.

„Nicht mehr lange“, flüsterte ihr Gabriel zu und drückte kurz ihre Hand.

„Maria!“

„Verdammt. Was ist jetzt schon wieder …“

 

Maria war gerade dabei das Ketchup aufzufüllen, als sie das Gespräch zwischen ihrem Chef und einem Gast, der am Fenster stand mitbekam. Durch die Kühlschränke, die den Schankbereich von dem Küchenbereich trennten schaute sie hindurch.

Was sie mitbekommen hatte, hatte der Herr ein Glas Wasser bestellt.

Der Chef fragte nach und der Mann bat ihn, die Musik ein wenig leiser zu stellen. Natürlich machte er das nicht, denn es wäre sein Lokal und er könnte machen was er wollte.

Kopfschüttelnd schloss Maria die Augen und stellte sich schon auf den nächsten negativen Eintrag in Facebook ein.

Wasser gab es nur zum Kaffee gratis, ansosten kostete der halbe Liter eine Kleinigkeit.

Ein umstrittenes Thema, aber die Zeiten wo Leitungswasser gratis war, waren schon lange vorbei.

Das Glas musste gewaschen werden, die Leitung war gekühlt. Wenn im Imiss keine Selbstbedienung wäre, müsste die Kellnerin das Glas zum Gast bringen und auch wieder wegräumen.

Das waren alles Dienstleistungen und die gab es nicht umsonst.

Wie dem auch sei. Das Wasser stand vor dem Gast, der Chef wollte kassieren. Und dann folgte eine lautstarke Diskussion mit diversen Beschimpfungen, die damit endete, dass der Chef das Glas Wasser ausschüttete und der Mann kopfschüttelnd ging.

Was ihr Chef dann immer in solchen Situationen machte, er suchte Bestätigung.

Zuerst kam er zu Maria, die ihm keine Antwort gab und ihn auch nicht ansah. Denn sie schämte sich schon wieder für ihren Arbeitgeber. Dann holte er sich seine Bestätigung von den Gästen.

 

Seit einer halben Stunde lief die Musik auf Volltouren und Maria schnappte sich ihr Handy, ging nach draussen und rief ihre Mutter an. Durch die Saisonarbeit hatte sie nicht viel Freizeit und konnte ihre Eltern nicht oft besuchen. Aber sie telefonierten regelmäßig miteinander.

Sie ging ein paar Schritte, denn selbst im Freien verstand man ansonsten keinen Ton.

Maria hatte aufgehört von ihrer Arbeit viel zu erzählen, und wenn, dann nur die positiven Seiten.

Denn ihre Mutter hatte ihr schon tausend Mal gesagt, dort aufzuhören und  … sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr hören. Ständig diese Bevormundungen. Maria war alt genug und das war auch der Grund warum sie nach ihrer Lehre in eine andere Stadt zog.

Anscheinend fehlte sie ihrem Chef, denn er schaute bei der Türe heraus.

„Mama, ich muss Schluss machen, die Arbeit ruft.“

Auf dem Brett am Tisch stand ein Glas Wein. Das machte er immer, wenn er wusste, dass er wieder übertrieben hatte. Er dachte, damit könnte er wieder alles gut machen.

Würde ihr das Getränk nicht schmecken, sie hätte es genommen und weggeschüttet.

„Eh nur noch ein Lied“, säuselte er und stöhnend holte sich Maria Servietten um das Besteck einzuwickeln.

_‚Hast du das nicht schon bei den letzten sieben gesagt?! Wenn deine Mutter wüsste, wie sich ihr Sohn aufführt. Du würdest eine Standpredigt nach der anderen erhalten‘_

Maria musste leicht kichern bei dem Gedanken. Aber sie würde sich nicht ihren Mund verbrennen.

Schließlich war er die Hand, die sie fütterte. Dann sah sie sich um.

_‚Es wird ziemlich leer und trostlos, wenn ich all meine Sachen wieder mitnehme‘_

 

Auf einmal ein Windstoß, der durch den Imbiss fegte, die Servietten durcheinander wirbelte und Maria veranlasste, schnellen Schrittes in den Gastgarten zu flüchten.

Einerseits faszinierend, denn am See war das Wetter meist noch intensiver zu beobachten. Andererseits nervig, wenn man die Mistkübeln und Tafeln zum hundertsten Mal aufstellen musste.

Gabriel war bereits dabei, einen der Schirme zuzumachen, während sich Maria dem anderen widmete.

„Danke“, schmunzelte sie, als er ihr half die Speisekarten einzusammeln.

Die Laune ihres Chefs war plötzlich umgeschlagen, die Musik war verstummt und er beobachtete ärgerlich das Geschehen vor seinen Augen.

Maria musste nicht hinsehen, sie spürte das im Nacken.

„Hoffentlich muss ich ihn nicht für seine Arbeit bezahlen“, murmelte er halblaut, als Maria wieder im Imbiss war.

_‚Du hättest ja auch deinen faulen Arsch rausbewegen können‘_

„Danke, es war sehr gut“, sagte einer der Gäste und stellte seine leere Pfanne auf die Ablage, in der vor kurzem noch ‚Käsespätzle‘ waren.

„Ja, ich habe die beste Köchin. Ich will jetzt nicht sagen, vom ganzen Land, aber zumindest rund um den See und Umgebung“, säuselte er, streichelte dabei ohne Scham ihren Rücken hinunter und blickte geradeaus. Dorthin, wo einige Meter entfernt Gabriel mit Dean und Jody am Tisch saßen.

Erschrocken wich Maria einen Schritt zurück und sah ihren Chef stirnrunzelnd an.

Wenn sie gekonnt hätte, sie hätte ihm eine gescheuert.

 

„Ruhig, Brauner!“, murmelte Dean und hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle, als sich Gabe erheben wollte.

„Dieser Vollidiot!“

Er lieferte sich mit ihm ein kurzes Blickduell.

„Und Maria macht nichts, dem hätte ich eine mitgegeben, dass er sich zweimal um die eigene Achse dreht!“

 

„Sperrstunde!“

Keine zwei Minuten später ging er zum Sicherungskasten und drückte die Knöpfe, damit sich die Fenster schlossen. Maria war so froh, dass sie gehen durfte.


	9. Chapter 9

„Das ist ja sehr nett von ihm, dass er dir heute frei gegeben hat. Obwohl doch die Sonne zwischen ein paar blauen Fetzen am Himmel durchblinzelt“, sagte Gabe sarkastisch und stellte einen Karton Weingläser auf die Bar.

„Ich werde es morgen den ganzen Tag wieder zu hören bekommen, was er alles alleine kochen musste“, antwortete Maria genauso sarkastisch und schloss die Türe ihres neuen Lokals hinter ihr ab.

Sie konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, dass Gabriel und sie in Kürze eine Gastwirtschaft führen würden.

„An der Dekoration müssen wir etwas ändern, aber es ist ein Traum“, schmunzelte sie und seufzte glücklich. Gabe stellte sich hinter Maria und legte seine Hände um ihren Bauch. Sie ergriff sie und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten. Das wird so toll werden.“

Sie drehte sich um und legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken.

„Ich auch nicht.“

_‚Ist es noch zu früh für das L-Wort?‘_

Zärtlich strich er ihr die Haare hinter ihr Ohr, legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sein Herz klopfte heftig und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Er war sich seiner Gefühle sicher, nahm seinen Mut zusammen und riskierte es.

„Ich liebe dich, Maria.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Gabriel“, flüsterte sie an seinen Lippen.

Seine Hände glitten über ihren Rücken und fanden Halt an ihrer Taille, als sie sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss vereinigten, der ein Feuerwerk in ihren Körpern entfachte.

„Was hältst du davon, das hier gleich einzuweihen?“, raunte er in ihr Ohr, zog sie noch näher.

„Ich denke, wir werden eine Stock höher gehen und dort anfangen einzuweihen“, kicherte sie und nahm ihn an der Hand, bevor sie das Licht ausmachte und die Türe schloss.

 

Wieder einmal Dienstag.

Es herrschte ein Wetter wie im April, von dem man ja bekanntlich wusste, dass er machte, was er wollte. Es war nicht viel los und Maria atmete erleichtert auf, als er wie aus dem Nichts sagte, dass er einkaufen wahren würde.

„Oder brauchst du mich?“

„Nein, zur Not ist Gabriel da, der mich wieder aus der Scheisse reisst.“

Sie konnte sich das nicht verkneifen, aber entgegen ihrer Befürchtung, dass er dableiben würde, stapfte er wütend zur Türe hinaus.

_‚Selber schuld. Die vergangenen Jahre hat es immer wunderbar funktioniert, dass du vor der Arbeit einkaufen warst‘_

Maria nutze seine Abwesenheit und begann einige ihrer Sachen zu packen.

Ihre wertvollen Messer, eine ihrer Pfannen, die noch nicht zerkratzt war und einige von den Aufbewahrungsbehältern, die noch ordentlich aussahen.

Das Wichtigste. Sie wollte keinen Stress haben, wenn es dann irgendwann soweit war.

Als sie sich umsah, blieben ihre Augen bei den Spritzbeuteln hängen.

_‚Ein paar nehme ich mir mit. Der Chef hat ohnehin keine Ahnung, wie viele vorher da waren‘_

Gut, dass sie das gemacht hatte, denn das ‚irgendwann‘ kam früher als erwartet.

Etwas vom Grillreiniger und anderen Putzmitteln, einige leere Eimer und drei Silberplatten. So, dass es nicht auffiel. Sie ging zu dem großen Sack mit der Backmischung und wollte das Logo fotografieren, denn den Kuchen, den sie damit machte, schmeckte ausgezeichnet.

Kurzerhand entschied sie sich, ein bißchen etwas davon abzuzweigen. Für einen Kuchen.

Nein, Maria hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen und sie betrachtete das auch nicht als Stehlen. Viel eher als Wiedergutmachung für die letzten vier Jahre.

Und ihr Chef hatte ohnehin keinen Überblick über die Mengen. Das alles überließ er Maria.  

_‚Nachschauen darf jetzt keiner‘_

Grinsend schloss sie den Kofferraum von ihrem Auto und ging wieder hinein.

Eine Viertelstunde später hörte sie den Wagen von ihrem Chef vorfahren.

„Wieso hebst du nicht ab. Ich, sowie meine Mutter haben dich angerufen!“

Ihr Handy lag immer in einer der Laden, denn, während der Arbeitszeit telefoierte sie ohnehin nicht mehr. Sie hatte es nicht läuten gehört.

Erschrocken, über diesen Ton und mit schlechtem Gewissen stammelte sie eine Entschuldigung.

„Schnell, oben brauchen Sie Kartoffelsalat und Pommes frites!“

Hektisch suchte Maria die Sachen zusammen. Ärgerte sich darüber, dass Alex am Tag zuvor nicht angerufen hatte, denn sie hätte ihm am Abend, beim nachhausefahren, die Ware ins Restaurant bringen können.

 

„Es tut mir leid, ich habe es nicht gehört“, sagte sie kleinlaut zu seiner Mutter, die mit Alex in der Küche am Wuseln war.

„Ist schon gut. Aber er fährt einfach los ohne ein Wort zu sagen und wir stehen mit Nichts da.“

Mit er, meinte sie ihren Sohn, und Maria war froh darüber, dass sie auf ihn, und nicht auf Maria wütend war. Sie fragte noch, ob sie bei irgendetwas behilflich sein konnte, aber als Alex verneinte, fuhr sie wieder in den Imbiss.

Aber den Ton, den ihr Chef an den Tag gelegt hatte, konnte Maria nicht vergessen und sie war schon wieder genervt.

Mittlerweile hatte er das Auto ausgeräumt, das heißt, die Hälfte, denn die andere Hälfte kam in das Restaurant. Im Imbiss stapelte sich alles und Maria begann, aufzuräumen.

„Danke“, kam es auf einmal und ihr Chef blickte kleinlaut hinter dem Kühlschrank hervor.

„Wofür. Dass ich die Sachen hinaufgebracht habe?“, antwortete sie eiskalt. Er nickte.

„Tz“, schnaubte sie und machte weiter.

_‚Fehlt nur noch, dass du mir den Autoschlüssel gibst und sagst, ich soll mit deinem Auto und der Ware ins Restaurant fahren‘_

Das hatte er immer selber erledigt, in den vergangenen Jahren, aber Maria wusste, dass seine Mutter wütend auf ihn war. Und vor ihr hatte er Respekt. Aber er machte es dann doch selber.

 

Am Nachmittag stellte sie genauso auf stur. Da keine Gäste da waren, mit denen er sich unterhalten konnte, bombadierte er Maria wieder mit Geschichten.

Sie stellte auf Durchzug und auch wenn sie keine Lust dazu hatte, machte sie sich daran zu putzen.

Sie ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie heute da sein musste.

Maria war die letzte, die nicht gerne arbeitete. Aber dann, wenn auch etwas zu tun war.

„Jetzt kannst du dann wieder Conny anrufen, er soll sich den Kaffeesatz für seine Pflanzen holen, der schimmelt schon wieder.“

Maria fragte sich, was einer ihrer Gäste mit dem ganzen Kaffeesatz machte, den sie seit zwei Jahren sammelten. Wahrscheinlich pflegt er die Gärten der gesamten Stadt.

„Das macht nichts, wenn er schimmelt.“

Tausendmal kam er mit dieser Leier und tausend Mal hatte Maria die gleiche Antwort.

„Ich bin diejenige, die den Schimmel immer einatmen muss. Der ist giftig!“

„Echt? Also. Das habe ich nicht gewusst.“

_‚Im Ernst? Lebst du hinter dem Mond?!‘_

„Was hast du auf deinem Wetterbericht stehen?“

Oh, wie hasste sie diese Frage, die zweimal am Tag kam.

Auf die Wettervorhersage konnte man sich leider nicht mehr verlassen. Denn das Schauspiel am Himmel wechselte seit Wochen ständig.

Einerseits verstand sie ihren Chef, denn er musste das Geld in ein paar Monaten zusammenbekommen, wo andere Wirte das Jahr über Zeit hatten und sie verstand auch, dass das Personal dann da sein musste, wenn das Geschäft boomte.

Aber der Nachteil an dieser Sache war, dass es am Vormittag zwar grau und bewölkt sein konnte, aber nach zwei Stunden die Sonne schien und die Temperaturen stiegen.

Er gab dem Personal frei und hatte dann selber die Arbeit. Oder er gab dem Personal nicht frei und es war nichts. So oder so ärgerte er sich darüber.

„Wir telefonieren morgen.“

_‚Natürlich‘_

Nichts anders hatte sie auch nicht erwartet. Wäre ja zuviel verlangt, wenn sie am Tag vorher Bescheid wüsste, ob sie arbeiten musste oder frei hatte …

Aber sie freute sich auch, denn es dauerte nicht mehr lange, und ihre Freunde würden auftauchen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Da das Boniersystem am Computer irgendeinen Fehler hatte, rief Marias Chef den Steuerberater an, der jemanden schickte.

„Darf ich dich was fragen?“

Maria musste innerlich stöhnen, denn diese gespielt unterwürfige Art, die er dann machte, wenn er wusste, dass Maria nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war, fand sie so lächerlich.

„Hm?“, antwortete sie und sah ihn an.

„Kannst du mir bitte den Laptop von oben holen.“

_‚Jetzt warst du vor einer halben Stunden dort, wieso hast du ihn nicht gleich selber mitgenommen?‘_

Maria entschied sich, während sie ihr Auto aufschloss, sich diesen Monat erneut eine Stunde extra auf ihren Arbeitsaufzeichnungen zu vermerken, denn das war nicht mehr witzig.

 

„Ich werde sie jetzt küssen, vor seinen Augen.“

Gabriel grinste verschmitzt, während er sich die Schuhe zuband und Jody bekam einen halben Lachkrampf.

„Das wirst du nicht. Du bist schließlich der Klügere, oder? Sei nicht so blöd und bring sie in Schwierigkeiten! Muss ich denn immer auf dich aufpassen?“ Dean verdrehte die Augen.

Natürlich wusste er das, trotzdem wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als sie zu berühren, als er sie sah.

Maria war dabei, die Telelr aufeinanderzustapeln, als sie das Geräusch der Getränkeanlage hörte, das ihr verriet, dass sich ihr Chef ein erneutes Glas einschenkte.

_‚Unglaublich. Muss er sich jeden Tag betrinken?‘_

Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören, denn Gabriel rauchte auch nicht.

Aber ihr Chef machte es ihr nicht leicht.

An das Auto gelehnt, zündete sie sich eine Zigarette an, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und blies langsam den Rauch durch ihre Lippen.

 

„Wir machen in einer halben Stunde Schluss.“

Maria nickte, machte alles sauber und einige Minuten später stand ein Mann beim Fenster.

„Kann ich bitte noch einen Schinken-Käse-Toast haben.“

Ihr Chef kam gerade von seinem Toilettenbesuch wieder und hörte die letzten Wortfetzen.

Wenn ihr Chef nicht da war, war es Marias Aufgabe die Getränke einzuschenken, Bestellungen entgegenzunehmen und zu kassieren.

Er griff in seine Geldbörse und hatte bereits das Geld in der Hand.

„Na Sie kommen mir gerade recht!“

Lauter als notwendig warf er den Schlüssel wieder auf den Tisch und stürmte zum Fenster.

Der alte Mann war total perplex und starrte ihn an.

„Ich beobachte Sie schon ein paar Tage lang. Stehen immer hier vor meinem Lokal, haben alles mit. Vom Essen bis zum Klopapier. Der Campingplatz ist gleich dort oben. Aber dort muss man ja bezahlen, stimmts?“

Er gestikulierte wild mit den Händen und Maria verzog sich hinter den Kühlschrank.

Wenn ihr Chef so einen Ausbruch hatte, war es besser nicht in der Nähe zu sein.

„Was habe ich Ihnen getan?“, fragte der andere erschrocken.

„Und dann kommen Sie, wenn wir kurz vorm Zusperren sind und wollen noch etwas? Ich werde Sie anzeigen, weil sie alle Parkplätze verstellen!“

Aus ihren Augenwinkeln konnte sie beobachten, dass ihr Chef die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der drei hatte.

Es endete damit, dass der Mann kopfschüttelnd ging, als er ihm noch ‚Arschloch‘ hinterherrief.

 

Maria ging nach draußen, holte die Eisfahne und nahm die Eiskarte ab, schnappte sich den letzten Mistkübel und ging rund um den Imbiss und als sie im Gastgarten vorbeikam, hörte und sah sie, wie ihr Chef sich wieder vor dem Fenster aufplusterte und Jody, Dean und Gabe anschnauzte, die ihn kopfschüttelnd anstarrte.

„Wenn euch was nicht passt, könnt ihr gehen und auch nicht mehr wiederkommen. Und du …“

Er deutete mit dem Finger auf Gabriel, der bereits aufgestanden war.

„Seitdem du da bist, läuft hier alles schief. Verdrehst meiner Maria den Kopf, glaubst du bist der Größte und Beste.“

Mit halboffenem Mund stellte sich Maria vor ihren Chef und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sag mal, geht es noch?“

„Das muss ich mir von dir nicht sagen lassen“, zischte der Kleinere und kam wütend näher.

„Nein.“

Maria drehte sich um, streckte die Hand aus und hielt ihn zurück. Ihr Herz dröhnte in ihrem Kopf, mehr als wenn wieder die laute Musik spielen würde.

Das war ein Schritt zu weit. Mit funkelnden Augen wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Chef zu, schmiss die Eiskarte und die Fahne mit einem Schwung auf das breite Fensterbrett und stürmte rund ums Haus und durch die Tür zum Imbiss hinein.

 

„Jetzt bist du zu weit gegangen. Lange, zu lange habe ich stillschweigend zugesehen.“

Sie war in Fahrt und ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Deine Maria?! War ich nie, wäre ich auch nie geworden. Ich spare mir, aufzuzählen was mir in den vier Jahren gegen den Strich gegangen ist. Denn das kostet Nerven, die ich nicht mehr habe.

Ich war immer loyal. Ich war immer zuverlässig und ich war immer bereit, alles zu machen. Ohne Wiederrede, ohne Wenn und Aber. Aber ich kann nicht mehr, und ich will nicht mehr.“

Sie löste ihre Schürze und schmiss sie auf die Arbeitsfläche.

„Ich war niemals ein Kollegenschwein und bin von heute auf morgen gegangen. Aber wenn du morgen nicht eine dicke Entschuldigung für alle von uns hast, dann war es das.“

„Ab …“

„Ich will heute nichts mehr hören. Keinen Ton.“

Marias Stimme zitterte, ihr Chef war kreidebleich. Sie nahm sich den Schlüssel und ihr Handy aus der Schublade und nickte Gabe mit dem Kopf, bevor sie aus der Türe ging und ihren verdutzten Chef stehenließ.

 

„Starker Auftritt. Respekt“, sagte Jody und hielt ihr die Faust hin.

Wow. Gabriel wusste, dass Maria Hummeln im Hintern hatte, aber das gerade eben, mit ihrem Chef … Das verlangte Anerkennung und er nahm sich fest vor, ihr diese heute noch zukommen zu lassen.  



	10. Chapter 10

„Was denkst du gerade?”

Seufzend drehte sich Maria auf die Seite und sah Gabriel an.

„Mein Chef ist so ein sturer Esel. Wenn er nicht soviel saufen würde, würde es nicht beinahe jeden Abend eskalieren.“

„Er braucht eine Frau“, grinste er und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange.

„Keine fünf Minuten würde es eine bei ihm aushalten.“

Beide brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Ja, da hast du recht. Du hast echt Nerven aus Drahtseil. Das bewundere ich.“

„Weißt du ...“ Maria kuschelte sich an seine Brust und schloss die Augen, als Gabe ihren Arm entlang streichelte. „Es fällt mir nicht leicht, von dort wegzugehen. Ich war seit der ersten Minute dabei, ich bin, ohne jetzt angeben zu wollen, aber ich denke ich habe einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen, dass beide Lokale jetzt das sind, was sie sind. Und ich weiß, wenn ich jetzt mitten in der Hauptsaison weggehen würde ...“

„Ich weiß“, flüsterte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn, „du bist loyal. Du bist einzigartig und jeder Mann, der dich an seiner Seite hat, kann sich glücklich schätzen. Aber du machst dich selber kaputt. Du leidest und das tut auch mir weh. Honey, ich liebe dich und ich will nur das Beste für dich. Für uns. Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich hinter dir stehe. Egal, ob du dort nicht mehr hingehst, oder ob du die zwei Monate noch durchziehst. Es ist deine Entscheidung.“

„Ich bin gespannt, ob er mich morgen anrufen wird.“

Maria wollte jetzt nicht mehr über ihren Chef nachdenken. Sie lag im Bett mit ihrem Mann der Träume. Sie stützte sich auf den Ellbogen und sah ihn an. Der Mond schien durch das Fenster und warf ein wundervolles Bild auf sein Gesicht. Seine Augen funkelten und sein verschmitztes Lächeln bescherte ihr ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Körper.

Langsam senkte sie ihren Kopf und schloss ihre Augen, als sie ihre Lippen auf seine legte.

 

„Verdammt“, murrte Gabe und machte den Alarm auf seinem Handy aus.

Maria gähnte und streckte sich.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen.“

Grinsend sahen sie sich an, lagen nur nebeneinander und genossen die Nähe, spürten den warmen Atem auf ihren Gesichtern die nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

Gabriel spürte die Hitze in seinem Köprer und rieb seine Nase an ihrer. Ließ seine Hand auf Wanderschaft gehen und streichelte erst über ihren Rücken und dann über ihre weichen Brüste.

„Du bist wunderschön“, flüsterte er an ihren Lippen.

Immer näher kamen sich ihre Köper, und beide kuschelten noch einige Minuten, bis sie unter die Dusche stiegen.

 

Da Gabriel zur Arbeit musste, ging Maria in ihre Wohnung. Dort schaltete sie erst einmal die Waschmaschine an, schnappte sich den Besen und fegte durch die Wohnung. Sie sah hoch zur Uhr. Es war bereits einige Minuten nach zehn.

Normalerweise rief ihr Chef immer um diese Zeit an.

Ihr war bewusst, dass sie in ihrem neuen Lokal auch erst einmal keine fixen Arbeitszeiten haben würde, bis sich alles eingependelt hatte, aber das war etwas anderes. Denn sie würde schließlich mit Gabriel zusammen sein. Voller Vorfreude lächelte sie bei dem Gedanken daran.

Jedenfalls würde Maria das am wenigsten vermissen. Nicht zu wissen, ob man arbeiten musste, wann man anfing, wann man aufhörte und wann man frei hatte. Nichts planen zu können und immer auf Abruf bereit zu sein.

Belustigt hob sie die Augenbrauen, als sie ihr Handy klingeln hörte und am Display las, dass ihr Chef anrief.

„Guten Morgen“, meldete sie sich wie immer.

„Maria, mach heute frei und komm bitte morgen um elf Uhr“, sagte er. An seiner Stimme merkte sie, dass er bei diesem Gespräch Herzklopfen hatte. Angst, dass sie sagen würde, sie würde nicht mehr kommen.

„Alles klar“, erwiderte sie nach einigen Augenblicken und sie hätte schwören können, dass sie ein erleichtertes Seufzen gehört hatte.

 

Sie kannte seine Taktik. Sie kannte ihn seit vier Jahren und hatte tausende Stunden an seiner Seite gearbeitet. Es war wie immer. So nach dem Motto: ‚Lassen wir einen Tag Gras über die Sache wachsen und dann sieht alles wieder ganz anders aus‘.

Aber nicht mit Maria. Maria konnte verzeihen, keine Frage. Aber vergessen ... Worte, die gesagt wurden, konnte man nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Man konnte nur das Beste aus der Situation machen.

 

„Hey!“

Schmunzelnd nahm Gabe seine Liebste in seine Arme, als sie ihn bei der Arbeit besuchte.

„Ein Tisch für zwei?“

„Ich bin alleine, meine Begleitung muss leider arbeiten“, schmunzelte sie in den Kuss.

„Das ist schade, oder auch nicht. Wenn du willst, leiste ich dir Gesellschaft.“

Da ohnehin nichts zu tun war, setzte er sich zu ihr, bis Jody kam.

Mit ihr fuhr Maria dann ins ‚Angels‘.

„Das wird so toll“, grinste sie und warf einen Pfeil nach dem anderen auf den Dartautomaten.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht ganz glauben“, seufzte Maria glücklich und setzte sich auf eine der gepolsterten Bänke, legte die Arme auf die Lehne, den Kopf zurück und starrte an die Decke.

„Musik wäre jetzt toll.“

Jody tanzte zwischen den Tischen durch, reichte Maria die Hand und sie schwebten wie ein verliebtes Pärchen durch den Raum.

„Wir haben noch keinen Strom“, lachte sie, während sie sich einige Male um die eigene Achse drehte.

„Weisst du was wir jetzt machen?“

„Nein, aber du wirst es mir sicher gleich sagen.“

Kichernd lagen beide auf dem Boden und sahen sich an.

„Flyer.“

„Wir wissen doch noch gar nicht, wann wir eröffnen.“

„Egal. Wir suchen ein Design“, erwiderte Jody enthusiastisch und zog sie auf die Beine.

„Aber was wir machen können, sind Visitenkarten“, sagte Maria, während sie die Türe hinter sich abschloss und mit Jody zum Auto ging.

 

Als Maria am nächsten Tag in die Einfahrt vom Restaurant einbog, stand das Auto ihres Chefs nicht da. So ging sie in das Lokal, wo sie seine Mutter freundlich begrüßte.

Mit gemischeten Gefühlen machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Sie war schon wieder sauer, denn Alex hatte diesen, und den darauffolgenden Tag frei, was wieder hieß, dass Maria zwischen beiden Lokalen hin und herfahren musste.

_‚Alex arbeitet seit einem Monat bei uns, aber bei ihm funktioniert es, dass er vorher weiß, wann er frei hat!‘_

In Gedanken warf Maria bereits das erste Messer nach ihrem Chef.

Das Wetter war zwar warm, aber es war nichts los am See, denn graue Wolken standen am Himmel, die jede Minute Regen bringen konnte. Aber das hieß nicht, dass sie keine Arbeit hatte.

Alexander konnte zwar kochen, Gott sei Dank, aber als Maria die Kühlschränke durchsah, hätte sie am liebsten wieder zugemacht und wäre gegangen.

Als sie mit der Hand über die Arbeitsflächen streifte. Alles fettig, alles ‚Bäh‘.

Maria kam sich oft vor, als wäre sie nur dazu da um alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

Schlampigkeit. Das hasste sie. Aber sie war ja schon froh, dass sich endlich nach langer Suche ein Koch gefunden hatte. Also machte sie das was sie am besten konnte. Putzen, aufräumen, sortieren, vorbereiten und alles wieder so herrichten, dass man sich nicht schämen musste.

_‚Wenn der Mann von der Lebensmittelpoizei gestern gekommen wäre, dann hätten wir schlechte Karten gehabt. In dem Saustall kann ja kein Mensch arbeiten. Ich zumindest nicht!‘_

Wütend schmiss sie ein Stück Fleisch in den Mistkübel nachdem sie daran gerochen hatte.

 

„Was war eigentlich vorgestern los? Mein Sohn hat nicht geredet. Jedenfalls nicht so, dass ich mich ausgekannt hätte.“

Maria schob die Gefriertruhe beiseite und schob den Wischmop durch und seufzte.

„Er ist immer noch mein Chef und ich bin keine Petze. Ich kann Ihnen das nicht sagen.

Alles was ich sagen kann, dass es an der Grenze war.“

Verstehend nickte seine Mutter. Sie kannte ihren Sohn, aber sie kannte ihn nicht in der Beziehung, wie ihn Maria kannte. Seine Mutter und er fuhren am späten Vormittag ins Restaurant. Ihr Chef stellte das Boniersystem ein und fuhr dann in den Imbiss. Am Abend, wenn Maria und ihr Chef den Imbiss zusperrten, fuhr er wieder in das Restaurant. Manchmal kam auch Maria auf ein Getränk mit, um sich über den Tag auszutauschen. Alex und seine Mutter arbeiteten im Restaurant. Maria und ihr Sohn arbeiteten im Imbiss. Seine Mutter hatte keine Ahnung, wie ihr Sohn sich aufführte. Und Maria würde den Teufel tun, ihr zu viel davon zu erzählen. Denn schlussendlich fiel es alles wieder auf sie zurück.

Wenn es regnete, war der Imbiss geschlossen, da es nur Sitzmöglichkeiten im Aussenbereich gab. Im Gegensatz zum Restaurant, wo die Leute auch im Innenbereich Platz hatten.

Wenn schlechtes Wetter war, übernahm entweder Maria’s Chef das Kochen, oder sie arbeitete im Restaurant, denn Alex war nur einige Stunden angemeldet und war somit teurer als Maria.

Maria arbeitete gerne im Restaurant. Sie mochte die Mutter des Chef’s. Auch wenn es sie nach vier Jahren immer noch störte, dass sie jeden Handgriff genau beobachtete.

Aber die gesamte Atmosphäre war einfach ruhiger, angenehmer. Auch wenn der Küchenbereich nur ein Drittel von dem war, den sie im Imbiss hatte.

 

Maria’s Chef war einkaufen gefahren und kam mit vollbeladenem Auto. So wie immer trug sie die Sachen ins Lokal. Sortierte, ordnete und war eigentlich ganz froh, dass ihr niemand etwas dreinredete. Als sie fertig war, fuhr sie in den Imbiss, wo ihr Chef derweil die Sachen alle mehr oder weniger lieblos hineingelegt hatte und machte dort dasselbe.

In der Zwischenzeit fuhr er in das Restaurant und Maria war froh, dass sie in Ruhe ihre Arbeit machen konnte. Da sie wusste, dass er am nächsten Tag mit der Aushilfe Peter alleine im Imbiss stand, da sie ja im Restaurant kochen musste, weil ihr blöder Chef ja Alex frei gegeben hatte, richtete sie ihm alles schön her. Von den Salaten angefangen bis hin zum Kaffee für den Eiskaffee.

Maria hatte sogar noch zwei Kuchen gebacken.

„Hoffentlich kommen morgen tausen Leute und du sollst nicht mehr wissen, wo vorne und hinten ist“, murmelte sie, während sie das Hühnerfleisch in eine Dose legte.

In der Zwischenzeit kamen ihre Schwägerin, ihr Bruder mit Maria’s Neffen und ihrer Nichte.

Da Maria schon seit Wochen nicht mehr zu Hause war, denn hatte sie einen Tag frei, verbrachte sie ihn entweder mit Gabriel oder war einfach zu fertig und wollte den ganzen Tag schlafen, beschlossen sie eine Stunde Fahrt in Kauf zu nehmen um Maria zu besuchen und schwimmen zu gehen.

Auf einmal stand ihr Chef da, holte die Leiter und murmelte etwas von einem Techniker, der den Dunstabzug im Restaurant reparierte.

 

Als Maria am Abend den Imbiss zusperren wollte, stand plötzlich wieder ihr Chef vor ihr. Den ganzen Tag hatten sie vielleicht zehn Worte miteinander gewechselt und dabei ging es um die Arbeit. Er kam mit einer Pralinenschachtel auf Maria zu.

Maria hob fragend die Augenbrauen, da er sie ihr nur gab, aber nichts sagte.

_‚So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon‘_

Dass ihm das nicht leicht fiel, das wusste sie und innerlich führte sie bereits Freudentänze auf.

Es waren Augenblicke, in denen die Luft zum Zerreißen gespannt war. Endlich fand er Worte, auch wenn es nur ein kurzes ‚tut mir leid‘ war.

Das war schon eine Genugtuung für sie, denn sie wusste, dass er nicht gerne einen Fehler zugab.

Von den anderen sagte sie nichts, denn am darauffolgenden Tag war wieder Dienstag und die Möglichkeit würde sich bestimmt noch finden.

„Deiner Schwägerin kannst du aber ausrichten, dass sie eine Umsatzbremse ist.“

_‚Das hast du dir jetzt nicht verkneifen können ...‘_

Maria zählte innerlich bis fünf, bevor sie antwortete.

„Das werde ich ihr sicherlich nicht ausrichten, denn ansonsten waren die vier das letzte Mal da!“

_‚Unglaublich!‘_

„Aber interessant wäre es, zu wissen, was sie darauf sagt.“

„Wäre es nicht. Aber wenn du es wissen willst. Sie sind wegen mir gekommen und nicht um zu essen und zu trinken.“

Kopfschüttelnd ging Maria in den Gastgarten um die Tische abzuräumen.


	11. Chapter 11

Am darauffolgenden Tag war Maria im Restaurant wieder damit beschäftigt, den Boden zu wischen, als das Telefon läutete.

„Maria, wo ist der Wurstsalat?“, fragte die Mutter ihres Chefs.

„Acht Portionen sind im Kühlschrank und zwölf im Kühlhaus“, rief sie ihr zu und seine Mutter gab das am Telefon weiter.

„Kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass er heute mehr als zwanzig Portionen verkauft“, murmelte sie aber natürlich hatte das seine Mutter auch gehört und sagte es ihm. Maria wandte sich ab und rollte mit den Augen.

„Du sollst nachher den angefangenen Wurstsalat von hier mitnehmen“, sagte sie als Maria den Putzeimer abwischte.

_‚Was? Eigentlich dachte ich ich fahre heute gar nicht in den Imbiss‘_

„Ist ja nicht so, dass ich hier keine Arbeit habe. Warum kommt Peter nicht und holt den Scheiß?“

Wütend knallte sie die Autotür zu und startete den Motor.

Sie sagte kein Wort. Legte den Wurstsalat auf den Tisch, holte sich einige Kartoffeln und Salat und ging wieder.

„Deswegen hättest du aber nicht extra herunterfahren müssen“, rief er ihr noch nach, was Maria nur mit einem genervten Brummen beantwortete.

 

Es gab Tage, da war im Restaurant viel los, dafür im Imbiss wenig. Es gab Tage, da war es umgekehrt.

Es gab Tage da war nirgends etwas los und dann gab es Tage, da hätte man überall ein paar Hände mehr gebraucht.

An diesem Tag, war ein Tag, da war im Restaurant nicht viel zu tun. Maria überlegte um 14 Uhr, als sie auf die Uhr sah, ob sie in den Imbiss fahren sollte. Auf der anderen Seite gab es ein Telefon.

Ihr Chef verließ sich ohnehin viel zu viel auf sie. Er würde schon anrufen, sollte er Maria benötigen.

Also nahm sie sich zwei Fenster vor und putzte sie. Dann wickelte sie das Besteck und um 14.30 überkam sie ein klein wenig schlechtes Gewissen und sie stapfte zum Auto.

Auf der einen Seite jubelte sie innerlich, als sie sah, dass ihr Chef im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes davonschwamm. Denn, dass Peter nichts auf die Reihe bekam, das wusste sie.

Auch wenn Maria es verabscheute, immer zwischen den beiden Lokalen hin und herzufahren, begrüßte sie es, dass bereits nach zehn Minuten das Telefon läutete, und sie wieder ins Restaurant fahren musste. Maria wusste nur zu gut, dass es kein Zuckerschlecken war, wenn man neben den Getränken und dem Kassieren auch noch kochen musste. Aber wenigstens blieb ihm der Eisverkauf erspart, denn das übernahm Peter.

_‚Selber schuld, warum musst du Alexander auch frei geben‘_

Ja, Maria war schadenfroh. Zu Recht.

Dann ging der Gurkensalat im Imbiss aus und da ihr Chef keine Zeit hatte und Peter entweder zu blöd dafür war, Gurken zu hobeln oder eine halbe Stunde dafür gebraucht hätte, machte das Maria und brachte diesen in den Imbiss.

Sie kam gerade dazu, als eine Frau am Fenster stand und für fünf Personen reservierte.

Drei mal Fisch und die anderen entschieden vor Ort. Um 16.30 Uhr wollten sie kommen.

_‚Läuft‘_

Innerlich musste Maria schmunzeln. Sie blieb im Imbiss und half dort mit und betete wirklich, dass endlich der Anruf kam und sie wieder fahren konnte.

Ihr Chef war gereizt und auch Peter war gereizt, denn er musste wirklich arbeiten.

Die Freude kann sich keiner vorstellen, als kurz vor halb fünf seine Mutter anrief, dass drei Gäste gekommen waren. So schnell konnte ihr Chef gar nicht schauen, hatte Maria die Autoschlüssel in der Hand und flitzte aus der Türe.

Sie machte sich im Restaurant keinen Stress. Im Gegenteil. Es war bereits nach 17 Uhr, als sie wieder in den Imbiss kam.

Da hatte ihr jemand einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, denn die Fische lagen noch immer auf der Grillplatte.

 

„Da hast du mich ja ganz schön hängengelassen“, murrte ihr Chef und drehte das Hühnerschnitzel in der Fritöse.

„Soll das ein Witz sein?“

Maria riss der Geduldsfaden.

„Oben, herunten. Ich kann mich nicht zerteilen. Hättst halt dem Alex nicht freigeben dürfen“, fauchte sie.

„Ja passt eh, dann fahr wieder. Ich mach mir das schon selber“, zischte ihr Chef und ging zum Fenster.

„Ein Salat Hühnerstreifen, einmal Cevapcici und ein Brot mit Speck.“

Als Maria das hörte, überlegte sie wirklich einen Augenblick ob sie nicht einfach wieder fahren sollte. Aber das war sie nicht. Das konnte sie nicht.

Nachdem sie alle Essen angerichtet hatte kam ihr Chef mit einem Gespritzen.

„Reden wir nicht mehr darüber.“

Klar, und schon soll alles wieder beim Alten sein. Aber das Maria das alles schon bis zum Halse stand ...

_‚Kein Gespür, der Mann!‘_

Und dass er sich jeden Abend bei ihr bedankte, nahm sie auch nur noch mit einem Ohr zur Kenntnis.

_‚Du wirst dich noch wundern. Und dann vielleicht draufkommen, was du an mir hattest‘_

Gabriel, Jody und Dean waren zwar am See, aber kamen an diesen Abend nicht.

Zum einen, weil Maria ohnehin ständig unterwegs war. Zum anderen, weil keiner der drei auf eine geheuchelte Entschuldigung scharf war.

 

„Klar, wenn wir genug Personal haben ist wieder nichts los“, murrte Maria’s Chef, gab Peter sein Geld und schickte ihn am frühen Nachmittag nach Hause.

_‚Murphy’s Gesetz‘_

Maria stand an der Gefriertruhe und starrte hinaus auf den See.

Wenn sich nicht einige Taucher zum Ripperlessen angekündigt hätten, dann hätten sie den Imbiss sicher zugesperrt. Es hatte vor ein paar Minuten zu nieseln begonnen.

Aber Maria betete, dass es wieder aufhören würde. Denn, wie es das Schicksal wollte, hatten im Restaurant zur selben Zeit zwölf Personen eine Geburtstagsfeier.

Sollte es wirklich regnen, dann hieße das ... Sachen packen und ins Restaurant.

Dann würden sie zu dritt in der kleinen Küche stehen und das wäre Hektik, Stress und ein totales Durcheinander.

„Schaut nicht gut aus“, sagte Gerd, einer der Taucher.

„Und wenn wir alle Schirme aufspannen müssen und ich mit einem neben dir stehe, ihr werdet hier essen“, schmunzelte Maria und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Der Himmel hatte ein Einsehen und das Essen fand im Trockenen statt.

Natürlich bekam auch Maria’s Chef eine Kostprobe und nach gefühlten tausendmal, wo er ihr sagte, wie gut es schmeckte, schüttelte sie nur stumm den Kopf und ging nach draussen, die Teller abzuräumen.

„Danke, danke gut war es.“

Das bekam Maria zu hören und ihr Chef freute sich über das Trinkgeld. Geld, das ihr zugestanden hätte.

 

Am darauffolgenden Tag kam dann, nach einer langen Trockenzeit, der lang ersehnte Regen.

Aber es war kein Regen, sondern es schüttete wie aus Eimern.

Bis um 14 Uhr war strahlender Sonnenschein. Der See war gut besucht, Maria hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Auf einmal wurde es dunkel und dann ging es blitzschnell.

Maria war das gewohnt. Aber es wurde von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer. Es gab keine ‚normalen‘ Sommertage mehr. Es war entweder zu heiß oder zu schwül. Es gab keine ‚normalen‘ Regentage mehr. Denn, wenn es regnete, dann ordentlich. Es gab keinen ‚normalen‘ Winter, geschweige denn einen Frühling. In diesem Jahr konnte sich Maria an zwei Wochen im April erinnern, wo es bereits über 30°C hatte. Und andauernd dieser Wind. 

Unwetter, Hagel, Überschwemmungen und Dürre. Es hatte lange gedauert, aber jetzt reichte es Mutter Natur und sie schlug mit voller Macht zu. Wir Menschen haben es uns selber zuzuschreiben.

Wir Menschen machen diesen Planeten Stück für Stück kaputt. Wir sind schuld daran und deswegen haben wir auch kein Recht, uns zu beschweren.

Natürlich waren nach dem Unwetter nicht mehr viele Leute am See. Natürlich beschwerte sich ihr Chef wieder eine geschlagene Viertelstunde lang.

Alle Schirme waren aufgespannt. Es ging Gott sei Dank kein Wind und so konnten einige der Gäste Schutz darunter finden. Nur fragte sich Maria in diesem Moment, wie sie die großen Schirme zumachen sollte, ohne von oben bis unten nass zu werden.

_‚Ich denke, ich werde mir einen Müllsack überziehen‘_

„Sieh es positiv, du kannst jetzt einkaufen fahren“, neckte Maria als sie aus dem Fenster in den Garten sah.

Tja, da ihr Chef aber schon drei Stamperl Schnaps und etliche Most intus hatte, konnte er natürlich nicht mehr fahren. Das ärgerte ihn, denn nun musste er am nächsten Tag früher aufstehen, und Maria grinste innerlich.

Um 17 Uhr sagte er plötzlich, dass Maria nach Hause fahren konnte.

Er wollte noch ein wenig bleiben, denn der Campingplatz hatte Donnerstags immer geschlossen und wenn er ins Restaurant gefahren wäre, hätte er Alex nach Hause geschickt und selber kochen müssen.

Als Maria den Waldweg hinauffuhr, kamen ihr etliche Autos entgegen.

_‚Wo wollen die denn alle hin?‘_

Eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass es sich womöglich um Taucher handeln könnte.

_‚Selber Schuld wenn du mich heimschickst. Obwohl, morgen kann ich mir das wieder anhören‘_

 

„Was haltet ihr davon, einen Flohmarkt zu veranstalten?“

Schnaufend setzte Dean eine Kiste mit DVD’s auf dem Boden ab und ließ sich daneben plumpsen.

„Keine schlechte Idee, die Wohnung wird zu klein für den ganzen Kram“, grinste Gabe.

„Ok, legt euch rein“, sagte Jody, die mit der Bohrmaschine die letzte Schraube am Bett festgezogen hatte.

„Hmm ... ich schlafe gleich auf der Stelle ein“, murmelte Maria und rollte sich auf der Matratze, nur um im nächsten Moment aufzukreischen, da sie Gabriel kitzelte, bis ihr die Luft wegblieb.

„Stabilitätstest bestanden“, grinste er und deutete mit den Daumen nach oben.

„Ich denke, wir haben uns jetzt alle eine Kleinigkeit verdient.“

Maria ging zum Kühlschrank und holte eine Flasche Sekt.

„Auf die ‚Angels‘“, sagte Gabe und hielt sein Glas hoch.

„Auf die ‚Angels‘“, riefen alle durcheinander und ließen die Gläser klirren.

Nach einem netten Abend, mit vielen Snacks und lustigen Gesprächen machten sich Jody und Dean auf den Nachhauseweg.

„Wir sollten unser neues Bett einweihen“, flüsterte Gabriel Maria ins Ohr, küsste sich dabei ihren Hals entlang, bis seine Lippen die ihren fanden.

 

Als Maria in den Imbiss kam, erwartete sie ein Chaos aus Gläsern. Tatsächlich hatte ihr Chef gestern noch einiges zu tun gehabt.

Und natürlich erzählte er es jedem, der es nicht hören wollte, dass er gestern noch lange arbeiten musste. Alleine. Der arme ...

Kopfschüttelnd nahm Maria die Eislieferung entgegen. Die letzten beiden Male hatte Peter aufgeschrieben, was ihr Chef bestellen musste. Es gab 18 verschiedene Eis am Stiel in allen Variationen. Nicht alle, vor allen Dingen Kinder, kauften eine Eis, das mehr als zwei Euro kostete.

Und so kam es wie es kommen musste, und obwohl an diesem Tag die Eislieferung kam, waren zwei Sorten davon am Nachmittag ausverkauft.

_‚Besser als an einem Sonntag‘_

Überschlagsmäßig zählte Maria auf der Liste zusammen und war ein wenig stolz auf sich, bereits an die zweihundert verkauft zu haben.

„Aber wir haben schon noch Eis, oder?“

„Du hast heute 12 Karton bestellt, natürlich haben wir noch welches“, sagte sie als sie den Bestand wieder auffüllte.

„Ist mir egal, sollen sie eben ein anders kaufen.“

Natürlich war ihm das nicht egal. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sich das herumreden würde ...

Sie verkniff sich den Kommentar, der ihr auf der Zunge lag.

Und schon hörte sie ihn mit seiner Mutter telefonieren.

„Hast du noch ... Ok, ich schicke Maria ...“

„Du, meinetwegen bestell doch nächstes Mal 30 Kartons, wir haben im Restaurant noch eine unbenutzte Gefriertruhe im Keller!“ Diesen Kommentar konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.

 

Als sie von ihrem kurzen Ausflug wiederkam, hörte sie lautstark einen der Gäste am Fenster.

„Nicht der schon wieder“, murmelte sie leise zu sich.

Wie gesagt, es gab diese Gäste und jene. Max war einer seiner ältesten Freunde.

Wenn er nicht da war, dann schimpfte er über ihn. Wenn er da war, dann kroch er ihm so tief in den Arsch, dass Maria dachte, er würde niemals wieder das Tageslicht sehen.

Max war auch der einzige der am Fenster stehen durfte.

Und das nervte Maria. Wenn sie am Ofen stand, glotzte er andauernd zu ihr, beobachtete jeden Handgriff ... Wenn andere Gäste zum Fenster kamen, fing er mit ihnen zu quatschen an ...

Jeden anderen Menschen, der es wagte, sich dort hinzustellen, den verbannte ihr Chef in den Gastgarten, denn, 'das stört den Ablauf'.

Letztes Jahr gab es einen Zwischenfall un Max kam für ein paar Monate nicht mehr.

Maria war dankbar darüber, denn sie mochte diesen Kerl nicht.

Und dann unterhielten sich die beiden Männer ... und quatschten ... und quatschten ... schlimmer als es Frauen jemals tun könnten.

_‚Verdammt, setzte euch doch einfach in den Garten. Ich muss mir den ganzen Scheiß immer anhören, den ihr von euch gebt. Das interessiert mich doch nicht!‘_

Der Imbiss war zwar big, aber nicht so groß um alles zu lagern. So gab es nebenan einen Raum, der als Lagerraum genutzt wurde und neben den Spülmitteln waren dort auch Reis, Semmelbrösel, Ketchup und Senf. Zugleich war dieser Raum auch das Personal-WC und Umkleideraum.

Einige Schritte entfernt war das allgemeine WC. Für die Gäste und die Leute die am See waren.

Zu den Stoßzeiten mussten sich die Leute natürlich anstellen.

Nicht Max ... nein. Maria’s Chef erlaubte ihm, das Personal-WC zu benutzen.

Sie konnte sich noch genau an den Augenblick erinnern, als er ihm den Schlüssel dafür gab.

„Wenn das jetzt kein Fehler war ...“, sagte sie damals.

Und genauso kam es auch.

„Wie könnt ihr nur Lebensmittel am WC lagern ... unhygienisch ... Lebensmittelpolizei ...“

Das waren die Wortfetzen, die Maria verstand.

Ohne sein Bier auszutrinken rauschte er ab und war, wie gesagt, für ein paar Monate nicht mehr gesehen.

 „Vollidiot. Der muss eh nicht mehr kommen.“

_‚Ja ja, bin gespannt wie lange es dauert und du ihn anrufst‘_

Zu ihrem Erstaunen, diese Wette hätte sie verloren, blieb auch ihr Chef stur.

Und als er wieder kam war natürlich alles vergessen und wieder Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen.

Er dachte wahrscheinlich immer Maria bekam das nicht mit, aber. Sie bekam leider Gottes alles mit. „Das habe ich ihm jetzt bezahlen lassen, damit er weiss, dass er so nicht reden kann“, sagte er vor ein paar Tagen, dafür gab er ihm den nächsten Tag ein Bier aus, weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. 

_‚Du bist so ein Heuchler ...‘_

_‚Das ist schon der vierte heute ...‘_

Seuzfend nahm sie die benützten Stamperl und stellte sie in die Geschirrspülmaschine.

_‚Und das machst du auch mit Absicht, oder mit ausgeschaltetem Gehirn‘_

Genervt schob sie die Zettel mit den Bestellungen von der linken Seite auf die rechte.

Maria passte nicht immer auf und er hing diese immer so auf, so wie es ihm gerade in den Sinn kam auf, aber sie war wieder schuld, wenn die Gäste, die früher bestellt hatten, das Essen erst später bekamen.

 

Mittlerweile war es Ende des Monats, das merkte man, denn es gab viele Gäste, die kleine Gerichte kauften, und der Chef war angepisst.

Anstatt dass er froh darüber war, dass sie überhaupt kommen, meckerte er dann bei Maria hinter den Kühlschränken und mit vorgehaltener Hand.

„Wir können ja die Würstl, Toast und den anderen Kram von der Speisekarte nehmen, es bestünde dann eine 50% ige Chance, dass die Gäste entweder etwas anders kaufen, oder gar nichts konsumieren.“

 

Am Abend war dann wieder 'Ballermann' angesagt.

Und gerade am Tag zuvor war sie dankbar darüber, dass er in dieser Woche noch nicht einmal zur Musikanlage gegangen war. Tja, man sollte sich nicht zu früh freuen.

„Nur noch diese drei Lieder ...“, summte er und stellte für Maria wieder einen Wein auf die Arbeitsfläche.

_‚Du denkst wirklich, damit kannst du mich besänftigen? Wie blöd bist du eigentlich?‘_

Zwar verstand Maria nur die Hälfte, aber er erzählte ihr die Geschichte von einem der Gäste, die im Garten saßen. Von früher. Er sagte, dass er ein Idiot war und er ihm am liebsten eine scheuern würde.

Als sie die Kaffeemaschine putzte hörte sie, dass er sich bei dem Kassieren verrechnet hatte und überlegte kurz, ob sie ihn darauf aufmerksam machen sollte. Natürlich tat sie das, schon alleine wegen der Genugtuung.

Erst stritt er es ab. Der Chef rechnete doch nicht falsch! Nachdem Maria ihm das dreimal vor gerechnet hatte, sah er es ein. Das heißt, er gab dem Gast die Schuld, denn wenn die Gäste zuviel Geld zurückbekam, dann sagte er nichts, aber wehe es war zu deren Nachteil.

Kopfschüttelnd ging Maria wieder in den Garten und ärgerte sich darüber, ihre kostbaren Nerven investiert zu haben.

Es waren nur noch sechs Leute im Garten und die Uhr zeigte Maria, dass sie beinahe elf Stunden arbeitete.

„Das Essensgeschäft am Abend war aber nicht überragend“, murmelte er, als er das Geld zählte.

_‚Ich würde bei dem Lärm auch nicht Essen gehen‘_

 

Es war 19.45, als die ersten beiden Rollos an den Fenstern herunterfuhren.

„Wir gehen.“

Das war alles, was Maria hörte. Sie war noch nicht fertig und putzte augenrollend die Geschirrspülmaschine.

Es war nicht das erste Mal und würde bestimmt auch nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein. War es das eine Mal, dass sie eine halbe Stunde herumstanden, weil nichts mehr los war, aber es könnte ja sein, dass noch jemand kommt ... war es ein anderes Mal, daß sie noch nicht einmal mit ihrer Arbeit fertig war.

„Hast du alles abgedreht?“

_‚Habe ich in den vergangenen vier Jahren schon mal etwas vergessen?‘_

Ok, einmal hatte sie vergessen, den Griller auszumachen. Aber er lief auf ganz kleiner Flamme und war nur warm. Ihr Chef hatte das nicht einmal mitbekommen.

Und ein anderes Mal hatte sie vergessen, die Geschirrspülmaschine auszuschalten oder im Kühlraum das Licht abzudrehen. Aber das kostete nur ein bißchen Strom.

Maria war froh, dass es heute nicht eskaliert war, denn ihr Chef war schon wieder etwas betrunken.

Aber wie gesagt. Man sollte den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben.

Dieser Mann saß noch im Garten, unterhielt sich mit seinen Freunden.

Diese gesamten Geschichten von früher ... Das interessierte Maria nicht, aber ihr Chef hörte nicht auf, sie vollzuquatschen. Dann stellte er sich zum Fenster und schrie hinaus.

„Wir fahren jetzt. Stellt die leeren Gläser dann ans Fensterbrett. Schönen Abend.“

Alle verabschiedeten sich, ausser der eine Mann. Das konnte und wollte Maria’s Chef nicht auf sich beruhen lassen.

„Ja, dich meine ich ... kannst du nicht reden?“, hörte sie und schlug laut die Kühlhaustüre hinter sich zu.

„Kannst du das nicht einfach auf dich beruhen lassen?!“, stöhnte sie leise.

Ein lautstarkes Gespräch folgte, ihr Chef sagte noch etwas davon, dass er ihn am liebsten verdreschen würde, dass er nicht mehr kommen solle und Maria betete innerlich, dass dieser Spuk schnell zu Ende war.

Er fuhr dann das Rollo herunter, Maria flitzte in den Garten um die leeren Gläser einzusammeln.

„Was war das? Was hat er für ein Problem?“

„Nicht heute“, seufzte Maria, „ich wünsche euch einen schönen Abend.“

„So ein Idiot, normalerweise sollte man ihm das Glas in den Imbiss schmeissen.“

„Bitte nicht, denn das müsste ich dann zusammenwischen.“

Alle lachten kurz und Maria flitzte wieder zurück, wartete bis ihr Chef abgeschlossen hatte, musste sich noch anhören, dass derjenige eine Drecksau, ein Vollidiot und ein Bastard war und atmete tief durch, als sie endlich im Auto saß.

Was dachte ihr Chef sich eigentlich? Dass sie sagen würde: Ja, klar du hast recht. Du bist der Beste und der Großartigste ... Die Zeiten, wo sie ihre Hand für ihn ins Feuer gelegt hätte, waren lange, lange vorbei.


	12. Chapter 12

Maria fragte sich am nächsten Arbeitstag, was sie eigentlich verbrochen hatte.

Es gab natürlich wieder einen Zwischenfall. Und zwar mit demselben Gast, den er am Abend zuvor angeschrien hatte. Dieser Mann kam ans Fenster, Maria verzog sich in den Hintergrund.

„Was war das gestern Abend?“

Es folgte eine lautstarke Diskussion mit diversen Beschimpfungen und Maria hatte Angst, dass der Mann seine Drohung wahrmachen würde, und sah bereits das Glas beim Fenster hereinfliegen.

Um etwas Ruhe zu haben, ging sie eine Zigarette rauchen,  lehnte sich an ihr Auto und bließ den Rauch durch ihre Lippen. Aber diese Ruhe war ihr nicht vergönnt.

Eine Frau kam auf sie zu und Maria grüßte sie freundlich. Sie sah sie ab und zu, wenn sie aus dem Fenster sah. Erinnern konnte sie sich nicht, dass sie schon einmal etwas konsumiert hätte, aber den Grund dafür erfuhr sie in den folgenden Minuten.

 

„Sie arbeiten hier, oder?“

Maria nickte.

„Wie kommen Sie mit Ihrem Chef zurecht?“

_‚Oh Mann, was soll ich denn auf diese Frage antworten?!‘_

„Es gibt solche Tage und solche Tage.“

Und dann ging es los.

Was das eben mit dem armen Mann sollte, dass ihr Chef es so einfach haben könnte, wenn er nur etwas freundlicher wäre, dass es nicht das erste Mal war, dass so etwas passierte, ...

Wie es der Zufall, oder das Schicksal wollte, kam Maria’s Chef gerade zur Türe heraus.

Die Frau stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Er konnte nicht hören, was geredet wurde, dafür war er zu weit weg, aber Maria versuchte durch Augenkontakt der Dame zu vermitteln, dass er hinter ihr stand. Aber das war ihr egal und sie musste alles anbringen, was sie auf dem Herzen und in ihrem Kopf hatte. Maria stand wieder einmal zwischen den Stühlen.

„Ist es interessant?“, schrie er ihnen zu.

Maria war diese Situation peinlich.

„Er ist die Hand die mich füttert, ich kann nichts sagen“, erwiderte sie nur, machte die Zigarette aus und ging wieder in den Imbiss.

Natürlich wollte ihr Vorgesetzter genau wissen, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Keine Ahnung, wenn mich etwas nicht interessiert, dann höre ich nicht zu. Sie hat nur gesehen, was mit dem Mann war und wollte es wissen.“

„Warum kommt sie nicht selber und fragt? Ist sie schon einmal hier gewesen? Den ganzen Tag herumliegen und warten, dass etwas passiert. Nur damit sich alle ihr Maul zerreissen können. Immer nur Hass verstreuen ...“

So ging es wieder eine Viertelstunde lang. Immer wenn Maria dachte, das Thema wäre durch, fing er wieder an. Er suchte Bestätigung bei ihr, aber da biss er auf Granit. Er war wieder einmal das arme Opfer, das nichts dafür konnte. Aber Maria schenkte dem keine Beachtung.

Maria verstand es einerseits. Es war viel los. Im Laufe des Tages kamen hunderte Leute und konsumierten etwas und irgendwann war man einfach überfordert und es kann passieren, dass der Geduldsfaden reißt. Dann, wenn alle durcheinander redeten, dann wenn man sich konzentrieren musste, dann, wenn du fünf Dinge auf einmal erledigen solltest, und dabei immerein fröhliches Gesicht machen musstest.

Manches Mal war Maria froh, nicht an der Front zu stehen, denn es war wirklich anstrengend.

Und zu 80%, hatte ihr Chef die Ruhe und das bewunderte sie. Ganz ehrlich. Er war seit über 40 Jahren im Gastgewerbe tätig. Aber da waren die restlichen 20% und etwas Schlechtes blieb den Leuten immer länger im Gedächtnis als etwas Gutes.

Aber als Gastwirt musste man dann auch einen Gang herunterschalten, denn man lebte von diesen Gästen.

Und das konnte er nicht. Wenn er seine Meinung hatte, dann blieb er standhaft. Dann folgten keine Diskussionen wo man etwas in Ruhe erklärte, sondern dann war he von null auf hundert in Blitzgeschwindgkeit. Und es endete immer damit, dass die Gäste kopfschüttelnd wieder gingen, wenn sie nicht sogar Beleidigungen einstecken mussten. Und danach zog er alles ins Lächerliche.

Ja, er könnte es einfacher haben, aber er war nicht mehr zu ändern.

 

Am Abend kam eine Dame.

„Einmal Debreziner und einmal Frankfurter bitte.“

„Semmel oder Salzgebäck dazu?“

Im Korb lagen noch eine Semmel und drei Salzgebäck.

Maria hatte es bereits gehört und hatte die Hand schon an der Kühlschranktüre um das Gewünschte zuzubereiten.

„Ist egal.“

„Nein, egal ist es nicht, denn für das Salzgebäck ist ein Aufpreis zu zahlen, das Semmerl ist gratis dazu.“

_‚Gib ihr doch einfach das Gebäck dazu!‘_

Es war bereits nach sechs Uhr abends und wenn es nicht verkauft wurde, musste es Maria wegschmeissen.

„Ja, dann nehme ich eine Semmel und ein Gebäck, denn Sie haben doch nur noch ein Semmerl.“

„Na, so machen wir das sicher nicht, denn handeln brauchen Sie mit mir gar nicht erst anzufangen. Das Gebäck ist teurer“, fiel er ihr ins Wort, „wir machen es einfach so. Für Sie gibt es nichts.“

Maria schloss die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief durch. Natürlich ging die Frau wieder und am See hatten sie wieder ein neues Gesprächsthema.

„Die hat sich jetzt selber ins Fleisch geschnitten“, grinste er.

_‚Nein, das hast du. Du hättest jetzt etwas verkaufen können, wenn du nicht immer so stur wärst!‘_

Und dann folgten wieder Rechtfertigungen, dass er sich ja nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen lassen würde ... Maria konnte und wollte es nicht mehr hören.

 

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da kam ein junger Vater mit einem kleinen Mädchen.

„Wie heißt du denn?“, fragte ihr Chef mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

„Emily.“

„Das ist aber ein schöner Name. Und weil du ihn mir gesagt hast bekommst du Gummibärchen vom lieben Onkel.“

Mit diesen Worten gab er ihr eine kleine Packung und wenn sich Maria nicht der Tatsache bewusst gewesen wäre, dass sie wieder aufwischen musste, sie hätte ihm vor die Füße gekotzt.

Plötzlich klingelte Marias Handy.

„Ich liebe dich“, las sie und musste schmunzeln.

„Hat dir jemand geschrieben?“, fragte ihr Chef neugierig.

_‚Klar, willst du es lesen?‘_

Maria zuckte nur mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit.

 

Seit ein paar Tagen hatte Maria eine Küchenhilfe. Nach ewig langer Suche hatte sich jemand gefunden, mit dem sie etwas anfangen konnte.

Judith war bereits in Pension, hatte früher oft im Gastgewerbe ausgeholfen und ihr war das Thema nicht fremd. Sie war nett, freundlich und hilfsbereit und hatte Spass an der Arbeit. Und die beiden Frauen kamen gut miteinander aus.

Das Thema ‚Peter‘ hatte sich damit leider nicht erledigt, da seit ein paar Tagen eine Hitzewelle herrschte, die alle Leute ins Freie trieb. Kurz gesagt, es war so viel los, dass jede Hand nötig war.

„Geh weg, ich mach das schon“, sagte Judith und nahm Peter das Geschirr aus der Hand.

Amüsiert hob Maria die Augenbrauen, denn das ging einige Male so.

Komischerweise ließ er sich von ihr etwas sagen und war nicht eingeschnappt.

„Na hoffentlich geht das gut“, murmelte Maria ihrem Chef zu.

„Das gefällt ihm“, antwortete dieser.

_‚Na klar ...‘_

Maria ging ein Licht auf, denn Peter musste jetzt noch weniger arbeiten.

Das Wochenede war schon anstrengend und auch der Montag hatte es in sich.

 

Am Nachmittag, in einer kurzen Verschnaufpause stand Maria an der Gefriertruhe für das Eis und traute ihren Augen kaum. Das hatte es in den vergangenen Jahren noch nicht gegeben.

Grob geschätzt waren es noch hundert Eis am Stiel, die ihr ins Auge sprangen.

Und zu ihrem allergrößten Erstaunen, verlangte ihr Chef nicht einmal, dass jemand einige Packungen aus dem Restaurant holen sollte.

Auch wenn sie zu viert im Imbiss standen, hatte Maria das Gefühl, die ganze Arbeit alleine machen zu müssen. Ihr Chef verkaufte Kuchen. „Maria, Zwetschenkuchen!“, rief er und Maria schmiss augenrollend die Türe vom Kühlraum zu und eilte nach vorne. Peter war wieder mit Reden beschäftigt, darum ging Maria in den Garten. Judith schaffte es nicht, die Flasche mit dem Schlagobers aufzufüllen. Maria war da. Nebenbei machte sie die Essensbestellungen. Judith war zu blöd das Fleisch aufzuschneiden, Maria übernahm es. Peter stand vor dem offenen Kühlschrank und sah die Tomaten nicht ...

Sie achtete darauf, dass alles immer nachgefüllt war und kochte so viele Essen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Im wahrsten Sinne lief ihr der Schweiß ‚beim Arsch zusammen‘.

_‚Oh nein‘_

Vier Schritte weiter hörte Maria wie sich ihr Chef mit einem Gast aus der Schweiz unterhielt.

„... war ich der Maitre und in ‚Arosa‘ der Küchenchef ...“, murmelte sie die Sätze mit, die sie in und auswendig kannte.

Fast jeden Tag entlud sich der Himmel in irgendeiner Form. Kein Wunder, es herrschten schon seit Tagen Temperaturen an die 34°C.

Maria hatte gerade Käsespätzle am Ofen als ein Wind aufkam. Wind, das war wahrscheinlich das falsche Wort, denn im Imbiss flogen Servietten und Dosen umher.

„Schnell!“, schrie der Chef und die drei flitzten in den Garten um die sechs Sonnenschirme zuzumachen. Das hieß, Maria machte drei zu und sah Judith mit einem kämpfen.

Aber sie hatte Hilfe von den Gästen, bis die Köchin zu ihr eilte.

„Lieber nix sagen“, murmelte sie, als sie selber zu kämpfen hatte, da Peter die Schirme in der Früh wieder falsch aufgespannt hatte und es deswegen umso länger dauerte.

Wieder im Imbiss hatte der Chef die Rollos heruntergefahren, stand bei dem letzten Fenster und schaute den Leuten zu. Die Käsespätzle waren natürlich verbrannt, denn es wäre ja auch zuviel verlangt gewesen, wenn er sie vom Ofen genomme hätte, und im Imbiss herrschten gefühlte 50°C und eine Luftfeuchtigkeit von 95%.

„Nur wieder etwas um die Leute zu vertreiben“, seufzte er, „was hast du im Wetterbericht?“

Jeden Tag dieselbe Frage. Auf den Wetterbericht konnte man sich nicht mehr verlassen.

„Keine Ahnung, hab ich gelöscht“, erwiderte sie genervt.

„Und die Angsthasen packen ihre Sachen ein. Die Mutigen setzten sich ins Auto und warten bis es vorbei ist. Schau, die Sonne kommt schon wieder.“

Wenn Maria jedes Mal Geld genommen, wenn sie diesen Satz von ihm gehört hätte, sie bräuchte sich keine Sorgen um die Zukunft zu machen und müsste auch nicht mehr arbeiten.


	13. Chapter 13

Maria fragte sich wieder einmal, warum sie eigentlich duschen war, denn 10 Minuten im Imbiss und sie schwitzte wieder wie ein Schwein.

„Öffne die Fenster noch nicht“, äffte sie ihren Chef nach und schmiss die Spätzle in den Kühlraum.

Wie beinahe jeden Tag, war er wieder einkaufen gewesen und im Imbiss stapelte sich die Ware, die Maria verräumte. Seit einer Woche boomte das Geschäft am See.

Er war in der Zwischenzeit in das andere Lokal gefahren.

Man konnte sich in etwa vorstellen, welche Temperaturen in dem kleinen Häuschen herrschten, wenn die ganze Nacht geschlossen war und wieder eine Außentemperatur von über 30°C herrschte.

Aber Maria wusste auch, wenn sie die Fenster öffnen würde, würden auch die Leute kommen und sie könnte nicht in Ruhe fertigmachen. Also schwitzte sie lieber.

„Guten Morgen“, schmunzelte Judith und stellte ihre Walkingstöcke in die Ecke.

„Wohl eher schon Mahlzeit“, grinste Maria zurück und drückte ihr die Zitronen in die Hand.

Einige Minuten später war alles verräumt, beide Frauen schwitzten und Maria öffnete die Fenster.

„Haben wir keinen Salat mehr?“, fragte Judith, als sie die Saladette aufmachte.

„Toll, hat er das Wichtigste vergessen ...“, murmelte Maria und holte den Rest aus dem Kühlraum.

„Und jetzt?“

„Sparen“, antwortete Maria schulterzuckend und stellte ihr einige Tomaten  auf die Arbeitsfläche, „mach bitte Tomatensalat.“

„Und mach das Ding zu, wenn du es nicht brauchst“, rief sie und deutete auf die Saladette, „die hat 15°C und erholt sich nicht mehr!“

Nicht nur die Leute schwitzten bei diesen Temperaturen und der Luftfeuchtigkeit, sondern auch den Geräten war es zu heiß.

Dann konnte sie sich noch einen blöden Spruch von einem der Stammgäste anhören, weil das Bier zu sehr schäumte. Maria wusste, dass das an der Luftfeuchtigkeit lag, aber jemand anderem das zu erklären, der es ohnehin nicht verstand, dazu hatte sie weder Zeit noch Geduld.

Die Gläser trockneten nicht mehr von selber, wenn sie aus der Geschirrspülmaschine kamen, genauso wie die Geschirrtücher.

 

Maria wusste noch nicht von der Hiobsbotschaft, die ihr Chef hatte und machte sich summend daran, einige Schnitzel vorzubereiten.

Aber sie kannte ihn mittlerweile lange genug um seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten.

Aber das war Nebensache, denn eine halbe Stunde nach Dienstbeginn ging es wieder los.

Maria hatte nicht eine Minute Zeit durchzuatmen und das änderte sich auch in den nächsten zwei einhalb Stunden nicht.

„Schätze“, sagte sie zu Judith, während sie die Essensbestellungen durchsah.

„Keine Ahnung, aber dem Besteck nach zu urteilen, waren es viel“, grinste sie und wischte sich mit der Serviette über das Gesicht.

„95“, antwortete Maria und erntete einen anerkenneden Blick.

95 Gerichte in zwei einhalb Stunden. Es war kein Rekord, aber es war verdammt viel.

Die Zeit reichte gerade um wieder alles aufzufüllen, als der nächste Ansturm kam.

Und irgendwann kam immer der Zeitpunkt, wo es jedem zuviel wurde.

Das war so. Die Hitze, der Stress. Es folgten nur noch kurze, knappe Anweisungen, ein ‚bitte‘ gab es ohnehin schon lange nicht mehr. Jeder machte stumm seine Arbeit und fluchte innerlich.

„Stellt mir nicht alles auf meine Arbeitsfläche!“, murrte Maria, die gerade ein Schnitzel klopfte und die gesamten Gläser und Besteck klirrten mit.

„Müssen wir den großen Tisch holen?“, rief der Chef.

Maria hasste dieses Teil, denn der riesige Tisch, den man von Flohmärkten kannte, verstellte alles. Sie hatte Mühe in den Kühlraum zu gelangen und wenn irgenjemand dort stand, musste sie die Luft anhalten und auf Zehenspitzen vorbeischleichen, um überhaupt vorbeizukommen.

Und außerdem wurde ohnehin dort nicht draufgestellt, denn der Weg zum Geschirrspüler war länger.

„Kannst du mir diesen Kübel aufmachen?“, fragte Judith und stellte den Kübel mit dem Ketchup auf das Brett.

„Ich werde dir höchstpersönlich morgen die Fingernägel stutzen“, antwortete Maria und lachte.

 

„Alex ist nur noch bis Sonntag da“, ließ auf einmal ihr Chef die Bombe platzen.

„Was?“

_‚Heute ist Samstag!‘_

Sie hörte ihrem Chef nur halb zu, denn ihre Gedanken fuhren schon wieder Achterbahn.

 

Am Donnerstag hatte sie sich dazu bereit erklärt, ihn nach Hause zu fahren, denn es ging um neun Uhr am Abend kein Bus mehr.

Was hieß, dazu bereit erklärt ...

Ihr Chef hatte gesagt, sie solle das machen und Maria war es egal. Sie hatte ohnehin dieselbe Richtung.

_‚Klar. Vorgestern war der Letzte. Zahltag. Warum hat dieser Idiot nichts gesagt?‘_

Gestern, als ihr Chef kam und das Lokal aufsperrte, zeigte er ihr eine Nachricht am Handy, die er von ihm bekommen hatte.

‚I can not come to work ... Problems with the Magistrat … Bla bla bla …’

Er hatte in Englisch geschrieben und redete auch englisch und einige Brocken Deutsch. Ihr Chef tat zwar immer so, als wenn er alles verstehen wüde, aber Maria musste es ihm trotzdem übersetzen. Der Chef hatte ihn angerufen und gefragt, ob er das Restaurant zusperren soll, und dass er um zwölf Uhr da sein musste.

„Maria, fahr bitte hinauf, bis er kommt“, sagte er zu ihr und Maria machte die beiden Gerichte noch fertig, bevor sie sich den Schlüssel schnappte und in das Restaurant fuhr.

Dort lag bereits eine Forelle am Grill, im Kühlschrank sah es aus, dass ihr graute und die Küchenhilfe zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

_‚Ich kann so nicht arbeiten!‘_

Die Mutter von ihrem Chef, genauso wie Maria hatten sich schon darauf eingestellt, dass sich das Thema ‚Alex‘ erledigt hatte.

Maria war innerlich verzweifelt, denn sie wusste, dass das in einer Katastrophe enden würde.

Es war noch nicht mal Mittag und der See ging bereits über vor Leuten die alle hungrig waren.

_‚Warum? Warum? Warum?‘_

Maria fragte sich, was sie in ihrem vorigen Leben so Schreckliches gemacht hatte, um so bestraft zu werden.

Das Gastgewerbe war ein hartes Pflaster. Keine Frage.

Und Saisonarbeit war hart. Ohne Diskussion. Denn an den Tagen wo schönes Wetter war musste gearbeitet werden, und wenn es einen Monat durchging. Das längste für Maria waren 21 Tage. Aber da musste man durch. Der Verdienst war nicht schlecht und im Restaurant war er sein eigener Chef.

An seiner Mutter konnte es nicht liegen, dass kein Koch dort blieb. Sie war nett, freundlich und hilfsbereit, da war ihr Chef anders. Er kommandierte lieber und sah gerne andere arbeiten.

Alex war 22 Jahre alt. Aber gerade da hatte man doch noch Energie.

Maria war sauer, wütend und kochte innerlich. Warum musste sie immer die Arschkarte haben?

Es war 12.15 als auf einmal die Türe aufging und Alex vorbeirannte.

„Gott sei Dank“, murmelte Maria und machte noch fertig bis er sich umgezogen hatte.

„Danke“, schmunzelte die Mutter ihres Chefs als sie sich die Schlüssel und ihr Handy nahm und zur Türe eilte.

„Thanks for coming“, sagte sie noch zu ihm und das war wirklich ehrlich gemeint.

„Ich habe es gewusst, dass er kommt“, sagte ihr Chef, als Maria sich die Schürze umband.

_‚Einen Scheiß hast du gewusst. Du hast es gehofft!‘_

 

„Was?“, fragte Maria entsetzt und sah ihn an.

„Ja, das habe ich falsch verstanden. Ich hatte gemeint, er ist bis 30. da und nicht bis 13.“

_‚Ja, thirteen und thirty kann man ja auch verwechselt. Schwamm drüber!‘_

„Im Ernst?“

Ihr Herz rutschte in die Knie.

„Aber keine Sorge, ich habe eine Küchenhilfe an der Angel.“

_‚Ja, toll. Eine Küchenhilfe kann ja auch die gesamte Speisekarte kochen. Und bei dem Stress, die läuft doch sofort wieder davon!‘_

„Und zur Not haben wir Conny.“

_‚Ja, der 70-jährige Koch, der nach zwei Stunden nach Hause geht, weil er fertig ist!‘_

„Jenny ist auch noch da.“

_‚Ja, am Wochenende!‘_

„Nim hat in einer Woche Urlaub.“

_‚Wäre eine Möglichkeit, hast du sie schon gefragt!?‘_

„Die drei Wochen schaffen wir auch so.“

Diese Ruhe, die ihr Chef hatte war unglaublich. Maria arbeitete den vierten Sommer am See und wusste, dass es auch im September genug zu tun gab und auch der Oktober noch warm und schön sein konnte.

Das wars. Maria’s Laune war im Keller und sie stellte das Reden ein.

 

Ihr Chef stand gerade wieder am Fenster und Maria am Ofen.

„Hast du deine Gemüselaibchen noch nicht bekommen?“, fragte er die Frau.

Maria wurde hellhörig und sah in ihren Bestellungen nach. Es war nichts boniert.

„Du hast nichts boniert“, sagte sie.

„Aber hundertprozentig“, antwortete er, wärend Maria die Laibchen in die Fritöse schmiss.

„Ich habe keinen Bon“, erwiderte sie abermals.

„Dann ist der irgendwo verloren gegangen“, murmelte er.

_‚Ja, und ich bin wieder schuld‘_

„Dafür, dass es so lange gedauert hat“, sagte er dann, als das Essen fertig war und gab ihr einen Kuchen dazu.

Und Maria verstand: ‚Dafür, dass sie so lange gebraucht hat‘

„Ich habe nicht lange gebraucht, aber ich kann nichts kochen, wenn ich nichts davon weiß!“

„Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet.“

„Dann sag es nicht.“

„Habe ich nicht.“

„Hat er nicht“, mischte sich die Frau ein.

Ok. Maria hatte überreagiert und die Stimmung war einige Minuten eisig.

Aber hey, es war ihr egal.

Danach kam Christian, einer der Stammgäste. Einer, der beinahe jeden Tag kam und sich hundert Mal bei ihr für das gute Essen bedankte, und kaufte zwei Eis.

Ihr Chef stand an der Ausgabe.

_‚Nein, meins!‘_

Er gab ihr einen 5-Euro-Schein und Maria war wirklich der Meinung, daß er gesagt hatte: ‚Der Rest ist für dich.‘

Dabei hatte er gesagt: ‚Drei. Der Rest ist für dich.‘

_‚Wirklich? Aber ist schon in Ordnung. Gib ruhig dem Chef das Trinkgeld, der freut sich ja auch ...‘_

Sie biss sich fast ihre Zunge ab, um das nicht laut zu sagen.

Christian war ein angesehener Arzt, es traf also keinen Armen und jedes Mal wenn er etwas kaufte, Maria konnte das ja sehen, zückte er seine Geldbörse, die immer prall gefüllt war.

Beinahe schon so, dass jeder sehen konnte wie reich er war.

Ein schmieriger Kerl und Maria schwor sich das letzte Mal freundlich zu ihm gewesen zu sein.

 

Als es etwas ruhiger war, beschloss Maria das Tagesgericht für Montag zu machen.

Sie schnitt ihr Fleisch klein und summte dabei, als sie das Gemüse in den Topf warf.

„Was machst du da?“, fragte ihr Chef.

„Züricher Geschnetzeltes für Montag, aber das werde ich mir ins Restaurant mitnehmen“, antwortete sie.

„Warum?“

„Na ... Ich bin doch ab Montag dort im Dienst, oder nicht?“

„Wieso?“

„Weil du gesagt hast, dass Alex morgen den letzten Tag hat.“

„Nächsten Sonntag. Du hast mir nicht zugehört“, lachte er.

_‚Im Ernst?!‘_

Aber Maria schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es sehe.“  
„Und wenn, dann kommt Judith oder irgendjemand anderer ins Restaurant. Du bleibst bei mir.“

_‚Wer es glaubt‘_

„Und zur Not sperren wir da Restaurant zu.“

„Ja genau“, lachte Maria halbherzig.

 

Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn es einmal einen Abend gegeben hätte, an dem alles reibungslos abgelaufen wäre.

Kurz vor acht Uhr abends, Maria war gerade im Garten mit dem Stellen der Tische beschäftigt, da sah sie, wie einer der Taucher auf den Imbiss zusteuerte.

Maria grüßte ihn freundlich und er auch aber sie hatte gleich darauf ein ungutes Gefühl, denn dieser Mann war ihrem Chef ein Dorn im Auge.

Es gab einige Dinge, die ihn sauer machten und darunter war, dass er es nicht leiden konnte wenn die Taucher Schnupperkurse anboten und bei ihm nichts kauften.

Der Imbiss stand nämlich genau dort, wo sich in unmittelbarer Nähe die tiefste Stelle des Sees befand und das zog natürlich die Taucher an. In den vergangenen vier Saisonen hatten sich daraus viele Stammgäste gebildet, aber es gab natürlich auch viele, die nicht kamen. Diejenigen, die ihr Essen und die Getränke selber mithatten oder diejenigen, die gleich im Anschluss wieder wegfuhren.

Da sich alles in unmittelbarer Nähe der Nase ihres Chefs abspielte, ärgerte er sich natürlich darüber.

Maria war das egal. Erstens war sie nicht umsatzbeteiligt und zweitens waren die Taucher ja nicht dazu verpflichtet, ihm etwas abzukaufen.

 

Na ja wie dem auch sei ...

Derjenige, der gerade auf den Imbiss zusteuerte war in den vergangenen Jahren nicht oft dagewesen und gebannt beobachtete Maria die Szene die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte.

Sie musste innerlich kurz schmunzeln, als sie die beiden Männer betrachtete.

Leo, so hieß der Taucher war vielleicht um zwei, oder drei Jahre jünger als ihr Chef, aber wog vielleicht die Hälfte und als sich der Chef hinter dem Fenster in Position stellte, musste Maria schlucken.

„Du kommst gerade recht, wir schließen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du noch etwas haben willst, du kommst ja sonst auch nicht“, schnauzte der Ältere ihn an.

„Ok. Kein Problem, dann fahre ich“, antwortete Leo ruhig und machte kehrt.

„Aber eines sag ich dir schon noch“, rief er ihm nach.

Es war wie bei einem Autounfall, wo man einfach nicht wegsehen konnte.

„Ich finde es eine bodenlose Frechheit. Sei froh, dass ich dich nicht anzeige!“

„Warum?“, fragte Leo verdutzt.

Es folgte eine lautstarke Diskussion, denn der Neid war etwas Furchtbares.

Leo führte eine Tauchschule, wie einige andere auch. Wie auch derjenige, der vor einigen Tagen Ripperlessen da war. Das war aber etwas anderes, denn der hatte ja schließlich konsumiert und wurde nett behandelt.

Leo warf Maria noch einen letzten Blick zu und sie war sich sicher, dass er das letzte Mal dagewesen war. Als sie wieder in den Imbiss ging, rechtfertigte sich ihr Chef wieder aber Maria war froh, als er endlich das Lokal abschloss.


	14. Chapter 14

Maria arbeitete mittlerweile den 14 Tag in Folge, und immer mindestens zehn Stunden.

Es war anstrengend. Und damit war nicht nur das Kochen gemeint.  Es war anstrengend ihren Chef jeden Tag zu ertragen und sehr oft musste sie sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nichts zu erwidern.

 

„Ich habe ein paar gute Neuigkeiten. Ich habe heute wieder einmal nach langem sehr gut geschlafen.“

Maria fiel es gleich auf, dass er gute Laune hatte. Sie fragte nicht nach, denn sie wusste, dass er Geheimnisse nicht lange für sich behalten konnte.

Sie stellte den Marillenkuchen auf die Arbeitsfläche und schaltete den Grill an.

_‚Hattest du heute einmal keinen Krampf im Fuss?‘_

„Jenny fängt nächstes Jahr bei mir wieder fix an.“

Eine von Maria’s Augenbauen schnellte in die Höhe und sie sah ihn fragend an.

Jenny war lange bei ihm beschäftigt. Damals, als er an einem anderen See ein Lokal hatte, das durch das Hochwasser leider verwüstet worden war.

Maria dachte an die Zeit zurück, wo sie Jenny kennengelernt hatte. Das war alles andere, aber kein guter Start.

 

Vor vier Jahren, bevor sie bei ihrem derzeitigen Chef zu arbeiten begonnen hatte, war sie kurze Zeit arbeitslos.

Sie war bei einem Probetag in einem Restaurant. Die ersten beiden Stunden waren ganz angenehm, bis auf einmal die Küchentüre mit einem Schwung aufgestoßen wurde und eine ältere Frau hereinstürmte. Nicht nur die Verständigungsschwierigkeiten machten Maria zu schaffen, denn die Frau war Thailänderin. Sondern auch die Art und Weise wie sie Maria behandelte, ließ sehr zu wünschen übrig. Eigentlich schrie und kommandierte sie in einem fort und Maria kam sich vor wie ein kleines Kind. Nein, mit dieser Person konnte und wollte sie nicht arbeiten.

Das Thema hatte sich erledigt und sie war froh, Jenny nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

Einige Wochen nachdem sie den Imbiss ofiziell eröffnet hatten hörte Maria eine Stimme.

Diese Stimme war unverkennbar und auch wenn sie am Ofen stand und diese Person an der Eisausgabe, bestimmt sechs Meter entfernt stand, zuckte Maria zusammen.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein“, murmelte sie und bekam mit, dass ihr Chef nach draußen gegangen war und Jenny umarmte, „und die kennen sich auch noch?!“

Der Überhammer kam ja noch. Nachdem ihr Chef Maria aufgeklärt hatte, welche Rolle Jenny spielte, bot diese ihm an, ab und zu auszuhelfen. Am Wochenende und an stressigen Tagen, wenn sie Zeit hatte. Im ersten Jahr war eine gute Köchin im Restaurant und dort war noch nicht so viel zu tun.

Denn, die Vorbesitzer hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet und so ziemlich alle Gäste vergrault.

Zudem war das Restaurant auch etwas versteckt und es dauerte, bis der Ruf wieder hergestellt war, bis die Leute wussten, dass eine Neuübernahme erfolgt war und sich alles eingependelt hatte.

 

Also arbeitete Jenny im Imbiss. Mit Maria. Und das war hart für Maria.

Denn Jenny wollte alles so machen, wie sie wollte, aber Maria hatte ihre eigene Linie.

Außerdem hatte sie eine laute, quietschige Stimme und man musste einige Male nachfragen, um sie überhaupt zu verstehen.

Maria war keine Petze, aber das war kein Zustand und sie suchte das Gespräch mit ihrem Chef.

„Ja Jenny ...“, spielte er die Situation herunter und zuckte mit den Schultern, „sie ist eben so.“

Die Ältere der beiden wollte alles an sich reißen und Maria war sozusagen ihre Küchenhilfe.

„Entweder du redest mit ihr und sie schaltet drei Gänge herunter und damit meine ich auch ihre Lautstärke, aber so kommen wir auf keinen grünen Zweig!“

Maria stellte ihn vor die Wahl, denn so hatte sie sich das alles nicht vorgestellt.

Sie hatte auch mittlerweile 20 Jahre Gastronomieerfahrung und ließ sich nicht wie ein Lehrling behandeln. Es gab einige Augenblicke, wo die beiden aneinandergerieten.

Jenny hatte zu dieser Zeit kein Auto und an einem Abend wurde es so spät, dass kein Bus mehr fuhr.

„Kannst du Jenny nach Hause bringen, ich muss noch ins Restaurant und das dauert bestimmt länger“, sagte ihr Chef und steckte Maria einen Geldschein zu.

Begeistert war sie nicht, aber sie machte es. Für Geld machte man ja so einiges. Es war nicht das einzige Mal und Maria spielte noch einige weitere Male Taxi.

Die beiden Frauen hatten einige klärende Gespräche und Jenny sah ein, dass sie sich Maria unterordnen musste. Freundinnen wurden die beiden keine, aber sie konnten miteinander arbeiten und verstanden sich auch immer besser.

Mittlerweile war Jenny seit vier Jahren fixer Bestandteil. Am Wochenende. Aber im Restaurant.

Maria hatte den Imbiss wieder für sich. Ein wenig bewunderte sie Jenny für ihre Art, denn so wie sie mit ihrem Chef redete und ihn auch oft in die Schranken wies, das hatte sich Maria nie getraut.

 

_‚Sei dir zwar nicht vergönnt, aber gut. So brauchst du dir wenigstens um das Restaurant keine Sorgen zu machen‘_

Die nächste positive Nachricht die er ihr mitteilte war, dass Nim, auch eine der Ausilfen, in der Zeit Urlaub hatte, wo Alex nicht da war. Dass Alex wieder einen Computerkurs machte, erfuhr sie auch und auch, dass er im September wieder anfangen würde.

_‚Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein‘_

Aber Maria war eine Pessimistin und die vergangene Zeit hatte ihr oft genug gezeigt, dass das Schicksal ihr oft einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.

„Das wären einige Sorgen weniger“, sagte sie und ein kleines Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen ab.

Es war ja nicht so, dass Maria nicht gerne im Restaurant arbeitete. Im Gegenteil. Es war zwar ab und an auch stressig, aber nicht so stressig, wie im Imbiss. Es war vielmehr der Fall, dass sie nicht ständig hin und herfahren wollte und schon gar nicht wenn hunderte Autos am See standen.

 

Maria war seit drei Minuten in der Arbeit, verräumte die Sachen, die ihr Chef eingekauft hatte, flitzte hinaus in den Garten, spannte die Sonnenschirme auf und war gerade dabei, das Tagesmenü mit Kreide auf die Tafel zu schreiben.

„Hört sich gut an, ich bekomme bitte eines“, sagte ein junger Mann plötzlich hinter ihr.

Maria sah auf die Uhr und antwortete: „Ja gerne, dauert aber noch etwas.“

„Wie lange?“, fragte er ungeduldig.

_‚Bis es fertig ist. Ich habe nur auf dich gewartet um dir sofort dein Essen zu machen‘_

Innerlich verdrehte sie die Augen.

„Es ist jetzt kurz nach elf. Geh noch eine Runde schwimmen.“

_‚Ich habe ja sonst nichts zu tun!‘_

Die ersten beiden Jahre hatte sie die Wünsche der Gäste immer sofort erledigt. Aber Maria war auch keine Maschine und benötigte einfach ein bißchen Zeit um in Ruhe alles herzurichten.

Sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt mit dem Kochen anfangen würde, kämen auch die anderen und das Chaos wäre wieder perfekt. Außerdem gab es in keinem Gasthaus vor 11 Uhr etwas zu essen.

Sie schüttete das Wasser auf die Wiese und sah noch ihren Chef in das Auto steigen.

„Ich komme gleich wieder.“

Ja, das ‚gleich‘ kannte sie und kaum war sie im Imbiss, kamen auch schon die ersten Leute auf einen Kaffee.

„Wer macht denn den guten Kuchen?“

„Schuldig“, schmunzelte Maria und legte ein Stück auf den Teller.

„Verrate mir das Rezept.“

„Kann ich nicht, ansonsten kommst du nicht wieder“, grinste sie und schlug den Deckel der Kasse zu.

„Der wird so hoch, ich schaffe das nicht.“

„Ich kann nur so viel verraten. Es ist ein Rührteig und ich backe ihn bei weniger Grad, dafür länger.“

Den Kuchen, den sie seit vier Jahren machte war eine Backmischung. Maria musste nur noch Öl und Wasser zufügen und mit dem Obst belegen.

Es ginge auch nicht anders. Maria machte jeden Tag ein Blech davon. An guten Tagen auch mehr. Und da ohnehin immer Personalmangel herrschte ... Es würde einfach nicht gehen, denn Maria hatte auch nur zwei Hände.

 

In der Zwischenzeit kam auch die Eislieferung. Peter war schon seit einer halben Stunde im Garten mit dem Wischen der Tische beschäftigt und hatte keine Eile.

„Immer muss man ihn in den Arsch treten“, murmelte sie zu sich selber und schrie dann aus dem Fenster: „Peter, übernimm bitte das Eis!“

Judith kam erst in einer Stunde und Maria musste zusehen, dass für das Essensgeschäft alles bereitstand.

„Bis dann“, rief der Lieferant ihr entgegen und war schon fast wieder aus der Türe.

„Schönes Wochenende“, schrie Maria ihm nach und er kam wieder zurück und runzelte die Stirn.

„Wir haben erst Mittwoch!“

Beide lachten. Maria hatte den Überblick verloren. Kein Wunder, wenn man keine geregelte Arbeitszeit hatte.

 

Wie schon erwähnt, es gab einige Sachen, die ihren Chef sauer machten und an diesem Tag passierten gleich einige davon. Maria stellte sich schon wieder darauf ein in Facebook negative Kommentare zu lesen. Aber teils musste sie ihrem Chef auch Recht geben.

Nur, man könnte es auf eine andere Art und Weise sagen. Aber die Hitze machte allen zu schaffen.

Der erste Vorfall ereignete sich natürlich im größten Stress.

Maria bekam mit, dass eine junge Frau am Fenster stand und ihn bat das Glas mit der Babynahrung für ihre Tochter aufzuwärmen. Zugegeben, Maria hasste das genauso.

Sie erinnerte sich noch an das eine Mal vor zwei Jahren. Gut, es war ihre eigene Schuld.

Damals war es ein Karottenbrei und jeder der Mikrowellen für das Gastgewerbe kannte wusste, dass diese um einiges stärker waren als die für den Hausgebrauch.

Sie hatte das Glas eine halbe Minute drinnen und danach musste die Mikrowelle geputzt werden.

Wenn nichts los war, machte sie das gerne. Aber wenn ohnehin ein Stress herrschte, beide Mikrowellengeräte besetzt waren und sie dann auch noch darauf aufpassen musste, dass dieser scheiß Brei warm, aber auch nicht zu heiß wurde ... Das nervte.

Und wenn diese Leute nur kamen um etwas zu wärmen und ansonsten nichts konsumierten, das stieß ihrem Chef sauer auf.

„Mein Kind hat aber jetzt Hunger und nicht erst in einer Viertelstunde“, rief die Dame.

„Wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Sollen wir extra noch ein Gerät kaufen damit die Kinder eine warme Mahlzeit haben? Nehmen Sie sich doch einen Wasserkocher mit!“

Na ja die junge Frau zog wütend schnaubend wieder davon und ihr Chef zog sie vor den anderen Gästen ins Lächerliche.

 

Das nächste was ihm nicht gefiel war, wenn Leute etwas bestellten. Zum Mitnehmen.

Aber im Endeffekt im Garten Platz nahmen und dort aßen.

„Es kostet das Gleiche. Ihr habt gesagt, ihr wollt es mitnehmen? Also Tschüss!“

Wenn jemand einen Toast oder Würtstl bestellte und dann nach einem Besteck fragte, oder noch schlimmer, sich das Besteck selber nahm. Da sah er rot.

„Wo gibt es denn so etwas? Wir sind doch nicht im Hotel. Wenn ihr mit dem Anzug kommt, anstatt in der Badehose, dann gibt es auch ein Besteck! Ansonsten werdet ihr es mit den Händen essen, so wie jeder normale Mensch!“

Man musste sich das so vorstellen.

Für die Bestellungsannahme gab es ein großes Fenster. Davor standen die Leute, dahinter der Chef an der Registrierkasse. Wenn er zwei Schritte nach links ging, stand er vor der Getränkeanlage, wo sich auch Peter immer wichtig machte, denn der musste dann nur einen Schritt nach links machen um beim nächsten Fenster zu stehen, wo die Eisausgabe war. Wenn ihr Chef an der Kasse stand und sich nach rechts drehte, stand dort die Kaffeemaschine, der Kuchen und das Gebäck. Dort war auch ein Fenster, für die Essensausgabe. Wenn Maria das Essen fertig hatte, stellte sie es auf das breite Fensterbrett und schrie in den Garten. Die Leute holten es sich dann. Noch zwei Schritte weiter nach rechts war Maria’s Reich. Vier Gasplatten, einen Gasgrill, zwei Fritösen und ein Konvectomat. Wenn sie sich umdrehte war dort eine große Arbeitsfläche. Dahinter war die Abwasch. Jeder ‚Bereich‘ war abgetrennt durch Kühlschränke. Die Leute hatten zwar einen guten Einblick in den Imbiss, konnten Maria auch beim Kochen zusehen, was sie aber nicht taten, dafür sorgte der Chef. Aber sie sahen auch nicht alles.

 

„Du brauchst die Gäste nicht zu fragen, ob es geschmeckt hat“, sagte er zu Judith, als sie Maria ein Kompliment ausgerichtet hatte, „das leere Geschirr abräumen und ‚zack‘ wieder hier herein.“

„Ich freue mich über jedes Kompliment“, erwiderte Maria.

„Und wenn die Leute sich beschweren?“

„Dann machen sie es ohnehin. Ist ja Gott sei Dank sehr selten vorgekommen“, antwortete sie schnippisch.

Klar, dass ihm das nicht gefiel, dass Maria alle so gerne hatten.

Sie wurde auch oft von ihren Gästen eingeladen, etwas zu trinken und das nahm sie gerne an.

Und jedes Mal, wenn einer der Gäste am Fenster stand und ihr Essen lobte, schrie er durch den Imbiss. „Das musst du meiner Köchin sagen. Maria komm her!“

Das war peinlich. Er machte sich selber lächerlich und Maria gleich mit dazu. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, anhand der Tatsache, dass ihr Chef null Gefühl hatte. Kann sein, dass ihm selber das gar nicht auffiel. Er hatte einfach einen trockenen Humor, den nicht alle Leute verstanden. Und um ehrlich zu sein, es nervte sie.

 

Da Maria mehr als ein Essen kochte, kam es natürlich auch vor, dass mehr als eine Mahlzeit, neben Pommes, Salaten und Kuchen auf dem Fensterbrett standen.

„Gehört der Salat da dazu?“, kam nicht selten die Frage.

„Der Salat gehört ganz bestimmt nicht zum Toast, oder hast du dafür bezahlt?“

Natürlich kam es auch vor, dass die Gäste die früher bestellt hatte, erst später ihr Essen bekamen, weil weder sie noch ihr Chef Zeit hatten, und ein anderer schneller war.

Aber Maria war der Meinung, dass es mit einem Nummernsystem noch ein größeres Chaos geben würde. Das funktionierte bei ‚Mc Donalds & Co‘, aber dafür hätte man auch jemand gebraucht, der aufpasste, dass alles geregelt ablief.

„Wenn man da nicht immer aufpasst ...“, murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.

_‚Ja, so wie ich immer aufpassen muss, wenn du die Bestellungen durcheinander aufhängst!‘_

Aber Maria hatte es aufgegeben, irgendetwas zu sagen, denn es kostete nur Nerven. Ihre Nerven.

 

Am Nachmittag wurde es ein wenig ruhiger. Was heißt ruhig ...

Ihr Chef und Peter quatschten die ganze Zeit. Über frühere Zeiten ... Und Maria musste sich alles gezwungnermaßen mitanhören. Judith bekam davon sicherlich nichts mit, denn sie war aus Rumänien und hatte wahrscheinlich nur einen Bruchteil verstanden.

Aber sie verstand was Maria ihr sagte, auch wenn sie oft, in der ihr so verhassten Schriftsprache, sprechen musste.

„Das kannst du als Kompliment auffassen“, sagte sie und legte Judith eine Hand auf die Schulter als sie Palatschinken machte.

„Noch nie in den vier Jahren hat jemand anderer außer ich die Palatschinken gemacht.“

„Geschweige denn ihre Pfanne angreifen dürfen“, mischte sich ihr Chef ein und Maria kicherte.

Ja, das war Maria’s Pfanne und auf das legte sie wert. Genauso wie auf die anderen Pannen und Töpfe. Keiner durfte dort mit einer Gabel oder einem Messer entlangfahren, geschweige denn mit einem Drahtschwamm putzen. Da machte sie das lieber selber.

Sie hasste zerkratzte Pfannen. Maria wusste, wie diese im Restaurant aussahen, weil sich niemand bemühte und jeder schlampig waren.

 

Ordnung, Sorgfältigkeit, Sauberkeit und der richtige Umgang mit dem Inventar und den Lebensmitteln, das war ihr schon immer wichtig und das erste Mal in den vier Jahren hatte sie das Gefühl, in Judith jemanden gefunden zu haben, der das teilte und verstand.

Und auch wenn man so etwas normalerweise nicht machte, kam Maria der Gedanke, Judith abzuwerben, wenn sie jemanden in ihrem Lokal brauchen würde.

Denn die beiden Frauen kamen sehr gut miteinander aus.

Natürlich hatte sie ihre Einarbeitungszeit gebraucht und Maria hatte ihr nicht nur dreimal den Unterschied zwischen den verschiedenen Gerichten erklärt.

Aber sie war geduldig und ihr gefiel es, dass Judith nicht jeder Handgriff angeschafft werden musste.

Wenn sie ein Cordon bleu machte, stand das Teller mit den Preiselbeeren und der Zitrone bereit.

Wenn eine Eispalatschinke bestellt war, hatte sie schon das Vanilleeis in der Hand.

Wenn sie Spätzle machte, holte sie Ältere den Schinken und hatte den Salat fertig, ohne dass Maria es sagen musste. Sie sprang zur Seite und ließ die Rothaarige zur Abwasch, wenn sie sah, dass sich Maria die Hände waschen wollte.

Judith sorgte dafür, dass Maria immer eine saubere Arbeitsfläche hatte, sie wickelte das Besteck, wenn sie nichts zu tun hatte. Sie putze und fragte immer ob sie bei irgendetwas helfen konnte.

Das war das erste Mal in vier Jahren, dass sich die Köchin auf jemanden verlassen konnte ohne immer ein Auge auf die Person haben zu müssen.

Delegieren, darin war Maria noch nie gut. Da machte es sie es eher selber. Ging schneller und man musste nichts erklären.

 

Am frühen Abend durfte Judith gehen und Peter ‚übernahm‘ ihre Arbeit.

Peter war einige Jahre jünger als Judith aber dafür dreimal so langsam.

„Dafür, dass so viele Leute am See sind ist aber nicht viel los“, brummte ihr Chef.

„Mir ist nicht fad“, erwiderte Maria, während sie die Gläser abtrocknete.

Sie war froh, dass nicht so viel los war, denn so konnte sie in Ruhe wieder alles herrichten und nachfüllen. Es rührte ja keiner einen Finger außer sie.

Der Imbiss war zwar nur ein Imbiss, aber auf dem Niveau eines Restaurants.

Auf der Speisekarte befanden sich dreißig verschiedene Gerichte und auch wenn Maria das alles einigermaßen gut im Griff hatte, wünschte sie sich trotzdem noch ein paar zusätzliche Hände.

Im großen Gastgarten hatten ca. 100 Leute Platz.

Rund um den See gab es noch sieben weitere Lokale, das zweite Restaurant ihres Chefs mit eingeschlossen, aber in den vier Jahren hatte sich der Imbiss einen Ruf aufgebaut und die anderen Lokalitäten waren keine Konkurrenz. Ohne angeben zu wollen, aber die meisten Leute waren immer bei ihnen.

 

Peter stand bei der Eisausgabe und starrte Löcher in die Luft.

Drei Servietten, die der Windstoß auf den Boden geweht hatte lagen schon seit zehn Minuten zwischen den beiden Männern, aber jeder war zu faul,  sich zu bücken.

„Kann ich mit dem Müll gehen?“, fragte Peter.

„Klar, hol die zwei Abfallkübel von draußen, schmeiß alles zusammen und dann kannst du gehen“, antwortete Maria.

Das hatte er gemacht. Sie standen draußen vor der Türe, denn das eine hatte er sich gemerkt.

Die beiden standen den ganzen Tag draußen und bevor diese nicht mit einem Spray besprüht worden waren, durften sie nicht in den Imbiss.

Maria wollte keine Ameisen oder sonstiges Getier im Imbiss haben.

Bis jetzt hatte sie das immer gemacht, denn Peter sagte ihr, dass nur sie das könne.

Ja, weil er zu faul dazu war. Maria schloss selber mit sich eine Wette ab, ob sie es schaffen würde, diese Aufgabe Peter zu überlassen.

Kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihm nach, da er bereits zum zehnten Mal an den Kübeln vorbeiging, aber keine Anstalten machte etwas zu unternehmen.

_‚Und ich werde es auch nicht machen!‘_

 

„Sind die schon gewaschen?“, fragte er einige Augenblicke später als er bei dem Geschirrspüler  stand.

_‚Jedes Mal. Jedes verdammte Mal fragst du mich das!‘_

„Greif es an. Ist es warm, dann ist es gewaschen.“

„Nicht mehr warm.“

_‚Stimmt. Ich habe es auch schon vor zehn Minuten gewaschen. Zu faul um die Tasse umzudrehen um zu sehen, ob sie sauber oder schmutzig ist ...‘_

„Ich werde dir den Kopf nicht abreißen, wenn du es noch einmal wäscht, auch wenn es bereits gewaschen ist. Umgekehrt wäre es problematischer.“

Kopfschütteln ging sie zum Fenster und sah in den Garten.

Wenn Judith bei der Abwasch stand, war das immer ziemlich nass. Auf dem Boden, auf den Arbeitsflächen ... Aber sie wischte danach immer auf.

Wenn Peter bei der Abwasch stand, dann war ihm das egal und Maria hatte keine Nerven etwas zu sagen. Er nahm die tropnassen Gläser, ging durch den halben Imbiss und stellte sie auf der anderen Seite wieder ab. Dann ging er zurück, schön durch die Wassertropfen die am Boden waren ...

„Kannst du ihm sagen, er soll die Gläser abtrocken. Ist ja nicht so, dass er keine Zeit dazu hätte!“

Natürlich sagte ihr Chef nichts.

„Brauchst du den Peter noch, ansonsten schicke ich ihn nach Hause.“

„Ich brauche ihn seit Stunden nicht mehr.“

_‚Ich weiß ohnehin nicht, warum er noch immer da ist. Arbeiten kann man das wohl kaum nennen, was er macht. Geld bekommen fürs Nichtstun. Aber auf der anderen Seite ist dir jeder Cent wichtig!‘_

„Aber bevor er geht, wird er noch mit dem Müll gehen. Denn das mache ich heute nicht.“

Natürlich sagte ihr Chef nichts und er schickte ihn auch nicht nach Hause und ratet mal ...

Maria machte das. Etwas lauter als notwendig.

Und so schnell konnte sie gar nicht schauen, hatte Peter ihr den Müllsack aus der Hand genommen und war bereits unterwegs in Richtung des Müllplatzes.

„Wahrscheinlich weiß er das nicht.“

„Nach drei Monaten? Nachdem er mir hundert Mal dabei zugeschaut hat?“, fragte sie sarkastisch, als Peter außer Hörweite war, „natürlich!“


	15. Chapter 15

‚Hey Honey, wann kommst du?‘

‚Dauert nicht mehr lange‘

‚Komm so schnell du kannst, ich habe Sehnsucht‘

‚Muss vorher noch duschen gehen, ich klebe wie ein Kaugummi‘

‚In meiner Dusche ist Platz für zwei‘

Maria kicherte leise, als sie die Nachricht bekam.

„Fährst du noch mit hinauf?“, fragte ihr Chef, während er das Licht abdrehte.

„Nein“, antwortete sie.

_‚Es reicht mit dir jeden Tag unzählige Stunden zu arbeiten, das muss ich mir nicht auch noch nach Feierabend geben‘_

Maria hatte den nächsten Tag frei, denn es war ihr Geburtstag.

Auch wenn ihr Chef ein Arsch war, aber an ihrem Geburtstag managte er immer, dass sie frei hatte. Auch wenn es 40°C heiß war. Dafür hatte sie dann am nächten Arbeitstag den doppelten Stress, da sie alles wieder so herrichten musste, dass sie arbeiten konnte.

Aber vor allem dieses Jahr nahm sie das gerne in Kauf. Immerhin konnte sie einen Tag mit Gabriel verbringen.

Manches Mal fragte sie sich wie es möglich war in so kurzer Zeit ein solches Chaos zu hinterlassen.

Auch wenn es Tage gab, wo das Wetter nicht wirklich wusste was es wollte. Dann, wenn er beschloss den Imbiss nicht aufzusperren und Maria frei gab. Was er aber auch nicht aushielt und dann doch aufsperrte du ihr am nächsten Tag berichtete wie viel er gemacht hatte. Auch wenn Maria nicht begeistert war, wenn er sie an solchen Tagen nur für vier oder fünf Stunden kommen ließ, war es ihr jedoch lieber, als wenn er ihr ein Chaos hinterließ.

 

„... So vermisst ... liebe dich ...“, murmelte er zwischen gierigen Küssen, als Maria eine Stunde später an seiner Wohnungstür läutete, er die Türe öffnete, sie hereinzog und an die Wand drückte.

Während er sich ihren Hals entlangküsste flogen ihre Kleidungsstücke auf den Boden.

Maria ließ ihre Finger an seiner Wirbelsäule entlangfahren und entlockte ihm ein abgehacktes Keuchen, bevor er sie in Richtung der Dusche schubste.

„Fuck!“, schrie Maria und machte sich an dem Temperaturregler zu schaffen.

„Ich dachte Frauen lieben heißes duschen. Weißt du auch warum? Es erinnert sie an die Hölle, dort wo sie herkommen“, kicherte er und musste dafür einen leichten Klaps auf seinen Hintern einstecken.

„Du bist ganz schön frech. Das hat ein Nachspiel“, lachte sie und spritzte ihm Wasser ins Gesicht.

„Ich wäre eher für ein Vorspiel.“

„Ach ja?“

Zärtlich griff sie in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. Neckte ihn mit ihrer Zunge, indem sie einige Male über seine Lippen strich und zog sich wieder zurück.

„Du bist wunderschön“, lächelte er, als er sie von oben bis unten betrachtete.

Sein stechender Blick ließ sie rot werden und eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihrem Körper als er begann Maria liebevoll einzuseifen.

 

„Das dauert nicht lange“, sagte sie stirnrunzelnd, als Gabe sich der Länge nach auf die Couch setzte und auf seine Oberschenkel klopfte.

Und damit lag sie richtig. Gabes zärtliche Berührungen, seine Finger, die durch ihre Haare streichelten und der regelmäßige Herzschlag, den sie deutlich hörte und spürte, führten dazu, dass ihre Augen nicht lange offenblieben.

 

Schmunzelnd betrachtete er sie. Er konnte sein Glück noch immer nicht ganz fassen.

Er hatte eine Frau, die ihn liebte und bald begann ihr neues, gemeinsames Leben.

Der Umzug war beinahe abgeschlossen, Maria’s Wohnung wurde im Laufe der nächsten Woche neu vermietet. Und auch die von Gabriel stand bereits wieder auf dem Vermittlungsmarkt.

Mit der Eröffnung ihres Lokals hatten es die beiden noch nicht eilig, denn jeder von ihnen war noch in einem Arbeitsverhältnis.

_‚Neujahr‘_

Bei dem Gedanken nickte er leicht.

_‚Neujahr wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt‘_

Er war sich sicher, mit dieser Frau sein Leben verbringen zu wollen.

„Schaust du mir beim Schlafen zu?“, brummte Maria mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Schuldig“, grinste er und küsste sie auf die Schläfe.

Sie machte eine halbe Drehung auf ihm und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust, umarmte ihn und drückte sich fest an ihn.

Ein zitternder Atemstoß löste sich aus seiner Kehle und Maria grinste still in sein T-shirt, als sie etwas ziemlich Hartes an ihrem Oberschenkel spürte. Sie hob den Kopf.

„Ich habe zwar erst morgen Geburtstag, aber ich will jetzt mein Geschenk auspacken.“

Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie Richtung Schlafzimmer und Gabe nickte langsam.

 

„Guten Morgen und einen wunderschönen Geburtstag, mein Sonnenschein.“

Maria schlug die Augen auf und sah in funkelndes Gold. Ein angenehmes Schaudern ging durch ihren Körper und sie fragte sich, ob sie schon jemals solche schönen Augen gesehen hatte.

Gabriel konnte nicht backen. Das sollte aber nicht heißen, daß er nicht ein kleines Törtchen für seine Liebste besorgt hatte.

„Blas aus und wünsch dir etwas“, sagte er während er die Kerze anzündete.

„Du Scherzkeks!“, lachte sie als diese immer wieder aufflammte.

Die Kerze ließ sich zwar nicht ausblasen, aber dennoch hoffte sie, dass ihr Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen würde. Sie wünschte sich Erfolg in ihrem eigenem Lokal und dass ihre Liebe ewig halten würde.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und umarmte ihn.

„Und ich dich“, erwiderte er, küsste sie zärtlich und sah dann auf die Uhr.

 

Die beiden hatten sich zu einem entspannten Tag in der Therme entschlossen, denn vor allen Dingen Maria spürte jeden Knochen in ihrem Körper.

„Die Massage bekommst du heute noch von mir“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und zog sie an der Hand weiter, als sie vor der Glastüre stehenblieb.

„Das hört sich toll an“, schmunzelte sie und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Übermütig sprang sie im Wasser auf seine Hüften und ließ sich durch das Wasser tragen.

„Übertreib es nicht!“, warnte er und stieß sie leicht von sich, denn er spürte, dass etwas versuchte, sich in seiner Badehose Platz zu verschaffen.

„Ich bin im Element des Wassers geboren und das hat eine sehr prickelnde ... erotische ... anziehende Wirkung auf mich“, raunte sie, während sie langsam wieder auf das Objekt ihrer Begierde zuging.

Ihre Finger hatten sich bereits wieder in seine Haare gekrallt und Gabe stöhnte leise und mit geschlossenen Augen, als sich ihre Lippen und einige Augenblicke später, ihre Zungen berührten.

Er hatte jedes Mal das Gefühl zu schweben und es fiel ihm immer schwerer sich selber zu kontrollieren.

„Maria“, flüsterte er und umklammerte ihre Hüften.

„Ich liebe dich“, erwiderte sie, ließ ihre Zähne an seinem Hals entlanglaufen, verteilte kleine Küsschen auf seinem Gesicht.

Als sich dann auch noch ihre Hände in seiner Badehose verirrten und seinen nackten Hintern streichelten, kneteten und leicht kratzten, stieß er sie erneut von sich.

„Bitte. Gib mir ein paar Minuten“, keuchte er und schwamm davon.

Maria liebte es, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. Aber das gab ihr auch die Möglichkeit einige Minuten zu entspannen, denn diese Situation war auch an ihr nicht spurlos vorübergegengen.

Sie legte sich auf eine der Unterwasser-Massagebänke und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen das prickelnde Gefühl der Düsen an ihrem Körper.

 

Plötzlich spürte sie, dass jemand ihre Fußknöchel griff und sie konnte gerade noch Luft holen, als dieser Jemand sie von der Bank zog und in eine aufrechte Position brachte.

Als sie prustend und schnaubend ihre Augen wieder öffnete sah sie in einiger Entfernung ihren Freund, der sich kaputt lachte.

„Na warte, du Schuft“, murmelte sie und schwamm auf ihn zu.

Sie beiden alberten herum wie kleine Kinder, schluckten viel Wasser und lagen sich schließlich atemlos in den Armen.

 

Den Abend ließen die beiden bei einem Glas Champagner, oder zwei ... vielleicht waren es auch mehr, ausklingen. Maria war jedenfalls ein wenig betrunken und auch Gabriel war angeheitert.

Gabriel liebte es, jeden Zentimeter des wunderbaren Körpers seiner Freundin zu erforschen.

Mit seinen Lippen, mit seiner Zunge und mit seinen Fingern.

Maria war wie Wachs in seinen Händen und er massierte mal mit mehr Druck, mal mit weniger, aber dafür mit umso mehr Gefühl.

„Danke für einen wunderschönen Geburtstag“, flüsterte sie, als sie nebeneinander lagen und sich verliebt in die Augen sahen.

„Du hast es verdient. Du verdienst viel mehr und ich hoffe, dass ich derjenige sein kann, der dir das alles eines Tages geben kann.“

„Das tust du bereits. Du bist mein Fels in der Brandung und immer für mich da, danke dafür.“

„Ich liebe dich. Danke, dass du bei mir bist.“

Maria hatte feuchte Augen und war froh, dass das Licht aus war. Sie kuschelte sich näher an Gabriel, schnurrte leise, als er ihren Rücken auf und ab streichelte und es dauerte nicht lange und sie war im Land der Träume.

 

„Verdammt diese Hitze“, stöhnte Maria als der Imbiss geöffnet wurde.

Seit zwei Wochen war die Hitze gnadenlos. Und dann musste die Arme auch noch die ganze Zeit beim Ofen und den Fritösen stehen.

Seit einer Woche war Judith jetzt bei ihr und kannte den Ablauf. Maria musste nichts mehr sagen, denn es lief alles Hand in Hand. Es war einfach nur toll, so zu arbeiten.

Weniger toll fand sie, was Peter schon wieder aufführte.

Wie jeden Tag hatte Maria nur eine halbe Stunde Zeit, alles vorzubereiten, bevor der Stress losging. Wenn überhaupt ...

Sie sah ihren Chef schon wieder davonfahren. Natürlich sagte er weder wo er hinfuhr, noch, wann er wiederkommen würde.

Peter war gerade dabei das Kleingeld in die Kasse zu sortieren, als die ersten Leute zum Fenster kamen.

„Der Chef ist noch nicht da, es gibt noch nichts“, hörte sie ihn sagen und schmiss die Türe vom Kühlraum zu. Bevor sie vorne ankam, waren die Leute wieder verschwunden.

_‚Also das kannst du auch nicht machen!‘_

Unbeirrbar machte er weiter und Maria beeilte sich.

Da es immer ein Lotteriespiel war, wann sie Zeit dafür hatte, beschloss sie gleich zwei Kuchen zu machen. Natürlich wurde sie wieder unterbrochen, als sie fleißig den Kuchenteig rührte.

„Kannst du einen Kaffee machen? Was kostet ein Pago? Die Dame will einen Toast. Kannst du das kassieren?“

Maria fragte sich, ob sie jetzt ‚Chef‘ zu ihm sagen sollte, wenn er so mit ihr kommandierte.

„Wo ist denn der Chef? Arbeitet er heute im Restaurant?“, fragte Maria genervt.

Es war immer dasselbe.

„Schreib zusammen was du eingeschenkt hast, damit er dann die Sachen in die Registrierkasse bonieren kann.“

„Ähm ... was war das jetzt alles?“

 

„Brav Peter, das hast du gut gemacht.“

Eine halbe Stunde später kam ihr Chef wieder und Maria fragte sich, warum er ihm nicht über den Kopf streichelte wie einem Hund und ihm ein Leckerli zuwarf, weil er das so fein gemacht hatte. Kopfschüttelnd ging sie wieder zu ihren Kuchen.

„Kannst du nicht Peter anschaffen, in den Garten zu gehen, dann kann Judith hier bei mir bleiben. Ich brauche sie!“, murmelte Maria ihrem Chef zu.

„Ja, Peter ist heute ein wenig abwesend“, war seine Reaktion.

_‚Heute? Der war noch nie anwesend!‘_


	16. Chapter 16

Es war nicht Maria’s Art und sie wollte nie, dass es auf diese Weise endete. Sie wollte sich irgendwann im Guten von ihrem Chef trennen, aber er machte ihr das nicht einfach.

Maria war ein Mensch, der viel einstecken konnte und es benötigte schon sehr viel, um das Fass zum Überlaufen zu bringen. Aber irgendwann war der Punkt erreicht, wo alles dann herausbrach.

Es war ein schleichender Prozess, aber nach und nach verlor sie den Respekt vor ihrem Chef.

Was ihr an ihrer Arbeit gefiel war, dass sie zu 80% freie Hand hatte. Sie war dafür verantwortlich, dass mit den Lebensmitteln alles reibungslos ablief.

Auch wenn ihr Chef sie manches Mal noch wie ein Lehrmädchen behandelte.

Aber die Zeiten, als sie zu allem ‚Ja‘ und ‚Amen‘ gesagt hatte, waren vorbei.

„Eine Rindsuppe müssen wir die nächsten Tage wieder einmal machen. Hast du schon einmal eine gemacht?“

Den ‚Wieso fragst du mich so einen Scheiß, ich bin seit 20 Jahren Köchin‘-Blick hatte sie mittlerweile ganz gut drauf.

„Heute Tagesgericht ‚Salat Nicose‘ – weißt du, was das ist? Wenn du viele Steaks geschnitten hast kannst du daraus auch ein ‚Cordon-bleu‘ machen. Weißt du wie das geht? Wenn du die Gurken hobelst und noch nicht marinierst, halten sie sich länger, wusstest du das?“

 

Es war Sonntag und Marias Arbeitstag begann um 9 Uhr früh. Die Temperatur war noch einigermaßen angenehm, jedoch kam sie kurze Zeit später bereits ins Schwitzen, da sie für das Tagesgericht 50 Schnitzel klopfte und panierte. Sie hoffte, dass das die Gäste animierte und sie nicht tausend andere Sachen kochen musste.

Es war ein sehr erfolgreicher Tag, aber natürlich war ihr Chef nicht ganz zufrieden mit dem Umsatz.

_‚Wenn ich umsatzbeteiligt wäre, würden mich diese Probleme vielleicht interessieren ...‘_

„Gestern habe ich noch kochen müssen, als ich Alex nach Hause geschickt habe. Eigentlich wie jeden Tag. Immer dasselbe. Aber egal.“

_‚Wenn es egal ist, dann reib mir das nicht immer unter die Nase. Was willst du von mir hören? Oh, du Armer?! Du bist der Chef und wenn du sagst es gibt um 20 Uhr nichts mehr zu essen, dann ist das so._ _Jammere mir nicht immer die Ohren voll! Die Gier ist etwas Schreckliches‘_

Maria musste sich so oft auf die Zunge beißen um ihre Gedanken nicht einfach laut auszusprechen.

 

„Peter will überhaupt nicht mehr nach Hause gehen, ich habe schon vor einer Stunde gesagt, er kann gehen. Der hat wohl das Geld gerochen.“

„Kunststück. Ist ja auch leicht verdientes Geld. Ein bißchen Eis verkaufen, ein bißchen Getränke einschenken, quatschen und wenn es ihn freut, geht er ab und zu in den Garten und räumt das Geschirr weg“, antwortete sie schnippisch.

Judith war gerade dabei einen Salat zu machen und Maria stand am Ofen, als sie einen lauten Knall hörten und zusammenzuckten. Der große Tisch stand wieder im Imbiss und Peter, der gerade von draußen hereinkam, war dagegengestoßen und er krachte in sich zusammen.

„Respekt. Das hat die ganzen vier Jahre noch keiner geschafft. Nur gut, dass das gesamte Geschirr immer auf meiner Arbeitsfläche steht, anstatt auf dem Tisch, zu dessen Zweck der hier herinnen steht“, sagte sie sarkastisch.

Und was machte Peter? Anstatt dass er sich einen Besen nahm und den gesamten Saustall von Scherben, Salaten und Besteck zusammenkehrte, verdrückte er sich auf die andere Seite, suchte Zuflucht beim Chef und überließ Judith die Arbeit, die ohnehin alle Hände voll zu tun hatte.

Das machte Maria sauer, aber sie sagte nichts, denn sie wusste wie Peter ansonsten reagiert hätte.

Er wäre gegangen. Und Maria hätte wieder einmal Schuld daran. Ihr Chef sagte keinen Ton dazu und auch Peter verhielt sich ungewöhnlich ruhig.

 

Als Maria kurz auf die Toilette ging und sich im Lagerraum den Bestand an Lebensmitteln ansah, kam sie wütend wieder und knallte einen Kübel mit Kartoffelsalat auf die Arbeitsfläche.

„Der stand drüben. Sollte normalerweise kühl gelagert werden und nicht bei 40°C!“

Als sie den Kühlraum aufmachte fand sie denselben wießen Kübel mit dem Senf. Natürlich hatte Peter die zwei vertauscht. Wäre ja auch zuviel verlangt gewesen, wenn er das Etikett gelesen hätte.

„Wenn ich nicht schaue, dann können wir 10 kg wegschmeissen“, murmelte sie, während sie den Salat kostete, der zum Glück einwandfrei war.

Ihr Chef war gestern einkaufen und Peter hatte die Sachen in den Lagerraum gebracht.

Was machte ihr Chef? Nichts. Na gut das stimmte nicht ganz, denn als Peter außer Hörweite war, lästerte er genauso über ihn ab.

Aber ja nichts zu ihm sagen. Ansonsten wäre ja er der Böse ...

 

„Sie können doch für das Leitungswasser nichts verlangen ... Die Frau hat Kreislaufprobleme!“

Maria hörte zu und fragte sich, ob das das letztes Jahr auch so ein großes Thema war, denn wenn ja, dann hatte sie davon nichts mitbekommen.

„Bei jeder Dusche gibt es eine Wasserleitung. Ich geben Ihnen eine Plastikflasche, dann können Sie sich 100 Liter einschenken“, erwiderte ihr Chef gereizt.

„Kann man das trinken?“

„Ja, was glauben Sie denn? Ansonsten würden die Leute wohl kaum duschen, wenn es kein Trinkwasser wäre!“

Maria dachte zurück an das Erlebnis vor zwei Jahren. Da wäre ihr Chef beinahe ausgeflippt. Jedenfalls sein Blut kochte.

Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes war das ein Einsatz. Und alles was Sirenen hatte war da.

Ein alter Mann wurde vermisst und die Vermutung lag nahe, dass er ertrunken war.

Die Ironie an der ganzen Geschichte war, dass er zur Mittagszeit noch im Gastgarten vor dem teuesten Gericht der Speisekarte saß.

Sarkastische Menschen hätten behauptet, dass er sich für die Henkersmahlzeit genau das Richtige ausgesucht hatte. Jedenfall hatte das ihr Chef gesagt.

Es war einer der heißesten Tage des Jahres und am See wuselte es.

Alle Parkplätze waren voll und dann kamen die Einsatzfahrzeuge. Auf alle Fälle konnte zu dieser Zeit keiner wegfahren, denn alles war verstellt.

„Da stehen Sie alle und gaffen auf den See. Wenn sie wenigstens etwas kaufen würden“, brummte ihr Chef, aber auch er und Maria standen am Fenster und sahen zu.

Unzählige Taucher suchten alles ab, aber niemand wurde zu dem Zeitpunkt gefunden.

„Ich kenne das. Wenn sie ihn nicht finden, dann können wir die nächsten Tage abschreiben.

Da kann es noch so ein heißer Tag sein, es wird niemand baden gehen, wenn eine Leiche im Wasser ist.“

 

Maria hatte keine Ahnung, wie das ablief, aber ihr Chef klärte sie auf. Keine Ahnung ob das stimmte oder nicht, denn ihr Chef war auch ein Nachkomme des 'Barons von Münchhausen'.

Jedenfalls sagte er, wenn die Einsatzkräfte ihn finden würden, dann würden sie ihn irgendwo anbinden und erst am Abend, wenn es ruhig war, herausziehen.

So dass keiner der Badegäste einen Schock bekommen würde.

Und dann, weil es ja um das Thema ‚Wasser‘ ging, kamen acht der Rettungsleute und wollten ein Glas Wasser. Gott sei Dank sagte ihm der Hausverstand, dass er von diesen Menschen nichts verlangen konnte. Aber man konnte sich vorstellen, dass ihn das extrem gestört hatte.

„Wenn wir mehr solche Leute haben, dann können wir zusperren!“ Diesen Kommentar hatte er sich aber nicht verkneifen können.

 

Am Abend kam Conny mit seiner Frau, die um 25 Jahre jünger war und am Tag zuvor ihren 50. Geburtstag hatte. Natürlich bekam sie ihr Essen gratis, ihr Chef spielte wieder Diskjockey und kroch ihr so tief in den Hintern, dass ... ach ihr wisst schon.

„Der kann sich jetzt gleich einmal die zwei Kübeln mit dem schimmligen Kaffeesatz mitnehmen!“

Maria mochte Conny, aber sie hasste Romana, seine Frau.

Sie kam sich ohnehin als ‚etwas Besseres‘ vor und zu grüßen hatte sie anscheinend nie gelernt.

Es war mittlerweile kurz vor 20 Uhr und Conny aß ein Brot mit Speck.

„Was möchtest du meine Liebe?“, säuselte ihr Chef und Maria würgte bei der Abwasch.

„Ich esse danach, bei deiner Mutter im Restaurant“, erwiderte sie.

„Ich habe den Koch bereits nach Hause geschickt.“

„Dann möchte ich nichts.“

Es ging nicht darum, dass sie von Maria nicht bekocht werden wollte, sondern es ging darum, dass sie im Restaurant in einer angenehmen Atmosphäre speisen wollte.

Es war nicht das erste Mal und Maria wartete bereits auf die Frage.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn du nachher, wenn wir hier zugesperrt haben, noch mit hinauffährst und ihr etwas kochst?“

Maria arbeitete bereits seit elf Stunden und sie hatte die Schnauze voll.

„Nicht dein Ernst, oder?“

Nur weil ihr Chef zu faul war und Romana sich das einbildete ...

Für jeden anderen ... vielleicht ...

Ihr war schon klar, warum er jeden Tag fragte, ob Maria noch mitfahren wollte. Denn würde im Restaurant noch Gäste kommen, dann müsste Maria das machen.

_‚Nein, mein Lieber ...‘_

„Ich kann es dir jetzt kochen und du wirst es dann mitnehmen. Wärmen kannst du es in der Mikrowelle!“

„Nein, das will ich nicht“, erwiderte sie trotzig, da Maria so laut geredet hatte, damit sie es auch hörte.

_‚Dann lass es ...‘_


	17. Chapter 17

Es war kurz vor 11 Uhr und das Thermometer zeigte bereits 32°C.

Für diesen Tag waren 37°C vorhergesagt und damit endete die Hitzewelle. Denn laut Wetterbericht kühlte es den nächsten Tag um 12°C ab. Maria war sich sicher, dass sich niemand mehr darüber freute, als sie selber. Es war der 18. Tag ohne eine Pause und es war anstrengend.

Die Hitze war anstrengend. Die Arbeit war anstrengend. Die Leute waren anstrengend und ihr Chef war anstrengend.

Der See war voll, das hieß, es schwammen nicht viele Leute im Wasser, aber die Wiesen waren voll und die Autos standen kreuz und quer.

„Wie gut, dass zwei Parkplätze vor dem Imbiss für ‚Gäste‘ reserviert sind“, sagte Maria zu sich und blinkte. Natürlich parkten sich oft auch andere Leute hin und natürlich regte sich ihr Chef darüber auf. Die vergangenen Jahre hatte er es so gehandhabt, dass er mit seinem Bus quer über beide Parkplätze stand, damit kein anderes Auto Platz hatte.

Jetzt war der Bus kaputt und er verlangte von Maria sich dort hinzustellen.

„Nur, wenn nirgendwo anders etwas frei ist“, sagte sie damals.

Sie zog es natürlich vor in der Wiese zu stehen, im Schatten der Bäume, als in der prallen Sonne.

„Hey, schön dass du wieder da bist“, rief einer der Stammgäste und winkte ihr zu.

„Wo sollte ich sonst bei den Wetter sein?“, lachte sie zurück.

 

„Hey Maria, was soll ich machen?“, grüßte Judith bereits bei der Türe.

„Lass mich erst einmal ankommen. Hast du deine Rollschuhe mit? Heute könnte es nocheinmal brennen, und damit meine ich nicht die Luft“, schmunzelte sie.

Maria wollte heute so wenig Stress wie möglich haben und bereitete in Windeseile alles vor.

„Bekomme ich schon ein Tagesgericht?“, rief einer der Stammgäste durch das Fenster.

Maria sah auf die Uhr. „Ich kann dir einen Zettel geben, dann kannst du es dir aufzeichnen“, erwiderte sie und er lachte. „Schwimm noch eine Runde und komm in einer halben Stunde, dann können wir darüber reden.“

„Bitte, bitte“, murmelte sie zu sich selber als sie dabei war, das Fleisch zu schneiden, „bitte lasst mich fertigmachen.“

Es war ihr nicht vergönnt, sie wurde etwas nervös und musste aufpassen sich nicht zu schneiden, als sie die Registriermaschine bereits rattern hörte.

 _‚Verdammte Scheiße‘_ , fluchte sie innerlich, denn es ging bereits um kurz vor halb zwölf los.

Sie jonglierte mit Pfannen, schmiss die Sachen in die Fritöse, schüttete immer wieder Wasser auf den heißen Grill um ihn sauber zu bekommen und dankte Gott dafür, dass sie sich noch nie ernsthaft verletzt hatte. Zugegeben, es war schon etwas unvorsichtig. Aber es herrschte Hochbetrieb und je langsamer sie war, desto schwieriger wurde es, dem allen gerecht zu werden. Denn die Menschenschlange riss nicht ab.

Noch etwas, dass ihren Chef sauer machte war, wenn jemand bei dem einen Fenster bestellte, dann zu dem anderen Fenster ging und wartete.

„Wir sind schnell, aber so schnell auch wieder nicht“, sagte er zu dem Mann.

„Setz dich nieder, entspanne deine Glieder, du wirst aufgerufen.“

Keine fünf Minuten später machte es der nächste genauso.

„Wenn du darauf wartest, dauert es umso länger. Das mag meine Köchin nicht.“

„Wieso, wird sie nervös, wenn ihr jemand zuschaut?“, fragte er frech.

„Nein, aber ich lasse mich nicht gerne stressen“, erwiderte Maria mit dem Messer in der Hand und sie und ihr Chef kicherten, als sich der Mann ganz schnell hinsetzte.

Als sie auf die Uhr sah, war es kurz nach ein Uhr und sie hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit, sich ein Wasser zu holen. Am Ende war sie stolz auf sich, denn zum Vorbereiten hatte sie nicht viel Zeit und quasi alles aus dem ‚Nichts‘ zu machen, war schon eine Leistung.

 

„War der Erich da?“

Maria schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe ihn vorhin herunterfahren gesehen, wie ich ins Restaurant gefahren bin. Ist er gar nicht hergekommen?“

_‚Ich würde auch nicht mehr herkommen, wenn ich er wäre!‘_

Erich war einer seiner ältesten Freunde. Maria hatte ihre Anlaufschwierigkeiten in den letzten Jahren gehabt, denn er hatte auch einen Humor, den nicht jeder verstand. Aber jetzt verstanden sich die beiden gut.

Er war selber Koch, mittlerweile in Pension und war manches Mal so nett und brachte kleine Kostproben mit.

Im vergangenen Jahr hatte er eine selbst gemachte Sauce gemacht, die extrem scharf war. Denn Max, aß gerne scharf.

In diesem Jahr brachte er wieder ein paar Sachen. Aber der Chef lästerte jedes Mal, wenn Erich es nicht mehr hören konnte.

Denn die scharfe Sauce, die er dieses Mal gemacht hatte, schmeckte dem lieben Max nicht. Sie war ihm nicht scharf genug. Gutmütig wie Erich war, machte er eine neue.

Aber auch diese war Max nicht scharf genug. Es sei dazugesagt, dass ihr Chef sie nicht einmal gekostet hatte. Aber wenn Max sagte, sie schmeckte nicht, dann musste das ja so sein ... Ihr Chef hatte Erich sogar angerufen.

„Die Gäste sagen, du solltest vielleicht wieder zu saufen anfangen, damit du wieder mal etwas anständiges kochen kannst“, rief er ins Telefon.

Maria konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Es war wirklich peinlich, wie er sich aufgeführt hatte. Er musste sich ja vor Max auch noch aufspielen. Wenn der wüsste, wie der Chef über ihn redete, wenn er nicht da war ...

_‚Ja, wenn es so weitergeht, bleiben dir nur noch deine Saufkumpanen. Wohin das führt, möchte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen‘_

Und Maria war froh, dass sie das auch nicht musste.

 

Auch wenn sie an allen Fronten kämpfte, bekam sie mit, dass es Judith an diesem Tag nicht gut ging. Es war auch kein Wunder. Sie arbeitete auch schon einige Tage hintereinander, war nicht mehr die Jüngste und die Köchin fand es bewundernwert, was sie alles managte.

Und dann riss es auf einmal ab. Zwanzig Minuten lang kam kein einziger zum Fenster und bestellte etwas. Außer Eis. Eis ging immer.

„Aber Hauptsache, sie haben mich jetzt zwei Stunden gefickt“, brummte Maria und Judith fragte nach, denn verstanden hatte es die Rumänin nicht.

„Ach, passt schon.“

 

Dann war das Becken bei der Abwasch verstopft. Hatte es in den vergangenen vier Jahren noch nicht gegeben, denn Maria war immer dahinter, dass alles reibungslos ablief.

Sie hatte Judith bereits zweimal erklärt, wie sie die Abwasch handzuhaben hatte. Jedes Mal wieder war das Sieb nicht im Abfluss, dass die Speisereste auffangen sollte.

Jetzt hatten sie den Salat. Aber Maria hatte es schnell wieder repariert und mahnte sie, es besser zu machen.

„Aber ich habe ja ...“

Widerworte. Das hasste Maria. Damit begann es.

„Wo sind die Kaffeelöffel?“, rief der Chef und Maria wiederholte es noch einmal, denn Judith war an diesem Tage etwas schwer von Begriff.

Dann kam sie mit dem Reservebesteck und wollte es schon auspacken.

„Moment“, rief Maria und deutete auf den Kübel mit dem Besteck, „waschen und polieren. Reservebesteck ist für die Reserve. Jetzt haben wir Zeit dazu. Mach das bitte.“

Judith brummte zwar, machte es aber. Das nächste waren die Gläser.

„Leute, wenn Zeit ist, dann werden auch die Gläser poliert und nicht nass wieder hingestellt.“

„Aber es ist so viel los ...“

„Nein, denn das dauert keine drei Minuten. Es hat immer funktioniert und es wird auch weiterhin funktionieren.“

 

Freunde von Judith saßen im Garten und natürlich hatte die ihren Kopf ganz woanders.

Im gemischten Toast waren anstatt vier Scheiben Käse und Schinken nur noch zwei ... Judith vergaß die Palatschinke warm zu machen. Sie wusste auf einmal nicht mehr wie ein Brot mit Fleisch zu machen war und warf durch ihre Unvorsichtigkeit zwei Teller auf den Boden.

Sie jammerte, dass es anstrengend war ... Sie jammerte, dass sie zu Hause so viel Arbeit hatte und Maria ging nach draußen um eine zu rauchen.

 

Als sie wieder zurückkam, ging sie zu ihrem Chef.

„Schick Judith nach Hause, ansonsten zucke ich heute noch aus!“

Sie wusste zwar, dass sie dann wieder alles selber machen konnte und sich womöglich dafür verfluchte, aber sie konnte das Gejammere von Judith einfach nicht mehr ertragen.

Für sie war es auch anstrengend. Sie musste sich nicht nur auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren, sondern auch ein Auge auf Judith haben, die an diesem Tage alles falsch machte. Und genauso kam es dann auch, denn sie war keine zehn Minuten weg, als es von vorne losging.

 

In einer ruhigen Minute ging sie in den Garten abräumen, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Denn die Luft im Imbiss war trotz Dunstabzug kaum zu ertragen. Es waren zwar alle Fenster offen, aber die Luft stand still. Es wehte kein Wind.

„Wie hältst du das bloss aus?“, fragte Eva, eine der Stammgäste.

„Was meinst du jetzt genau?“, schmunzelte sie.

„Da drinnen.“

„Ich bin froh, dass wir eine Klimaanlage im Imbiss haben. Ansonsten wäre es nicht auszuhalten“, erwiderte sie keck und alle die es gehört hatten, lachten.

„Nein, im Ernst. Irgendwie gewöhnt man sich daran. Aber es tut gut, wieder mal herauszukommen.“

 

„Peter geht mir heute schon auf den Sack“, murmelte ihr Chef, als dieser im Garten war, „brauchst du ihn noch, ansonsten schicke ich ihn nach Hause. Schleicht herum wie ein Zombi.“

„Ich brauche ihn schon seit Stunden nicht mehr“, erwiderte Maria, denn er machte mehr Unfug, als dass er eine Hilfe war.

„Peter, zwei Eiskaffee machst du noch und dann kannst du gehen.“

Niemand wusste, wie er das geschafft hatte, aber plötzlich war die Sahne statt auf dem Kaffee auf dem Rollo des vierten Fensters.

_‚Das wirst du putzen‘_

Ja, er hatte mit dem Wettex einmal darübergeleckt, aber Maria hatte keine Nerven mehr ihm zu sagen, er solle das putzen.

Sie war froh, dass er weg war, denn sie machte sich lieber alles selber, als alles doppelt zu machen.

 

_‚Nimmt die scheiß Esserei heute gar kein Ende?!"_

Maria war erledigt und etwas agressiv. Dieser Zustand änderte sich, als ihr Chef die Musik aufdrehte.

Denn jetzt war Maria wirklich agressiv, und es störte sie auch nicht, dass die Gläser aneinanderklirrten, als sie diese abtrocknete

und lauter als notwendig auf die Arbeitsfläche stellte _._

„Die Küche ist aus“, sagte er um kurz vor acht Uhr abends und Maria atmete erleichtert durch.

Fünf Minuten später kamen vier Franzosen, die Urlaub machten, und bestellten vier Schnitzel.

„Natürlich machen wir euch das“, hörte sie ihn sagen und Maria rollte mit den Augen.

„Wann sperrt ihr denn zu?“

„Wir haben es nicht eilig, denn wenn ich zusperre, fahre ich in mein zweites Lokal und wenn ich dann den Koch nach Hause schicke, dann muss ich weiterkochen.“

„Armer Chef ... Du musst kochen ...“, murmelte sie leise hinter dem Kühlschrank.

„Brave Maria“, säuselte er und streichelte über ihren Unterarm, während sie die Getränkeanlage putzte, „super warst du heute. Darf ich das sagen?“

_‚Ach spar es dir!‘_

 

„Das kann doch echt nicht sein. Warum muss ich heute arbeiten?“

Genervt setzte sich Maria ins Auto, schmiss die Türe hinter sich zu, schnallte sich an und startete den Motor.

Es regnete nicht, aber es sah so aus, als könnte es jeden Augenblick anfangen.

Maria wusste, dass heute die Eislieferung und die Bieriferung kam, aber das könnte er doch wohl auch alleine übernehmen?!

„Was soll denn das, du Arschloch!“, schimpfte sie, als ein anderes Auto ohne zu blinken vor ihr auf die Straße fuhr.

Sie wäre heute gerne wieder einmal zu ihrer Familie nach Hause gefahren.

Aber nein ...

Judith und Peter hatten frei bekommen, aber auch Alex musste arbeiten. Und alles nur, weil der Chef heute und nicht morgen einkaufen fahren wollte.

_‚Genau, und dann schickst du mich nach drei Stunden nah Hause. Nicht mit mir. Da werde ich dir heute einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen!‘_

Auf der anderen Seite war sie auch froh, solche Tage zu haben um in Ruhe wieder zu putzen und alles vorbereiten zu können.

Sie schnappte sich die Leiter und machte sich am Dunstabzugshaube zu schaffen.

„Igitt“, brummte sie, als sie sich die Handschuhe anzog und Gitter für Gitter entfernte.

_‚Diese habe ich vor nicht einmal drei Wochen geputzt!‘_

Ok, zugegeben. Die letzten Tage hatte sie eine Menge gekocht. Auch das Öl in der Fritöse musste wieder gewechselt werden, ...

 

Plötzlich läutete ihr Handy.

„Na toll“, murmelte sie, als sie den Namen ihrer Mama auf dem Display sah.

„Ich dachte, du würdest heute kommen?“

Nach einer erneuten Diskussion, die sie schon zu oft geführt hatte, legte sie unter dem Vorwand, dass jemand gekommen wäre, auf.

Sie hatte es so satt. Maria war genervt. Ihre Mama sagte ihr immer wieder, dass sie sich doch eine andere Arbeit suchen müsse, dass sie sich endlich behaupten und einen Tag frei verlangen solle. Dass das doch kein Zustand war, dass ihr Chef ein Arschloch sei ...

„Mama, nicht mehr lange. Was würdest du tun wenn ich in Tirol auf Saison wäre? Ich würde die gesamten sechs Monate nicht nach Hause kommen!“

Sie fand den Zeitpunkt passend und entschloss sich ihr beim nächsten Besuch zu erzählen, was Gabriel und sie geplant hatte.

_‚Dann hört hoffentlich endlich das Gejammere auf!‘_

Als sie auf die Uhr blickte, war es kurz vor 14 Uhr.

_‚Ok, du müsstest jetzt bald kommen. Ich werde zwei Kuchen backen. Wartezeit – 1 Stunde‘_

Sie hatte die beiden Bleche gerade ins Rohr geschoben, als sie ihren Chef vorfahren hörte.

Still lud sie das Auto aus und antwortete nur kurz und knapp auf die Fragen.

Sie hatte im Imbiss nur ein Fenster geöffnet und das andere nur halb, denn der Wind blies und da es tatsächlich um 15°C abgekühlt hatte, war es ziemlich frisch.

„Hier ist es aber ungemütlich“, sagte ihr Chef und machte das Rollo ganz zu, „wir werden dann gehen.“

„Nein, denn ich habe gerade einen Kuchen im Ofen“, erwiderte sie und hätte schwören können, ein leises Seufzen vernommen zu haben.

Es war nichts zu tun, was sie nicht auch am nächsten Tag erledigen hätte können, denn sie wusste, dass nach so einem Tag, wo das Wetter schlecht war, es mindestens wieder einen Tag dauerte bis das Geschäft wieder boomte.

Aber sie hatte trotzdem immer irgendetwas zu tun und kicherte leise bei dem Gedanken, dass sie selten so langsam gearbeitet hatte.

Der Kuchen war fertig und sie stellte ihn zum Abkühlen zur Seite.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte ihr Chef gegessen, hatte sich schon den zweiten Most eingeschenkt und hatte Maria eine kleine Pralinenschachtel gegeben.

_‚Wenn du glaubst, damit ist alles wieder gut ...‘_

Maria überlegte, ob sie so frech sein und noch Reis kochen sollte. Wartezeit – 20 Minuten. Das Schicksal entschied für sie, denn zwei Männer kamen.

„Ihr wollt noch etwas essen?“, brummte der Chef.

„Wolltet ihr gerade zusperren?“, fragte der eine.

„Ist egal, eine halbe Stunde auf oder ab ...“

Und Maria hatte schon den Reis in der Hand. Nach zehn Minuten gingen die beiden und ihr Chef stieg von einem Fuss auf den anderen.

_‚Fahr doch einfach! Mach einen Spionbesuch bei den anderen Lokalen. Fahr zu deiner Mutter, aber geh mir doch einfach aus den Augen! Ich will nicht mit dir reden‘_

Tat er aber nicht, aber Maria hatte bekommen, was sie gewollt hatte. Aus drei Stunden waren fünf Stunden geworden und somit hatte sich auch das Herkommen rentiert.

„Danke“, sagte er beim Hinausgehen und Maria antwortete nur mit einem Nicken.


	18. Chapter 18

„Natürlich kannst du am Dienstag freihaben“, sagte ihr Chef kurz vor der Sperrstunde, „wenn das Wetter schlecht ist sowieso und ansonsten managen Peter, ich und Judith das schon.“

_‚Ach ja? Das hat sich aber vorhin ganz anders angehört!‘_

 

Man konnte die Uhr danach stellen, denn es war jedes Mal das Gleiche. Wenn das Wetter am Vortag schlecht war, dann dauerte es mindestens einen Tag, bis sich die Leute wieder einfanden. Und genauso war es auch am Samstag.

Strahlend blauer Himmel, angenehme Temperaturen, aber keine Leute.

„Hattest du gestern auch frei?“, fragte Judith ihre Kollegin.

„Tz“, schnaubte sie, schüttelte ihren Kopf und warf das nasse Geschirrtuch auf die Geschirrspühlmaschine.

„War aber nichts los, oder?“

Wieder schüttelte die Rothaarige den Kopf.

„Wegen Donnerstag ...“, fing die Ältere an, während Maria das Fleisch schnitt.

„Schwamm drüber, Judith. Wir waren alle gestresst, du kennst das ja ...“, lächelte Maria und sie nickte.

Wie gesagt, es war nichts los und da ihr Chef am Tag zuvor wieder einmal dem Kaufrausch verfallen war und Fleisch eingekauft hatte, dass man eine ganze Kompanie verköstigen hätte können, entschieden sie sich, für den nächsten Tag wieder Schnitzel als Tagesgericht zu machen.

Da Judith nach zwei Stunden nach Hause gehen wollte und niemand etwas dagegen hatte, da Maria ohnehin nicht mit ihrem Chef reden wollte und sie wusste, dass ihn das wahnsinnig machte, wenn sie 50 Schnitzel klopfte, machte sie genau das.

_‚Würdest du mir einen Holzstock besorgen, wäre es auch nicht so laut, wie auf einen Brett aus Plastik‘_

Nach einer Viertelstunde tat Maria die Hand weh, da sie nicht zimperlich mit dem toten Fleisch umging. Ihr Chef suchte das Weite und drehte eine Spionagerunde rund um den See.

_‚Dann mache ich auch eine Pause‘_

Kaum hörte sie das Auto ihres Chefs wieder vorfahren, ging die Klopferei weiter.

 

_‚Der Tag zieht sich wie Kaugummi‘_

Maria hatte keine Lust, etwas zu putzen, aber sie raffte sich dann doch auf, denn sie konnte nicht ‚nichts‘ tun.

Sie enteiste alle drei Gefriertuhen und putzte alle Kühlschränke.

Als sie das nächste Mal auf die Uhr sah, konnte sie es nicht fassen, denn es war nicht einmal eine Stunde vergangen.

Ihr Chef hate jemanden zum Reden, aber wie üblich standen sich die zwei Männer gegenüber. Ihr Chef im Imbiss und der andere vor dem Fenster. Und quatschten, und quatschten und quatschten.

 

Sonntag.

Angefangen hatte es bereits damit, dass ihr Chef Maria’s Kaffee zum kalten Kaffee für den Eiskaffee geschüttet hatte.

Sie war eine halbe Stunde mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt und ließ meistens ihren Kaffee kalt werden. Das störte sie nicht. Es war bereits zu einem Ritual geworden, dass er ihr immer bei Dienstbeginn eine Tasse Kaffee machte. Auch wenn sie den nicht benötigte, trank sie ihn.

Als sie fertig war, wollte sie den Kaffee trinken und sah ihren Chef am Kühlschrank mit der Tassee in der Hand.

„Ich dachte, du trinkst ihn nicht“, sagte er etwas schuldbewusst.

„Bis jetzt habe ich das immer gemacht. Mir ist es egal, ob der kalt ist.“

Natürlich bekam sie einen neuen, heißen. Aber darum ging es nicht.

In der gesamten Zeit wo sie sich zurückerinnern konnte, war es noch nie der Fall, dass er einfach ihren Kaffee wegschüttete. Oder in diesem Falle zu dem kalten Kaffee für den Eiskaffee dazuleerte.

 

Maria hasste es, wenn nichts los war. Sie hasste es auch, wenn zuviel los war. Aber in der Gastronomie gab es kein Mittelding.

Peter hatte frei bekommen und zum Großteil musste jetzt der Chef den Eisverkauf mitmachen.

Maria hätte eine Runde durch den halben Imbiss drehen müssen und Judith war der deutschen Sprache nicht so mächtig, dass sie sich das zugetraut hätte.

Sie schüttelte gerade die Pommes in der Fritöse und hörte ihren Chef.

Vorsichtig lugte sie um die Ecke, denn vor der Eisausgabe standen bestimmt an die fünfzehn Kinder.

_‚Na, wenn er nichts sagt ...‘_

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit.

Normalerweise, wenn ein großer Ansturm war, managten sie das immer zu zweit. Einer gab das Eis aus, der andere rechnete und kassierte. So ging es schneller und keiner musste warten.

 

Maria stand bei der Gefriertruhe und schaute wieder hinaus auf das Wasser.

„Will Judith schon wieder frei haben?“, fragte er und Maria sah ihn fragend an.

„Na, ich habe erst etwas mitbekommen.“

„Sie hat nur gesagt, dass es am Dienstag regnen soll.“

„Ja, passt eh. Dann kann ich in Ruhe einkaufen fahren.“

„Oder mir frei geben ...“, erwiderte sie, während sie die Eissorten schlichtete.

„Du kannst die ganze Woche frei haben, ich muss nur mit Jenny reden“, antwortete er schnippisch.

_‚Geht’s noch?‘_

Es war nicht das, was er gesagt hatte, sondern wie er es gesagt hatte.

Und Maria hatte auch nicht eine Woche verlangt, sondern nach 22 Tagen, einen einzigen, beschissenen Tag. Die nächsten Tage sollten laut Wetterbericht wieder heiß werden. Wären nicht Leute an der Eisausgabe gewesen, Maria hätte in Versuchung kommen können, etwas darauf zu erwidern. Was hatte sie zu verlieren? Nichts.

Hätte er auch noch einen draufgesetzt und gesagt, dass er bereits länger arbeitet, hätte sie ihm den Begriff ‚Selbstständigkeit‘ erklärt, der sie aus den Wörtern ‚selbst‘ und ‚ständig‘ zusammensetzte. Aber er beließ es, Gott sei Dank, dabei.

„Bitte“, fragte sie die Dame, etwas lauter als nötig und schenkte ihrem Chef keinen weiteren Blick mehr.

 

Sie spürte Tränen der Wut aufsteigen, als sie sich eine Zigarette anzündete und an ihr Auto lehnte.

Als sie wieder in den Imbiss kam, stand ein Glas Wein auf der Arbeitsfläche. Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Es war immer dasselbe. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen und dachte, damit könnte er alles wieder gut machen.

Leise zählte sie bis fünf, denn am liebsten hätte sie das Glas genommen und es ihm ins Gesicht geschüttet. Aber sie stellte es zur Seite, im Blickfeld ihres Chefs und rührte es nicht an.

_‚Du bist so durchschaubar ...‘_

Maria und Judith quatschten miteinander, leise, denn ansonsten hätte es die nächste Rüge gegeben und kaum sagte ihr Chef irgendetwas, wurde Maria‘s Blick eiskalt und sie antwortete kurz und knapp.

Peter war nicht da und auch ansonsten hatte er keine Leute, mit denen er quatschen konnte.

_‚Armer Chef‘_

 

Und so versuchte er immer wieder den Gesprächsfaden aufzunehmen, auch wenn es absurde Dinge waren, bei denen Maria innerlich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich habe dich gar nicht gefragt, war der Dunstabzug dreckig, als du ihn am Freitag geputzt hast?“

Was sollte sie auf diese blöde Frage antworten?

_‚Nein, ich habe das zum Spass gemacht? Oder. Du hast Augen im Kopf und schaust jeden Tag ein paar Mal hinauf!?‘_

Da sich die Menschen, die diese Lüftung eingebaut hatten, wahrscheinlich ohne Hirn gearbeitet hatten, da sie die Schalter zur Regulierung so weit oben eingebaut hatten, dass man nur auf Zehenspitzen und mit Hilfe eines langen Kochlöffels rankam, hatte ein Freund und Elektriker ihres Chefs das letztes Jahr repariert und einen Schalter in die Wand eingebaut.

Das war sein Lieblingsspielzeug. Jedes Mal, wenn es auch nur war, dass Maria die Fritöse einschaltete, drehte er an dem kleinen Rad. Das hieß, er hatte seine Hand immer in der Nähe ihres Kopfes. Zum einen machte genau das Maria wahnsinnig, zum anderen war es die Tatsache, dass es immer lauter wurde.

Er hörte ja das nicht, er stand ja schließlich am Fenster. Maria drehte wieder zurück, ihr Chef drehte wieder auf.

Dieses Spiel machten sie am Tag einige Male, bis es einem der beiden irgendwann zu blöd wurde.

Jedes Mal, wenn einer der Gäste etwas zu Essen bestellte, spitzte Maria ihre Ohren und hatte die Gerichte beinahe schon fertig, ehe ihr Chef die Bestellung an den Kühlschrank heftete.

Keine Chance mehr, bei diesem Lärm etwas zu verstehen.

 

„Sollen wir das Öl in der Fritöse wechseln?“

‚Wir‘. Das war sein Lieblingswort.

_‚Wer, wir? Die ganze Arbeit machen doch ich alleine!‘_

„Warum? Das habe ich am Freitag gemacht?!“

„Ich dachte nur, weil du alle beide heute eingeschaltet hast.“

_‚Überlass das denken den Pferden, die haben einen größeren Kopf!‘_

„Klar, wenn fünf Schnitzel mit Pommes auf einen Schlag bestellt werden, brauche ich mehr Platz.“

Für Maria war es wichtig, dass die Leute, die zusammen bestellten, auch zusammen essen konnten.

Manches Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er nur redete, weil er sich selber gerne reden hörte.

 

Da ihr Wein bereits kochte, gab sie das Glas Judith und sagte, sie solle es wegschütten.

Ihr Chef kam gerade wieder von seinem Besuch auf der Toilette wieder und fragte Maria, die gerade den Gurkensalat auffüllte: „Hast du den jetzt weggeschüttet?“

„Ja“, antwortete sie, ohne aufzusehen, „der schmeckt mir heute nicht.“  
„Ich habe es nur gut gemeint“, erwiderte er.

‚Tja, ‚gut gemeint‘, heißt selten, ‚gut gemacht‘‘

 

Am frühen Abend, ihr Chef war wieder einmal verschwunden, kamen zwei junge Männer zum Fenster. Maria war an diesem Tag nicht einmal dort und hatte Bestellungen entgegengenommen. Nicht, weil sie keine Zeit dazu gehabt hätte, aber ihr Chef sollte sich nicht immer auf sie verlassen.

„Habt ihr Pommes?“

„Ja.“

„Habt ihr auch noch etwas anders?“

Maria liebte diese Frage. Ganz ehrlich.

„Klar, dreh dich einfach um 180°, da stehen vier Tafeln. Die sind hinten und vorne beschriftet. Zudem sind an den drei Wänden weitere Tafeln angebracht und wir haben sogar eine Speisekarte“, schmunzelte sie etwas ironisch und warf sie ihm zu.

Die beiden waren bereits etwas angeheitert, aber nahmen es mit Humor.

So lange bis ihr Chef dazukam.

„Was wollen die?“

„Haben nur gefragt, ob wir außer Pommes auch noch etwas anderes haben“, antwortete die Köchin und verzog sich wieder nach hinten zu Judith.

„Zu meiner Köchin seid ihr nicht frech! Setzt euch hin, Speisekarte liegt am Tisch“, sagte er, nahm ihnen die Karte weg und schmiss sie zu den anderen.

Was dann geredet wurde, verstand Maria nicht, aber es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, als ...

„Wisst ihr was? Für euch gibt es hier ohnehin nichts. Schaut, dass ihr Land gewinnt. Verschwindet!“

Maria seufzte und warf Judith einen Blick zu, die kein Wort  davon verstanden hatte. Aber das war vielleicht auch besser so.

 

Am Montag um 9 Uhr früh läutete Maria’s Handy.

„Mach heute und morgen frei“, sagte ihr Chef.

_‚Wow. Heute, schönes Wetter und ich habe frei?!‘_

So sehr sie es auch versuchte, aber sie konnte nicht wirklich abschalten. Dachte an die Arbeit. Sie versuchte sich abzulenken, mit putzen und bügeln, denn Gabe hatte auch erst am Abend frei.

 

Am Dienstag fuhr sie dann zu ihrer Familie. Damit die Nörgelei endlich ein Ende nahm.

Nein, natürlich nicht nur deswegen. Sie freute sich auf ihre Familie.

 

„Mach heute nocheinmal frei und komm morgen um 10 Uhr“, lautete die Anweisung ihres Chefs, als er am Mittwoch anrief.

„Morgen ist ein Feiertag“, antwortete er und er bejahte.

„Gestern war es nicht schön und heute auch nicht besonders, wahrscheinlich wird morgen auch nicht viel los sein“, antwortete er.

_‚Ja, oder ich kann mich morgen vierteilen, weil nichts hergerichtet ist‘_


	19. Chapter 19

Judith hatte an diesem Feiertag frei, denn sie war bei einer Familienfeier.

Das Wetter hatte wieder umgeschlagen und es war heiß und es war schön.

Maria hatte bereits Herzklopfen, als sie Richtung See einbog und die Menge an Autos sah.

_‚Genauso habe ich mir das vorgestellt. Gott sei Dank hat er mich nicht erst um 11 Uhr herbestellt!‘_

Die Gläser standen, wahrscheinlich noch von Montag, kreuz und quer im Imbiss.

Es war alles fettig und dreckig, was darauf hindeutete, dass er doch ein wenig Arbeit gehabt hatte.

_‚Gott sei Dank ist wenigstens Peter da, dann brauche ich den Aussenbereich im Garten nicht zu putzen‘_

 

Ihr Chef begrüßte sie und stellte so wie immer eine Tasse Kaffee für sie hin.

_‚Schnell woanders hinstellen, ansonsten ist die wieder weg‘_

Sie benötigte etwas Zeit um die Küche auf Vordermann zu bringen und besah sich dann die Kühlschränke.

_‚Wie kann man in so kurzer Zeit nur so viel Unordnung machen!? Männer!‘_

Es war weder Salat vorbereitet, noch Gemüse geschnitten ... Kurz gesagt, es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, so zu arbeiten.

Schnell wie der Wind bereitetete sie sich die wichtigsten Sachen zu und um 11 Uhr ging es dann los.

Innerhalb zehn Minuten hatte sie 18 verschiedene Bestellungen an ihrem Kühlschrank heften. Und es folgten laufend mehr. Maria war nicht leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Vorausgesetzt sie hatte entweder eine Hilfe, oder sie hatte sich soweit alles vorbereitet, damit ein reibungsloser Ablauf möglich war. An diesem Tag war keines von beiden der Fall. Das war der Zeitpunkt, wo sie in eine leichte Panik verfiel.

„Peter mach eine Palatschinke mit Eis.“

„Keine mehr da“, sagte er, als er den Kühlschrank aufmachte.

„Sind in der Gefriertruhe, musst du auftauen“, sagte Maria während sie von einem Ort zum anderen flitzte und drei Sachen auf einmal erledigte.

„Wo?“, fragte er und da ja Maria so viel Zeit hatte, holte sie ihm die Palatschinken.

„Da sind fünf beisammen. Wärme sie, damit du die erste abnehmen kannst.“

„Wie?“, fragte er und Maria stöhnte, versuchte ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Hinein in den Mikro, eine Minute und dann vorsichtig herunternehmen.“

Gesagt, getan. Die Minute war um. Die Palatschinke war aber noch nicht aufgetaut.

„Geht nicht.“

_‚Verdammt, stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist, mit deinen 60 Jahren! Du siehst doch, dass ich keine Zeit habe!‘_

„Dann wärm sie weiter!“

Irgendwann hatte es doch geklappt und Maria war froh, daß er wieder aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war.

_‚Hättet ihr sie gestern herausgelegt, hätten wir das Theater heute nicht!‘_

 

Die Bestellungen gingen weiter und Maria fluchte innerlich. Sie fluchte so laut, dass sie Angst hatte, irgendjemand könnte sie hören.

„Das Hühnerschnitzel war mit Pommes, nicht mit Reis“, sagte ihr Chef, als Maria es ans Fenster stellte.

„Hast du aber nicht dazugeschrieben“, erwiderte sie.

„Hab ich vergessen“, sagte er schulterzuckend.

_‚Klar, ist ja kein Problem!‘_

„Auf was wartest du?“, hörte sie ihn fragen und der Gast antwortete auf sein Essen.

„Kommt gleich“, rief Maria während sie in den Kühlraum flitzte um sich Pommes zu holen.

„Wenn ich den Tag heute überlebe, dann rede ich nie wieder ein Wort mit dir“, murmelte sie, schmiss die Türe vom Kühraum hinter sich zu und sagte Peter einigermaßen freundlich, dass er das Geschirr nicht auf ihre Arbeitsfläche stellen soll.

_‚Wäre ja auch zuviel verlangt, wenn du den Mist gleich in die Maschine steckst! Ich fasse es nicht!‘_

 

Die beiden Männer quatschten und Maria zerriss sich währenddessen.

„Hier ist es so laut, ich habe nichts verstanden“, hörte sie ihren Chef zu einem Gast sagen.

_‚Vom Streicheln wird das verdammte Schnitzel nicht flach!‘_

„Der Reis ist aus!“, rief Maria.

„Dann musst du einen kochen“, meinte Peter frech, aber verstummte gleich darauf, als Maria aber auch ihr Chef ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarfen.

_‚Noch so eine Meldung und dir steckt ein Messer im Rücken!‘_

Hätte Maria gestern Zeit gehabt, sie hätte sich alles für den heutigen Tag vorbereiten können. Aber nein. Ihr Chef bestimmte wann sie arbeiten musste, wann sie frei hatte, wann sie anfangen musste und wann sie aufhören durfte.

„Machst du ihr ein Cordon-bleu aus Hühnerfleisch?“, fragte ihr Chef, der bei einer Dame stand, auf die er höchstwahrscheinlich ein Auge geworfen hatte.

„Nein“, erwiderte Maria, „du siehst, was ich zu tun habe. Außer sie wartet, bis ich das alles durch habe.“

Normalerweise ging auch alles der Reihe nach, aber natürlich gab es bestimmte Gäste, die bevorzugt wurden, von ihrem Chef, nicht von Maria.

Kaum hatte Maria drei Bons aufgesteckt, kamen vier weitere. Sie schwitzte, sie schnaufte, hatte nebenbei noch das Geschirr zu machen und die Salate, weil Peter, die faule Sau, nichts machte und ihr Chef nichts dazu sagte.

 

„Max möchte lieber Petersilkartoffeln und keinen Folienkartoffel ... Schneidest du mir dann ein Blech Kuchen ... Maria, der Herr wartet auf seinen Toast ... Kannst du bitte die Schlagflasche füllen?“

Sie stand einfach nur da, mit dem Messer in der Hand und in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles.

Bereits zum dritten Mal zählte sie bis fünf, aber auch das nutzte nichts mehr.

„Du denkst wahrscheinlich, du hättest mir damit einen Gefallen getan, dass du mir gestern freigegeben hast. Dafür kann ich mich heute zerreißen und es reicht trotzdem nicht.

Judith ist nicht da, Peter ist nicht in der Lage das dreckige Geschirr zu waschen und ich habe soviele Bestellungen dass mir das Wasser bis zum Hals steht. Es ist nichts hergerichtet, und alles nur, weil ich es am Sonntag, nach drei Wochen ohne Pause dared habe zu fragen, ob ich einen Tag frei haben könnte!? Hast du das mit Absicht gemacht? Am liebsten würde ich jetzt alles hinschmeissen und gehen!“

Maria's Blut kochte und es störte sie auch nicht, dass der halbe Gastgarten ihren Ausbruch mitbekommen hatte.

Sie legte das Messer weg, denn sie traute ihrer Hand nicht.

„So kann ...“

„Ein Wort“, sagte sie und sah ihn scharf an.

„Ich will kein Wort von dir hören. Ich sehe jetzt zu, dass ich die Bestellungen abarbeite und dann sehen wir weiter.“

Nachdem sie einige Male tief durchgeatmete hatte, widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit.

 

„Was ist jetzt mit der Schlagflasche?“, rief Peter.

„Schlagflasche waschen. Schlagobers ist im Kühlschrank. Patronen sind in der Schublade und mach keinen Fehler, ansonsten explodiert sie“, fauchte sie ihn an.

 

Sollte sich ihr Chef noch einen Fehltritt erlauben, sei es auch nur der Gedanke daran, Musik aufzulegen ... Dann war es das.

Dann würde sie gehen. Sie hatte noch nie gekündigt. Sie wurde noch nie gekündigt. Bei ihren Arbeitsstellen hatte sie sich immer mit den jeweiligen Chefs auf eine ‚einvernemliche Dienstauflösung‘ geeinigt. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, um aus dieser Hölle zu entkommen, nahm sie es auch in Kauf einen Monat kein Arbeitslosengeld zu bekommen.

Und dann kam alles noch viel schlimmer ...

 

Am nächsten Tag, Maria war wieder mal sehr früh daran, was sich nicht als Fehler herausstellen sollte, fuhr sie auf den Parkplatz und stellte den Motor aus.

Bevor sie einbog, sah sie Judith bei der, noch verschlossenen, Türe kauern, in Tränen aufgelöst.

„Oh mein Gott, Judith. Was ist passiert?“

Sie lief auf ihre ältere Kollegin zu und vergass dabei beinahe ihr Auto abzuschließen.

„Ich ... und plötzlich“, schluchzte sie und Maria musste sie erst beruhigen, um zu erfahren was überhaupt los war.

Ihre Tochter hatte am Tag zuvor einen schweren Autounfall. Es sah wirklich nicht gut aus, aber mittlerweile hatten die Ärzte ihr Möglichstes gegeben und sie war außer Lebensgefahr.

Sie nahm Judith fest in ihre Arme und hatte selber Tränen in den Augen, weil ihr Judith so leid tat. Das Schlimme daran war, dass sie nicht mehr arbeiten konnte, denn sie müsste sich jetzt um ihre kleinen Enkel kümmern.

Mittlerweile war auch ihr Chef dazugekommen.

„Immer muss irgendetwas sein“, murmelte er, während er den Imbiss aufsperrte.

Dass er anscheinend auf irgendeiner Wolke geschlafen hatte, als Gott die ‚Empathie‘ verteilte, wusste Maria. Aber dass er so kalt war, zog ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

_‚Im Ernst? Was wäre, wenn dir oder deiner Mutter etwas passieren würde?‘_

Wahrscheinlich würde er von Maria verlangen, den Imbiss alleine zu führen.

Ja, es war eine scheiß Situation. Ja, es war viel los und jede Hand wurde benötigt. Aber das hier ...

„Es tut mir so leid. Alles“, flüsterte Maria und umarmte Judith noch fester.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte ihr Chef mit Peter telefoniert, der frei hatte und wie es der Teufel wollte, hatte dieser keine Zeit.

„Wir haben schon schlimmere Sachen zu zweit geschafft“, sagte Maria und nickte ihrer Kollegin aufmunternd zu. Und das war auch nicht gelogen. In den letzten Jahren herrschte ständig Personalmangel. Und ‚arbeiten‘ musste Maria, und nicht er.

„Ich werde sofort mit dem Sohn meiner Schwester telefonieren, der ist zurzeit auf der Suche. Es tut mir leid“, murmelte sie zum Abschied, tauschte mit Maria noch die Nummer aus und ging.

„Und überhaupt ist es ihr hoch anzurechnen, dass sie persönlich gekommen ist und es nicht über das Telefon gemacht hat, oder einfach nicht mehr gekommen ist, so wie unzählige vor ihr“, sagte sie zu ihm, nahm einen Stapel Speisekarten vom Tisch und ging in den Garten um alles vorzubereiten.

„Ja, ja. Aber immer dann, wenn viel zu tun ist.“

„Sie hat sich das bestimmt nicht ausgesucht!“

Da es ohnehin keinen Zweck hatte, mit ihm zu diskutieren, beließ Maria es dabei und machte ihre Arbeit. Es war viel zu tun. Sie hetzte von einem Ende zum anderen, aber war froh, dass Peter nicht da war, der ihren Ablauf und Routine durcheinanderbrachte.

Und an solchen Tagen war Maria stolz auf sich, weil sie wusste, was sie alleine alles schaffen konnte.

 

Als sie am darauffolgenden Tag in den Imbiss kam, war dieser leer. Sie ging zum Fenster und sah in den Gastgarten. Ihr Chef saß am Tisch mit einem fremden Mann.

_‚Bestimmt ein Vertreter‘_

Kurze schwarze Haare, vielleicht um ein paar Jahre älter als sie ... Alles in allem ein sehr attraktiver Mann.

„Ah, Maria. Komm heraus“, rief ihr Chef, als er sie entdeckte.

Da ohnehin noch keine Gäste da waren, legte sie ihr Handy und den Autoschlüssel in die Schublade und  ging um das Haus.

„Das ist ... Wie war noch dein Name?“

„Castiel“, lächelte er, stand kurz auf und gab ihr die Hand.

„Nenn mich Cas.“

„Cas“, wiederholte sie und war ganz kurz gefangen in diesen ozeanblauen Augen.

Sie setzte sich kurz und im Laufe des kurzen Gesprächs stellte sich heraus, dass das der junge Mann war, von dem Judith gesprochen hatte.

Dann kam auch noch Peter und setzte sich einfach dazu.

_‚Geht’s noch? Spann die Schirme auf, bring den Garten auf Vordermann!‘_

„Judith hat mir schon einiges erzählt“, schmunzelte er, „wir werden sicherlich auch gut klarkommen.“

Maria unterdrückte die innere Stimme, die sie an die zahlreichen männlichen ‚Küchenhilfen‘ erinnerte, die sie in den letzten Jahren kennengelernt hatte.

Denn meistens lief es darauf hinaus, dass sie entweder jeden Handgriff anschaffen musste, oder alles zig Mal wiederholen musste, so dass sie am Ende lieber alleine war.

 

„Ok. Cas. Woher kommt dein Name?“

„Ein bisschen von dort und ein bisschen von da“, grinste er, aber da er einwandfrei ihre Sprache sprechen konnte, war die erste Hürde bereits geschafft.

Während sie ihm in kurzen Worten erklärte, was sie von ihm erwartete, hörte er ihr aufmerksam zu, nickte ab und zu und lächelte fortwährend.

„Ist nichts Neues für mich“, erwiderte er und winkte ab.

Es war genau der richtige Tag, um jemanden anzulernen. Nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig.

„Lerning by doing“, grinste Maria und der Schwarzhaarige nickte, während er mit geschickten Handgriffen alles erledigte, was seine ‚Chefin‘ ihm sagte.

„Wir da hinten auch gearbeitet, oder nur getratscht?“, fragte ihr Chef etwas lauter als notwendig.

_‚Da redet der genau der Richtige. Ach unterhalte dich doch mit Peter und lass uns in Ruhe!‘_

Cas fühlte sich in Maria’s Gegenwart sehr wohl. Mit ihrer freundlichen und netten Art nahm sie ihm nach und nach seine Schüchternheit.

„Ich bin begeistert“, sagte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, „ich schwöre dir, es hat bisher fast keiner geschafft aus einer Tomate acht gleichmäßige Spalten zu schneiden.“

„Du verarscht mich doch“, schmunzelte er und Maria schüttelte den Kopf.

„Leider nicht.“

„Das kann doch jeder Depp“, lachte er und im selben Moment hörte sie schon ihren Chef, der zur Ruhe mahnte. So wurde aus ihrem Lachen ein Kichern und beide gingen wieder ihrer Arbeit nach.

 

„Wie lange braucht ihr mich eigentlich am Abend?“

„Du bist doch gerade erst gekommen“, erwiderte ihr Chef und Maria sah ihn scharf an.

_‚Den vergraulst du mir nicht gleich wieder!‘_

„Nein“, lachte er, „ich meine allgemein, denn der letzte Bus geht um 18.30.“

„Zur Not fährt dich Peter nach Hause“, sagte der Chef und Maria grinste still.

_‚Oder ich‘_

War es am Tag zuvor noch der Fall, dass Maria kündigen wollte, hatte sich das Blatt wieder gewendet, denn so zu arbeiten, mit jemanden auf den man sich verlassen konnte, machte Spass.

 

„Muss ich eifersüchtig werden?“, fragte Gabe stirnrunzelnd und drehte seinen Kopf, um seiner Freundin in die Augen zu sehen.

Am Abend lagen beide vor dem Ferneseher und Maria streichelte ihrem Liebsten durch die Haare, während sie ihm von ihrem Tag erzählte.

„Nein. Du hast keinen Grund dazu, denn ich weiß, dass er schwul ist.“

Das war gelogen. Maria wusste das nicht, denn Cas hatte es nicht direkt erwähnt.

Aber sie hatte eine Vermutung. Frauen spürten so etwas.

Sie hatte ihn nicht ausgefragt, denn der Imbiss bestand nur aus einem großen Raum, und auch wenn die Bereiche durch Kühlschränke und Arbeitsflächen abgetrennt waren, konnte ihr Chef fast alles hören. Und da er ohnehin über ‚diese Leute‘ immer so abfällige redete ... Das musste nicht sein.

 

„Cas?“

Der Schwarzhaarige stand an der Gefriertruhe und sah aus einiger Entfernung in den Gastgarten, wo ihm eine ganz bestimmte Person ins Auge sprang.

Er spürte, dass seine Hände zu schwitzen begannen und hoffte, dass dieser Jemand nicht bemerkte, dass er ihn anstarrte.

Er war so in seiner Gedankenwelt gefangen, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Maria langsam hinter ihn trat und auch hinausstarrte.

„Wenn du den Kleineren anstarrst, dann haben wir beide ein Problem“, sagte sie.

„Was?“, fragte er und drehte sich hektisch um. Er wurde rot, als wäre er gerade bei einer Straftat ertappt worden.

„Ich ... ähm“, stotterte er und wischte sich die Hände an der Hose ab.

Nein, den Kleineren hatte er nicht angestarrt, sondern seine Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Mann mit den kurzen, dunkelblonden Haaren.

„Du könntest rausgehen und an dem Tisch die leeren Teller einsammeln“, schmunzete Maria.

„Nein“, murmelte er und verzog sich hinter die Abwasch.

„Geh in den Garten und räum das dreckige Geschirr weg!“, lachte sie und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass er für das andere Team schwamm, dann hätte sie sich das sicherlich verkniffen.

 

Cas schuckte, nickte und wischte sich noch einmal seine Hände ab.

„Ähm ... seid ihr fertig?“, fragte er und versuchte sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Ja, danke. Das hier kannst du auch mitnehmen“, erwiderte Dean abweisend, drückte ihm das leere Glas in die Hand und vertiefte sich wieder in das Gespräch mit den anderen beiden.

Cas‘ Herz rutschte in die Hose. Kopschüttelnd machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in den Imbiss.

Er fragte sich, was er sich eigentlich erwartet hatte.

Maria merkte, dass er etwas zerknirscht war, fragte aber nicht nach.


	20. Chapter 20

„Sag mal“, fragte Maria beim Abendessen und stocherte in ihrem Salat herum.

„Hm?“, fragte Gabe und sah von seinem Teller auf.

„Dean. Ich weiß gar nichts von ihm, außer dass er keine Freundin hat.“

„Frau, Mann ... Dean nimmt alles was er zwischen die Finger bekommt“, lachte der Dunkelblonde.

_‚Interessant‘_

„Aber er hat zur Zeit niemanden fixen. Oder?“

„Warum fragst du?“

„Ich kenn da jemanden, der ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hat.“

Nun hatte sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit und erzählte ihm ihre Gedanken.

„Ich kann ihn ja mal fragen.“

„Gabriel!“

„Durch die Blume ...“, versicherte er ihr zwinkernd und grinste.

 

„Ich glaub ich spinne...“, lachte Maria, als am Montag der Lieferant mit dem Eis kam, und ein bekanntes Gesicht die Kartons auf den Boden stellte. „Was machst du hier?“

In kurzen Worten erklärte er, dass es in dieser Firma einen Hepatitis-Vorfall gab und einige Leute errankt waren. Ihr Chef beobachtete das alles mit Argusaugen und trieb zur Eile an, weil das Eis ansonsten schmelzen würde.

„... und da ich zurzeit Urlaub habe und vor einigen Jahren bei dieser Firma beschäftigt war, habe ich mich dazu bereiterklärt, einzuspringen.“

 

Gabriel hatte noch nicht mit ihm geredet, das wusste Maria, aber das musste er auch nicht.

Denn irgendetwas lag in der Luft.

„Maria, mach einmal Pommes frites, bitte“, rief ihr Chef.

Er hätte es auch Cas anschaffen können. Aber er wollte nicht, dass sie sich mit ihm unterhielt. Aber Maria war das nur recht, so wie es kam.

„Cas, übernimm die Bestellung!”

„Muss ich es sortieren?“

„Nein, das … das mache ich schon”, stammelte Cas und sah ihn kurz an.

Blau traf auf Grün und dieser kurze Augenblick genügte, um Cas‘ Hände wieder zum Schwitzen zu bringen. Er riss den Karton auf und holte eine Hand voll Eis am Stiel heraus, um sie einzusortieren.

Maria lugte um die Ecke und bekam mit, dass Dean seine Hand auf Cas‘ unteren Rücken gelegt hatte und ein ‚Dankeschön‘ murmelte, bevor er sich umdrehte umd zum Abschied winkte.

„Bis Freitag.“

Diese kurze Geste löste Herzlopfen in dem Schwarzhaarigen aus und mit etwas zittrigen Fingern machte er sich daran, auch die restlichen Eissorten einzuschlichten.

_‚Verdammt hat der schöne Augen, und ich weiß noch nicht einmal wie er heißt‘_

Er konnte noch immer die Hand auf seinem Rücken spüren und wollte mehr davon.  

_‚Freitag‘_

Cas konnte es kaum erwarten. Sollte er Maria fragen, wie er hieß?

 

Mit einem Schmunzeln beobachtete sie ihren Kollegen, der den gesamten Tag etwas geistesabwesend war. Irgendwann hielt er es dann nicht mehr aus.

„Wie ...“

„Dean“, beantwortete sie seine Frage mit einem Lächeln, ehe er sie gestellt hatte.

_‚Dean ...‘_

 

„Fuck. Stau”, murmelte Dean und trommelte auf sein Lenkrad.

‚Blue eyes … Baby's got blue eyes … Like a deep blue sea … On a blue blue day’, tönte Elton John aus dem Radio.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und sah sie vor sich. Noch niemals hatte er so blaue Augen gesehen.

Dean schüttelte seinen Kopf um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben, denn er war mit seinem Liebesleben ganz zufrieden.

Hier eine kurze Affäre für zwischendurch, dort ein aufregender One-night-Stand.

Er hatte noch nie jemand Fixen in seinem Leben und konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, das zu ändern.

Der Gedanke an Heirat und Familie löste in dem 40-jährigen eher eine Gänsehaut, als ein kribbelndes Gefühl aus.

„Sag mal, hast du nichts zu tun?“, lachte Dean in die Freisprecheinrichtung, als er Gabriels Stimme hörte.

„Du doch anscheinend auch nicht“, kam es zurück.

„Rate mal, wo ich gerade war.“

„Keine Ahnung, aber du wirst es mir gleich sagen.“

Nachdem Dean ihm alles erzählt hatte, überlegte Gabe kurz, wie er das Thema anschneiden könnte.

„Wie findest du eigentlich den Neuen?“

„Wie soll ich ihn finden?“, kam die Gegenfrage.

Gut, dass es keine Videoübertragung war, denn ansonsten hätte Dean Gabriel’s genervtes Augenrollen gesehen.

„Der würde doch gut zu uns vier passen, oder?“

„Ja, ich denke, mit dem könnte man mal ein Bier trinken.“

_‚Das wird eine schwere Geburt ...‘_

Gabriel hielt sein Handy an seine Brust und seufzte tief durch, bevor er es wieder an sein Ohr hielt.

„Der würde doch gut zu dir passen“, sagte er geradeheraus und dann herrschte kurz Stille.

„Wie meinst du das denn?“, fragte Dean und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du weißt schon. Stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist!“

„Frecher Wicht!“

„Komm schon. Ihr würdet ein nettes Paar abgeben“, stocherte der Kleinere weiter.

„Ich bin kein Typ für eine Beziehung!“ Aber die Neugier war dann doch stärker.

„Hat ... hat Maria etwas gesagt?“

„...“

„Gabe?“

„Vielleicht.“

Nach einigen Minuten hörte er jemanden im Hintergrund rufen.

„Du, ich muss Schluss machen.“

Im Schrittempo fuhr Dean weiter und überlegte. Er hatte schon ewig nichts mehr mit einem Mann.

Und um ehrlich zu sein, er war sich sicher, dass Cas nichts für eine Nacht war.

Dann das Drama, das er schon oft erlebt hatte. Denn im Endeffekt war danach immer irgendjemand entäuscht ... Nein, das wollte er eigentlich gar nicht.

Er schüttelte wieder mit dem Kopf und verbannte seine Gedanken. 

 

„Es ist noch nicht einmal halb 9 Uhr und schon wieder so unglaublich heiß“, murmelte Dean, während er seine Badesachen packte. Da er ohnehin nichts zu tun hatte, beschloss er an den See zu fahren.

Um diese Zeit war noch nicht viel los und er nahm sich vor, eine Runde um den See zu laufen und danach ins kühle Nass zu springen. Obwohl ... Das ‚kühle Nass‘ hatte durch die andauernde Hitze beinahe die Temperatur wie in einer Therme.

 

Zur selben Zeit machte sich auch Cas auf den Weg, setzte sich dann auf eine Bank und starrte auf den See. Er genoss die Ruhe, das Gezwitscher der Vögel und die sanfte Brise, die durch seine Haare wehte. Er machte die Augen wieder auf und nahm seinen Notizblock zur Hand.

Auf dem Wasser tummelten sich ein paar Enten und Schwäne, die auch die Ruhe genossen, bevor die Badegäste wieder kamen.

‚... aber der schönste Schmuck der Natur bleibt das lebendige Grün ...‘

Cas legte den Stift auf das Buch und starrte mit einem Seufzen wieder auf das Wasser. Er sah Dean‘s Augen vor sich.

_‚Wie zwei Smaragde‘_

 

Etwas außer Puste lehnte Dean eine Hand gegen einen Baum und zog abwechselnd seine Knie an.

Als er seinen Blick wandte, sah er eine Gestalt auf einer Bank sitzen, die er gut kannte. Zwar war er zu weit weg um zu sehen was Cas machte, aber er nahm sich diesen Augenblick und starrte ihn nur an.

 

Cas hatte seine Beine übereinandergeschlagen, die Arme ruhten auf der Lehne der Bank und mit zurückgelegtem Kopf blickte er in den Himmel, ohne zu blinzeln.

Als er die Augen schloss, konnte er wieder diese kurze, warme Berührung auf seinem Rücken spüren.

Er musste leicht lächeln bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er Dean in zwei Tagen wiedersehen würde.

Es war schon zwei Jahre her, dass er eine Beziehung hatte. Sein damaliger Freund zog in eine andere Stadt, eines Jobs wegen. Und auch wenn sich beide geschworen hatten, den Kontakt nicht abbrechen zu lassen. Früher oder später hatte der Alltag jeden der beiden eingeholt und die gelegentlichen Treffen wurden immer seltener, bis sie schließlich ganz aufhörten.

Dem Schwarzhaarigen hatte diese Trennung sehr zugesetzt und er hatte seit dem Zeitpunkt auch mit keinem anderen mehr etwas angefangen. Nicht mal ein Kuss. Seit zwei Jahren hatte  Cas die Lippen eines anderen Mannes nicht mehr auf seinen gespürt und als er daran dachte, verspürte er einen kleinen Stich im Herzen.

Auch wenn es für Dean nichts bedeutet hatte, als er ihm seine Hand kurz auf den Rücken gelegt hatte, denn viel eher war es so, dass er froh war, dass er das Eis nicht sortieren musste, bedeutete es Cas viel. Die kurze Wärme zu spüren, die seine Wirbelsäule entlangkroch. Für einen kurzen Moment in seine wunderschönen Augen zu sehen und sich am Abend seinen Fantasien hinzugeben.

Aber Cas wusste nichts über Dean. Er wusste nicht, ob er an Männern interessiert war. Er wusste nicht, ob nicht zu Hause eine Familie auf ihn wartete. Und er wollte Maria nicht fragen.

Er wollte nicht, dass sie dachte, er wäre ein kleiner, verliebter Teenager.

 

_‚Er hat mich noch nicht bemerkt‘_

Dean spielte mit dem Gedanken, einfach wieder umzudrehen und zurückzulaufen, aber eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, er sollte sich endlich in Bewegung setzen und zu dem anderen Mann gehen.

Und genau das taten seine Beine auch. Etwas steif, aber wie selbstverständlich ging er auf die Bank zu. Cas hatte noch immer seine Augen geschlossen und schreckte hoch, als er eine Stimme neben sich hörte.

Da hatte er gerade noch von ihm geträumt, und plötzlich saß der Mann seiner Begirde neben ihm.

Cas brachte kein Wort heraus und fühlte die Hitze aufsteigen.

„Hey, genießt du die Ruhe vor dem Sturm?“, plapperte der Dunkelblonde los. Dean hatte noch nie ein Problem damit, mit anderen Leuten schnell ins Gespräch zu kommen. Der Ältere nickte nur.

„Was machst du da?“

„Ich ... nichts“, stammelte er nervös, während er hektisch das Notizbuch zuschlug, als Dean es sich näher anschauen wollte und verstaute es in seiner Tasche.

Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Dean seine Gedichte lesen und ihn dann womöglich auslachen würde.

 

„Verdammt, da muss ich ran.“

Als Dean’s Handy klingelte, stand er auf, murmelte eine Entschuldigung und ging zwei Schritte.

Cas ergriff die Möglichkeit und flüchtete.

Während des Gehens drehte er sich noch einmal um und bemerkte, dass Dean ihm verdutzt nachsah. Aber er konnte unmöglich bei ihm sitzen bleiben. Ein Blick von ihm genügte und nicht nur sein Herz schmolz dahin, sondern auch sein Hirn. Sein Mund war trocken und die Lippen klebten aufeinander, als wären diese mit Klebstoff versiegelt worden.

Maria sagte er nichts davon, er kam sich dumm vor und so machte er still seine Arbeit. Aber die Köchin bemerkte sehr wohl, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte. Nur, drängen wollte sie ihn nicht.

Er kam ihr ohnehin manches Mal wie ein aufgeschrecktes Reh vor.

 

Jeder der beiden fieberte dem Freitag entgegen. Dean hatte sich in der vergangenen Nacht eine Menge Gedanken gemacht, denn irgendwie wollte er keinen Schlaf finden.

Diese blauen Augen von Cas verfolgten ihn und er musste zugeben, sie verursachten ein angenehmes Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend. Und nicht nur seine Augen. Cas war ein verdammt attraktiver Mann.

 

Der Chef war wieder einmal seiner Leidenschaft nachgegangen und einkaufen gefahren.

Aber Maria fand das nicht schlimm, im Gegenteil. Es war zwar einiges los, aber sie hatte jetzt jemanden, der ihr half. Und außerdem würde er ohnehin nur dabei stören und es nicht verstehen.

„Ist er gar nicht da?“, fragte Dean, als er zur Türe hereinkam und die Kartons auf den Boden stellte.

„Nein, ihr seid beide allein“, schmunzelte sie mit einem Zwinkern, nahm die Bestellungen der Gäste entgegen und musste Cas beinahe schon zur Gefriertruhe schieben, da er sich nicht von ihrer Seite bewegte.

„Ihr beide macht das schon, ich bin hier beschäftigt“, lachte sie und widmete sich wieder den Gästen.

„Soll ... soll ich dir helfen? Es ist ohnehin das letzte Mal, dass ich aushelfe. Ab nächster Woche übernimmt der andere Fahrer wieder.“

„Ich mach das schon“, stammelte Cas verlegen und als beide nach dem Karton griffen, ihre Hände sich berührten, ihre Augen sich trafen und keiner ein Wort sagte, schüttelte Maria leicht ihren Kopf.

_‚Oh Mann ...‘_

„Lass ihn helfen, dazu ist er da!“, rief sie, während sie die Getränke einschenkte.

„Ja, dazu bin ich da“, grinste Dean verschmitzt und brachte damit auch Cas zum Lächeln.

Ein Schauer nach dem anderen duchlief Cas und das lag nicht an der kalten Temperatur, die in der Gefriertruhe herrschte. Immer wieder griffen sie gemeinsam nach dem Eis, immer wieder sahen sie sich an.

Dean kam nicht umhin, und zwängte sich hinter Cas vorbei. Der Gang war einfach zu eng für zwei gestandene Männer.

Eine Welle der Erregung duchzuckte Dean, als er den Körper des anderen nahe an seinem spürte.

Jeder der beiden spürte diesen Moment, aber da einige Leute da waren und sich keiner diese Blöße geben wollte, alberten sie herum wie kleine Kinder.

„Ok, Jungs. Beeilt euch. Ich brauche Cas hier!“, schrie Maria und beide beeilten sich zu einem Ende zu kommen.

_‚Ist es zu forsch, ihn nach seiner Telefonnummer zu fragen?‘_

Der Schwarzhaarige überlegte kurz und nahm dann all seinen Mut zusammen.

Noch bevor er den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, hatte Dean seine Visitenkarte herausgeholt und drückte sie ihm in die Hand, umschloss sie mit seiner zweiten und mit einem kurzen Zwinkern verabschiedete er sich von den beiden.

„Ok. Auch wenn dein Gehirn momentan nur noch Brei ist. Konzentrier dich“, grinste Maria und zeigte ihm die Bestellungen.


	21. Chapter 21

Zwei Tage später hatte sich Cas noch immer nicht bei ihm gemeldet und Dean war etwas frustriert und enttäuscht. Gerade als er anfing, sich selber einzugestehen, dass er etwas für diesen Mann empfand, zerplatzte die Seifenblase.

_‚Alles klar, wir hatten einen Moment. Und es war ein guter Moment‘_

Dean ging am Abend in eine Bar um sich zu betrinken. Nicht zu Gabriel.

Dass Cas sich einen Virus eingefangen hatte, der ihn die vergangenen Stunden zwischen Toilette und Bett hin und herlaufen ließ, erfuhr er erst später.

 

„Noch einen“, sagte er und hielt der Barkeeperin das leere Glas hin.

Gedankenverloren schwenkte er das Glas Whiskey zwischen seinen Fingern und dachte über Cas nach, aber weit kam er damit nicht.

„Genau das hat jetzt noch gefehlt“, murmelte er genervt, als sich zwei, schon ziemlich betrunkene Biker neben ihn setzten. Einer links von ihm, der andere rechts.

„Na, mein hübscher Kerl, so alleine?“

Dean schloss seine Augen und wendete sich angewidert ab.

„Kein Interesse, sucht euch jemand anderen“, zischte er, wurde aber von dem bärtigen Mann am Genick gepackt und wieder auf den Barhocker gedrückt, als er aufstehen wollte.

„Aber, aber. Wohin willst du? Der Abend hat doch gerade erst begonnen“, grinste der andere und bestellte noch drei weitere Getränke.

Dean seufzte, denn gegen zwei hatte er ohnehin keine Chance und um eine Schlägerei anzufangen, dafür fühlte er sich zu alt und auch schon etwas zu betrunken.

_‚Das hatte ich wieder nötig‘_

„Wir wollen doch nur ein bisschen Spass haben.“

Sein rechter Nachbar ließ einen goldenen Zahn aufblitzen und legte seine Hand auf Deans Knie.

Dieser sprang erschrocken auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Seid ihr irre? Sucht euch jemand anderen für euren Spass!“

Mit der flachen Hand knallte er das Geld auf die Theke und sah zu, dass er so schnell wie möglich verschwand.

Hätte er sich noch einmal umgedreht, hätte er gesehen, dass ihm die beiden folgten.

„Warte, mein Vögelchen“, säuselte der Größere der beiden.

„Ach fickt euch doch!“, schrie Dean, aber er konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da hatte ihn der andere gepackt und gegen eine der Mülltonnen gedrängt.

„Ich denke, wir werden dich ficken“, lachte der andere und war schon dabei, sich die Hose aufzumachen.

„Lasst mich los, ihr Arschlöcher, das wird euch noch leid tun!“

„Für diese Position in der du dich befindest, bist du ziemlich vorlaut!“

„Kommt schon Jungs ...“

Dean versuchte es auf die sanfte Tour, aber das Gefühl, bereits verloren zu haben, ließ ihn nicht los.

„Du bist ein süßes Früchtchen“, flüsterte der eine, der ihn noch immer fest im Griff hatte, nahe an Dean’s Ohr und als er auch noch mit seiner wiederlichen Zunge über seinen Hals leckte, dachte Dean, seine Eingeweide auskotzen zu müssen.

Er sah sich hilfesuchend um, aber da war niemand. Niemand außer den stinkenden, verschwitzten Bikern, deren Atem wie eine Mischung aus Gin und verfaulten Körperteilen roch.

 

„Was haben wir denn da?“

Dreckig lachend öffnete einer der beiden Dean’s Geldbörse, warf eine Karte nach der anderen auf den Boden und zerquetschte diese mit seinen schweren Stiefeln. Genauso machte er es mit seinem Handy.

„Winchester ...“, murmelte er plötzlich. Das Geld steckte er ein, genauso wie seine Schlüssel, mit den Worten: „Es trifft ja keinen Armen. Aber das Glück scheint es heute nicht gut mir dir zu meinen.“

„Mistkerl!“, rief er und spürte im gleichen Moment einen Schmerz in seiner Magengrube, der ihm kurz die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Er wand sich, schlug und trat aus, was aber nur dazu führte einen weiteren Schlag einstecken zu müssen ... und noch einen. Dean wollte schreien, aber eine Hand presste sich grob und fest auf seinen Mund.

_‚Verdammt, nicht ins Gesicht!‘_

Der nächste Schlag traf seine Schläfe und der weitere sein Kinn. Ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut tropfte auf sein Hemd, durch die aufgeplatzte Lippe.

„Je mehr du dich dagegen wehrst, desto schlimmer wird es.“

Mittlerweile hatte der Größere der beiden seine Hose fallengelassen und Dean schloss angewidert die Augen.

„Auf die Knie und schluck ihn! Wenn du zubeißt, überlebst du das nicht.“

Was hatte er für eine Möglichkeit, aus dieser Situation zu entkommen? Keine.

Da Dean, für den Geschmack der Männer, zu lange zum Überlegen benötigte, stieß ihn der Kleinere unsanft nach vorne und drückte ihn auf die Knie.

Dean würgte und röchelte, drohte beinahe an diesem Monstrum von Schwanz zu ersticken, der sich tief in seinen Rachen bohrte.

Aber seine Peiniger kannten keine Gnade, hielten seinen Kopf in Position und grölten und feuerten ihn an.

Tränen quetschten sich aus Deans Augen und er zog die Luft hektisch durch seine Nase ein und stieß diese noch hektischer aus. Sein Mund schmerzte, sein Hals schmerzte und er verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem eigenen Speichel.

„Genug!“, stöhnte der Bärtige und tätschelte Deans Kopf, „wir wollen es doch noch nicht so schnell enden lassen.“

 

Dean hörte und fühlte sein Herz in seinem Kopf und in jeder einzelnen Pore seines Körpers schlagen.

Wenige Augenblicke später stand er wieder aufrecht und war wie erstarrt. Das Hemd hatte einen langen Riss, teilte es beinahe in zwei Hälften, die beiden Hosen baumelten an seinen Fußknöcheln und entblößten sein Intimstes.

Tränen der Verzweiflung bahnten sich ihren Weg und ließen ihn kurz aufschluchzen.

„Oh, jetzt heult die kleine Schwuchtel wie eine Pussy“, spotteten sie und lachten ihn aus.

„Umdrehen!“, befahl der Kleinere, der sich mittlerweile auch seiner Hosen entledigt hatte und seinen Penis mit einer Hand steif wichste.

„Nein!“, schrie Dean und versuchte sich aus dieser Situation zu befreien.

„Das war keine Bitte!“, zischte der Kleinere und hielt ihm ein Messer an die Kehle.

Als er das zornige Funkeln in diesen Augen sah, beschloss Dean es zu ertragen, wie ein Mann.

Er schloss seine Augen und senkte demütig den Kopf.

„Ja, so ist es gut“, kicherte der Mann hinter ihm und drückte seine Finger tief in seine Hüften, so tief, dass es schmerzte.

Dean konnte nur erahnen, was sich hinter seinem Rücken abspielte, denn er hatte seine Augen fest zusammengekniffen. Er hoffte nur, dass dieses Marthyrium bald ein Ende fand.

„Heilige Scheiße ist der eng. Ich glaube nicht, dass er deinen fetten Schwanz aufnehmen kann“, sagte einer zum anderen, „aber ich werde ihn weit für dich öffnen.“

Mit diesen Worten stieß er immer wieder fest zu, stöhnte und grunzte, ließ Dean seinen stinkenden Atem spüren und seinen Schwanz, der sich immer weiter ohne Rücksicht in ihn schob. Dean schnappte nach Luft und hielt sich mit aller Kraft an den Griffen der kalten Mülltonne fest, gebeugt wie eine wehrlose Puppe. In der Ferne hörte man die Autos vorbeifahren und nur ein kleines Licht zierte den schaurigen Tatort.

Dean schrie noch immer, der Schweiß, eine Mischung aus Angst und Anstrengung tropfte ihm von der Stirn und er wünschte sich einfach nur, ohnmächtig zu werden. Aber diesen Wunsch erfüllte ihm das Universum nicht.

Irgendwann, als Dean dachte, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Der Kleinere hatte cummed. In ihm. Dean ekelte sich so sehr und wimmernd wand er sich in dem festen Griff seines Peinigers. Das führte nur dazu, dass seine Hände schmerzhaft hinter seinen Rücken gedrückt, und zusammengehalten wurden.

„Ok, du bist dran“, keuchte er und ließ kurz von ihm ab, erlaubte Dean sich kurz zu sammeln, bevor der Bärtige sich positionierte.

„Bitte“, schluchzte Dean, aber das brachte ihm nur ein weiteres höhnisches Lachen ein.

„Nimm einen tiefen Atmenzug, das könnte jetzt wehtun“, lachte dieser.

Ohne zu zögern zwängte er seinen dicken Schwanz in das schmerzende und geschundene Loch und Dean schrie wieder.

Er schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib aber es kam nur ein dumpfes Gemurmel raus.

Er wusste nicht was schlimmer war. Die Hand, die sich so fest auf seinen Mund gedrückt hatte, dass er das Gefühl hatte, langsam zu ersticken.

Das Gefühl, jeden Moment auseinanderzubrechen, anhand der Größe, Länge und Dicke, die in ihm steckte. Oder die Tatsache dass niemand kam, um ihn aus dieser Situation zu befreien.

 

Trotz aller Bemühungen, sich auf etwas anders zu konzentrieren, schaffte er es nicht und gab schließlich den Widerstand auf. Wie durch einen Nebel hörte er die beiden, die sich über ihn lustig machten, stöhnten und schnauften. Sein Körper war nicht mehr angespannt, sondern fiel in sich zusammen, nur gehalten durch die vier Hände.

Wie ein lebloser Körper wurde er umhergezerrt, ganz so wie es seine Vergewaltiger wollten.

Wieder ein rasender Schmerz, der ihn bis ins Mark erschütterte. Zitternd, wimmernd und schluchzend nahm er nur noch das Geräusch der Haut wahr die aufeinanderklatschte.

Seine Augen waren aufgerissen, blickten starr ins Nirgendwo. Irgendwann kam nichts mehr. Kein whining, kein Schluchzen. Dean war still. Nur sein Atem, der hektisch rasselte.

Mit einem letzten animalischen Grunzen stieß sich der Größere tief in ihn, so tief, dass Dean dachte, sein gesamter Körper würde aufgespießt werden und er wünschte sich nur noch zu sterben. Dann war es vorbei. .

„Das war ein toller Ritt, mein Kleiner. Wir sehen uns.“

Mit diesen Worten ließen beide von ihm ab, aber bevor sie gingen, zückte der Kleinere wieder sein Messer und hielt es Dean an den Hals. Dieser wagte nicht zu schlucken, geschweige denn zu atmen, als er das kalte Metall und die Spitze der Klinge an seiner Haut spürte.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er seinen Peiniger an und wartete, was dieser zu sagen hatte.

„Ein Wort zu irgendjemanden und wir werden dich finden, und töten.“

Diese Warnung hatte gesessen.  Aus der Ferne hörte er sie einige Augenbicke später noch immer lachen.

 

Kraftlos sank er zu Boden, wie ein Sack Kartoffeln. Er hatte nicht einmal genug Energie, um um Hilfe zu schreien, oder zu weinen.

Er hatte das Zeitgefühl verloren und wusste nicht, wie lange er am Boden gelegen hatte, ohne sich zu bewegen. Seine Hose hing noch immer um seinen Fußknöcheln, zwischen seinen Beinen klebte es und er war froh dass es dunkel war, denn das wollte er gar nicht sehen. 

Als er über die vergangenen Minuten ... doder waren es Stunden ... nachdachte, drehte er blitzschnell den Kopf zur Seite und erbrach sich. Wieder und wieder. So lange bis nichts mehr kam, außer bitterer Gallensaft.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er konnte nicht einmal in seine Wohnung, oder in sein Auto. Die Schlüssel waren weg. Er konnte sich weder ausweisen, noch hatte er Geld für ein cab. Und jemanden anrufen, das ging auch nicht. Nicht ohne sein Handy. Dean hatte nichts mehr und war noch schlimmer dran als ein Obdachloser. Sie hatten ihm alles genommen, auch seine Würde.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so hilflos und erniedrigt gefühlt.

 

Bei jeder Bewegung stöhnend und wimmernd vor Schmerzen, zog er sich die Hosen hoch.

Irgendwie schaffte er es auf die Beine, aber in der nächsten Sekunde durchzuckte ihn ein stechender Schmerz, der ihn wieder in die Knie zwang.

Dean konnte nicht einordnen, was mehr weh tat, es fühlte sich an, als wäre nichts mehr dort in seinem Körper, wo es hingehörte.

Nach einiger Zeit versuchte er es erneut und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab. So humpelte er die Straße entlang. Laut der Kirchenuhr war es fünf Uhr früh.

Die gesamte Stadt lag im Bett. Es war niemand unterwegs, außer einem Mann, der mit seinem Hund spazieren ging, aber die Straßenseite wechselte.

_‚Wahrscheinlich denkt der, ich bin betrunken‘_

Seine Beine trugen ihn wie selbstverständlich. Er kannte die Gegend. Ein paar Schritte noch und dann um die Ecke ... Dean blieb vor dem ‚Angels‘ stehen und sah nach oben. Was hatte er erwartet? Natürlich brannte kein Licht.

Er brach auf der Steinstufe zusammen, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Eingangstür und schloss die Augen.

„Dieses Lokal hat noch gar nicht geöffnet, und schon liegen die ersten Alkoholleichen herum“, hörte er plötzlich zwei Mädchen kichern und öffnete seine Augen.

Er sah nur noch ihre Rückenansicht, als sie schnell weitergingen.

Dean drehte sich vorsichtig und sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war kurz nach sechs Uhr morgens.

Für ein paar Minuten war er eingedöst. Mit der Zeit wurde es auch allmählich hell und unter Stöhnen zwang er sich wieder auf die Beine. Er sah keine andere Möglichkeit und läutete.


	22. Chapter 22

„Verdammt. Wenn das wieder irgendwelche lästigen Nachbarskinder sind dann nimm eine Eimer Wasser mit“, knurrte Gabe und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Bleib ruhig hier liegen, ich mache das schon“, murmelte Maria etwas sarkastisch, küsste ihn auf die Schläfe und zog sich ein T-Shirt und Jogginghose an, „Morgenmuffel.“

Maria war wach, sie war ohnehin ein Frühaufsteher und zog leise die Tür hinter sich zu, bevor sie die Treppe hinunterging.

_‚Um diese Zeit? Wer kann das sein?‘_

„Ja, ich komme!“, rief sie, als es bereits das dritte Mal läutete.

„Großer Gott!“, rief sie entsetzt und konnte gerade noch ihre Arme ausbreiten um ihren erschöpften Freund aufzufangen, bevor sie mit ihm auf die Knie sank.

„Gabriel!“

 

Durch den markerschütternden Schrei seiner Liebsten sofort hellwach, eilte er die Treppe hinunter, nur in seiner Boxershorts.

„Dean!“

Zu zweit schafften sie den kraftlosen Körper ins Lokal und setzten sich mit ihm auf eine der Bänke.

Dean schrie auf, denn das Sitzen brannte wie ein Feuer seinen gesamten Körper entlang.

Maria hatte Tränen in den Augen und brachte kein Wort heraus. Ihren Freund so zu sehen, brach ihr das Herz.

„Was“, fragte Gabe und räusperte sich, „was ist passiert?“

„Ich bin überfallen worden. Alles ist weg. Geld. Karten. Handy. Schlüssel. Ich kann nicht einmal mehr in meine Wohnung“, schluchzte er und es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

Maria musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Sein Hemd war zerrissen. An der Schläfe war, mittlerweile, getrocknetes Blut, genauso wie an seiner Lippe. Er war verschwitzt und seine Augen waren aufgequollen. Ununterbrochen kamen neue Tränen. Seine Hände zitterten und bei jeder Bewegung stöhnte er unterdrückt auf.

„Sollen wir ins Krankenhaus fahren?“, fragte Gabe, aber Dean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Polizei? Erkennst du den Täter wieder? Du musst ihn anzeigen!“, sagte Maria und drückte seine Hand.

„Nein ... nein, es ... ähm ... es war dunkel und sie trugen Masken.“

„Sie?“

„Es waren zwei. Ich ... ich ... sie trugen Masken“, wiederholte er, konnte aber keinem der beide in die Augen sehen und schloss sie.

Er konnte ihnen die Wahrheit nicht sagen. Es war zu peinlich. Er konnte ihnen nicht sagen, dass er vergewaltigt wurde. Damit musste er selber klar kommen.

„Kann ich ... kann ich duschen gehen?“

„Klar, natürlich. Soll ich mitkommen und dir helfen?“, fragte Gabe.

„Nein!“, rief Dean erschrocken, beruhigte sich aber gleich wieder, „ich meine ... nein, alles gut, ich will nur duschen und dann schlafen.“

 

„Ruf, wenn du was brauchst“, Gabriel legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und Dean zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und nickte, bevor er die Türe hinter sich schloss.

Langsam, und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zog er sich aus, warf seine Kleidung in die Waschmaschine und stellte es an. Dann nahm er das erstbeste Parfum, das er fand und sprühte den ganzen Raum ein.

Es stank nach Sperma und Blut. Keiner der beiden durfte das merken.

Dean vermied es, in den Spiegel zu sehen. Er wollte sich nicht sehen, er ekelte sich vor sich selber.

Langsam und vorsichtig seifte er sich ein, tastete mit den Fingern seine Haut entlang. Als er auf den Boden blickte sah er Blut. Frisches Blut. Er schluckte erschrocken. Er biss die Zähne fest aufeinander und bewegte seine Finger zu seinem schmerzenden Hintern.

Die Tränen schossen ihm wieder in die Augen, als er zaghaft einen Finger in sein Loch steckte und als er ihn vor seine Augen hielt und das Blut sah, wimmerte er leise, sank zu Boden und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen.

Es war eines der schrecklichsten Dinge, die einem Menschen passieren konnten. Nicht nur die körperliche Pein, sondern vielmehr die seelische.

Die beiden hatten ihn gebrochen und Dean wusste nicht, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte.

Verschiedenste Gefühle kamen in ihm hoch, aber eines war vorranging. Scham.Er schämte sich so sehr.

 

„Dean? Alles in Ordnung?“

Die besorgte Stimme Maria’s drang dumpf an seine Ohren und er schreckte auf.

„Alles in Ordnung“, managte er so gefasst wie möglich zu sagen.

Als er sich abgetrocknet hatte, wagte er einen Blick in den Spiegel.

Abgesehen von den beiden Wunden im Gesicht, schien sein Körper auf den ersten Blick beinahe unversehrt. Beinahe. Mit sorgevollem Blick betrachtete er seine Hüften, auf denen deutlich die Fingerabdrücke auf der Haut zu sehen waren, die sich tief in seine Fleisch gebohrt hatten.

 

„Dean, kann ich reinkommen?“, hörte er Gabe an der Türe klopfen.

In Windeseile schlug er das Handtuch um seinen Körper und öffnete die Tür.

„Ich habe ein Hemd, das dir passen könnte. Alles andere ist zu klein für dich, aber ich werde dir später Kleidung besorgen, bis du wieder in deine Wohnung kannst, um dir etwas zum Anziehen zu holen.“

Dankbar lächelte Dean seinen Freund an und nahm das weiße Hemd entgegen.

Mit dem Handtuch um seine Hüften und dem Hemd, das auch seine Abdrücke verdeckte, ging er, etwas breitbeinig, zu den anderen beiden, die inzwischen in der Küche saßen.

„Danke“, murmelte er und Maria stand auf, um ihn in eine feste Umarmung zu nehmen.

„Kein Thema. Dazu sind Freunde da. Magst du etwas frühstücken?“

Dean schüttelte den Kopf, denn Hunger war das letzte, woran er dachte.

„Nein, ich will mich nur etwas hinlegen.“

Da Gabriel, sowie Maria zur Arbeit mussten, hatte Dean Zeit sich auszuruhen und den Gedanken nachzugehen. Er verabschiedete sich von ihr, aber nicht ohne ihr vorher das Versprechen abzunehmen, Cas nichts davon zu sagen.

 

„Jetzt habe ich schon dreimal versucht, Dean zu erreichen, aber das Handy scheint tot zu sein. Hat er mir eine falsche Nummer gegeben? Wieso macht er so etwas? Der ist bestimmt sauer auf mich, weil ich mich nicht gemeldet habe ... Denkst du, er ist sauer auf mich?“, seufzte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Hm?“, murmelte Maria und tat, als hätte sie ihn nicht verstanden, nur um sich eine passende Antwort zu überlegen.

„Denkst du, dass er sauer auf mich ist?“, fragte er erneut und Maria schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Der wird sich schon melden.“

Immer wieder sah Maria, dass er seufzend auf sein Handy sah und sie wollte es ihm so gerne sagen, aber sie hatte es Dean versprochen.

 

Dean drehte sich von einer Seite zur anderen. Alles tat weh und er fand keine Ruhe. Immer wieder döste er ein, immer wieder schreckte er auf.

Nachdem er sich in der Wohnung umgesehen hatte, entdeckte er schließlich das, was er gesucht hatte. Schmerztabletten.

Das nächste Problem war, dass er auf Toilette musste.

_‚Unmöglich‘_

Er versuchte sich abzulenken, aber irgendwann war der Drang zu stark.

Schweißgebadet saß er bereits seit einige Minuten auf der Kloschüssel. Die Tränen liefen seine Wangen entlang, denn es schmerzte so sehr und er wimmerte leise vor sich hin.

_‚Eine Geburt kann auch nicht schlimmer sein‘_

Wieder im Bett, kauerte er sich zusammen, legte die Arme um seinen Körper und schloss die Augen. Nur ein leises Schluchzen war ab und zu zu hören.

 

Da Gabriel die Frühschicht hatte, war er bereits am frühen Nachmittag wieder im ‚Angels‘.

Vorher war er noch einkaufen und hatte für Dean einige Sachen besorgt.

„Dean?“, rief er, klopfte zwar an, aber trat im selben Moment ins Zimmer. Es war schließlich sein Zimmer.

Dann warf er diese Kleidung auf das Bett und grinste ihn an.

„Los, umziehen. Dann fühlst du dich gleich wie ein neuer Mensch.“

‚Ja, der wäre ich gerne ...‘

„Gib mir das Handtuch.“

Der Kleinere blieb stehen, machte eine auffordernden Handbewegung, aber Dean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Angst ich schaue dir schon nichts weg“, lachte er, „ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass du dich vor mir nackig machst. Seit wann bist du schüchtern? Du kannst mir auch deine Schokoladenseite zeigen.“

Gabriel wackelte aufreizend mit seinen Augenbrauen und Dean musste einfach lachen.

„Blödmann“, schmunzelte er und warf ihm das Handtuch zu, aber im gleichen Moment erstarrten seine Gesichtszüge als Gabriel stirnrunzelnd das Handtuch hochhielt.

Ein blöder Spruch, von wegen, ob er seine Tage hätte, lag ihm bereits auf den Lippen.

Aber er verkniff sich das, denn hierbei ging es um etwas anderes. Er war weder blind noch blöd und die Position des Flecks deutete an, aus welcher Körperöffnung das Blut stammte.

„Dean?“, fragte er ernst und sah seinen jüngeren Freund eindringlich an.

 

Dean schluckte und senkte den Blick. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte erneut so hart, dass er fürchtete, Gabriel hätte es gehört.

Sein Herz begann plötzlich in einem gefährlichen Tempo zu rasen, als sich sein Freund auf das Bett setzte und auf eine Antwort wartete.

Es dauerte lange, in der sich die beiden Männer nur wortlos ansahen. Dean wurde kreidebleich, als er schließlich zu stammeln anfing.

„Ich ... es war nicht nur ein Überfall“, brach es schließlich aus ihm heraus und er fing wieder an zu weinen. Gabriel war sein bester Freund und verdiente die Wahrheit.

„Dean ...“

Es war furchtbar und unfassbar, was seinem Freund zugestoßen war.

In aller Ruhe, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen, hörte sich der Ältere die Geschichte an, seufzte und schloss kurz seine Augen.

Die richtigen Worte zu finden, für eine derartige Situation, war unmöglich.

„Es tut mir so leid“, murmelte er und nahm ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

„Gabe, bitte versprich mir, dass du zu keinem ein Wort sagst. Nicht zu Maria und nicht zu Jody und schon gar nicht zu Cas. Ich will das nicht, bitte ... bitte versprich mir das“, schluchzte er.

Erst jetzt bemerkte der Kleinere die Fingerabdrücke, die Deans Haut zierten und als er sich vorstellte, welche Qualen der Dunkelblonde durchlitten hatte, lief es ihm eiskalt die Wirbelsäule  hinuter.

„Du solltest dir wenigstens eine Hose anziehen, wenn wir uns umarmen“, murmelte Gabe und brachte damit Dean wieder zum Lachen.

 

In den nächsten beiden Tagen versuchten die beiden Männer, das Leben von Dean wieder herzustellen.

Es ging ihm von Tag zu Tag besser, nur in der Nacht ...

In der Nacht kamen die Träume und schweißgebadet wachte er auf, nur um wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf zu fallen.

 

„Dean?“

Maria drehte das Licht im Wohnzimmer auf und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch.

„Du hast geschrien. Willst du darüber reden?“

„Nein. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe“, murmelte er und vermied es, sie anzusehen.

Es tat ihm leid, und er fühlte sich schlecht, weil er ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagte.

„Cas fragt die ganze Zeit nach dir. Er macht sich Sorgen. Er denkt, dass du ihm aus dem Weg gehst.

Ich soll dir ausrichten, auch wenn du Urlaub bei deiner Schwester machst, könntest du dich wenigstens melden. Und wenn ich schon für dich lügen muss ...“

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Dean setzte sich seufzend auf und nickte.

„Ich weiß. Es ist nur ... Ich kann nicht mit ihm zusammen sein, so gerne ich es auch möchte ... ich ...“

Maria legte eine Hand auf seine Oberschenkel und als Dean erschrocken zurückzuckte, sah sie ihn verwundert an.

Jede Berührung, auch wenn er wusste, sie stammte von seinen Freunden, seinen Freunden, denen er vertrauen konnte und die es nur gut meinten, weckten Erinnerungen an diese schreckliche Nacht.

Und darum war es unmöglich, dass er etwas startete, geschweige denn mit ihm intim werden könnte, auch wenn er sich noch so sehr nach Cas sehnte. Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken, als ein Schrecken ohne Ende. 

Maria spürte, dass er etwas loswerden wollte, aber sich nicht überwinden konnte. Mit viel Einfühlungsvermögen versuchte sie, dass Dean sich ihr öffnete.

„Dean, bitte rede mit mir. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Ich will dir doch nur helfen.“

Dean atmete tief durch, faltete seine Hände und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen.

 

„In dieser Nacht ...“

Er erzählte ihr alles und entschuldigte sich am Ende, dass er es nicht früher gesagt hatte.

„Wir werden das wieder hinbekommen, gemeinsam, ich verspreche es dir“, flüsterte sie, während sie ihn umarmte und sanft durch seine Haare streichelte.

„Bitte sag Cas ...“

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich ihn morgen mitbringe, wir machen uns zu viert einen schönen Abend. Ganz ungezwungen.“

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine so gute Idee war.

„Vielleicht will er gar nicht mehr“, seufzte der Dunkelblonde.

„Ich denke, er will“, schmunzelte sie, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stand auf, „versuch noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Wir sehen uns morgen.“

Mit diesen Worten löschte sie das Licht und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer.

 

„Er hat es dir gesagt?“, murmelte Gabriel, als sich Maria neben ihn legte.

„Du wusstest davon?“

„Ja“, antwortete er kleinlaut und Maria nickte, „Dean hat mich gebeten, sein Geheimnis zu wahren.“

„Schon in Ordnung.“

Natürlich war Maria ein ganz kleines bisschen enttäuscht, aber erstens zeugte es davon, dass man sich auf Gabriel verlassen konnte und zweitens, konnten sie jetzt alle gemeinsam in die Zukunft sehen und daran arbeiten, dass alles wieder so werden würde, wie es war.


	23. Chapter 23

„Jetzt mal ehrlich, wie hältst du das aus? Da muss man sich ja fremdschämen“, flüsterte Cas als er mit Maria bei der Abwasch stand und sich aus sicherer Entfernung einen weiteren Ausbruch ihres Chefs ansah.

„Ich könnte dir Geschichten erzählen ...“

„... und ich wünsche dir, dass du unter tauchst und nie wieder auftauchst!”, schrie er die fünf Taucher an, die in einer Entfernung von zehn Metern ihr Bier tranken.

„Nur gut, dass immer wieder neue Gäste nachkommen, denn im Gegensatz zum vorigen Jahr vermisse ich viele“, seufzte sie, während sie die sauberen Teller weg räumte.

„Irgendjemand müsste ihm das mal sagen, dass er sich nicht so aufführen kann, als würde ihm der halbe See gehören. Keiner ist verpflichtet, dass er hier etwas kaufen muss, oder steht das irgndwo geschrieben?“

„Vielleicht bin ich das, an meinem letzten Tag“, grinste Maria.

„Du willst kündigen? Wann?“

Cas runzelte die Stirn, denn wenn Maria nicht wäre, dann könnte er sich nicht vorstellen hier weiterzuarbeiten.

„Spätestens in einem Monat. Saisonende. Du wirst dann auch, um es milde auszudrücken, ‚entsorgt‘ werden. Denn im Winter ist hier zu und das Restaurant macht er mit seiner Mutter alleine.

Erstens kommen dann nicht viele Leute vorbei und zweitens muss er sparen. Da ja das Personal im Sommer so viel kostet“, kicherte sie und machte Gänsfüßchen in die Luft.

„Das sind ja schöne Aussichten. Einen passenden Job zu finden ist nicht leicht“, murmelte er.

 

Am Abend nahm sie ihn dann, wie verprochen, mit zu sich nach Hause.

„Und das ist wirklich deines?“, staunte er im ‚Angels‘ und sah sich begeistert um.

„Ja und das von meinem Lebensgefährten.“

„Dann kann ich doch bei dir anfangen, oder?“

„Cas ... Ich würde dich sofort mit offenen Armen engagieren, aber ich denke, das ist jetzt am Anfang noch keine gute Idee. Wir müssen alles erst ins Rollen bringen und du würdest sicher jeden Monat Geld verlangen. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob wir uns dich leisten können. Aber ich verspreche dir“, sagte sie und nahm seine Hände in ihre, „du bist der allererste, den wir anheuern werden.“

_‚Ok, damit hast du recht‘_

Wenn Cas die Wohnung nicht zu zahlen hätte, würde er auch umsonst arbeiten. Das war sofort für ihn klar, als er durch alle Räume ging. Das kleine Lokal hatte er schon in sein Herz geschlossen und in Gedanken sah er sich schon hier arbeiten. Aber alles zu seiner Zeit.

„Gut, gehen wir einen Stock höher“, schmunzete sie und nahm seine Hand.

 

„Bist du nervös?“, grinste Gabe, schüttete die Ernüsse in eine Schüssel und warf Dean einen Seitenblick zu.

„Wie bei meinem ersten Date“, lachte er verlegen, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

Cas wusste nicht, dass er da war, sondern dachte, er machte Urlaub bei seiner Schwester.

Dean hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen und fürchtete, dass der Schwarzhaarige sich gleich wieder umdrehen und gehen würde. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, strich sich die schwitzigen Hände an der Hose ab und sah erwartungsvoll zur Türe, als er Maria und Cas kommen hörte.

 

Erstaunt und verwirrt blieb Cas an der Türe stehen, als er den Dunkelblonden sah.

Langsam ging Dean auf ihn zu.

„Verdammt, was ist denn mit dir passiert?“, fragte Cas erschrocken.

„Nur eine Kneipenschlägerei. Du solltest mal den anderen sehen“, kicherte Dean nervös, aber seufzte dann, als Cas nicht lachte.

„Hör zu … Cas, es tut mir leid. Es gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall und ich habe mein Handy verloren.

Ich will nicht, also ... Bitte denk nicht das Schlechteste von mir weil ich micht nicht bei dir gemeldet habe, es ist blöd gelaufen und ... es ...es tut mir wirkich leid. Lass uns noch einmal von vorne anfangen.“

Der Ältere war zunächst sprachlos, als er Dean sah. Dann war er besorgt, dass er ihn in diesem Zustand sah. Und dann war er froh, dass er noch eine Chance bekam und musste auch nicht lange überlegen.

„Klar“, erwiderte er schüchtern und streckte seine Hand aus. „Cas.“

Dean fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und er ergriff lächelnd seine Hand.

 

Es wurde immer später, die vier unterhielten sich prächtig und Maria war froh, dass Dean für einige Stunden abgelenkt war, obwohl sie ihm ansah, dass sein Lächeln meist aufgesetzt war.

„Komm mit, ich muss dir etwas zeigen“, sagte Gabriel plötzlich und sie konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da nahm er sie an der Hand und gemeinsam liefen sie die Treppe hinunter.

„Denkst du das ist eine gute Idee, die beiden alleine zu lassen?“

„Es ist eine gute Idee uns beide alleine zu lassen“, schmunzelte er, biss sanft in ihren Hals.

„Was machst du da?“, kicherte Maria, als sie sich auf einen der Tische setze und Gabriel sich zwischen ihre Beine stellte.

„Es ist dunkel, wir sind alleine, was denkst du?“

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Die Türe wurde aufgerissen und ihr verstörter Kollege rannte zur anderen Tür, schmiss diese hinter sich ins Schloss und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

„Cas?!“, rief Maria ihm verwundert nach, aber das konnte er nicht mehr hören.

 

Der Schwarzhaarige stolperte auf die Straße, Tränen in seinen Augen.

Er rief ein Taxi an und setzte sich dann auf den Gehsteig, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben, dachte darüber nach, was er falsch gemacht hatte.

Zur selben Zeit schloss Maria das Lokal ab und eilte mit Gabriel wieder in ihre Wohnung. Dort fanden sie Dean vor, am Boden kauernd und tränenüberströmt.

„Was ist passiert?“, rief Maria und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie nahm ihren Freund in die Arme und streichelte über seinen Rücken.

_‚Ich bin so ein Idiot‘_

 

Dabei hatte alles so schön angefangen. Die beiden Männer saßen nebeneinander auf der Couch, flirteten miteinander, kamen sich näher. Ihre Hände berührten sich, sie sahen einander verliebt an. Ein schüchtener Kuss folgte. Und noch einer. Der Auslöser für den Ausbruch war, als Cas mit seiner Zunge an Deans Hals entlang fuhr.

Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass plötzlich Bilder von jener Nacht in ihm hoch kamen. Sein Herz begann zu rasen und er bekam Panik.

Etwas unsanft stieß er Cas von sich und schrie ihn an, dass er das nicht wollte und dass er verschwinden solle.

„Ich habe es vermasselt“, murmelte er mit erstickender Stimme.

„Vielleicht war es noch zu früh“, seufzte Gabriel und setzte sich ebenfalls auf den Fußboden.


	24. Chapter 24

„Cas?“

„Ich will nicht darüber reden“, murrte dieser und schnitt die Karotten klein. So schnell, dass Maria Angst hatte, er würde sich jeden Moment verletzen.

Er schob Maria aus dem Weg und stellte das Wasser auf den Ofen.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden“, betonte er noch einmal, als ihn seine Kollegin auffordernd ansah.

 

„Und du bist sicher, dass du alleine klar kommst?“

Dean ließ Gabriel in seine Wohnung und schloss die Türe hinter ihm.

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen“, erwiderte er mit einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Ich mache mir verdammt große Sorgen um dich. Unsere Tür steht jederzeit für dich offen. Dean, ich meine das so wie ich es sage.“

Nachdem Gabriel noch etwas bei ihm geblieben war und sich mit gemischeten Gefühlen wieder auf den Weg zur Arbeit machte, setzte sich Dean mit einem Stöhnen auf die Couch.

Er war dankbar, dass alles so gut verheilte, ohne bleibende Schäden. Aber das Sitzen war noch immer eine Qual. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, aber er freute sich dass in ein paar Tagen sein Urlaub zu Ende war, denn die Stille und Einsamkeit setzte ihm gewaltig zu.

Missmutig drückte er die Knöpfe der Fernbedienung und versuchte sich abzulenken.

Aber kaum schloss er die Augen, waren die Bilder wieder da. Seine Angst, den Spass den die beiden mit ihm hatten.

Nach einigen Augenblicken stellte er sich auf seine Laufband und lief. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller, bis er schließlich vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach.

Dann setzte er sich auf den Boden in der Dusche, Beine angezogen, Kopf auf den Knien und ließ das warme Wasser auf seinen Körper plätschern.

Er sehnte sich nach jemandem, der ihn in die Arme nahm, nach Liebe und Geborgenheit. Er sehnte sich nach Cas.

 

Nicht weit entfernt von seiner Wohnung saß Cas an seinem Schreibtisch. Vor ihm lagen Unmengen von zerknülltem Papier und auch das Blatt, auf das er gerade ein paar Zeilen geschrieben hatte, zerriss er und warf es in eine Ecke.

Ihm fiel nichts Vernünftiges ein, über das er schreiben konnte, denn seine Gedanken waren bei Dean.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Zwar kannte er Dean noch nicht so gut, aber gut genug, dass er das aufgesetzte Lächeln und eine Unsicherheit gespürt hatte. Nicht die Unsicherheit, die man hatte, wenn man das erste Mal mit jemandem zusammen war und sich näher kam. Es war anders.

Als er ihn von sich gestoßen hatte, konnte er die Angst und Panik in Dean’s Augen sehen.

_‚Wovor?‘_

Er hatte Dean als lustigen, offenen Menschen kennengelernt und an dem Abend vor zwei Tagen war das alles nur gefaked. Nichts mehr war übrig von der Person, in die er sich verliebt hatte.

Aber er wollte diese Person wiederhaben.

_‚Was ist los mit dir, Dean?‘_

 

Mit einem Seufzen drehte er den kleinen Notizzettel in seiner Hand mit Cas‘ Telefonnummer, den ihm Maria gegeben hatte. Er kämpfte mit sich.

„Mehr als ‚nein‘ sagen, kann er nicht. Dann habe ich wenigstens Gewissheit“, murmelte er halblaut und wählte seine Nummer. Legte aber gleich darauf wieder auf. Erneute Zweifel überkamen ihn.

„Fuck Dean. Du bist ein Arschloch, sei nicht auch noch ein Feigling!“

„Ja, hallo?“, hörte er die Stimme, die er so begehrte, am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Cas. Ich bin es, Dean.“

„...“

„Cas hör zu. Ich weiß, mit einer Entschuldigung ist es nicht erledigt, aber ich bitte dich. Es ... es lag nicht an dir. Ich war ein Arschloch.“

„...“

„...“

„Dean. Schon ok.“

„Nein, ist es nicht. Bitte komm zu mir.“

Er gab ihm die Adresse durch und Cas legte auf, ohne ihm eine Antwort zu geben.

 

Cas setzte sich und starrte auf sein Handy. Die Verzweiflung in Dean’s Stimme veranlasste ihn dazu, sich unter die Dusche zu stellen, anzuziehen und seine Wohnung zu verlassen.

Eine halbe Stunde später klingelte er an seine Wohnungstür.

Dean hatte sich schon beinahe mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, dass sein Freund kommen würde.

„Komm mit, wir gehen auf einen Kaffee. Neutraler Boden. Ich denke, das letztes Mal war ein Fehler.“

Seufzend nickte Dean, denn er hatte das Gefühl, das war es jetzt gewesen. Er hatte es verbockt und Cas hatte kein Interesse mehr an ihm.

Es war ein netter Nachmittag. Mit lustigen Gesprächen, mit allerlei Anekdoten aus ihrem Leben. Sie verstanden sich prächtig, wie gute Freunde. Freunde, ohne Körperkontakt.

Dean überlegte, als sie im Anschluss gemeinsam vor seiner Wohnung standen, ob er ihn noch hereinbitten sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen, denn ein bißchen Stolz war ihm noch geblieben und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sonst wie ein bettelnder Hund rübergekommen wäre.

So verabschiedeten sich beide mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung und gingen ihrer Wege.

Keiner der beiden drehte sich um, ansonsten hätten sie den sehnsüchtigen Blick in den Augen des jeweils anderen bemerkt.

So ging es noch zwei weitere Male und auch wenn es schmerzte, sich nicht berühren zu können, genossen beide die Nähe zueinander.

 

„Und du bist wirklich einer der Engel im ‚Angels‘?“, lachte Cas und Dean nickte verschmitzt.

Sie standen wieder vor seiner Wohnung, aber and diesem Tag war etwas anders.

Jeder der beiden spürte es. Keiner der beiden wagte den ersten Schritt zu machen.

Blau traf auf Grün und die Luft knisterte, bis sich Dean schließlich ein Herz fasste.

„Magst ... magst du noch mit zu mir kommen?“, fragte er schüchtern und Cas nickte stumm.

„Und du wohnst hier alleine?“

Es war die Wohnung seiner Eltern, die ausgewandert waren. Aber einem geschenkten Gaul schaute man nicht ins Maul, oder?

„Ja, ich weiß. Für eine Person etwas groß.“

„Groß?“, kicherte Cas, während er mit der Hand die weiße Ledercouch entlangfuhr und ihn ansah.

„Willst du eine Führung?“

Dean’s Eltern hatten ihre eigene Firma, in der auch er selber mitarbeitete. Es ging um Häuser ... Makler.

Und es lief gut. Richtig gut. Und so hatte er auch keine Sekunde gezögert, Maria und Gabriel unter die Arme zu greifen und ins ‚Angels‘ zu investieren.

Er war kein Mensch, der mit seinem Reichtum angab oder das Geld mit beiden Händen zum Fenster rauswarf, denn das Meiste hatte er seinen Eltern zu verdanken. Man könnte sagen, er war mit einem goldenen Arsch geboren worden. Er hatte Glück.

Cas kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Die luxuriöse Wohnung verfügte sogar über einen großen Jacuzzi.

„Feierst du hier viele Parties?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Zwinkern, aber war froh und erleichtert über die Antwort, die er erhielt.

„Ganz ehrlich? Nein. Meine Freunde kann ich an einer Hand abzählen. Die meisten sehen nur das Geld, das ich habe. Auch wenn es viele toll finden, trügt der Schein oft“, seufzte er und setzte sich auf die Couch. Es stimmte. Dean hatte schnell gelernt, Freunde und Freunde zu unterscheiden.

Er ist auch oft ausgenutzt worden und deshalb daran gewachsen.

Er war kein Teenager mehr, der alles nur durch die rosarote Brille sah. Trotz des Reichtums war er am Boden geblieben und führte, von seiner Wohnung abgesehen, ein eher bescheidenes Leben.

 

Das imponierte Cas und schmunzelnd setzte er sich neben ihn, legte den Kopf auf die Lehne und starrte an die Decke, die mit Gipsstrukturen verziert war.

Mit klopfendem Herzen beobachtete ihn Dean von der Seite. Die leuchtend blauen Augen, das umwerfende Lächeln mit den strahlend weißen Zähnen, die schwarzen Haare, die etwas wuschig von seinem Kopf abstanden. Der Adamsapfel, der jedesmal wie ein Gummiball hüpfte, wenn er schluckte.

Seine sanften Hände, die gefaltet auf seinem Schoss lagen und von denen er sich wünschte, dass sie ihn berührten. Und sein Körper, von dem er gerne mehr sehen würde, als nur die etwas zu große Kleidung, die er trug.

Verwegen biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.

 

Cas spürte seine Blicke und eine Hitze breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, bevor er seinen Kopf auf die Seite drehte und ihm tief in die Augen sah.

„Ähm ... willst du etwas trinken?“, fragte Dean und stand plötzlich auf.

„Nein“, antwortete dieser und hielt ihn an der Hand fest, bevor er ihn wieder auf die Couch neben sich zog. Seine Stimme war rauh und tief und er hielt noch immer Dean’s Hand.

Wie durch einen unsichtbaren Magneten kamen sich ihre Gesichter näher, bis sich die Stirn der beiden traf. Dean schloss die Augen und wagte nicht zu atmen.

„Küss mich, Dean“, sagte Cas und als der Dunkelblonde die Augen aufschlug war er gefangen in diesem tiefen Meer.

Er befeuchtete seine Lippen und legte sie ganz sachte auf die seines Freundes, schloss erneut die Augen und strich mit seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe des anderen.

Mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren, zufriedenen Summen öffnete Cas den Mund und Dean konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sich ihre Zungen berührten.

 

_‚Oh Gott‘_

Zwei Jahre hatte er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet und jede Sekunde davon war es wert gewesen.

Unbewusst drückte er Deans Hand, die er noch immer hielt und der andere musste daraufhin leicht schmunzeln. Seine Hand wanderte zu Dean’s Gesicht, legte sich auf seine Wange.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er eine liebevolle, zärtliche Hand, die seinen Nacken kraulte.

Vorsichtig neckten sich die beiden, ließen ihre Zungenspitzen miteinander tanzen, bis es keiner mehr aushielt und sich ihr Münder fest aufeinanderpressten, die Zungen sich ineinander verwickelten und jede um die Vorherrschaft kämpfte.

„Luft!“, keuchte Dean und entfernte sich einige Zentimeter.

 

Grinsend sahen sich beide an und Cas war sich sicher, dass er genauso aussah.

Die Wangen rot, die Augen glasrig, die Pupillen riesig.

Wieder und wieder verschlossen beide ihre Lippen, konnten nicht genug voneinander bekommen.

Eine freche Hand stahl sich unter Deans Hemd und streichelte seine Brust. Er ließ es zu, es fühlte sich großartig an. Er wurde mutiger, zog Cas sein Shirt aus. Bewunderte kurz seinen makellosen Oberkörper, biss sich erneut vor Verlangen auf die Unterlippe.

Sie waren sich nahe, aber nicht nahe genug für Cas. Er wollte Dean spüren. Haut an Haut, ihn berühren, riechen und schmecken.

„Dean“, flüsterte er, es klang aber wie ein Flehen und Dean musste erneut schmunzeln.

„Komm her“, murmelte er zwischen heißen Küssen und zog ihn zu sich auf den Schoss.

Cas war schwer, schwerer als er gedacht hatte, aber dieser Körper so nahe an seinem, törnte ihn noch mehr an.

Bitzschnell zog er sich sein Hemd aus, legte seine Hände auf Cas‘ Hintern und zog ihn noch näher.

Als sich ihre Erektionen berührten, schnappte Cas kurz nach Luft, denn dieses Gefühl, das durch seine Adern floss, ließ ihn vor Begehren erzittern.

Dean hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Brust verbrannte, als er Cas‘ heiße Hände spürte.

„Ich will jede einzelne deiner Sommersprossen zählen und küssen“, flüsterte der Ältere und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Dann rede nicht so viel und fang an“, erwiderte Dean frech und zog ihn in einen erneuten Kuss.

Seine Sinne schwanden. Heiße Körper, die sich gegeinander bewegten und eine Welle der Erregung um die andere von den Haarspitzen zu den Zehen schickten.

 

Keine fünf Minuten später saß Cas am Boden und rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Ellbogen, auf den er gefallen war.

_‚Warum endet es immer damit, dass du mich wegstößt, wenn wir uns nahe kommen?‘_

„Verdammt, es ... es tut mir leid ... ich“, stammelte er, über sich selber erschrocken.

„Dean ... Habe ich was falsch gemacht?“

Cas starrte ihn entsetzt an, stand auf und setzte sich auf die Couch. Gerade klopfte sein Herz noch vor Verlangen und Lust, jetzt klopfte es vor Unsicherheit.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf und schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht.

Er wollte es, aber er konnte es nicht. Immer wieder durchlebte er diesen Albtraum und er hatte das Gefühl nie wieder ein normales Leben führen zu können.

„Dean“, flüsterte Cas, aber dieser zuckte zurück, ließ die beruhigende Geste nicht zu, als er eine Hand auf seienr Schulter spürte.

„Geh bitte ... Ich bin nicht gut für dich und ziehe dich auch hinunter ... Ich habe dich nicht verdient“, schluchzte er und obwohl er das nicht wollte, konnte er sich nicht helfen.

 

Cas war verwirrt, erschrocken und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Was war bloß mit seinem Freund los? Warum war er so verändert? Er hatte ihn anders kennegelernt, lieben gelernt.

Nein. Gehen würde er auf keinen Fall.

„Dean ...“

„Lass mich in Ruhe, ich bin Gift für dich. Ich bin kaputt, ich bin nichts mehr wert!“

Als er ihn so reden hörte, als er ihn so sah, aufgelöst und völlig am Boden zerstört, bekam sein Herz einen Sprung.

Cas zog die Hände von seinem Gesicht, zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen.

 

Dean wehrte sich, er wollte nicht, dass Cas ihn so sah, doch der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich nicht abwimmeln. Er nahm Dean in eine feste Umarmung, ließ den Jüngeren sich erst einmal beruhigen.

Und das dauerte lange. Zuerst wehrte er sich, zitternd am ganzen Körper. Er trommelte auf seine Brust ein, schluchzte, schrie und weinte und wurde nur langsam ruhiger. Cas hatte das Zeitgefühl verloren, als er Dean in den Armen hielt der von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt wurde. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort und irgendwann schlief Dean an seiner Schulter vor Erschöpfung ein.

Immer wieder streichelte Cas ihm durch die Haare, verteilte kleine Küsse auf seinen Kopf und Stirn, machte sich Gedanken. Gedanken darüber, wie er ihm helfen konnte.

 

Irgendwann schlug Dean seine Augen wieder auf und die Situation war ihm furchtbar peinlich.

„Cas“, murmelte er und räusperte sich, „ich komme klar. Du kannst gehen, wenn du willst.“

„Und wenn ich nicht will?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige und hielt seine Hände mit seinen eigenen fest umschlossen. Er hatte einerseits den Entschluss gefasst, ihm zu helfen, egal wobei. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl, wenn Dean ihn zurückweisen würde.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung.“

„Du bist ein schlechter Lügner. Aber ich sage dir jetzt etwas.“

Dean schluckte und ein zittriges Seufzen löste sich seinen Lungen.

Er würde verstehen, wenn Cas nicht mehr von ihm wissen wollen würde. Es würde ein weiterer Tiefschlag in seinem Leben sein, aber er würde es verstehen.

Cas drehte sich auf die Seite, hob Dean’s Kinn, damit er seinem Blick nicht andauernd auswich und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was in der letzten Zeit passiert ist. Wenn es daran liegt, dass ich mich bei dir nicht gemeldet habe, es ... mir ging es wirklich dreckig, es tut mir leid.“

Dean schüttelte den Kopf, aber Cas fuhr fort.

„Es tut mir in der Seele weh, dich so verzweifelt zu sehen. Bitte sag mir, was los ist.“

Der Dunkelblonde schüttelte erneut mit seinem Kopf.

„Es ist so schrecklich, ich kann dir das nicht sagen.“

Wieder schluchzte er kurz auf.

„Dean. Nichts kann so schrecklich sein, dass du es mir nicht sagen kannst. Du kannst mir vertrauen, das weißt du doch, oder?“ Dean nickte zaghaft und musste bei der nächsten Frage kopfschüttelnd schmunzeln.

„Du hast doch niemanden umgebracht?! Dean, ich werde nicht gehen, denn ich bin dabei mich in dich zu verlieben und alles was ich von dir verlange ist, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist.“

Seine Stimme war sanft, liebevoll und Dean fühlte sich bei ihm geborgen, sicher.

Aber dieses Geheimnis konnte er ihm nicht anvertrauen.

Er legte seinen Kopf auf Cas‘ Schoss um ihn nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen. Es schmerzte ihn, dass er ihm solchen Kummer bereitete.

Langsam schloss er die Augen, genoss es, als er ihm über den Rücken streichelte, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber gleich darauf wieder.

„Es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht.“

Dann setze er sich auf und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging er in sein Schlafzimmer und schlug die Türe hinter sich zu. Kümmerte sich nicht länger darum, dass Cas jetzt alleine und verwirrt zurückblieb.

Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen und warf sich weinend auf das Bett. Er wollte keine Last für ihn sein und war sich sicher, dass Cas besser ohne ihn dran wäre.

Gott, er war egoistisch und er wusste es auch. Aber es war ihm egal.

 

Der Blauäugige wollte ihn nicht drängen, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass etwas zwischen ihnen stand.

Ein Teil von ihm sagte, er sollte nach Hause gehen, aber der größere Teil wollte, dass er wenigstens in der Nähe von Dean blieb. Und so machte er es sich einigermaßen auf der Couch bequem und starrte an die Decke.


	25. Chapter 25

Cas hatte nicht gut geschlafen. Er lag stundenlang wach auf der Couch und fragte sich, was er getan hatte, damit er so davon lief. Was so schrecklich war, dass er es ihm nicht sagen konnte. Warum wollte er sich nicht helfen lassen?

Er war nicht böse auf ihn, überhaupt nicht.

Der Ältere setzte sich langsam, aber etwas schmerzhaft auf und griff nach seinem Telefon, bevor er die Zeit überprüfte, seufzte vor sich hin und fragte sich, warum Dean noch nicht gekommen war.

Er stöhnte und rieb seine Finger gegen die Schläfen, als er schwere Schritte auf sich zukommen hörte.

 

„Du bist noch da? Steh auf.“

Cas runzelte die Stirn, stand langsam auf und wurde sofort in Dean‘s Arme genommen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so gehandelt habe. Es war unhöflich und dumm von mir. Sprich nicht. Lass mich dir nur sagen, was ich dir schon längst hätte sagen sollen.“

Der Jüngere atmete tief durch, bevor er Cas‘ Gesicht in seinen Händen nahm.

„Du bist das Kostbarste, was mir je passiert ist. Ich bin unendlich dankbar für all die wunderbaren Dinge, die wir beide erlebt haben.“

 

In diesem Moment verfluchte Cas alles was es zu verfluchen gab, denn er war spät dran und musste in die Arbeit.

„Dean, lass uns heute Abend in Ruhe darüber reden, ja?“

Der Jüngere nickte und drückte ihm den Wohnungsschlüssel in die Hand.

„Nur für den Fall, dass ich noch nicht da bin“, schmunzelte er, bevor er ihn verabschiedete, mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.

 

„Mr. Winchester, hier ist die Akte die Sie angefordert hatten“, lächelte seine Sekretärin und reichte sie ihm.

Mit einem Zwinkern verschwand sie wieder und schloss die Tür.

Gelangweilt blätterte er die Seiten durch, aber konnte sich nicht konzentrieren.

Nach dem Urlaub hätte er wahrscheinlich voller Eifer wieder zur Tat schreiten sollen, aber nach dem, was er erlebt hatte, war das unmöglich. Und dann war dann auch noch Cas.

Der Mann, der ihm total den Kopf verdreht hatte. Der Mann, den er bereits zweimal zurückgestoßen hatte, und der immer noch bei ihm war. Er war es Cas schuldig, dass dieser die Wahrheit erfuhr. Nur so hatten sie beide eine Chance neu anzufangen.

Da er keine Lust mehr hatte und es sich als ‚Chef‘ auch erlauben konnte, fuhr er früher nach Hause.

Draußen dämmerte es bereits und er wusste nicht, woher, aber plötzlich überkam ihn ein ungutes Gefühl, als er den Rest des Weges zu Fuß ging. Hektisch sah er sich um, denn er fühlte sich verfolgt.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, weswegen er es die vergangenen Tage auch vorgezogen hatte, seine Wohnung nicht zu verlassen, denn jedes Mal, wenn er das Haus verließ, hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Männer auf ihn warteten um ihre Drohung wahrzumachen.

„Verdammte Scheiße“, murmelte er und schloss mit Herzklopfen die Türe hinter sich.

Selbstmitleid, das Wort existierte bis vor einigen Tagen nicht in seinem Vokabular.

Er wollte kein Opfer sein. Diese Rolle stand ihm nicht.

Tief durchatmend setzte er sich an den Tisch, trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte.

Als er sich umsah, blieb sein Blick an der Minibar hängen. Und so stand er auf, und schenkte sich ein Glas ein, trank es in einem Zug aus. Ein weiteres folgte und dann noch eines.

Die Wärme des Alkohols floss durch seine Adern und dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Als erstes war der Schreibtisch an der Reihe, wo Dean in Windeseile mit der Hand alles auf den Boden fegte. Er gab seinem Drucker einen Fußtritt, riss den Vorhang von einem der Fenster und kippte das nächste Glas Whiskey.

Als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, ging er ins Bad, um sich etwas kaltes Wasser über seine Hände und in sein Gesicht zu spritzen. Als er sich aufrichtete und im Spiegel einen Mann sah, den er beinahe nicht mehr wiederkannte, schlug er mit seiner Faust zu.

„Sieben Jahre Pech“, murmelte er sarkastisch, beobachtete die Scherben, die ins Waschbecken fielen.

 

„Dean?“

Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Starre.

Cas war entsetzt, als er in die Wohnung kam. Es sah aus, als hätte jemand eingebrochen und der Schwarzhaarige war in Alarm. Er schmiss die Schlüssel auf den Tisch und suchte seinen Freund.

„Dean verdammt, wo bist du?“, schie er.

„Badezimmer“, kam die monotone Antwort.

„Großer Gott!“

Dean stand noch immer am Waschbecken, das Blut tropfte von seiner Hand. Vielleicht war es die Wirkung des Alkohols die ihn keine Schmerzen spüren ließ.

Mit flinken Handgriffen hatte er ein Handtuch um die verletzte Hand gewickelt und legte seinen Arm um Dean’s Taille, ging mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer und gemeinsam setzten sie sich auf die Couch.

Nachdem er von Dean erfahren hatte, wo er den Verbandskasten versteckt hatte, entfernte er das Handtuch.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Konnte mein Spiegelbild nicht mehr ertragen“, grinste der Jüngere schief, aber Cas war alles andere als zu lachen zumute.

Er zuckte nicht einmal, als Cas einen Splitter aus der Hand zog und mit der brennenden Flüssigkeit desinfizierte, bevor er die Verletzung verband.

„Danke, mein Engel“, schmunzelte der Dunkelblode und legte seine Kopf an Cas’ Schulter.

„Dean! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt. Was war los?“

„Nichts“, erwiderte er und versuchte ihn zu küssen.

Cas schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ab.

„Willst du nicht mehr küssen?“

Er machte einen Schmollmund und schickte stattdessen seine Hände auf Wanderschaft.

„Dean ...“

Er war betrunken, er war liebesbedürftig und er wollte Cas jetzt sofort. Nackt. Unter sich.

„Dean!“

Der Ältere nahm seine Hände und hielt sie fest. Natürlich wollte er Dean. Aber nicht so.

„Du wirst jetzt duschen gehen, danach trinkst du einen Liter Kaffee und dann reden wir.“

„Nur wenn du mitkommst“, säuselte Dean und beugte sich wieder zu ihm, schenkte ihm einen Hundeblick.

„Du stinkst wie ein halber Schnapsladen. Komm jetzt.“

 

Zu zweit stolperten sie ins Badezimmer, Dean auf Cas gestützt und der Ältere war sich nicht sicher, ob es Dean alleine schaffte, ohne sich zu verletzten. Er konnte ja kaum aufrecht stehen.

Anders als er hatte der Dunkelblonde bereits angefangen, sich das T-Shirt, wenn auch etwas mühevoll, über seinen Kopf zu ziehen und nestelte an seiner Hose, während er von Cas an den Hüften festgehalten wurde. Kichernd mühte er sich ab und hatte es auch beinahe ohne Hilfe geschafft, nackt vor Cas zu stehen.

„Sag mal, willst du dich nicht ausziehen, deine Kleidung wird ansonsten nass“, lallte er, lehte sich an die Wand um nicht umzufallen und sah ihn mit einem auffordernden Zwinkern an.

Cas wurde rot, versuchte Dean nicht anzustarren, denn das, was er sah, gefiel ihm sehr.

„Komm schon Süßer, zier dich nicht.“

Also, um ehrlich zu sein, so hatte sich Cas das nicht vorgestellt, aber ohne Hilfe schaffte das Dean nicht.

Zögerlich zog er sich aus, wagte es nicht, den anderen anzusehen, der ihn gierig beobachtete.

„Sehr sexy“, hörte er auf einmal eine Stimme hinter sich und starke Hände umklammerten seinen Körper. Diese Hände berührten ohne Scheu seine intimsten Stellen und Cas hatte Mühe, ihn auf Abstand zu halten.

Als sie schließlich unter der Dusche standen, stellte Cas das Wasser etwas kälter und musste grinsen, als Dean quietschte.

Diese Situation wollte er zwar auf keinen Fall ausnutzen, aber er genoss es, als er Dean von oben bis unten einseifte, seinen verklärten Blick sah, die weiche, aber zugleich auch feste und muskulöse Haut unter seinen Fingern spürte und Dean damit zum Stöhnen brachte.

Am liebsten hätte er ihm gesagt, wie anziehend er ihn fand, aber er hatte die Befürchtung, dass es in dem Zustand, in dem sich sein Freund befand für ihn nichts bedeutete.

 

Dean schloss die Augen, öffnete sie aber gleich wieder, denn es drehte sich alles.

Seine Hände lagen auf Cas‘ Schultern und er schnurrte leise, als er die weichen Hände auf seiner Haut spürte, die ihm angenehme Gefühle verursachten.

Unter anderen Umständen wäre er vielleicht auch steif geworden, so wie ...

„Hmm ... was haben wir denn da?“

Frech legte er seine Finger um die Erektion seines Freundes und leckte sich die Lippen.

Zwar verstand er nicht, warum seine Hand weggeschlagen wurde, hatte aber auch keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, als er das kalte Wasser wieder auf seiner Haut spürte.

„Cas!“, schrie er und schnappte nach Luft.

„Da musst du jetzt durch“, grinste der Schwarzhaarige.

 

Eine Viertelstunde später saßen beide am Tisch. Mittlerweile hatte Dean die dritte Tasse Kaffee und wurde allmählich wieder nüchtern. Die beiden saßen schweigend nebeneinander, Dean's lockeres Mundwerk war wie erstarrt. Er konnte sich sehr gut an sein unmögliches Benehmen erinnern und es war ihm unglaublich peinlich.

„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte er mit gesenktem Blick, während seine Lippen an der Tasse klebten.

„Schon in Ordnung Dean. Was ist passiert. Was ist los mit dir?“

Dean wusste, dass er ihm Antworten schuldig war, aber er wusste nicht, wie er das Thema anschneiden sollte.

Er stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch, faltete die Hände und atmete tief durch. Sein Blick war starr an die Wand gerichtet und er blinzelte nicht einmal, während er sich alles von der Seele redete, dass ihn belastete.

Als er geendet hatte, war Dean über sich selber erstaunt, dass er sich so gut unter Kontrolle hatte.

Im Gegensatz zu Cas, dem die Tränen in den Augen standen und eine unangenehme Gänsehaut sich auf seinem Körper gebildet hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll ...“

Er rückte ganz nahe zu ihm und streichelte über seinen Rücken. Dean drehte sich, flüchtete sich in seine Arme und fing dann hemmungslos an zu weinen.

Er hatte den Grünäugigen noch nie so zerbrechlich, so verletzlich gesehen und sein Herz schmerzte.

„Was kann ich tun?“, flüsterte der Ältere.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf und drückte sich erneut fest an ihn, hielt sich an ihm fest, wie ein Ertrinkender.

„Halt mich nur fest.“

„Dean“, flüsterte er und stich mit seinen Fingern über seinen Wange, während dieser sich in die Berührung lehnte und die Augen schloss. „Du musst die beiden report.“

„Nein! Ich ... sie trugen Masken.“

„Hast du nicht gesagt, sie haben dich in der Bar angesprochen?“, fragte Cas verwundert und konnte Dean’s Schlucken spüren.

„Ich kann sie nicht anzeigen, die würden mich umbringen! Ich will nur vergessen. Bitte hilf mir, zu vergessen ...“

Beide saßen noch einige Minuten regungslos beisammen, als Cas seufzend einen Kuss auf seine Haare drückte.

„Egal wie du dich entscheidest, ich bin bei dir. Du musst da nicht alleine durch.“

Dean nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Natürlich. Ich komm klar, mach dir keine Sorgen.“

Das Lächeln, das er ihm schenkte war ehrlich. Eine riesige Last war soeben von seinen Schultern gefallen, als er ihm sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte und er konnte wieder befreit durchatmen.


	26. Chapter 26

Am nächsten Morgen schmunzelte Cas, als er seinen Freund ansah, der noch immer in der Position war, in der er am Abend zuvor eingeschlafen war.

Leise stieg er aus dem Bett und öffnete die Balkontür, stieg barfuss hinaus und atmete tief durch.

In Gedanken versunken, über das was ihm sein Freund gestern anvertraut hatte, hörte er nicht, wie sich Dean von hinten anschlich. Erst als er die Hände um seinen Bauch und einen kurzen Kuss auf sein Schulterblatt spürte, erwachte er aus seiner Starre.

„Danke, Cas“, flüsterte Dean und drückte sich an ihn.

Langsam drehte er sich um und legte seine Hand auf die Wange des Jüngeren.

„Nicht dafür.“

Dean legte seine Hände um den Nacken des Schwarzhaarigen und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

„Gehen wir wieder rein“, schmunzelte Dean.

„Hmm ...“

Cas sah auf die Armbanduhr und seufzte.

„Noch Zeit für ein kleines Frühstück?“

Mit diesen Worten zog er Cas an der Hand, schmiss ihn auf das Bett und kniete sich über ihn.

„Ich muss zur Arbeit“, murmelte er zwischen zwei Küssen, drehte sich mit ihm und biss leicht in seine Schulter, bevor er aufstand und sich anzog.

 

„Sag mir mein Mädchen“, lächelte eine ältere Frau und griff Marias Hand, als sie das leere Glas abräumte, „ist der nette, hübsche, junge Mann dein Freund?“

„Nein, diese Ehre gebührt einem anderen“, schmunzelte die Rothaarige zurück, „aber er ist ein sehr guter Freund.“ Sie sah durch das offene Fenster in den Imbiss, wo Cas dabei war, einen Eiskaffee zu kreiren und winkte ihrem Kollegen kurz zu.

„Du verdrehst allen alten Ladys mit deinem Charm den Kopf, ist dir das bewusst?“, lachte sie, als sie das Glas in die Geschirrspühlmaschine stellte.

Der Ältere lächelte etwas gequält und seufzte leise.

„Er hat es dir gesagt, oder?“

Cas nickte und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

„Was soll ich jetzt machen? Wie geht man mit so etwas um?“

„Wir müssen einfach nur für ihn da sein. Du musst für ihn da sein.“

Cas nickte erneut, während er die Paprika klein schnitt.

„Der erste Schritt ist gemacht, denn er hat sich dir geöffnet, alles andere wird wieder mit der Zeit. Ich verspreche es dir.“ Mit einem aufmunternden Schulterklopfen ging Maria wieder an ihre Arbeit.

 

Da Dean eine Niete war, und nicht kochen konnte, ließ er wie üblich das Lieferservice kommen. Während er das Essen auf den Tisch stellte, kam ihm ein Gedanke.

Da Cas ohnehin immer bei ihm war ...

_‚Ist es zu früh, ihm das vorzuschlagen? Wir kennen uns erst seit drei Wochen ...‘_

Aber Dean fühlte sich einsam in der großen Wohnung und er hatte sich so an Cas gewöhnt, dass er ihn jede Minute vermisste, wo er nicht bei ihm war.

Aber er verschob den Gedanken, denn zuerst sollte noch eine viel wichtigere Sache in Angriff genommen werden.

Sex. Das heißt, die beiden hatten Sex. Dean war kein schlechter Liebhaber, zumindest hatte er das immer zu hören bekommen, aber er wusste, dass es nicht seine beste Perfomance war.

Eigentlich war es eher der Fall, dass er sich schuldig fühlte, da er dem Älteren ansah, dass es ihm immer schwerer fiel und er ihn nicht verlieren wollte.

Es war toll, keine Frage. Es war zärtlich und liebevoll, aber keiner der beiden konnte wirklich ‚loslassen‘, aus Angst den anderen zu verletzen. Was totaler Unsinn war.

Jedes Mal, wenn Cas etwas weiter gehen wollte, bekam Dean Panik. Damit sollte an diesem Abend Schluss sein. Er wollte endlich seine Angst loswerden und dafür konnte er sich keinen einfühsameren, liebevollerern und verständnisvolleren Partner als Cas vorstellen.

Als Dean seinen Freund bei der Türe hereinkommen sah und ihn mit einem stürmischen Kuss begrüßte, hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst.

 

Als beide unter der Dusche standen, die warmen Strahlen des Wassers und die zärtlichen Berührungen des jeweils anderen auf ihrer Haut spürten, nahm Dean die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen in seine, legte sie auf seinen Hintern und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Er war noch nie ein Mann der Worte und ließ lieber die Taten sprechen.

Als er das große Fragezeichen in Cas‘ Blick sah, rollte er mit seinen Augen und musste leicht grinsen.

 

Sein Herz klopfte in seinem Kopf, als sich Dean weiter zu ihm beugte und ihm die Worte ins Ohr flüsterte, auf die er schon so lange gewartet hatte.

Bisher war diese Zone immer tabu und er musste sich mehr als einmal unterbewusst auf die Hand schlagen um das zu respektieren.

„Du ... bist du dir sicher? Du musst das nicht tun, Dean“, stammelte er und spürte, dass er etwas rot wurde. Natürlich wünschte er sich mehr und natürlich wünschte er sich auch einmal das ‚Kommando‘ zu übernehmen. Aber für Dean verbannte er diese Gedanken ganz tief in seinem Hinterkopf, denn er wollte seinen Freund unter gar keinen Umständen zu irgendetwas drängen.

Aber tief in seinem Inneren sehnte er sich danach und er schwor sich, dass es ein unvergessliches Erlebnis für beide werden sollte.

„Ich will es, Cas“, hauchte der Dunkelblonde an den Lippen des anderen, „alles was dazugehört.“

„Oh, Dean“, flüsterte der Ältere, griff das feste Fleisch unter seinen Fingern, drückte ihn nahe an seinen Körper und beide Männer stöhnten syncron, als sie ihre Becken aneinanderrieben.

 

Es wäre gelogen, wenn Cas behaupten würde, dass er nicht nervös war. Und genauso ging es Dean, als er am Bett lag und seinen Freund erwartungsvoll ansah, der neben ihm kniete.

Als wäre es das Kostbarste in seinem Leben, was es auch war, ließ der Ältere seinen Blick beinahe erfürchtig wandern.

„Du bist verdammt sexy“, flüsterte er und musste schmunzeln, als Dean errötete und seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte.

„Kannst du mich jetzt endlich küssen“, murmelte er, stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen und zog ihn zu sich, um dieser peinlichen Situation zu entkommen.

Zitternd atmete er ein, als Cas‘ Lippen sich lösten und seine Reise begann.

Die Männer, mit denen er geschlafen hatte, konnte man an einer Hand abzählen und bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es auch nur einmal, dass er die Beine für einen anderen breit gemacht hatte.

Es war schon so lange her, dass er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Aber wenn es Spass gemacht hätte, hätte er es bestimmt öfter gemacht. Oder?

Und dann das schreckliche Erlebnis, dass er vor drei Wochen hatte.

Dean schloss die Augen und versuchte diese Gedanken auszublenden. Denn es ging nur um ihn und Cas. Den Mann, den er liebte. Der Mann, der so zärtlich, langsam und vorsichtig war, dass es beinahe wehtat. Der Mann, dessen Lippen und Zunge er auf seiner erhitzten Haut spürte und die dennoch eine Gänsehaut verursachte, die bis zu den Zehenspitzen reichte.

Aus Dean’s Kehle löste sich ein langgezogenes Stöhnen, als er spürte, wie Cas Markierungen in seinen Nacken saugte, sich immer tiefer bewegte, sanft in seine Brustwarzen biss und als Entschuldigung darüberleckte.

Sein Körper wand sich vor Erregung und alles was er wollte war ...

_‚Mehr‘_

„Sag mir, wenn ich aufhören soll“, flüsterte der Ältere und sah fest in die grünen Augen des Mannes unter ihm, die vor Lust geweitet waren, jede Bewegung verfolgten.

Dean erwägte, ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn einfach nur ficken sollte, denn diese Gefühle die in seinem Körper aufflackerten, brachten ihn beinahe an den Rand seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

Jedoch, das verkniff er sich, als er in die meerblauen Augen sah, voller Liebe, Wärme und Fürsorge.

 

Während er Dean immer heißer machte, hielt er stehts Augenkontakt mit dem Jüngeren. Er wollte jede Regung sehen, er wollte jede Unbehaglichkeit spüren, aber die gab es nicht.

Er war so schön. Er war nicht nur ein hübscher Mann, denn auch die Seite die er von sich zeigte, die Offenheit, die er Cas preisgab, ließen ihn zufrieden und glücklich seufzen.

Denn niemandandem sonst war es erlaubt, ihn so zu sehen. Hechelnd und nach mehr bettelnd.

Er war es, der diese Gefühle in ihm auslöste. Er war der Grund, warum Dean manches Mal vergass, zu atmen. Er war es, der diese Geräusche aus ihm hervorbrachte, die geradewegs in seinen Schwanz einschlugen.

 

„Cas“, hauchte er, vergrub seine Hand in dessen Haaren, spürte seinen rasenden Herzschlag in jeder Pore seines Körpers.

„Hm?“

Mit einem lauten Schmatzen entließ er den fleischigen Penis aus seinem warmen Mund, leckte sich grinsend über die Lippen und sah ihn an.

„Nichts“, stöhnte er, ließ seinen Kopf wieder in das Kissen fallen.

„Ich möchte, dass du dich umdrehst“, hörte er ihn schließlich flüstern.

Dean atmete tief durch und rollte sich auf den Bauch und einige Augenblicke später spürte er das Gewicht auf seinem Rücken und Cas flüstern.

„Gib Bescheid, wenn es zu schnell geht. Wir werden nichts machen, das du nicht willst.“

Zögerlich nickend gab er ihm das stumme Versprechen und schloss die Augen.

Warme Hände, die seinen Rücken streichelten, eine nasse Zunge, die seine Wirbelsäule entlangfuhr, Lippen die zärtliche Küsse und sanfte Bisse auf seiner Haut hinterließen.

Dean entspannte sich immer mehr. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo Cas’s Hände auf seinem Arsch zum Liegen kamen.

 

Cas spürte sofort, als er sich anspannte.

„Vertrau mir, Dean.“

_‚Natürlich vertraue ich dir. Aber kann das jemand meinem Gehirn sagen?!‘_

Immer wieder spürte er forsche Finger, die sich zärtlich, aber mit leichtem Druck zwischen seine Arschbacken drängten. Deans Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch. Zum einen, weil er doch ein wenig Angst davor hatte, aber zum Größten Teil kam es davon, dass es sich so unglaublich gut anfühlte.

„Heb dein Becken.“

Dean kam der Aufforderung nach und spürte gleich darauf ein Kissen, das seinen Hintern erhöhte.

Die tiefe, sexy Stimme Cas‘ die beruhigend auf ihn einredete und die neugierige Zunge, die er überall an seinem Körper spürte, machten ihn wehrlos und sein Atem wurde ruhiger.

 

Cas hatte es noch nie gemacht, aber wollte es ausprobieren, obwohl die Sorge hatte, dass er vielleicht zu weit ging. Aber er nahm das Risiko in Kauf, denn das wohlige Räkeln seines Freundes vernebelten seine Sinne und machten ihn so hart, wie noch nie in seinem Leben zuvor.

Faszinierend betrachtete er diesen wunderschönen Hintern, dessen Backen er leicht auseinanderzog und wieder zusammendrückte, immer wieder das kleine Geheimnis dazwischen lüftete, das vor Aufregung zuckte.

Dean hatte noch immer seine Augen geschlossen und war nicht darauf vorbereitet.

„Fuck!“

Er wollte etwas sagen, aber seine Stimme versagte, als ihn ein heißer Blitz durchzuckte, der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm. So etwas hatte er noch nie gespürt und er hatte Mühe, seinen zitternden Körper genau dort zu halten, wo er war. Denn um nichts in der Welt wollte er von dort auch nur einen Zentimeter weg.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und zur Seite gedrehtem Kopf sah er auf Cas, dessen Kopf zwischen seinen Beinen verschwunden war und der ihn mit seiner flinken Zunge dort verwöhnte, wo er es so dringend brauchte.

 

Mit einem Schmunzeln blickte er zu Dean, der verzweifelt versuchte, so viel Bettwäsche wie möglich zwischen seine Finger zu bekommen.

Als er kurz aufhörte, vernahm er ein leises Betteln von dem Jüngeren und genau das war es, was er wollte. Das Klicken der Tube mit dem Gleitgel machte ihn dann aber wieder etwas nervös.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

Dean nickte und schluckte, kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Dreh dich um. Ich will dich sehen.“

Dean spreizte bereitwillig die Beine und nickte ihm mit einem Hunger in seinen Augen zu.

Nach einigen Minuten fing er an zu schwitzen. Immer wieder stöhnte er auf und mit bebenden Lippen trieb er Cas an weiterzumachen.

„Du schmeckst so gut“, flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige mit heiserer Stimme und als Dean seinen Blick nach unten richtete und sah wie er langsam seinen Kopf hob, ein Speichelfaden, vermischt mir seinem Saft der Lust von seinem Mund hing, hatte er das Gefühl, noch niemals etwas erotischeres in seinem Leben gesehen zu haben.

Er war so in seinen Gefühlen gefangen, dass er kaum bemerkte, dass Cas bereits seinen zweiten Finger in ihm versenkt hatte.

Der nächste Finger und Dean zuckte etwas zusammen. Sofort stoppte sein Freund, wartete, bis Dean ihm ein Zeichen gab, weiterzumachen.

 

Als er seine Finger immer wieder hinein und herausgleiten sah, konnte sich Cas kaum noch beherrschen. Sein Schwanz tropfte ununterbrochen, tiefrot und beinahe schmerzhaft hart, verlangte nach Reibung und Aufmerksamkeit. Aber dieses Gefühl musste er unterdrücken, denn es ging nur um Dean. Es ging darum, ihm die Angst zu nehmen, ihn von den schrecklichen Erlebnissen zu befreien und ihm eine wundervolle Erfahrung zu schenken.

„Cas! Ich bin bereit. Ich will dich spüren. Jetzt!“

Ganz so, als hätte der Dunkelblonde seine Gedanken gelesen, denn wenn er ihn nicht sofort gefickt werden würde, würde er den Verstand verlieren, dessen war sich sicher.

Kurz darauf bereuhte er fast seine Gedanken, als er spürte, wie er immer stärker gedehnt wurde.

Dean schnappte nach Luft, suchte Cas‘ Hand und drückte zu.

„Heilige Scheiße!“

Auch wenn es dem Schwarzhaarigen alles abverlangte, machte er immer wieder Pause, spürte, dass er am Weg zu seinem Ziel bereits einige Tropfen Sperma verlor.

Der Schweiß überzog seinen Körper, von der Anstrengug sich zurückzuhalten.

 

„Dean?!“

Erschrocken nahm Cas die Tränen war, die Dean aus den Augenwinkeln kamen. Sein Herz setzte kurz aus, aber als er sich zurückziehen wollte, packte Dean seine Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

Das Wasser, das aus seinen Augen kam hatte nichts mit Schmerzen oder Pein zu tun.

Er war glücklich. Glücklich darüber, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihn verstand. Glücklich darüber, dass ihm dieser Jemand wieder zurückgegeben hatte, was er dachte, verloren zu haben. Den Glauben an die Liebe. Die Empfindungen und Gefühle, und dass er wieder Lust erleben konnte.

Als Dean kam, schloss er die Augen und ließ sich treiben. Manchmal stieß er ein besonders lautes Stöhnen aus und drückte dann seinen Mund auf alles, was nahe genug war. Cas‘ Hals, Schulter oder seine eigene Hand. Er atmete einfach dagegen aus, und zu sehen wie Dean losließ, ohne wirklich laut zu sein, ließ Schauer über Cas Rücken fließen.

Die Arme und Beine hatte er so eng wie möglich um seinen Freund geschlungen, um ihn tiefer zu spüren, eins zu sein. Zwischen ihren Häuten war kein Millimeter Abstand.

Er sah so verwundbar und verloren aus, dass Cas sich nicht helfen konnte und Dean’s Gesicht mit  beruhigenden Küssen bedeckte.

„Ich hab dich, Baby, hab dich.“

 

Cas versuchte sich zurückzuhalten, aber er verlor den Kampf beinahe, als sich alles um seinen Schwanz zusammenzog. Dean griff in seinen Nacken, zog ihn für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich, als er sah, dass Cas am Abgund stand. Ihre Münder standen offen, berührten sich nicht. Jeder atmete den heißen Atmen des anderen ein, das Stöhnen, das sich tief in den Eigeweiden einnistete.

„Dean ..“

Dean schmunzelte und sah in die flehenden Augen seines Freundes, die darum baten, von dieser bittersüßen Qual erlöst zu werden. Immer wieder ärgerte Dean ihn spielerisch, bis es der andere nicht mehr aushielt und ihre Münder beinahe gewaltsam aufeinander presste. Der raue Kuss war alles, was er benötigte um fertig zu werden.

„Ich liebe dich.“

Dean hatte keine Ahnung, ob Cas in seinem Gefühlsrausch diese Worte verstanden hatte. Es war auch nicht wichtig. Es war nur wichtig, dass er sich bei ihm wohl fühlte.

Ausgepowert, glücklich und zufrieden lag Dean auf Cas‘ Brust und dessen Arme hatten sich beschützend wie Flügel um seinen Körper gelegt, das unordentliche Bettlaken bedeckten ihre verschwitzten Körper nur teilweise.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Dean“, flüsterte Cas und der Klang seiner tiefen, beruhigenden Stimme ließ ihn in einen friedlichen Schlaf fallen.


	27. Chapter 27

Die Tage vergingen. Die Wochen vergingen. Maria und Cas mussten nicht kündigen. Wegen dem ‚Saisonende‘ wurde das einvernehmlich geregelt.

Maria hatte auch ihrem Chef die Meinung nicht gesagt. Wozu auch? Es würde ja ohnehin nichts mehr ändern. Aber sie hatte eine kleine Genugtuung, denn sie ließ ihn in dem Glauben, dass die den darauffolgenden Sommer wieder bei ihm arbeiten würde.

„Der wird sich grün und blau ärgern“, lachte Gabriel und hielt sein Glas Champagner in die Mitte, worauf die fünf Engel ihr Gläser klirren ließen.

„Wir haben auch etwas zu verkünden.“

Dean räusperte sich und drückte Cas’s Hand, der ihm daraufhin ein Lächeln schenkte, das die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch wieder zum Flattern brachte.

„Cas zieht zu mir. Die Wohnung ist für mich alleine zu groß und na ja ...“

 

Nervös wanderte Maria in der Wohnung herum, setzte sich, stand auf und nahm schließlich ihr Handy zur Hand.

„Kann ich jetzt endlich raus kommen?“

„Warte noch zehn Minuten, Honey!“, lachte Gabe und legte wieder auf.

Er hatte etwas von einer Überraschung gefaselt.

Mit einem kribbeligen Gefühl in der Magengegend schnappte sie sich ihre Winterjacke und die Stiefel und schloss die Türe hinter sich, bevor sie die Treppe hinunterlief, durch das Lokal stürmte und die Türe aufriss.

Einige Schritte weiter weg standen die anderen vier und sahen an der Wand entlang.

Um zu erfahren, worauf sie starrten stellte sie sich zu ihnen und die Gänsehaut die sie am Körper bekam, kam nicht von der Kälte.

Maria war sprachlos. Eine große, grüne Reklametafel war über dem Eingangsbereich angebracht. ‚Angels – Bar und Restaurant‘, stand in großen, goldenen Lettern und daneben hing ein flauschiges Paar Engelsflügel.

„Na, was sagst du?“, schmunzelte Gabriel und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Es ist einmalig.“

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn kurz, aber innig, unter dem Applaus ihrer Freunde.

 

Plötzlich heulten aus einiger Entfernung einige Motorräder auf und Dean war wie erstarrt.

„Jedes verdammte Mal“, seufzte er, als ihm Cas beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte.

„Lasst uns reingehen, hier frieren wir uns den Hintern ab.“

Mit einer einladenden Geste öffnete Jody die Tür und winkte alle durch.

 

„Diese Stadt hat ein echtes Problem“, murmelte Gabriel hinter der Zeitung.

„Warum?“

„Na, diese Biker-Gang hat schon wieder wo eingebrochen.“

„Und? Geschnappt worden?“, fragte Maria und biss ein Stück von ihrem Croissant ab.

„Negativ. Schnappen die einen, kommen andere. Wo sind die eigentlich hergekommen?“

Kopfschüttelnd faltete er die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie auf den Tisch.

„Aber jetzt zu etwas Erfreulicherem. Neue Lage. Zwei Tage.“

Dass nicht nur Maria unglaublich nervös wegen der Eröffnung war, war unübersehbar.

 

Und dann war es soweit. Das Lokal war voll und die fünf hatten alle Hände voll zu tun.

„Wir sollten uns Rollschuhe besorgen, dann sind wir schneller“, kicherte Jody und nahm das Tablett mir den Getränken vom Tresen.

„Also spätestens jetzt weiß dein Ex-Chef, dass du nicht wieder bei ihm anfangen wirst.“

Gabriel lachte und begrüßte einen ehemaligen Stammgast Maria’s, der bei einer Zeitung arbeitete und versprochen hatte, einen Artikel zu schreiben.

 

„Und. Wie sieht es aus, mein Finanzgenie?“

Nachdem alle gegangen waren, saß Gabriel am Schreibtisch über der Buchhaltung.

„Das war ein sehr erfolgreicher Tag“, erwiderte er zufrieden und schloss mit einem Stöhnen die Augen, als sich Maria hinter ihn stellte und seine Schultern massierte.

„Dann können wir ja jetzt mit einer erfolgreichen Nacht beginnen“, flüsterte sie an seinem Ohr und küsste sich seinen Kiefer entlang.

„Ach ja?“, grinste er und zog Maria mit einem Schwung auf seinen Schoss, sodass sie quietschte.

„Ich liebe dich.“

Vorsichtig nahm sie seine Brille ab und legte sie auf den Tisch, streichelte ihm durch die Haare und zeichnete mit ihrer Zunge seine Lippen nach.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Honey.“

Nachdem sie in ihre Wohnung gegangen waren, sich ausgezogen hatten und nach dem anstrengenden Tag einfach nur kurz die Augen schließen wollten, waren beide eingeschlafen.

 

Als Maria aufwachte und sich auf die Seite drehte, um mit dem Mann zu kuscheln den sie so liebte, griff sie ins Leere.

Als sie nach ihm rief, bekam sie ebenfalls keine Antwort.

So ging sie hinunter ins Restaurant um alles für den Tag vorzubereiten.

Eine halbe Stunde später hörte sie die Vordertüre ins Schloss fallen.

„Honey“, keuchte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr. Gabriel war joggen. Er machte das, um in Form zu bleiben und um seine Lady zu beschützen.

Frech griff er ihr an den Hintern und küsste ihren Nacken. Seine Hände begaben sich auf Wanderschaft über ihren Körper und er zerrte an ihrem T-shirt.

„Gabe, Babe. Ich werde mit dir gar nichts machen, wenn du so verschwitzt bist. Geh duschen und dann sehen wir weiter.“

„Leistest du mir Gesellschaft, dann könnte ich multitasken. Du weißt schon. Meinen Körper reinigen, während ich dir die Liebe gebe, die du verdienst“, grinste er und Maria knurrte bei dieser Antwort und küsste seine Nasenspitze.

„Geh jetzt“, lachte sie und stellte das Wasser für die Nudeln auf den Ofen.

Er wusste genau wie er es anstellen musste, damit Maria nicht widerstehen konnte.

Summend machte er sich auf den Weg, zog dabei Jacke, Hemd und Hose aus.

_‚Sollte mir im Stiegenhaus jemand entgegenkommen, dann muss ich mir eben etwas einfallen lassen‘_

Maria schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf, während sie ging und die Türe wieder abschloss.

 

„Hey Honey.“

Sie sah Gabriel nicht, der bereits unter der Dusche stand, aber sie wusste, dass er grinste.

„Hey Gabe.“

In Windeseile zog sie sich aus, schob den Vorhang zur Seite und wurde liebevoll von ihrem Freund begrüßt, in dessem Schritt es sekündlich zu wachsen begann.

„Ich werde dich gut fühlen lassen“, flüsterte er, bevor er sie erneut küsste und an den Hüften zu sich zog, während sie ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergraben hatte.

Sie liebte an ihm, dass er auf der einen Seite ein Gentleman war und auf der anderen Seite so dominant. Normalerweise konnte Maria Sex in der Dusche nichts abgewinnen, weil es einfach zu anstrengend war und sie Angst hatte, auszurutschen.

Aber Gabriel hatte sie fest im Griff und seine Stärke imponierte ihr jedes Mal aufs Neue.

Er konnte nicht mehr warten und er wollte auch nicht mehr warten. Er musste diese Frau nur ansehen und er wurde geil.

„Gabe“, stöhnte Maria an seinem Hals, als er zielsicher immer wieder ihren Lustpunkt traf, bis sie Sterne sah und ihrem Orgasmus freien Lauf ließ.

Nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, ging sie auf die Knie, sah ihn an und die Art, wie sie sich lasziv über die Lippen leckte, törnte ihn noch mehr an, als er ohnehin schon war.

Sie umgriff seinen harten Penis, der nur darauf wartete, dass sie sich um ihn kümmerte.

Gabriel war nicht der Typ, der darum bettelte, aber Maria hatte ihre Methoden und war immer wieder ein bisschen stolz auf sich, wenn es ihr gelang.  

Mit einem befreiten Lächeln im Gesicht zog er sie an seine warme Brust, streichelte über ihren Rücken und spürte die warmen Wasserstrahlen, die auf seine Haut plätscherten.

Ihr Ohr war auf seine Brust gepresst, hörte den schnellen Herzschlag und ihre Hand kraulte locker die Stelle unter seinem Bauchnabel, was ihm ein erneutes wohiges Stöhne entlockte.

Mit einem Augenzwinkern und einem Lächeln küsste er sie erneut, bevor er das Wasser abstellte.

 

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sein stilles Versprechen gehalten und arbeitete für Maria und Gabriel. Anfangs kostenlos, denn durch die Unterstützung seines Freundes konnte er sich das leisten.

Und die beiden waren froh dass er da war, denn die anfängliche Sorge dass es einige Zeit dauern würde, um alles ins Rollen zu bringen, hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst.

 

„Und ich kann euch zwei Chaoten wirklich alleine lassen?“, grinste Maria, nahm ihre Handtasche und küsste Gabriel auf die Wange.

„Klar, zisch ab“, erwiderte ihr Liebster.

Um sich weiterzubilden, hatte Maria einen Kurs gebucht, der an zwei Nachmittagen stattfand.

Als sie fuhr und an einer Tankstelle vorbeikam, bemerkte sie, dass der Spritpreis extrem günstig war. „Mist“, stöhnte sie, als sie auf ihre Armbanduhr sah.

Wäre sie nicht schon spät dran gewesen, wäre das eine günstige Gelegenheit gewesen.

Sie nahm sich vor, das auf dem Weg zurück zu erledigen.

 

„Wir könnten eine Runde Dart spielen.“

Die letzten Gäste waren gegangen, um die Bar zuzumachen, war es aber noch zu früh.

„Du legst dich mit dem Champion an.“

Gabriel lachte und ließ seine Finger krachen. Dann holte er die Pfeile und reichte Cas drei davon.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie bekamen Gesellschaft.

„Na da kommen wir doch genau richtig“, brüllte ein Bär von einem Mann und riss Gabe die Pfeile aus der Hand.

„Ein Bier für mich und meine Kumpels“, schrie ein anderer, setzte sich und legte die Füße auf den Tisch.

„Die haben gerade noch gefehlt“, stöhnte Gabe und ging zum Zapfhahn.

Dass diese Männer zu der Bikerbande gehörten, die seit Wochen für Unruhe in der Stadt sorgte, war nicht schwer zu erkennen.

„Ups ...“

Der Blumentopf, der gerade noch am Tisch stand fing an zu wackeln und zerbrach am Boden.

Alle drei lachten und Gabriel sah rot.

„Für euch gibt es hier überhaupt nichts mehr, macht dass ihr raus kommt. Ihr seid hier nicht erwünscht!“

„Sonst was?“

So schnell konnte er gar nicht reagieren und der Riese hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt.

Die Dartscheibe war uninteressant geworden, denn der nächste Pfeil traf eine der Flaschen, die ebenfalls am Boden zerschellte.

„Gesehen? Das soll mir einer nachmachen.“

Wieder ein Pfeil. Dieses Mal steckte er in einem Bild, das Maria gemalt hatte.

„Verschwindet, oder ich rufe die Polizei“, zischte Cas und hatte bereits sein Handy am Ohr.

„Machen wir. Aber wir kommen wieder. Schließlich steht am Eingang ‚Jeder ist herzlich willkommen‘“

Lachend und grölend stolperten die drei aus der Tür und Cas atmete durch.

„Und du löscht das von der Tafel, denn hier ist nicht jeder willkommen.“

Während er die Scherben aufsammelte, warf er Cas einen Seitenblick zu. Und wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, hätte er gelacht.

„Und kein Wort zu Maria.“

 

„Was? Wollt ihr mich verarschen? Das ist doch erst vier Stunden her ...“

Murrend blickte Maria auf die Anzeigentafel, denn der Preis hatte sich wieder geändert. Aber es half alles nichts, denn die Tankanzeige im Auto leuchtete bereits.

„Na toll.“

Während sie tankte, kamen einige Männer auf ihren Motorrädern und drehten ihre Runden. Sie hasste dieses Geräusch. Es war laut und außerdem stank es.

Skeptisch beobachtete sie die fünf die hupten, grölten, schrien und lachten.

Schnell brach sie ab, verschloss den Tankdeckel und sah zu, so schnell wie möglich zu bezahlen und zu verschwinden.

Als sie ihre Geldscheine zückte, hörte sie im Hintergrund wie ein Regal umgeworfen wurde.

„Verdammte Bande“, stöhnte der Kassier.

Maria’s Herz schlug in ihrem Hals, als sie geduckt an den Männern vorbeiging.

„Na Süße, Lust auf ein bisschen Spass?“, hörte sie noch aber sie drehte sich nicht um, sondern lief schon beinahe zu ihrem Auto und atmete erst wieder aus, als der Motor surrte.

„War etwas Besonderes?“

„Nein. Bei dir?“

„Nein.“

 

Wie beinahe jeden Morgen war Gabriel joggen und blieb stehen, als er Luzifer sah, der vor seiner Trafik Glasscherben zusammenfegte.

Maria und er hatten vor ein paar Tagen eine Grillerei veranstaltet, zu der die beiden die Nachbarschaft eingeladen hatten, um sich besser kennenzulernen.

„Verfluchtes Dreckspack. Das ist das zweite Mal diesen Monat!“

„Ist bei dir eingebrochen worden?“

„Nein. Es wurde nichts gestohlen“, seufzte der Ältere und setzte sich auf die Stufen, „aber es reicht, wenn andauernd randaliert wird. Arschlöcher!“

 

„Ich bin kurz bei Donna, wir brauchen Kopierpapier!“

Gabriel nickte abwesend und hob die Hand, als Maria zur Türe hinausging um in das Geschäft zu gehen, ein paar Häuser weiter.

Donna hatte einen kleinen Laden, in dem man vom Kaffee bis zur Wolle alles bekam.

Als sie die Türe öffnete, stieß ein Mann sie beinahe um.

Er trug einen Anzug, einige Ringe und sah aus wie ein Mafiaboss.

„Was macht denn so ein geleckter Kerl in deinem Ramschladen?“, lachte Maria und sah sich um.

Sie entdeckte die Blondhaarige nirgends und rief ein paar Mal. Als sie ein Schluchzen hörte, das aus dem kleinen Büro kam eilte sie schnellen Schrittes dorthin.

„Mein Gott, Donna. Was ist passiert?“

Sie kniete sich nieder und nahm die aufgelöste Frau in ihre Arme.

„Ich muss verkaufen ... nicht mehr leisten. Meine Mutter ... Rechnungen ... Arztbesuche“, wimmerte sie und Maria verstand nur Bahnhof.

Seufzend sah sie auf die Uhr. Sie hatte heute wieder Kurs.

„Wir reden noch darüber. Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss weg.“

 

„Glaubst du die kommen wieder?“

Cas hielt das Glas, das er soeben poliert hatte gegen das Licht und stellte es weg.

„Da kannst du deinen Arsch drauf verwetten“, stöhnte Gabe und blätterte in der Zeitung.

„Guten Abend, meine Herren.“

Etwas erschrocken drehte sich Gabriel um und musterte den Mann der vor ihm stand von oben bis unten.

Er fragte sich, wieviel Gel wohl in seinen Haaren war, denn das tropfte beinahe auf seinen Anzug.

_‚Heilige Scheiße‘_

Goldene Manschettenknöpfe und Schuhe, in denen man sich spiegeln konnte. Entweder ein reicher Schnösel oder ein Hochstapler.

„Ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden. Setzt euch doch zu mir. Ich denke, wir haben etwas zu besprechen.“

_‚Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen‘_

Cas warf Gabe einen skeptischen Blick zu, aber da der Dunkelblonde neugierig war, zuckte er mit den Schultern und die drei setzten sich an einen der Tische.

„Wie ich hörte, hattet ihr gestern einige ... wie soll ich es ausdrücken ... unerwünschte Gäste.“

„Woher weiß der das?“, flüsterte Cas hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„So etwas spricht sich schnell herum“, erwiderte der Mann mit einem falschen Lächeln, „aber keine Angst. Ich kann euch dabei helfen.“

„Ach ja?“

Gabriel war skeptisch und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Sagen wir ... für 250 im Monat.“

„Was?“, erwiderte Gabe und schnaubte sarkastisch.

„Ich halte sie euch vom Leib. Aber dieser Dienst ist natürlich nicht kostenlos.“

„Wir sollen Schutzgeld zahlen?“

Cas warf ihm einen entsetzten Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kannst du vergessen, wir kommen alleine zurecht. Und jetzt raus hier.“

Gabriel stand auf, deutete zur Tür und ging kopfschüttelnd wieder hinter die Bar.

„Ihr habt für die erste Rate drei Tage Zeit. Wir sehen uns wieder.“

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Anzug-Träger in die Dunkelheit und ließ die Beiden verdutzt zurück.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Cas, die Sorge stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Wir machen gar nichts, ausser unserer Arbeit. Du denkst doch nicht, dass ich mich erpressen lasse.“

Mit diesen Worten klopfte er Cas auf die Schulter und nickte zu dem Tisch, an dem vier Gäste Platz genommen hatten.

Keiner ahnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt, welch ein abgekartetes Spiel auf sie wartete.


	28. Chapter 28

Wie beinahe jeden Tag war Maria am frühen Morgen einkaufen. Zum einen, weil sie die Ruhe liebte, zum anderen weil sie gerne frische Ware einkaufte, aber zum größten Teil vielleicht deswegen, weil Gabriel es nicht gerne tat und ohnehin wenig Ahnung von Lebensmitteln hatte.

Sie musste schmunzeln bei diesem Gedanken. Er hatte dafür andere Stärken. Zum Beispiel die Buchhaltung, mit der sich Maria nicht gerne befasste. Die beiden waren ein tolles Team, das sich in jeder Hinsicht wunderbar ergänzte.

Und mit Cas hatten sie ohnehin das große Los gezogen. Er war nicht nur zu einem wertvollen Freund geworden, sondern packte überall mit an, wo er benötigt wurde.

 

„Wann wirst du es Maria sagen?“

Mit einem Seufzen zeigte er seinem Boss, was er soeben vor dem Eingang des Lokals gefunden hatte.

Die Engelsflügel, die bis vor kurzen noch über der Eingangstüre schwebten, waren abgerissen worden und mit roter Farbe war darauf gekritzelt worden: ‚Der Countdown hat begonnen‘

„Gar nicht, die wollen uns doch nur einschüchtern.“

„Und wenn wir bezahlen?“

„Wenn wir jetzt bezahlen, ist das der Anfang vom Ende. Es wird immer mehr und wir werden sie nie wieder los. Sag mal, schaust du nicht fern?“

Er gab sich lässig, zuckte mit den Schultern und verstaute die Flügel in einem Müllsack, den er natürlich sofort entsorgte.

„Der Präsident lässt sich auch nicht auf Verhandlungen mit Terroristen ein.“

„Hat der Typ nicht gesagt, er hat Freunde bei der Polizei und so etwas schon öfter gemacht?“

„Wir brauchen keine Polizei. Du bist ein Angsthase.“

„Kannst du nicht einfach zugeben, dass du auch Schiss hast?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Gabriel, streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und ging in die Küche. Cas folgte ihm.

Aber innerlich kochte er. Was bildeten sich diese Idioten überhaupt ein. Die dachten wohl, sie könnten die ganze Stadt terrorisieren. Abgesehen davon machte ihm die Drohung, dass sie sein Restaurant zum Treffpunkt machen würden mehr Sorgen.

_‚Wir werden das dann umbenennen in ‚Todesengel‘‘_

Diese Worte hallten wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf.

_‚Nicht mit mir‘_

„Wir brauchen einen Plan“, murmelte er, während er die Flaschen in die Vitrinen stellte.

„Plan? Die lassen weder mit sich verhandeln noch sind wir denen gewachsen!“

„Hast du Dean von dem gestrigen Abend erzählt?“

„Nein“, gab Cas kleinlaut zu, drehte das Glas Cola in seiner Hand und seufzte, „aber er hat gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Der flippt doch sofort aus, wenn ich nur das Wort ‚Motorrad‘ in den Mund nehme.“

 

„Chuck?“

Gabriel trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch und sah den Mann auffordernd an, der vor ihm auf dem Barhocker saß.

„Ja, gib mir noch eines“, erwiderte er seufzend und reichte ihm die leere Flasche.

„Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken?“

„Irgendwelche Idioten haben heute Nacht die Scheiben meiner Tankstelle besprüht.“

„Irgendwelche Idioten?“, fragte Gabriel nach, wusste aber genau, wen er damit meinte.

Als Chuck ihm die Botschaft gesagt hatte, die sie hinterlassen hatten, schüttelte er fassungslos den Kopf.

„Du bist doch kein Jude!“

„Mein Großvater war einer. Dem Image kann man sich nicht entziehen“, grinste er gequält.

Plötzlich ein Schrei.

Maria war gerade dabei, die Zwetschken für ihren Kuchen zu entkernen, als etwas an das Fenster flog.

Sie machte auf, sah hinaus und schrie. Nicht nur, dass es schrecklich war, dass sie einen toten Vogel in ihren Händen hielt, das Entsetzen stand ihr ins Geschicht geschrieben, als sie die Nachricht las, die der Vogel im Schnabel hatte.

‚Macht euch bereit‘. Mit Blut geschrieben.

„Honey?!“

Gabriel, Cas und auch Chuck stürmten in die Küche.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, fragte sie ihren Freund, der aber nur mit der Schulter zuckte und tat, als wüsste er von nichts.

„Da hat sich wahrscheinlich jemand einen Scherz erlaubt.“

Cas wollte schon etwas sagen, aber Gabriel warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, der ihn sofort wieder dazu brachte, den Mund zu schließen.

Damit war auch das Thema für diesen Tag erledigt.

Chuck hatte zwar das Gefühl, dass auch das ‚Angels‘ in Schwierigkeiten steckte, aber er schwieg, trank aus und ging nach Hause.

 

„Du glaubst nicht, was ich gerade gesehen habe.“

Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Türe ins Schloss und Cas zuckte zusammen, spuckte beinahe sein Müsli wieder aus.

„Dean!“

Der Dunkelblonde setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch und verschnaufte kurz.

„Du kennst doch die Vogelscheuche, die vor Lu‘s Laden steht.“

„Das ist Kunst“, lachte der Ältere und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Meinetwegen. Die hat gebrannt. Voll in Flammen aufgegangen.“

„Ist ihm etwas passiert?“, fragte Cas entsetzt.

„Niedergebrannt bis zu den Zehenspitzen.“

Dean ahmte eine Explosion nach, worauf Cas mit den Augen rollte.

„Ich meinte Luzifer!”

„Nein. Aber er war ziemlich schockiert. Erst das mit seinem Fenster und dann das ...“

„Dean ...“

„Ja, mein Engel?“

Er rückte näher zu ihm, legte seine Hand auf Cas‘ Oberschenkel und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Dean, ich muss dir etwas sagen.“

Der Schwarzhaarige nahm seine Hand weg und stand auf, atmete tief durch und sah zu dem Sitzenden. Er zögerte, denn er wusste nicht, wie er das Thema anschneiden sollte.

Am Anfang lächelte Dean noch, aber als er in das ernste Gesicht seines Freundes sah, runzelte er die Stirn und als er ihm alles erzählt hatte, sprang er wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf.

„Verdammt Cas. Wann wolltest du mir das sagen? Wolltest du es mir überhaupt sagen? Hört dieser Albtraum denn nie auf?!“

„Wo willst du hin?“

Hals über Kopf zog Dean sich an und öffnete die Türe.

„Ins ‚Angels‘!“

„Warte auf mich.“

 

Als die beiden zum Lokal kamen, sahen sie Gabriel, der vor seinem Auto stand.

„Gabe!“

Dean stürmte auf ihn zu und konnte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten, wichtige Spuren zu verwischen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Es hatte in der Nacht geschneit und mit roter Farbe war etwas in den Schnee auf der Windschutzscheibe geschrieben worden.

‚Die Zeit läuft ab...‘

Gabriel stand nur da und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir müssen reden!“

„Maria weiß nichts davon.“

„Dann wird es Zeit, dass sie es erfährt.“

Dean war aufgebracht und schubste ihn.

„Dean. Wir wollten dich da raushalten, weil ... du weisst schon. Wir wollten keine Erinnerungen hervorrufen und ...“

Etwas zerknirscht stand der Kleinere da, seine Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und sah betreten zu Boden.

„Das weiß ich, aber ... verdammt wir sind Partner. Wir müssen uns gemeinsam etwas überlegen!“

Der Jüngere war nicht wütend, sondern enttäuscht darüber, dass er nicht informiert wurde. Und ein kleiner Teil in ihm war auch dankbar darüber, dass die beiden auf ihn Rücksicht nehmen wollten.

Aber das hier war kein Spass. Er hatte einige Dinge in der Zeitung gelesen und mehr darüber von verschiedenen Seiten gehört.

„Hey, schön dass du dich auch wieder einmal blicken lässt“, schmunzelte Maria und fiel Dean um den Hals.

Nachdem die vier sich an den Tisch gesetzt und die Karten offengelegt hatten, stand Maria, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, auf. Einige Augenblicke später, nachdem sie tief durchgeatmet und allen etwas zu Trinken gebracht hatte, sah sie einen nach dem anderen an.

„Wir müssen die Polizei informieren.“

„Keine Polizei. Dieser Lackaffe hat uns eindringlich gewarnt. Ansonsten wird alles nur noch schlimmer.“

Gabriel sah Maria an und nahm ihre Hände in seine. Zögerlich nickte sie schließlich.

„Sollten wir nicht Jody anrufen?“, fragte Cas.

„Sie kommt übermorgen wieder, wir sollten sie besser damit in Ruhe lassen, sie hat mit ihrer kranken Mutter bestimmt andere Sorgen“, erwiderte Maria und alle nickten.

„Wir bräuchten so etwas wie eine Bürgerwehr. Habe ich im Fernsehen gesehen.“

„Du siehts zu viel fern“, lachte Cas, aber nach kurzem Überlegen befanden das alle für eine gute Idee.

„Gut, wir kennen drei Leute denen es nicht anders geht. Laden wir sie zu einem Meeting.“

 

Keiner dachte, dass es so schnell ging. Jeder hoffte, dass ihnen noch etwas Zeit blieb ...

Das Schicksal hatte es anders geplant.

Es war kurz nach 15 Uhr, als sich alle sieben am runden Tisch versammelten.

Im Restaurant saßen zwar eine Handvoll Gäste, aber die waren bedient.

Alle waren inmitten einer Diskussion um zu beschließen wie es weitergehen sollte, als plötzlich die Türe aufgerissen wurde und dieser Mann im Anzug an ihren Tisch trat.

„Lauter bekannte Gesichter“, grinste er, nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich einfach dazu, „guten Tag Herrschaften. Darf man fragen, wie ihr euch entschieden habt?“

„Du kannst gleich wieder verschwinden, denn du wirst keinen Cent von uns bekommen“, zischte Gabriel und spürte gleich darauf eine Hand an seinem Hals.

„Überleg dir das noch einmal du Wicht, ansonsten wirst du es bereuen.“

_‚Wir sind sieben ... Gut, sechs. Dean ist am WC. Wir könnten dich fesseln und im Kühlraum einschließen‘_

Er schluckte hart und räusperte sich einige Male, als er wieder losgelassen wurde.

Der Mann nickte, drehte sich zur Seite und pfiff mit zwei Fingern.

 

Die Türe wurde aufgestoßen, sodass die Scheibe klirrte und binnen weniger Sekunden standen zehn Biker im Restaurant. Maria war so erstarrt, dass sie kurz zu atmen vergaß.

„Raus hier“, herrschte der Bärtige die verbliebenen Gäste an, die in Windeseile zur Türe hinausrannten.

„Toll. Ihr hättet mich wenigstens kassieren lassen können“, murmelte Gabriel und spürte gleich darauf einen Fußtritt von seiner Freundin, die ihn zur Ruhe mahnte.

„Du bist ja ein witziges Kerlchen. Aber das Lachen wird dir auch noch vergehen.“

Auf einen Schlag wurde allen klar, dass das ein abgekartetes Spiel war, denn der Anzugträger gehörte genauso zu der Bikergang.

Da wurde ein Tisch umgeworfen, dort flog eine Vase auf den Boden und ging zu Bruch.

Die Männer bedienten sich an der Bar und schossen die Dartpfeile durch das Restaurant.

Es war ein Albtraum.

„Larry“, rief der bärtige Anführer und pfiff, deutete ihm er solle sich umsehen.

_‚Dean‘_

Das war alles was Maria denken konnte.

 

Dean hatte gehört, was für ein Tumult im Restaurant war und lugte vorsichtig durch das Guckfenster.

Er hatte bereits sein Handy in der Hand um die Polizei zu rufen, als er zu Tode erstarrte.

Plötzlich tauchten alle Bilder von dieser schrecklichen Nacht, an die er niemals wieder erinnert werden wollte, in seinem Geiste auf, als er den bärtigen Mann in der Lederkluft als seinen Peiniger erkannte. Kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und entsetzt ließ er sein Handy fallen.

Dieses Geräusch weckte natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit und er konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da wurde er herausgezogen, durch das halbe Lokal geschleift und kam auf den Knien vor den Männern zum Stillstand.

Der Anführer neigte seinen Kopf und schien einen Moment zu überlegen, als er mit einem spöttischen Grinsen schließlich zu reden begann.

„Winchester ... das ist ja eine schöne Überraschung. Der beste Fick meines Lebens. Und dass du jetzt wieder vor mir kniest, weckt Erinnerungen.“

Die Männer gröhlten und lachten und Dean hätte, wenn er gekonnt hätte, sich am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst. Diese Schmach. Diese Scham. Nicht nur, dass er wie ein getretener Hund am Boden kniete und die Tränen in seine Augen stiegen, vielmehr war es die Tatsache, dass es alle jetzt wussten.

Niemandem hatte er gesagt, wer ihn vergewaltigt hatte. Nicht einmal Cas wusste es.

Instinktiv stand dieser auf, wollte seinem Freund zu Hilfe kommen.

„Bist du sein Lover?“, lachte er höhnisch und schubste ihn wieder auf seinen Platz zurück, „er hat geschrien, als ich ihn geritten habe wie eine junge Stute und gestöhnt wie eine Hure als ich meinen Saft tief in ihm abgespritzt habe. Macht er das bei dir auch?“

Cas‘ Lippen bebten vor Wut und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, während Chuck und Gabriel ihn zurückhielten, um nichts Unüberlegtes zu machen.

 

„Ich erkläre euch jetzt, wie das ablaufen wird.“

Der schmierige Mann im Anzug setzte sich, schlug die Beine übereinander und lächelte.

„Wir werden uns nehmen, was wir wollen. Entweder das, oder wir nehmen euren Laden auseinander. Solltet ihr in Zukunft nicht zahlen, dann wird das immer so ablaufen. Und ihr drei ...“

Er sah Luzifer, Chuck und Donna abwechselnd an und machte eine Pause.

„Seht zu und lernt.“

„Aber ich zahle doch“, schluchzte Donna und vergrub ihren Kopf in den Händen.

„Anscheinend nicht genug“, lachte einer der Männer.

 

„Du“, sagte der Bärtige und deutete auf Maria, „mitkommen.“

„Nein!“, rief Gabriel entsetzt, sprang auf und stellte sich vor seine Liebste.

Der Schlag ins Gesicht zwang ihn wieder auf die Bank. Erneut stand er auf, erneut kassierte er einen Schlag in den Magen.

„Stop!“

Sie küsste Gabriel auf die Stirn und sah in seine Augen, eine Hand an seiner Wange.

„Ist schon gut. Mir passiert nichts. Ich liebe dich.“

„Komm, meine Süße. Du zeigst mir jetzt alles. Ich will ja keine Unordnung machen“, kicherte er.

Maria’s Herz raste, als der Mann ihr wie ein Gentleman die Hand reichte.

 

Als Jody aus dem Zug stieg, fing es bereits an zu dämmern. Sie packte ihre Koffer und ging schnellen Schrittes in die warme Halle.

Schmunzeln griff sie nach ihrem Handy und wählte Maria’s Nummer. Runzelte dann aber die Stirn, als niemand abhob. Jody versuchte es auch bei Gabriel und dann bei Cas. Nichts.

Gerade hatte sie noch gute Laune, denn ihre Mutter war auf dem Weg der Besserung, als sie im nächsten Moment ein ungutes Gefühl überkam. So, als würde irgendetwas nicht stimmen.

„Halten Sie an, die paar Schritte gehe ich zu Fuß“, sagte sie zum Fahrer des Taxis.

Sie hatte kurz überlegt, ob sie nach Hause fahren sollte, entschied sich aber im ‚Angels‘ nachzusehen, ob alles in Ordnung war.

Schon von weitem hörte sie Gläser klirren und eine Lautstärke, die sie eigentlich nicht gewohnt war.

Sie stellte ihr Koffer nahe dem Eingang ab und schlich zu einem der Fenster, wo der Vorhang nicht ganz zugezogen war.

Jody war zwar für einige Tage nicht da aber trotzdem war sie auf dem Laufenden und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie erkannte, dass das keine Feier war.

Gabriel, Cas, Donna, Chuck und Luzifer saßen am Tisch, Dean kniete auf dem Boden, alle wurden festgehalten von Männern in Lederkluft. Und Maria? Sie konnte sie nicht entdecken.

Jody wich zurück und stellte sich an die Wand, atmete tief durch und überlegte sich was sie tun sollte.

Der erste Schritt war, dass sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche holte und die Polizei rief. Der zweite Schritt war, dass sie durch die Hintertüre schlich und in die Wohnung der zwei einbrach. Nein, nicht einbrach. Sie hatte den Schlüssel. Für Notfälle. Und das war eindeutig ein Notfall.

Zielsicher schnappte sie sich das Objekt der Begirde und schlich das Treppenhaus hinunter.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, als sie an der Türe stand und öffnete vorsichtig.

Durch diesen Hintereingang kam man zunächst an den WC’s vorbei und fast gegenüber war der Eingang in die Küche. Sie hörte die Männer grölen, die sie aber nicht sehen konnte, da dieser Bereich etwas weiter entfernt war.

 

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir beide etwas Spass haben?“, hörte sie plötzlich jemanden in der Küche sagen.

Vorsichtig, um nicht entdeckt zu werden, beugte sie sich etwas weiter nach vorne und sah Maria an die Arbeitsfläche gedrängt stehen. Sie wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen, was den Mann nur noch mehr anstachelte. Er hatte bereits die Hand zwischen ihre Beine geschoben und Jody überlegte nicht lange, riss die Türe auf und schlug zu.

Beide Frauen sahen sich kurz an, bevor ihr erschrockener Blick sich auf den Boden richtete, wo ein Mann lag, der sich nicht mehr bewegte.

Jody ließ den Baseballschläger fallen und beide knieten sich hin.

„Ist er ... tot?“, fragte Maria, während Jody den Puls fühlte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und beide atmeten erleichtert auf. Maria hob den Kopf, als sie Sirenen hörte.

„Dich hat der Himmel geschickt“, lächelte Maria und fiel ihr um den Hals.

„Die Bullen, nichts wie weg!“, hörten sie einige rufen und als sie zur Türe hinaussahen, bekamen sie noch mit, wie die Biker Hals über Kopf zur Türe hinausstürmten.

Zwei wurden geschnappt, die anderen konnten fliehen. Aber den Wichtigsten hatte Jody ko geschlagen.

„Das ist Dean’s Vergewaltiger“, murmelte sie ihrer Freundin noch zu, als die Polizisten ihn abführten.

„Du verarscht mich“, flüsterte sie entsetzt.

 

Als sich alle beruhigt hatten und am Tisch saßen, der Heldin des Tages auf die Schulter geklopft hatten und alle bis auf zwei Polizisten gegangen waren, fragte Gabriel:

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“

„Wir brauchen mehr Beweise. Aussagen von Opfern ... Zeugen. Ohne, wird es schwierig sein, die Bande lange festzuhalten.“

 

Als der Polizist das ausgesprochen hatte wusste Dean, dass er handeln musste. Denn ansonsten sah er keine Möglichkeit, dass dieser Albtraum aufhören würde.

Und jetzt war nicht nur er davon betroffen, sondern alle die er gerne hatte.

Mit ihm hatte es angefangen, mit ihm würde es auch enden. Er nickte Cas zu, der aufmunternd seine Hand drückte. Keiner sollte mehr in Angst leben müssen.

Er war nicht alleine und es würde ein langer harter Weg werden, aber gemeinsam würden sie alles schaffen, dessen war er sich sicher.


End file.
